


Hooking Up Is Hard

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humour, M/M, More and more angst, Online Dating, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 121,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc likes girls, he does. But he prefers guys. Which is a bit difficult to satisfy, being a MotoGP rider and all. </p><p>So the answer is definitely anonymous, gay, online dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. verybadidea.com

**Author's Note:**

> So cold turkey went really well... *Marquez cackle* jajajajaja...
> 
> Tip of the hat to the Mindy Project for the idea and the title... ;)

_This is a really bad idea._ Marc looks at the screen again and bites his lip. _A really bad idea. Up there with the best of the worst in the history of the entire world, ever._

And then he hovers over ‘join’, and he takes a deep breath, and he clicks.

And then he freaks out.

*

 _This is a really bad idea._ He lets his eyes wander over everything he’s written in the boxes, wondering if it’s anonymous enough, wondering what you’re meant to say, wondering everything his brain can possibly torture him with, before he nods solemnly and clicks it. 

And then freaks the fuck out.

_Oh God. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

*

Marc tries to not keep checking it. Because, he knows, if he wanted, he could be balls deep in someone right now without using a website. He’s a world champion, and people seem to think he’s attractive. But then, most of those people that actually talk to him and try it are female. And girls are hot. _But guys are hotter._

And it’s a bit difficult to start a secret gay relationship in the middle of a media scrum.

 _So we do anonymous, gay online dating. Yes, so much sense._ He looks up as Alex walks in and slams the lid of the laptop shut. _Smooth._

“Hey.”

“Hey. Porn, again?”

“No.” _Not yet…_ “Just, er…I thought you were dad…”

 _Right._ “Ok…”

_He doesn’t buy it. Password change imminent._

*

_What have I done. What have I done. I have joined an anonymous gay dating web site. What have I done._

He feels his breathing start to slow, a bit, and the burn in his cheeks start to fade, before it all comes back as the reality hits him again.

_An anonymous gay dating web site. For anonymity. Which is gone as soon as we meet anyway. If I’d ever trust anyone to meet face to face. Which makes it pointless anyway. But fuck it. I did it._

Another wave of calm hits him before he’s thrown back under.

_What have I done. What the actual fuck have I done._

*

_Secret gay relationship. Yeah. ‘Just for sex’ I said. Just for sex. Anonymous sex. When it will probably take me months of talking to someone to even come close to trusting them enough to show my face._

He turns over again and sighs, frustration clawing back at him, and then gives into it with a growl and wraps his hand around himself, desperately trying to ignore _that person’s face_ who is a _fucking inappropriate_ person to jerk off to.

_Maybe I just say I have a weird kink. For the Scarecrow. And I like to wear a bag over my head at all times._

_But not drug them. That would be weird. And illegal._

He bites his lip to stop from making a noise as he comes over his hand and enjoys the faint few seconds of pleasure before the same wall of _fuck fuck fuck_ hits him again.

_Secret gay relationship. Online gay dating. ‘What a great idea’._


	2. You've Got Sext!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your first reactions, tios! ♥
> 
> Title - Mindy (do I write any other phrase more often? ;))

Age bracket: ~~18-21~~ 21-35 ~~35-49~~ ~~49-60~~

Location: Cataluña

Interests: Sport, Fitness, Cycling, Football, Motorbikes, Motocross, Traveling, good food, gamer, Dancing (badly) 

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Height: 5’5”

Religion: Catholic (non-practicing)

About me: Hi! I’m a 21 year old guy from Cataluña who is looking to meet someone for fun. My job makes it difficult to meet like-minded people so here I am! I travel a lot and I love sport. I’m very competitive ;) I also love motorbikes. My family is the most important thing to me.

A quote I like: Very cheesy, but enjoy the moment, and keep learning and improving!

A place I like: Austin, Texas

*

_Matches found: 9_

_Did I really write that? Urgh._ He reads it again and starts to feel nervous excitement take over from what had been a day of nervous terror. _Hmm. Ok. So…not millions, but not no one. Good?_

_Inbox: 5 people have said you can contact them! Reply ‘allow’ to start a conversation!_

_Wow. Ok._ He goes through the options and picks two he likes, a couple seeming weird and one he’s unsure about, and then slams the lid shut again as Alex walks in and looks at him with a wide, faked grin. _Shiiiiiiit._ “Hey. Ok?”

“Yup. You?”

“Yup. Bike ride?”

“Yup. Cool.”

“Ok…”

_Arggghhhhhhh what are you hiding?!_ “Right…”

_Arggghhhhhhh please don’t ask._

*

_User 90347 accepted your invitation! Start the conversation here:_

_Holy shit. I click the button and I actually talk to someone._ He hovers the mouse over it and takes a deep breath, currently in one of the good phases of blind panic, and then genuinely manages to press it. And up pops the box, because he, whoever he is, is also online. 

_Holy shit._

*

He makes sure to lock the door this time, because he knows one more lid slam of the laptop if Alex walks in is going to need a lot more explaining. And he really, really doesn’t want to have to do that. Yet, or ever, he’s not sure, but certainly not _then_ , when the little dot next to one of his match’s name is glowing green, tempting him to talk back. He stares at it, for a second or 120 he’s not too sure, before suddenly, it pops up.

A: Hi

_OH MY GOD, HELLO._

B: Hi…

A: I know, this is weird.

B: Jeje it really is. Never done this before!

A: Me neither. So…

B: So…

*

By the time his eyes are almost shutting and he’s yawning, it’s getting easier. Or, really, it has got easier. They talk about a lot, basic at first although all anonymous, then more about sport and football, Barça, tennis, Formula 1. They both like racing, it seems. And then Marc, in a fit of cheeky confidence, asks the question.

B: What about MotoGP?

A: Love it! 

B: Me too! Do you ride?

And then another hour, when he really knows he should sleep, before finally, the conversation ends. And he actually feels _sad_ about it, as he closes his eyes, and smiles about ever having joined, and wonders if he could actually ever say _ok well you know how you just said all that stuff about your favourite sport..._

*

_Wow. Maybe this stuff actually works._ He closes the computer much, much later than he’d been expecting to. Because honestly, the courage used to type the word ‘Hi’ had been Dutch. _And surely that’s not realistic? That the first guy I speak to is actually ‘the match’._ He checks his watch, realizes quite how long they’d been talking, and then finally gets in bed and stares at the ceiling. _But would I be brave enough to say it, ever? To meet you and say ‘Hey, you know how MotoGP is your favourite sport? That’s what I do. That’s my job that I travel a lot with.’_

*

The next few times they speak, it’s straight down to talking. The nerves have gone, at least the nerves about each other. They talk for another couple of hours each time, they argue a bit over a few things, mainly in racing and Formula 1, something they both went back to straight away after the last conversation and thinking over what they’d said and disagreed on. They both find it hard to stop themselves saying _no, but honestly…I actually know that for a fact._ Because that would give some things away. And finally, mindful of the difficulty of keeping it quiet through a computer, worried someone might find it, they both scare themselves to a previously unknown degree and exchange phone numbers. No names, just numbers. They pick a random woman’s name – Fernanda first, after Fernando Alonso, someone they both admire – before both realizing a problem.

A: Hey…I’m changing the name because I have someone in my phone book called Fernando and I really, really don’t want to get you mixed up!! ;)

B: Jaja me too, just realised that! Another one?

A: Maybe just ‘x’ …no confusion then ;)

B: Jaja ok ;) good idea!

*

X: Morning!!

Marc: Good morning! :)

X: Morning! Off for a run. You?

Marc: Same! How far are you going?

X: Short one, 10k :P

Marc: I’m going to do 11 now :P

X: Jaja I lied, I’m doing 50! :P

Marc: Pffff yeah sure :P

X: Time trial, 10k. Text me when you’re done!

Marc: Ok!

*

Marc: DONE

X: DAMN me too :P

Marc: Jajajajaja well… :P beat you!

X: Wow you are competitive :P

Marc: You would gloat too :P

X: Yeah I would ;) wednesday rematch

Marc: Ok, I look forward to it ;) talk later?

X: Talk later xx

Marc: Ok! Xxx

*

Marc: Can’t sleep. Awake?

X: Yup. You?

Marc: No I’m texting you from my dreams :P idiot

X: Ah… :( oops! But I am in your dreams then? ;)

Marc: Jeje maybe..? ;)

X: Awwww :P but yeah, I _know_ ;)

Marc: So why are you awake?

X: Just am. Didn’t do much exercise today, pulled a muscle in training. You?

Marc: Ah ok. Just thinking! It’s been a crazy year!

X: Know the feeling! Any plans for tomorrow?

Marc: Yeah actually, going to the Superprestigio with my brother!

X: Cool! Is it in Sant Jordi again?

Marc: Yeah! I love how you know what that is!

X: Of course! Marquez was really impressive last year considering

Marc: Considering?

X: Yeah considering it’s not his main surface! I think it’s cool to bring it back, too

Marc: You like dirt?

X: Sometimes, yeah!

Marc: Ever done it?

X: Yeah! You?

Marc: Yup! I love it. Perfect way to unwind. It’s fun with my brother too, although he’s getting close to kicking my ass (not cool)

X: Hahaha well everyone needs motivation from somewhere!

Marc: I guess so ;) where does yours come from?

X: This is cheesy…but just the passion! And to keep working :)

Marc: Not cheesy. Know the feeling. How’s the bike?

X: Good! Need better weather :)

Marc: I know! :( what are you doing tomorrow?

X: Not too much! Karting I think!

Marc: Do you ever work?! :P

X: Could say the same thing to you :P I do ok ;)

Marc: Jaja ok, me too ;) (so you know I’m not trying to rob you ;))

X: Great now I’m paranoid. Won’t get to sleep now :P

Marc: Are you in bed?

X: Yes…

Marc: Me too ;)

X: Ooh are we about to go there?

Marc: I’m already half way ;)

X: Jaja. Naked?

Marc: Always ;)

X: Same. Where’s your other hand?

Marc: Where would you like it to be?

X: Wrap it around yourself and get back to me…

Marc: Done. Imagine it’s yours…what would you do to me?

X: Done. Well now my other hand’s tracing up your chest and grabbing your hair…

Marc: Pull it

X: I am. And my mouth is near yours…and my tongue is tracing your lips…

Marc: I’m biting your bottom lip 

X: I can taste the blood on your tongue and I’m pulling your hair…

Marc: I’m biting your ear lobe and pulling you down

X: I’ve pinned you to the bed and my hand is moving

Marc: It is ;) can you feel my fingernails digging into your back?

X: Yes

Marc: And back arching towards you so I can feel your cock rub my stomach

X: I’m groaning and letting you pull me in

Marc: And we’re moving…and I can feel your breath catch 

X: I’m sinking my teeth into your shoulder

Marc: I’m pushing my head into the pillow to let you

X: Is it good?

Marc: Faster would be better

X: Ok, I’m rubbing your cock harder, pushing you into the bed

Marc: I’m thrusting back at you, hard

X: I’m wrapping my hand around both our cocks, lubed, moving faster

Marc: My eyes are rolling back in my head!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X: Jaja still kissing you, nipping your lip as we go harder

Marc: My hands are grabbing your ass to thrust us together

X: My hand is rougher and I’m rubbing my thumb over your tip and watching you go tense

Marc: I’m fucking your hand and I'm going to come all over you

X: I'm coming on your stomach

Marc: I'm licking you clean

And maybe not quite true, but he does come all over himself, and lies there panting at the ceiling for a few minutes, wondering what the hell he’d just done, or who he’s terrified he’s woken up, before his phone buzzes on the center of his chest and lights up the room.

X: Sheet change tomorrow. Fuuuuck 

Marc: Jaja yup ;) good?

X: Good!

_I shouldn’t say this._

Marc: Next time you can turn me over and fuck me ;)

X: HARD. ;) sounds like a good deal :) are you getting up and leaving or are we going to sleep?

Marc: I’m going to sleep, and giving you a goodnight kiss

X: Same. Night xxx

Marc: Night xxx


	3. Fancyman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - New Girl! 
> 
> ♥

X: Did you have a good time at the Superprestigio?

Marc: Yes thanks :D amazing!! Hurt my hand though :(

X: Really? Ouch! How?!

_My friend Tito is no longer my friend Tito._ He smiles to himself at the memory and tries to figure out how to say ‘well I was in it, and I almost won, but then my friend decided I had to fuck off.’

Marc: Crash on the way back! I’m fine, just a bit bruised and missing some skin off my hand

X: I would kiss it better! Sure you’re ok?

Marc: Thank you! And yeah, I’m good! :) really good event!

X: Doesn’t it make you jealous?

Marc: What?

X: Watching it?

Marc: Ah, yeah! I guess you too?

X: Yeah! Wish I’d done more of that on dirt but my dad wouldn’t let me. Shame!

Marc: Well it’s not too late? Unless you’re lying with 21-35, which is my ultimate fear!

X: No but I now never get invited ;)

Marc: Invited?

X: To the dirt track! I’m not one of the cool kids any more :/ ;)

Marc: Jaja whatever…I’m sure you’d be fine to just turn up :P

X: Maybe I’ll try it next year ;)

Marc: Next year?

_Fuck._

X: Well it’s nearly 2015?

Marc: Oh, yeah. True! :/

X: And you’re ultimate fear is that I’m older?! Rather than being a serial killer or something?

Marc: Yeah it was :P but yeah I guess…I’m only little! 

X: Jeje so many jokes ;) well…I’m a bit taller than you, but…what jeans are you?

Marc: 28…?

X: I’m 29 ro 30. So I won’t crush you ;)

Marc: Maybe I’d like that…

X: Haha well I’m sure I could try ;) I love working out but I’m not really built. Can’t be for work.

Marc: Work?!

X: Yeah…some of the stuff we sell I have to wear! So I’m normal-ish… ;)

Marc: Haha same…I get loads of free stuff. It’s great :D

X: Me too! It is. So what kind of stuff do you normally wear?

Marc: Stuff from clients tbh, so Alpinestars…stuff like that. You?

X: SAME. We must have a similar job?! We have alpinestars too.

Marc: Yeah we sell Alpinestars stuff worldwide! And other stuff.

X: Haha sounds like we might be rivals :/! 

Marc: Jeje I doubt it ;) but yeah I take back what I said about being little now I’ve thought that through ;)

X: Changing it to large? ;)

Marc: Picture?

X: Jaja please… ;)

Marc: _Media content in this message_

X: _Media content in this message_

Marc: Hmmmm *licking lips*

X: Licking you ;)

Marc: What if my face was horrible if we met up? ;)

X: Then I’ll just make sure I only look down… ;)

Marc: You were meant to say something about personality :P

X: You were meant to make it less easy to make a joke :P (but, exactly. xx )

Marc: Jajaja ok. Same. Are you alone?

X: Yup, I’m at home.

Marc: Give me 2 minutes… ;)

X: You’ll need longer ;)

*

“Who are you texting?”

“No one.”

“No one.” Alex looks at him like he’s just crashed him out at Turn 1. “Really.”

“Yeah…”

“Ok, seriously? Either lie better, or tell me the truth.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Marc. Don’t bullshit me. Is it a girl?”

“No.” _Not lying. Ha._

“Hmm…sure? Not someone new you’ve met?”

“No…” _Fuck._

“So it is a girl!”

“NO!”

“But it’s someone new you’ve met. Because you were lying then.”

“Yes. It is. Just a guy I’ve been talking to, nothing crazy.”

“A guy.”

“A guy.” _Earth swallow me whole._ He remembers the most recent round of sexting and blushes. _Well that won’t help._ “Nothing weird, just a friend.”

“A friend.”

“Yes, and I blushed because I remembered another conversation with someone who is more than a friend when you used the word _swallow_.” He watches Alex blush slightly in return and nods. “Yeah! Ha.”

_Hmmm._ “Hmmm.”

“Nothing to see here.”

But Alex watches, and he sees the way his eyes light up when his phone goes, and he definitely doesn’t buy _that_. “You’re texting a guy that makes you look like that?”

“What do you-“

“Don’t. Either, you’re texting a girl you really like and for some reason you’re not telling me, or you’re texting a guy you really like and you feel like you can’t tell me.” He watches Marc go quiet and slightly red and feels his own mouth drop slightly open. _Woah._ “Hey, you can tell me, you know?”

“I know…”

“So tell me. Please? I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s ok. It’s just…I don’t want you to laugh at me.”

“Aww I’m not going to laugh at you!” His brother gets up and plonks himself down next to him on the sofa, arm round his shoulder to give him a squeeze. “I _promise._ Whatever it is, girl, guy, married, affair…anything. Promise.”

Marc takes a deep breath and nods to himself, obviously gathering some nerves, and then turns back to look at him. “Ok. It’s a guy. Because I’m either gay or bisexual. And I’m texting a guy.”

There’s no hint of laughter in the smile on Alex’s face. _Awww._ “Ok. Did you think that would be a problem?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, it’s not. Ever. Where did you meet?”

“I’m not telling you that.” Some of the cheeky spark is back on Marc’s face. “But I really like him, and we have so much in common it’s scary.”

“Or brilliant?”

“Or brilliant..."

"So...anything else you can tell me about this fancyman?"

Marc goes a bit red at that and narrows his eyes at his brother. "Not much. He loves everything we do, basically. Bit older than me, but not a scary amount. And now can we stop talking about it please?"

Alex pulls him into a hug and ruffles his hair. "Yeah. And if he hurts you I'll kick his ass."


	4. Be Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So other things mentioned in this gave me ideas.
> 
> Other people. Rafa people...may have to do something about that sometime ;) ♥
> 
> Thanks so much for kudossing/commenting/reading! Hope you like it :D

X: You know a couple of days ago you said ‘if we met up’…

Marc: Yeah…

X: Are you thinking about it?

Marc: Yeah. I am. But like I said, it’s a big thing for me, because…well, it is.

X: I understand. Same. Me too…but the thought is terrifying.

Marc: Terrifying?! :P But yeah…with my job…if anyone there found out…basically, they just can’t. Not at the moment anyway. And sorry if that sounds like I’m being a coward, but it’s complicated. 

X: I understand and it’s the same for me. Don’t worry. It’s not our fault the world isn’t accepting. Maybe one day they will be, hey?

Marc: Maybe one day! So you are the same?

X: Yes. But I really, really want to meet you now. When we first started talking I was thinking it would take months before I’d say that. Or maybe not ever be able to, but…I really want to meet you.

Marc: Same. 

He feels a new wave of nervous terror wash over him at that before getting a grip and nodding. _This is my whole life. If I want to be with a guy, this is how it is. And this guy seems…like the one I want. So…_

X: We can’t meet in Barcelona though. Maybe you think I’m crazy…but…we could go somewhere else?

Marc: Somewhere else?

X: Like…neutral ground?! Like Switzerland? ;) Jaja

Marc: Jeje that seems a bit extreme ;) but sounds good actually. Could do with getting away for a while

_Hey stranger, let’s go away together! Great. But you’re not a stranger._

X: Really? :D You won’t even talk to me on the phone and you’ll go to Switzerland :P

Marc: I already explained that :P 

X: Hmm…#serialkiller

Marc: Fuck off :P also I think I took a pic you might like… ;)

X: Oooooh really?? ;)

Marc: Don’t want to ruin the moment I actually meet you ;) but this is me, neck down :P

Marc: _Media content in this message_

X: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck you are HOT

Marc: Well thank you ;) I trust you actually enjoyed talking to ME not just waiting for that since it has been weeks :P 

X: Jeje yes, don’t worry. I’m now trying to take one without anything embarrassing in the background ;)

_God I know the feeling._

X: _Media content in this message_

Marc: *whistling* HELLO

X: Jaja :P right I have to go, talk later

Marc: Talk later! I’m sure that pic will keep me busy ;) :P

X: Jeje don’t I have a meeting. Also would have photoshopped those scars out if I had more time ;) :( squint… ;)

Marc: We all have them ♥ trust me.

Marc: Bikers, I mean.

X: True enough :/ talk later xxx

Marc: xxx

*

“Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah!” Alex looks up like he’s crazy and beckons him in, smiling as his brother shuts the door. _Ah, so about THAT._ “What’s up?”

“I need you to tell me if I’m crazy…”

“You are, but we’re ok with it.”

“Don’t.” Marc grins and then narrows his eyes, sighing and sitting on the bed, back against the wall. “Because it IS crazy. But also maybe good…”

“Ok. The guy?”

“The guy.” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. “He’s…well…we…think we’re actually…ok, wait. You don’t know the details.” Another deep breath. “I actually met him online…”

Alex’s eyes widen slightly, but not uncomfortably. Just enough to look surprised and keep Marc sitting there and not spook him. “Oh! Ok.”

“Yeah. And you’re thinking… ‘Marc Marquez joins dating website is a bad idea’…”

“Maybe a bit…”

“Well me too but this is anonymous. So he doesn’t know it’s me.”

_Ah._ “Right. Ok…but then you don’t know who he is either?”

“Nope. Neck down, yeah. And, er…some other stuff…” He goes a bit red and cringes at Alex’s little laugh. _Arrgghh. Be cool._ “But I don’t know who he is. So I didn’t have to say who I am. But now…”

“You want to meet him?”

“Yeah.” _Phew. Not so bad?_

“And he wants to meet you?”

“Yup. I mean…we’ve been talking for ages now. About everything…I like him, and I trust him, I just…it’s scary, because he already knows who I am, he just doesn’t know he’s talking to me.”

“And you trust that if you met him this wouldn’t go public?”

“I think I do, yeah. Which is terrifying…”

“Or good.”

“Or good!” Marc smiles and that and sighs again. “He doesn’t want anyone at his job to know he’s…with a guy, either. So that’s good. I think he must do something reasonably important or something because he doesn’t work much but he seems to have money. Not in a drug dealer way…I mean, he seems like he’s in charge of himself.”

“Ok.” _I think this is the bit where I just let you talk, yeah?_ “So…”

“So we were talking about meeting and I was terrified he’d be like ‘ok, Plaça de Sant Joan at 12 tomorrow!’ or somewhere in Barcelona…but he’s obviously worried about the public thing too since he suggested we go somewhere else…”

“Right.”

“As in, Switzerland…”

“Fuck!” Alex sits back and lets out a woosh of air. “Switzerland?!”

“I know.” _Eek._ “Which is literally perfect for me. But…also makes me wonder why he would choose there. And it’s a long way to go…”

“…if he’s a murderer or something.”

“Maybe not quite that extreme but yeah.” Marc smiles and raises his eyebrows. “Crazy bad or crazy good?”

“Maybe both.”

“Ok…”

“And yeah, why would he say that?”

“I don’t know! Unless he’s known around here, too. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m not talking to Rafael Nadal or anything but…gah! Imagine?”

“Pff no I’m sure he’s probably just nervous of getting seen by his friends or family or something. But gay dating Rafa would be funny.”

“And the best surprise ever.” They share a laugh before Marc starts nodding to himself. “So it sounds to me like you’re saying ‘be fucking careful and don’t meet in an alleyway but fuck it, worth a shot’?”

“Pretty much.” _Love you._ “Want me to come with?”

“Would you?”

“Yes?! To Switzerland. Not the date. Separate hotel rooms…?” He winks and prods him as Marc blushes. _Aww._ “Yes?”

“Sounds good.”

“Good.”

“Fuck did I just decide to actually do this?!”

“Think you did.” Another grin. “’Live in the moment!’, he says. ‘Argh no actually, the moment is scary!’ he wails.”

“Pffff.” Marc whacks him on the arm and then pulls himself back to his feet before realizing the secret’s out now and sitting back down, phone out. “Right well…I’ll tell him.”

Marc: Hey…Switzerland? Yes. When and where?

_OH MY GOD._

X: Wherever and whenever! :) work is really slow at the moment. Have you been before?

Marc: Ok! And not properly. Geneva could be good?

X: Geneva could be good. Definitely neutral territory with the UN there :D

Marc: Jaja ok, well…next weekend?

X: Sounds good. I know somewhere we could meet, I’ll try and find the address.

Marc: Ok, I’ll book everything. Saturday night? And I’m bringing my brother for moral support (not to meet you, just to Geneva ;))

X: Jaja ok…unless he’s as hot as you in which case bring him? ;)

Marc: Jaja he is probably hotter. But younger, and straight. So I will have to do :P

X: I’m sure you will. This is terrifyingly exciting. ;) :D

Marc: Jaja it is. Talk soon xxx

“Ok I did it. Next weekend. Geneva. Now I think I’m going to pass out.”

"Come on, be cool about it."

"I'M TRYING."


	5. Jorge Lorenzo Is My Nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥
> 
> I don't think there are any obvious clues still one way or another...any guesses?? ;) ♥
> 
> Thank you and I'm not even apologising to Jack Miller this time because I believe I wrote God's honest truth ;) ♥ respect but not love I'm afraid ;)
> 
> Title is Mindy!

Marc: So how will I know it’s you?

X: Well I’ll be there waiting for you and I’ll wear a MotoGP t shirt?

Marc: Jaja ok…I guess that’s rare in Geneva ;)

X: Think so! ;) What should I wear?

Marc: Maybe a Marquez shirt? Red’s easy to see ;)

X: Don’t have one!

Marc: I thought everyone had one now ;)

X: Jaja not me :P

Marc: Oh? ;)

X: Nope! He’s amazingly talented but he’s not my favourite rider

Marc: Ok, me neither. Who’s yours?

_I really can’t say me. So I guess I have to say…_

X: Probably Valentino. He’s a legend!

Marc: Jaja me too! Like everyone ;)

X: Jaja except Stoner? :P Ah ok :D what do you think of Lorenzo and Pedrosa?

Marc: I love the way they ride. Really smooth! Especially Lorenzo; it’s really cool to watch! And I think it’s really impressive how Dani has had so many injuries and is still racing and winning.

_…it’s an honour to share the paddock with them? Maybe I’ll clarify that on Saturday._

X: He really has! Yeah both really different to Marquez. But Marquez is exciting to watch

Marc: You think so?

X: Yup! But sometimes he goes too far I think

Marc: Too far?

X: In battles on track, sometimes he pushes his luck!

Marc: Ah ok. I guess that’s true. Maybe Lorenzo and Pedrosa should fight more? :P

X: Maybe they should! I guess they have to! Marquez was better this year though

Marc: Better?

X: Yeah last year some moments like Jerez, Silverstone with the marshals, Aragon…he pushed too far. But this year I think he’s learnt where the line is

Marc: What do you mean?

X: I mean last year he was a rookie so of course he made mistakes, but he’s so good that the mistakes impacted on the top riders because he was already up there battling with them? Not sure how to explain what I mean! Like Valentino sometimes has done things on purpose like Laguna 2008, but when Marquez did it he didn’t have a choice. This year the moments that made me worry have gone. He’s in control of the bike now all the time

Marc: Ah ok. You worried?

X: Yeah, of course! It’s a dangerous sport and I don’t want to see anyone get injured!

_Because I really, really know how that feels._

Marc: Yeah me too. But Lorenzo and Pedrosa should fight a bit more, although they have done. Dani in Montmeló was so close to winning! Tbh I think if Marquez had been behind it would have been a crash! And it’s good to see Lorenzo really battle with him. I think Montmelo and Mugello were my favourite battles this year! Or Qatar, but that looked painful! :)

X: Jaja possibly! And that battle was great in Catalunya! And Mugello :) Not as good as Silverstone last year though…I saw that happen and it was amazing!

Marc: It was! Wonder what would have happened if Marquez hadn’t hurt his shoulder?

X: Don’t know! I’d think maybe the same…Lorenzo wanted that title! but you can’t live like that! Like, ‘if Vale hadn’t broken his leg…’ Like Redding and Espargaro…Redding injured himself, it was his fault, so Espargaro was the right champion?

Marc: Yeah, I agree! So you think Marquez was the right champion too?

X: Yeah! This year I think the others had some problems but Marc was better, and last year yes because he was a rookie!

Marc: But you don’t think he was better?

X: No. I think Lorenzo was a better rider like Vale said in that documentary and maybe Pedrosa too (he was leading the points when he was injured!). But Marquez deserves it. I think Pedrosa made a mistake in Germany and Lorenzo made a mistake in Assen

Marc: Ah ok. Yeah. Poor Dani! Amazing what Lorenzo did with the collarbone though!

X: Yeah I couldn’t believe that was possible! But I guess if you really try, you can do almost anything

Marc: Exactly! And me neither, but he did it! I was at that race and just looking at it was painful!

X: Jaja I was there too! And yup!

Marc: Jaja wow ok so we definitely both love MotoGP ;) it’s nice to find someone who respects all the riders!

X: Same! Usually they are fans of one and talk shit about the others…but they’re only human!

Marc: Exactly. It’s good to have good rivalries! And people never look at the facts

X: What do you mean?

Marc: Like how many injuries Pedrosa has had or Lorenzo’s past

_This is going to be weird when I show I’m Marc Marquez. But honesty is key, I guess._

X: Pedrosa has been injured so many times! :/ and Lorenzo’s past?

Marc: Yeah everything with his dad and his manager and…everything! I can’t imagine being in that situation and still winning a title! Even just in my normal life I NEED my dad! 

X: Ah ok. Aww :) So you like Marquez but you still like Lorenzo and Pedrosa? Rare ;)

Marc: Jaja I like them all. It annoys me when journalists make up problems and politics. 

X: Yeah same…no need, on track is on track, of course people disagree off track but otherwise it would be boring! 

Marc: Jaja exactly! But I wish Lorenzo would smile more! It's nice to see a good relationship between them all! He's like Marquez's nemesis!

X: Jaja yeah maybe ;) what about Dani?

Marc: Dani smiles lots in the outtakes I've seen! He just hates press conferences and stuff I think ;) and maybe true, Jorge is always nice behind the scenes

 _Fuck_.

Marc: I mean, I’ve met him a couple of times and he was nice!

X: Jaja ok! You don't think Lorenzo smiles enough?

Marc: No! Not in the paddock anyway! People take things the wrong way then

X: The wrong way?

Marc: Yeah like Stoner, when they have an opinion on something but the way they say it isn't very popular? I usually disagree but they usually seem to have good reasons to say things but that gets lost I think. 

X: Jaja ok that makes sense! So you don't agree with the Australians? ;)

Marc: Jeje not usually, especially not if they're called Jack Miller ;)

X: Yeah me neither. That race in Sepang was almost dangerous

Marc: Yeah! I think so too. It was impressive how Alex Marquez stayed calm!

X: It really was...imagine if it was Salom haha ;) Marquez deserved that title too. Miller made too many mistakes and tried to make up for them by hitting people out the way

_Wow ok. I completely agree._

Marc: I agree. Like you said before Marc Marquez made mistakes when it didn't quite work out how he planned like in Jerez but Miller in Sepang and Cheste this year was too far

X: Yeah it was. Wow you even watch and remember all this Moto3? 

Marc: Moto3 is amazing!

X: But they are crazy! ;) haha ok then...yeah I think my favourite moment was when Miller pushed Alex out the way and then Rins just went straight for the gap jaja

Marc: Jaja me too, that was good :) maybe surprising?

X: Hmm I don't know Rins has always raced fair. He's really good.

Marc: True, and he is. What did you think of Aragon Moto3?

X: Maybe Marquez pushed a little bit but it was a wet track so I'm not sure how Miller thought that was going to work

Marc: Jaja yeah. Marquez and Pedrosa really fucked up in the MotoGP race!

X: Yes, they really really did! Crazy race!

Marc: Yup! One more question (sorry, I'm bored and can't do much fun stuff with my hand)...what did you think of Miller saying he races like the Marquez brothers?

X: It's like saying he races like Stoner just because they're Australian ;) ...they're different people...Alex seems calmer! And, er...fun stuff? ;)

Marc: Jaja he does! And I meant it hurts too much for dirt track today so :P

X: Jajaja right sorry, I have to go now! Talk later if you're housebound!

Marc: I’m at the track watching my brother and my best friend have too much fun so you have to come back and entertain me :P

X: Jaja ok :)


	6. Heiß oder Scheiß

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: had to ask the question of Marc; I don't think he's ever given an answer publicly and I hope the answer I gave him is a good middle ground :/
> 
> ♥ thanks so much, we're getting there! ;)
> 
> Also I moved the Superprestigio in this fictional tale to much earlier since the party mentioned here has to happen ;)
> 
> And you tumblr people who hate the trousers I hope you're proud of yourselves! :P ;)

X: Back! Hot or not? ;)

Marc: Awwww yeahhhhh they just went back out so I’m practically crying

X: Aww :P right well…starting where you should…Valentino?

Marc: Hot! ?

X: Hot! Pedrosa?

Marc: HOT ;) ??

X: Short though ;) Lorenzo?

Marc: HOT but I hate those jogging bottoms he wore to the awards…not that I noticed ;)

X: Jaja ok! Marquez?

_Awkward in a few days time._

“Dad…he’s asking me if I’m hot or not?” He doesn’t even think about it, and then goes bright red and almost falls off the chair he’s leaning back on. _WHAT HAVE I DONE._ “Er…” He looks up to see Julia wide eyed and amused. 

“Sorry?”

“Well…I’m kind of seeing…someone…” _Swallow me, world. Swallow me._ “And you know how I said I liked-“

“Ok so it’s a guy. Stop blushing.”

He tries. “Hmm…yeah. Did Alex tell you?”

“No but you’re blushing and trying to remind me of that drunken conversation you always seem to think me and your mother have forgotten about.” Senior Marquez’s eyes twinkle the same way as his sons’. “So it’s a guy.”

“It’s a guy. And he doesn’t know it’s me. Which I’m not explaining but we’re…” _Playing an immature game because I’m too immature to sit here unoccupied but ok._ “…we’re talking about other riders and he’s asking me if I’m hot. When I meet him, is it weirder if I said yes or no?”

“Probably no. And less believable.”

_I love my parents eternally and forever. And I’m almost not even blushing._ “Alex is more handsome than me.”

“Yes, he is.”

“Fu…” The word dies on his lips, conversation not one he’s used to in the present company, and Julia’s eyebrows raise slightly, still grinning and enjoying the awkward torture much too much. 

“Sorry, what was that?

“Go away.” Marc grins and looks back at his phone. _Ok then. ‘Lol’._

Marc: Hot! ???

X: the hottest man alive not according to People magazine jaja

_Wow. Jeje. Ok?_

Marc: Woah ok ;) haha. Cal?

X: Not my type

Marc: Me neither. Espargaros?

X: Not my type either! ??

Marc: Me neither. Andreas?

X: Hmm…Iannone maybe? Dovi is nice but not ‘hot’. 

Marc: Jaja agree! Stoner?

X: Not. Maverick? (or should I say #25gang ;)) ??

Marc: Jajaja Stoner agree, #25gang hot but a bit weird

X: Jajajaja yup. Smith?

Marc: NOT. (sorry!) ??

X: Agree. Bradl?

Marc: Hmm..ok? Redding?

X: Agree on Bradl but no to Redding…too straight ;) ??

Marc: Haha I know what you mean ;) Oohhh I have a good one: Bautista?

X: HOT ;) ?

Marc: Jajaja YES. :D Hayden?

X: Is he talking in this scenario?

Marc: Jaja no

X: Then HOT. With the voice…hot. ;) ??

Marc: Jaja I like the voice! But I don’t understand him well! :/

X: Me neither! You speak English? How did I not know this?!

Marc: Yeah! Spanish, English, Italian, Catalan. You?

X: Same but my Catalan is bad! (should we get this out the way now? ;))

Marc: Jejeje. Ok! I have no real opinion but I respect people who do either way [the easy answer jaja ;)] I love my home but to me it matters more whether people are happy and we have our culture than whether we are officially part of Spain or not

X: Jaja easy answer? Hardest answer! I agree.

_Because I definitely still live there and I have the right to an opinion in the first place, of course._

Marc: Jeje phew ;) ok I need to go. Sweet Marquez daydreams… ;)

X: Jaja yup ;) sweet Pedrosa, Lorenzo, Bautista daydreams?

Marc: I’ll daydream of burning the trousers! (and then he’s had to take them off anyway ;))

* 

“I’m just asking because it’s important, but are you _sure_ you want to do this?” He looks across at his brother sat nervously in the passenger seat, although to be fair that could be because he’s driving, and gets enough eye contact to make the point. “It’s not too late.”

“No, it’s not. But now if I don’t go and I don’t know it’s going to drive me insane. Forever.”

“I understand. And think…he might be on the same plane?”

“Ah don’t say that!! But true. The location says Catalunya but I got the feeling he wasn’t here, in what he’s been saying. Maybe he’s closer to Geneva so that’s why it made sense…?”

“Maybe. You mean like he lives there or is visiting there?”

“Dunno. Either. But doesn’t really matter, does it? Even if I fell in love with someone from Cervera, I still have to be away most of the time, so…” He looks at Alex’s face and realizes the words he’s used. “I, er…I don’t mean I love him. I know I haven’t met him. I just mean…it’s not just fun. So…you know. I thought about this stuff.”

“Ok.” Smirk. “It’s good to think about stuff…”

“Exactly.” Marc sighs and looks out the window. “You know what would be really useful? A gay MotoGP rider who is madly in love with me and has no bad feelings off track. That would be amazing.”

“Jaja. I know, but not very likely.”

“Oh believe me, I know! Pff. Just would be nice to be able to share that, too. You know?”

“Yeah, I kind of do. Although obviously with a girl…”

“Obviously?”

“Yes. I’ve thought about it, don’t get me wrong, but I’m straight.”

“Ok. Just checking you’re not wasting time being all worried…”

“Were you?!”

“Maybe…” Smile. “Quite a lot?”

“I never noticed.”

“You were 15. You didn’t notice anything.”

“Fuck off.” They laugh again before Alex checks the mirrors and pulls off, actually now approaching El Prat, and the point at which they get in a locked box with no way out until they are actually in a different country. _Or, positively, he can’t wimp out._

*

Vale: Ciao bambino! Christmas party at the ranch next Friday..? Short notice, new plan, Linda will be angry if you don’t come ;) bring your ‘brothers’?

Marc: Ok! Sounds good. I will check with Tito and Alex! Who’s coming?

Vale: I hope everybody! It’s Christmas time and Stoner has retired! ;) No Australians allowed ;) Rins, you, gli italiani, maybe Cal and Lucy, Espargaros maybe no! ;) Lorenzo and Pedrosa I am trying to bully because we need a united front against the Junior Marquez and Mavericks ;)

Marc: Jajaja ok! Are you drunk?

Vale: Just enough ;)

Marc: Jaja ‘vale’. Hasta pronto, crack!

Vale: ‘Jajaja vale’ 

Vale: also I meant bully into coming to the party

Vale: I don’t bully Jorge anymore

Vale: Course I never did at all ;) 

Marc: Jajaja :P I knew what you meant!

Vale: And you know that was a joke?

Marc: YES although I like the new non political world

Vale: You would, it’s your fault :P ciao!


	7. Brave Little Honda Sausage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to save this title for a sexy chapter at some point but I love it too much, thank you monocoquemadam!
> 
> A ver... ;) ♥
> 
> [any errors in these, sorry. I think you can tell I'm writing then posting in quick succession :/ ;)]

“Ok so it’s colder than I expected.” He pulls the collar up on the coat - _the_ coat, the badass one that he never wears in Spain because he feels too much like a poser - and shivers in time with Alex. “But I guess it’s like…proper winter here.”

“Yup.” Alex nods him towards the taxi first, following him onto the back seat and rolling his eyes slightly; Marc too spaced out and nervous to actually give directions, despite him speaking much better English, and has to do it for them. And it’s ok, but the moment of eye contact he gets from the driver makes him nervous and is confirmed a few minutes later. 

“Marquez?”

“Yeah. City break!”

“Ah. I watch your races. Very good. Congratulations for winning the title.”

They answer in time with a _thank you!_ and then turn and laugh at each other. _Hell yeah we both won._

“So just here for some time off?”

“Yeah. Holidays to relax.”

“Good idea. Haha not visiting Pedrosa?”

Alex watches his brother’s face flash with nerves before shaking his head and smiling back at the rearview mirror. “No! No plans anyway.”

“Ah I thought you were friends?”

“We are.” Marc’s found his voice. “Just here to see the city, though. I thought we wouldn’t get recognized!”

“Ah. I don’t think anybody else will recognize you, here. Don’t worry. And your secret’s safe with me.” He smiles at them again in the mirror before letting the silence come back and then turning the radio on, oblivious to Marc’s almost scream in the back seat at the possibility.

*

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“2 hours to go.”

“Stop stressing. Get in the shower.” Alex lies back onto the pillow, propped up enough to watch the TV in his brother’s hotel room but not far enough to really call it _sitting_ , and points at the door. “You still need to curl your hair and paint your nails!”

Marc’s middle finger is the last thing visible as he nods and heads for the bathroom. “You promised no gay jokes!”

“Ha! If that’s what you thought it was!”

_Fuck off!_

*

He doesn’t think he’s ever been this nervous before. Not on any starting grid, certainly. Maybe the odd moment where he’s been waiting for a prognosis from a poker faced doctor, but honestly he can’t sit still. And he’s changed clothes too many times to count, and wondered if he should have got a hotel room in the city center for the whole weekend or if that was a presumptuous waste of money, and now he’s finally sitting on the end of the bed staring himself down, ruing the world for making this necessary or at least necessary if he wants to keep living in relative peace, having to hide, wondering what’s going to happen when he sees his face. _The motorbike rider you’re accidentally here to meet_. And he wonders if the sheets that are so far pristine and white are going to get disheveled and dirtied, and he wonders if it’s going to feel as good as he wants it to. Because ok, he knows enough about what _he_ likes by now; the things he’s dared to send in the heat of the moment haven’t raised an eyebrow, but he doesn’t know if that courage was the same Dutch courage that had started the wheels of this crazy idea in motion in the first place, certainly not from _him_. And he wonders if the face is going to match the body, and he wonders if he himself is going to be a disappointment. And he wonders, more than anything, if when he walks in and lays eyes on him, he’s going to realize, or he’s going to be a fan in a room with a rider and not even consider it, and how it’s going to go down if he does consider it. If he realizes and looks horrified. If he takes it all back. Because he’s well aware that he’s no Rossi in the eyes of the world, a world of yellow punctuated by quick flashes of 27 loyalty where most people who _know_ would be happy to walk in and see Valentino. He’s not Valentino and he wouldn’t want to be, but he knows in this scenario that would be an advantage. _Although he knows me now, doesn’t he? Enough to know that what’s under my leathers is more important that whatever he’s read or seen. Right?_ He knocks back a little bottle from the mini bar and stares again for a few minutes, aware of the clock ticking down, and then nods and steels his nerves before another wave of doubt hits him.

_But what if he guessed somehow and he’s here because of that?_

_What if he’s going to call the first journalist he can?_

_What if it’s someone I already know who’s playing a horrible prank?_

_What if we get seen?_

_What if he sees me, realizes it IS me, and doesn’t even tell me, and disappears without telling me he even turned up?_

_What if I picked the wrong jeans? That seems a big issue._

_And judging by his tweet, HE is here, too, and what if in some horrible twist of f-_

He stops himself going crazy before he can stop himself leaving the room and manages to put one foot in front of the other down to the lift, then the lobby, then gets in the taxi and gives the directions, aware by this point that, even after all that, he still wants to know. Even if it’s a disappointment. Even if it’s like having his heart stamped on for an entire night.

_Because not knowing is worse. Not going would be worse, even if it hits the papers. And from the moment I talked to you I knew this was going to happen. And giving up feels like failing. And I don't do that. At least, not on purpose._

_Al fin y al cabo, maybe tonight the dice fall right._

*

"And there's no one on Twitter spotted me?"

"Nope. We are under the radar."

"And my hair is ok?"

"Like you're shooting for Gas."

"And the shirt-"

"The shirt is good. The outfit is good. Calm down."

"Pff. This is worse than any race start, ever." Marc sits on the end of the bed and lets out a whoosh of breath as he accepts the mini from the mini bar and knocks it back. "I mean...think about everything that could go wrong. And he's here-"

"Stop it. Don't stress. You cared enough to come here, you're not going to back down now are you?"

His brother looks back at him, choice of words perfect, and finally manages a half smile. "Never..."

"I know." Alex nods and then pushes him up off the bed. "Right, let's go. You want me in the taxi-"

"Yes."

"Ok." He watches Marc start to lurch towards him and pushes him round the other way towards the door. Again. "You still smell as good as the first three times you asked."

"Right."

"Be excited. Nervous yeah, but be excited. I mean, it might actually be a really important night-"

"No, I am. I am." Finally a tiny bit of 'Marc' seems to reappear in his brother as they reach the lift. "Might get laid, so..."

Alex blushes slightly, the thought, not that he's really thought about it too much, because that would definitely be weird, still somehow more blush-worthy than girls - who they've always talked about with no problem - and watches his brother's reflection in the mirror in the lift as they descend. "You might. In fact, I might."

"You might. And it's a nice hotel."

"Hmm?"

"Sit in the bar and wait!"

 _Ooh._ "That's arrogant..."

"Look in the mirror, bro."

"I am doing. Stop fidgeting."

"Sorry."

The lift pings and they walk out. And Alex pushes him to the taxi, and then inside it, and then somehow their lives riding motorbikes in the world championship have lead them to driving past a fountain in Geneva watching the water shimmer back at them in the dark, lighting the way to an anonymous, international, gay date. _Life is weird._ And then they arrive at the address, and Marc looks like he's going to vomit, and then something in the panic seems to click, suddenly, and it's obvious how he is who he is and how he does what he does, and Alex is watching him disappear in the rear view mirror, strange feeling of watching him recede on the horizon until he's just a nervous speck of anonymity, living the same moment in reverse; cobbles, hill, street, junction, bridge, fountain, lobby, lift, room; feeling the first really big of nerves hit him as he realises what Marc's actually doing.

_But you went in. Not sure I could have._


	8. Haha! Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys!! Your responses and this story in general are seriously making me obsessed ;) ♥
> 
> Hope you like it?!

_I was 15 minutes early. I definitely arrived first._ He sits there in silence for a couple of minutes that feel like seconds, everything rushing up to meet him like it’s on fast forward, and then gets out his phone and goes through a few things, trying to keep himself distracted, not very successfully. And more than that, he wants it in his hand so the second it goes to say anything…

_I’m not coming._

_I can’t find you._

_I found you and I’m sorry, but…_

…he can know, straightaway, and try and pretend any of those are ok. He listens to the music for a few minutes, maybe, he muses, the reason why he accepted this recommendation from a weirdly unlikely source in the first place, because it is relaxing and peaceful and a good vibe when what you have in mind is sitting opposite someone and watching the low light catch their eyes as they look at you. _And it reminds me of home. Well, not home. But part of home. And maybe it will for you, too._ He looks around for another few seconds before deciding he might have been right and getting up to go and try and change tables. _Because I want to meet one person tonight, and no one else. And I want to feel, for once, like I’m relaxed. Alone. Alone in my ‘home’ country, and ok with it. Because that’s why I’m meant to live here._

*

The waiting is getting annoying. Never patient, but especially not in this scenario, he looks at his watch again and starts to worry, again, that he’s going to be left sitting there alone. He scans the room again, unsure if he’s sat too far out the way; wanting to be hidden and discreet but equally knowing that made it more difficult to find him for more than just press. And then he sees him, and he frowns, and he wonders what’s going on for the stars to have aligned quite like this. And he watches him stand there for a minute, explaining what table he wants or something similar, he imagines, and then their eyes lock across the room and the mixture of emotions on his rival’s face make him frown, wondering why HE would be feeling any of them. Then he catches himself, and drops the frown, and finds himself start to get to his feet to greet him, reality suddenly suspended as they move towards each other and the waiter looks between them, confused for some reason but nowhere near as confused as he feels, obviously having had one story told to him that wasn’t along the lines of _I’m a MotoGP rider and one of my biggest rivals is sat over there. Haha! Weird._

“Hey! So you actually listened to my recommendation then?”

“Yeah! Nice place, I’ve been before too. How are you?”

“Good thanks. You?”

*

It genuinely feels like his chest might explode when he sees him. Because of all people he’s…well, no. He’s probably not the worst. The worst person to walk in and see is probably playing on a Playstation in Cervera right now, or having too much fun on the Adriatic with too many friends and too much wine for an athlete to be consuming. He considers just walking out, never confident in these situations anyway, before he realizes that, given the history, he probably needs to explain to try and avoid a repeat. _Let’s not prove ourselves right 5 years too late._ He then sees him get up and start walking over, frozen in place by the whole situation and how he’s completely unable to find any explanation for what he’s doing there, before he realizes that that’s true in reverse, too. They don’t share personal details that much, so what does it matter?

_But we can’t meet here. That will have to change._

He meets him half way.

*

An Alpinestars t shirt is what he’s looking for when he walks in, suddenly aware of where he is and who he is and everything that means – and what that means for whoever it is he’s meeting. The restaurant is nice but not formal, _expensively hipster_ , which is a good thing if he’s not recognized, given his attire, he assumes, and it takes a second for his eyes to readjust to the lower light. It’s Moroccan, or something similar, low light and fretwork taking Marc back to Spain and the Alhambra, low music on in the background making it even more like a strange out of body experience. It takes him a few moments to remember, nerves creating a sensory overload, why he’s actually there, and his eyes start to scan the room. It’s quite big, and split up into some tables and some booths in little caves, making it harder to not have to just stand there and look, obviously looking, obviously trying to find someone, feeling like the most obvious undercover World Champion in the world. And then he sees it, and he feels the world pitch underneath him, because of all the people in the world who could be in this restaurant right now, this is something he hasn’t been expecting. Something that hadn’t even crossed his mind. Something that seems so much like a cruel nightmare that he subconsciously pinches his own arm as a last defense against letting the reality seem this real. But it is, because after a couple of moments, his eyes are locked with someone else’s, and he’s trying to make the whole thing seem unbelievably normal, waving over and smiling, looking shocked; that part isn’t hard, and hoping more than anything that whoever he IS here to meet now doesn’t see him walking over to someone else; this someone else, and leaves. _But then they don’t know they’re here to meet me. It’s on me. I’m the one who recognizes you and sits down. I’m the one who knows how YOU are dressed and where-_

“Hi! What are you doing here?!”

“Was just going to ask you the same question!”

They share a hug before Marc laughs and smiles and fobs him off with something he can’t even remember the second the words have left his mouth, and then he’s turning to the other one, the one that normally he’d be ok with sitting there and talking to and sharing a meal with, and repeating the conversation. And then realizing the horrible irony and trying not to let out a nervous laugh under his breath.

_Of course, you send my teammate and my nemesis to the same restaurant in Geneva that’s going to host the most secretive moment of my life, and you dress them in almost matching t shirts._


	9. FFS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ♥

_So I guess you’re not sat in Cervera, then._ He tries to stop looking at Marc, which is difficult at the best of times and tonight nigh on impossible; the defined muscle just obvious enough to know what’s underneath the fabric, the dark eyes catching the light as he’d hoped to be seeing someone else’s do, the shine and just-ruffled-enough hair that screamed _pull me_. _And I need to get out of here. It’s too weird. You, him, this weird carousel of MotoGP serendipity or bad luck, whichever…it’s too weird._

“Ok guys, I’m going to go. This is a bit weird.” He looks up, hoping the other two sets of eyes will agree, and finds only the same friendly but awkward relief he feels in his own. _Ok. Cool._ “But I will see you in Malaysia. And I will definitely beat you next-“

“Sure.”

“Pff.”

They share a smile, a bit of jousting in off season always fun and never genuine these days, before he nods and shares two more hugs, and is then finally breathing in the cold, refreshing air of the street outside, closing his eyes for a second to try and process everything. _And now, I’m late. Very late._

X: Hey so…very strange, I actually found someone I really don’t want to know about this yet in the restaurant. I don’t know if you’re here yet but can we choose somewhere else? Sorry. Please believe me, I know it sounds ridiculous.

And he waits, and he waits, and he ends up sat opposite the Cathedral staring into space with his phone balanced on his thigh, not going off, feeling more and more like this is it.

_Please, at least reply and tell me you think I’m fucking you around. Let me explain, to your face or voice._

*

“Ok, well…this has been weird but I’d better go. I think I got the wrong place. Meant to be meeting Alex.”

“Ah ok. Yeah no problem, I think my date is late too. Good but weird to see you?”

“Good and weird! See you in Sepang.” Marc reciprocates the hug, feeling strangely like that’s actually true, and then nods as he beats his retreat to the street and stands there hyperventilating for a second before he pulls out his phone.

X: Hey so…very strange, I actually found someone I really don’t want to know about this yet in the restaurant. I don’t know if you’re here yet but can we choose somewhere else? Sorry. Please believe me, I know it sounds ridiculous.

He looks at the time and swears before trying to think up a response, glad it’s not worked out from both sides and easier to just rearrange, and then manages to settle on something.

Marc: Seriously this is too weird! Me too, just found some people from work that I forgot might be around! :/ we must have JUST missed each other. I believe you, I was worried you wouldn’t believe me. Sorry this took ages, I couldn’t just run off without it being weird. Where do you want to meet? (I don’t know the city that well).

*

 _Thank God._ The strength of the relief takes him by surprise and wobbles him slightly on the bench, before he takes a deep breath and nods to himself, aware he was asking for a little faith and therefore owed to give it in return too, and decides that the other side of the bridge might be better. _Far away from them._

X: Phew! :D Ok…how about across the bridge if we’re both running away? I had a second choice anyway for tonight ;)

*

Marc: Ok sounds good! Text me the address, I’m just getting a taxi so…both go there and as soon as we arrive, we arrive?

X: Perfect :) get the taxi to drop you near the Hotel de la Paix and I’ll text you walking directions (pedestrian street)

Marc reads that and gets the familiar butterflies, then dials Alex, and recounts all the weirdness, and actually manages to laugh about it, and to the reply _yeah ok fine I am sat in the hotel bar and yeah I think I’m onto something_ , before he’s in another taxi doing half the same route in reverse, back down to the Lake and the fountain, over the bridge, and then being turfed out again into the cold air. _Fuck. Well…everything reset._ And he realizes that, obviously earlier too nervous to have remembered the name, he’s now exactly where he started: outside his own hotel.

_Maybe in some ways that’s better. For after. Assuming I like you face to face, and assuming I still feel this almost desperation to drag you back to my room and let you do all those things you’ve texted me._

He reads through the directions on his phone a few times, looking up and around to read signs and check his bearings, before texting Alex and starting to walk away from the front door, down the right street, to almost the right address, and then stopping, again, with the same feeling from the restaurant, as he fixes eyes on the person walking the opposite way towards him, heading for the only restaurant on the street. 

_FOR FUCK’S SAKE. JUST FUCK OFF._

*

 _Jesus Christ._ He stops and stares, similar to how Marc is doing, and feels himself start to panic again. _You and your fucking beaming smile just ruin everything._ “Ok seriously…”

“I know.”

“You know if you were a member of the public I’d call the police, right?”

“Pff, same!”

“What the fuck are you doing wandering around Geneva anyway?!”

“Same to you! I’m looking for my brother.”

“I live here! Well, not here as in…this street…but at least it’s the right country!”

“Well Alex rearranged and we’re staying in that hotel…” Marc points back down the street, posture now closed and irritation winning over manners, as it is for his opposite number, and sighs, lie coming too easily. “So it’s not my fault.”

 _I don’t know if this could get worse._ “You’re staying in that hotel.”

“Yes.”

“Well so am I. This weekend, anyway.”

“Great…maybe tomorrow we could get a drink or something then. But tonight I’m late and I have to go. Sorry.”

“Ok. Fine.” _FUCK._ “Me too. I have a date. That I really don’t want overhearing and overseeing. So…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow or something. And I’ll call and rearrange so we don't end up...you know.” _Again. And hope that for some reason, this guy understands yet again why I’m forced into seeming like a complete idiot._

“Ok, fine. Thanks.” Marc prepares himself to walk away and then smiles at the response.

“Ok.” He takes a deep breath and feels himself calm a bit, shock wearing off, and nods. “Sorry. It’s been a frustrating evening and I’m hungry. See you soon.”

“Me too, don’t worry.” Marc smiles and watches him pull out his phone and turn to leave, obviously dialing whoever she is he’s trying to get hold of, and takes a couple of steps towards the restaurant.

*

 _Literally fucked. I don’t even care anymore about the voice or the guessing or anything. I just care about finding a restaurant sans Márquez in this fucking neutral and supposedly private city._ He pulls out his phone as Marc stands and nods him away, starting to walk back down the street towards the hotel, _yet another fuck up_ , and finally decides he’s had enough. _I’m calling you. Fuck it. I just hope you’ll answer._

He dials the number and puts the phone to his ear, hoping Marc won’t be able to hear this, and then listens to the ringing start.

And then freezes as he realises the ringing isn't coming from _his_ phone, it's coming from behind him, and his date must be almost there. _Seriously, tonight is just fucked._ He turns round slowly, terrified that his mystery guy is now about to find out not only the truth but also do that in front of Marc Marquez, and then feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his eyes focus on the scene.

Marc, pulling a ringing phone out of his pocket with a bandaged hand, standing alone in the middle of the street.

_"I hurt my hand at the Superprestigio."_


	10. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're keeping me burning the midnight oil again :P ;) thanks so much, I hope you like it...
> 
> Reveal coming next ;) hopefully I can write it before I have to sleep! ♥

_"I hurt my hand at the Superprestigio."_

_“I speak English, Spanish, Italian and Catalan.”_

_“I’m at the dirt track watching my brother…”_

_“Some people from work were there…”_

He’s honestly not sure how long they’ve been stood there staring at each other, but he knows it must have been a while because the phone’s stopped ringing but he hasn’t cancelled the call. His blood feels colder than the air blooming out from both of their mouths as they stand there, only really able to breathe, and that difficult. _No._ He tries denial for a while, and from the look of him Marc is doing the same, before they both seem to have a moment where their shoulders slump slightly and they accept it. Like a missile headed for both that no one can re-route. Nobody speaks, and strangers, strangers that would have saved them from the lightning bolt moment, pass them on each side and stare. Not too many, just enough for it to feel like they’re on pause and the world is still playing around them. And it takes him a while, but eventually he finds his voice.

“You?”

*

Marc can’t believe it. He feels like he’s falling down a hole into the center of the Earth, but watching the whole scene from high above them. Watching him stop and call, watching him hear the ringing, watching him realize at the same time he himself did. Watching his face drain of colour as he’s sure his own has, and watching him flail around for words, none adequate but some necessary, before finally the spell is broken slightly and one of them at least manages _something._

“You?”

Marc understands the hundred odd words contained in just the one, and finds himself start to nod, mouth still too dry to talk, hand gradually pushing his phone back into his pocket. They both have the moment of horrible acceptance and change stance into more of a stand-off, staring each other down, neither sure what to do. And then it seems to hit him more, the reality of it, the sexting and horribly intimate _ammunition_ he’s passed to his rival over _weeks_ , the things he’s written and asked him to do and promised he liked them or would when they got the chance, the things he’s laid completely bare to a stranger who he actually already knew. And the stuff in return, _hottest man alive_ , the dirt track _I’m not invited_ , the racing politics and the _I worried about Marquez._ And that finally pushes him over the edge. He feels the world start to spin and puts his hands out into thin air like he’s trying to steady himself, and his sees his fellow rider flicker with recognition at what’s happening and flinch towards him like he wants to help and steady him but doesn’t know if he’s allowed. And he then his mind goes back the other way – the possibility of it all being a sick joke, the way it had all happened so casually, the supposedly chance meeting in the restaurant. _Are you in on it as well? Who knew you were such good friends. ‘Married’, you joked. Maybe you weren’t joking. Maybe this is how ugly it gets when I beat you. Maybe it’s all a masterplan. Maybe…_ He stops himself there before he can actually cry and let on how much this hurts, and then finds himself turning and starting to literally run away, rhythm of his shoes the only noise until the soft _Marc!_ that chases him down the street and back to the hotel. Into the lift, doors closed, almost collapsing but just making it back to the room and texting Alex something he hopes will make him appear quickly. He collapses in a heap on the bed and tries to make himself breathe, oxygen stolen to a painful degree, before he manages to lie and look at the ceiling until his brother appears and runs over.

*

He’s not surprised he ran, because if he could make his feet move he probably would have done, too. But he can’t. He’s frozen to the spot, going over everything, feeling sick, staring into space, until eventually he does actually manage to move a few paces and heave into a bin near him. That seems to break the spell, and some sort of instinct kicks in, and he finds himself following the footfalls, slower, walking, knowing Marc would have already beaten him there, _typical_ , and wanting the time to think, to try and formulate some sort of plan. Because he’d seen his face change and he’d read the betrayal on it. _And I didn’t. I thought it was real, too. I promise. I just…_ He had held back more, he knew that. Marc had been an incredibly, intimately open book. And he’d seen that on his face too, the burning realization of how far he’d let him in, and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but he knows that they have to face it, somehow. Talk about it, or at least say something to admit it, so that one day they might be able to look each other in the eye ever again, something they’d have to do at some point. He feels his heart skip, this time not positively, as his phone goes, and looks down and find his cheeks suddenly wet as he reads it. _No! No no no._

Marc: I didn’t think you’d stoop this low. Congratulations! You got me. Now never talk to me again, and never mention this again.

X: Marc…I didn’t know either. It was real. I promise, on every race I've won. I promise you, it was real.

Marc: Oh I’m sure.

X: I’m in the hotel too. We can’t avoid each other forever.

Marc: I’m going to try.

By the time that one comes through, he’s in the lobby, on the way to the lift and diverting to the bar once he’s read it, ordering a whiskey with a wobbly voice and watching a shakier hand lift it to his lips, the burn calming him but somehow making it worse, and worse, because he doesn’t stop when he was supposed to, he keeps going. And going. And at some point there’s Alex stood next to him, asking him something unintelligible and finding the answer in the tear stained face that looks back at him, nervously rubbing his back and nodding before he disappears again. And at some point, for some reason, he’s staring at another familiar face, who’s somehow turned up in the moment, again, and he’s rasping his room number and nodding and following, key card in the door with shaky fingers, until he’s sat on the edge of his bed staring, brown eyes crouching down to find his and try and make him say something, anything, pleading with him to at least explain _enough._

“I know you’re here alone and Alex didn’t think that was a good idea. He got my number from Vale. What happened?”

Nothing.

“Hey…” He feels arms go around him slightly and suddenly sobs again, into his shoulder, shame of everything already so great that it doesn’t seem to even matter, and grabs onto the fabric of his rival’s coat in a bid to keep himself upright, listening vaguely to the words. “When you’re ready, try and explain, yeah?”

He nods, he thinks, and tries to get his breathing back to normal. It must be 10 or 15 minutes, getting himself calm and then feeling it bubble up again and clinging on, until finally he takes one final breath, lets it out, and suddenly manages to focus on the face in front of him.

“He thought it was a lie. It wasn’t a lie.”

“Who and what?”

“Marc. I…” _Marc. The guy I thought was going to be here right now._ He bites his lip to keep himself under control and tastes the tang of blood bite him back. “I can’t explain, but me and Marc made a mistake. But he thinks it was a joke or a lie or something, and I…I…it wasn’t.” He shakes his head and takes a few more breaths. “Can you tell him that? Make sure he knows?”

“Yeah. I’ll try.”

He watches him leave and zones out again, waiting for him to come back, which is surprisingly quickly, and then realizes what that means. _He’s on this floor._ He looks up and locks eyes with him.

“Did he believe you?”

“No.”

He nods and feels himself start to cry again before shaking his head, as though refusing visually is enough to make it real, and surprisingly finds that it works, or starts to, and he feels himself nod at that, and get back under control, and then looks back up.

“Ok. I can’t explain without asking him and I’m sure he’d say no, he doesn’t want anyone to know. This is private. And I’m going to be ok.”

“You don’t really exp-“

“I promise. Thank you. Thank you so much, but I’m going to be ok. And I need to think and be on my own.”

He watches that sink in, watches himself be understood and trusted, something obviously now having changed enough to convince both of them that it was true, and then suddenly he’s alone again, pulling off his jacket and wearily hanging it on the back of the arm chair near the window, lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. 

_Marc. Marc, with all his talent and stupidity and PR friendly smile. Marc, with his almost recklessness that seems to have melted into ruthless brilliance. Marc, with the two sides of his personality, who would sit you up in a heartbeat but was happier for his brother’s championship than his own. Marc, who he’d accidentally come to understand. Marc, who as he’d told him, was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Funny. And nice. Genuinely; he must be. Because he could have said anything. He could have said absolutely anything about me, or about any of us, and all he said was that we should fight more. And maybe we should. And we have. We take the fight to him, and he doesn’t worry me anymore. For me, for us, or for him. But that’s on track._

He scrunches his eyes shut as everything else hits him, the personal things, the _everything_ he knows about the younger rider, and he can almost feel the pain scorching him from down the hall; wherever he is he must be close. The raw pain and shame at having laid everything bare and then thinking it was a joke. And he gets to his feet at that, wipes his eyes briefly and checks the mirror, and then picks the phone up from the bedside table and dials reception. And he gets the number. He shouldn’t have, he knows, but he does. He obviously says the right things. 

And he walks to the door, pauses to take a deep breath and stare himself down in the mirror one last time, and then heads down the hall towards the right number.


	11. Communication Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Led Zeppelin
> 
> THANK YOU! ♥

He gets to the door and stares at it for a couple of seconds, before he hears the quiet noises of a temporary mental breakdown coming from behind it and bites his lip to stop himself joining in, leaning his forehead against the door.

_What a mess._

And for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t just take a deep breath and go through with it. He steps back, feels how unstable he is and how everything keeps going up and down, and knows it’s not a good idea. So he walks back to his room, strips off, downs another miniature from the mini bar, and then stands under the burning hot shower for what feels like long enough to bring some life back to him.

Then he gets in bed, stares at the ceiling, and picks up his phone.

X: I hope you’re ok and you believe me when I say it wasn’t a lie. Goodnight. :(

He doesn’t expect an answer, but he does get one.

Marc: This is Alex. He’s finally asleep but I think he believes it. (So I hope you can sleep easier too.) 

_I really can._

X: Thanks, I think I can.

*

It’s painful, and he realizes why quite soon. It’s because being betrayed is easier to understand than whatever this is, and he doesn’t want to face it. And Alex understands that, but he knows he will have to face it. So he keeps going, and sees it start to sink in, and sees how much that hurts for different reasons, and eventually lets himself back out into the hall, away from his sleeping brother, and sighs as he gets back into his own room, stripping off and huddling under the sheets.

_And I know I definitely believe him. From what you’ve said, you both let each other in. And the things you know are things he’d never write in a message, able to be published to the world, if he was only trying to get at you._

*

Breakfast is hard. He orders room service, because the possibility of seeing Marc there is too much right now, and eats it in strange silence staring straight ahead, night’s sleep not too bad but dreams filled with his brain connecting everything they’d shared to _Marc Marquez_. And somehow, now, some of it makes sense. _And it’s almost more a shame than anything. Embarrassing. Deceiving. But just such a shame, because we were getting somewhere there. When you were a mystery, it actually started to seem possible._

And he tells himself that and gets upset again, before the same, unplaceable feeling from the night before comes back and he realises what it is. _I'm disappointed. I'm so disappointed that you looked up and saw me, and what you saw wasn't hours and hours of talking to someone who seemed to understand, it was paddocks and politics and journalists asking questions of me that I have to answer, answers I know always cause more trouble in the end. All you saw was a number and a preconception._

*

They spend the morning watching movies before Alex at least convinces him to leave the hotel. They have lunch, on the opposite side of Ile Rousseau, and Marc seems a lot better. Disappointed and embarassed, but it does seem to have sunk in. And for Alex, that's the positive. Because they have to race each other, talk to each other and, more often than not, spray each other with champagne on a podium. _And one of those has to start before we leave here. It has to._

"You know you have to talk to him?"

"Hmm."

"I texted him." He watches Marc's face melt into horror and feels a pang of guilt, although he knows he'd do it again. "To tell him you believed it wasn't on purpose. I said it was me."

"Do I believe that?! And why did you-"

"Because I saw him in the bar and he looked like he wasn't going to get any sleep unless I did." He watches the shake of his head and sighs. _So it's going to be like this forever or...?_


	12. No Mystery Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song has been in my head again since Malu reminded me of it by using it...Rilo Kiley! Don't remember the title, but...well.. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much, so sorry I've been really busy today! :( Especially after your amazing responses, but here we go! ♥ I will try and be quicker now!
> 
> (obvious, right? ;))

_Tonight I'm not being a coward. Tonight I'm actually going to knock and say everything I should have said last night._ But he loses that chance, slightly, as the door next to his opens and he finds himself face to face with Alex.

“Hey. I thought you might come.”

“Hey.” He clears his throat, aware that Alex probably knows everything, and feels his cheeks start to burn. “Do you believe me?”

The younger Marquez studies him for a second before nodding. “Yeah. Did I make a mistake calling-“

“No. But he doesn’t know anything, does he?”

“No.” 

"Ok." Deep breath. “Are you going to stop me trying?”

“No.” The Marc VDS rider shakes his head and shrugs helplessly. “He was more upset thinking you did it on purpose, so he needs to believe you didn’t. And I think you need to talk?”

“I didn’t, and yeah.”

“Like I said, I believe you.” Alex smiles sadly at him and then ducks back inside the room for a second before joining him in the hall and holding up a card. “He's expecting me. But good luck.”

And he can’t believe his eyes, but Alex actually presses the key card into his hand, gives him a look that seems to say _if this doesn’t work I will kill you_ , and walks off towards the lift.

_Oh my God._

*

It takes him 5 minutes before he takes a deep breath and realizes he has to do it. And he already knows he could well hate him, and scream at him to leave, and the same flash of heathen betrayal could going to look back at him. _Or maybe that’s what the image of me he has thinks ‘Marc Marquez’ would do. And I don’t think either of us are that anymore, not to each other at least._

_And what else do I do, walk off? No._

He nods to himself, psyching himself up, before dipping the card in, watching the light go green, and then pushing the door open.

*

“Hey. Ready-”

“No, it’s me.”

*

_It’s me._ He doesn’t know how else he could have said it but the way Marc looks round at him he guesses he could have said anything and the effect would have been the same.

“Go away.”

“No.”

“You didn’t know it was me.”

“No!”

“So how the hell would I know it’s you?!”

“I don’t know, but I must have said something obvious.”

“You didn’t.” He approaches, genuinely worried he might get smacked or have something thrown at him, bluntness and sudden way they've dived into the conversation making him even more nervous, before reaching the end of the bed unscathed and gently sitting down next to him. Far enough way, but close enough. “I had no idea.”

“I'm not sure whether to believe you.”

“I know. I know you didn’t know it was me, and I know how bad I feel about the whole mess. That’s enough, without you thinking I lied.”

“You really aren’t going to give up, are you?”

The irony in that, at least in clichéd reputation, hits them both and Marc actually manages to flick his eyes over to catch his gaze for a second.

“No. Because I promise. I promise on anything you want me to promise on. Just please…don’t…I don’t know. Don’t think that of me, ok? Especially after…” _Everything you know._ “…getting to know me. Don’t?” He’s surprised by how small his voice sounds, suddenly, and swallows to try and get it back. “I promise, I didn’t know.” 

And he thinks that has finally made a positive difference, and he thinks he’s been believed, and he bites his lip as he catches Marc’s face in the mirror and watches his lip wobble before being bitten into submission, watches him take a deep breath, and then sees him start to crack again.

“Please don’t. I know. I _know_.”

“Yeah. And I shouldn’t have drunk.”

“What?”

“I had too much to drink again and I know everything seems worse.”

“Hm. Me too.” _You believe me._ “And you believe me?”

There’s terse nod before the younger rider nods and sniffs. “Yeah. Ok. Sorry I…it seems too ridiculous to-“

“I know.”

“It’s easier to believe that you lied than have to face-“

“I know.”

They sit in silence for a while, side by side at the end of the bed, before their gazes gradually merge together in the mirror and lock, both almost shaking with the nerves, before Marc is the first one to speak, this time. Voice small, tone more conciliatory, like he’s aware they have to sift through it to find some sort of solution. “You said nice things about me.”

“Yeah.” He manages a kind of smile and nods. “I didn’t lie. Did you?”

“No.”

They stare straight ahead for another few seconds before their eyes meet in the mirror again. _God, you really are hot._ “This is a mess.”

“I know.” Marc nods and shrugs slightly helplessly at him, words simple and hitting them both in the chest. “It really hurts. I…I mean, just because I thought this was going to be something good. And I hate that. Don’t you? When something promises lots and then fucks you over. It’s worse than something worse happening with no warning.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” _Same. Again._

The silence comes back for a while, both staring vacantly and seemingly traumatizing themselves with the reality of everything they’ve inadvertently shared, before they both sit up more and sigh in that way people do when they accept, process or try to, and then start trying to move on.

“I didn’t know you were gay?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Girls aren’t enough, somehow. Like there’s some-“

“Something missing. Sorry, I keep forgetting we’ve had all these conversations.”

_Me too._ “I understand. Were you honest?”

Marc laughs slightly under his breath and leans on his knees rubbing his face. “No, that’s why I’m upset.” He looks up in time to see the doubt on the older rider’s face and sits back up, turning to him face to face for the first time since he turned up. _Sorry, I thought that was obvious._ “Yeah. Painfully honest. You?”

“Yup. I know, it hurts. It takes a lot for me to trust-“

“I know.” The younger rider suddenly levels his eyes at him properly and smiles, sadly, hand reaching out for his and squeezing. “ _I remember_.”

_Hm._ “Feels weird.” _Don’t touch me if you aren't going to do it again._ “To connect you to all that-“

“I know. Very weird.” He nods and sighs. “I didn’t know you at all.”

_Know the feeling._ “Hmm. Same. Glad you do now?”

It takes a few seconds, but that just seems to make the answer sink in more for both of them. “Yeah.”

“Me too. And I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“That it’s not…what we wanted.”

“Oh. Yeah…” Another rueful smile. “Not your fault. Me too.”

“Racing incident?”

“Yeah.” Another little laugh under his breath. “Yeah, exactly.”

A few seconds of silence come back before he clears his throat. “Marc?”

“Yeah?”

“I never knew you felt like that.”

“Like wh-“

“So alone.”

The word sits between them like a grenade with the pin out, waiting for someone to jump on it or throw it back, before Marc gets up and pulls open the mini bar. And he doesn’t say anything, because he’s much too far down that road himself for it to seem anything other than a natural response, already having consumed more than enough before knocking on the door, and he takes the bottle he’s offered and downs it, both avoiding each other’s gaze again until Marc hiccups slightly, noise alien and faintly hilarious, and they both turn to look at each other, like they’re checking it’s ok to laugh. And they do. Marc’s evil cackle mixes with the what they could only call a giggle as they both laugh, properly, at how ridiculous it is and what a shame it is, how this had ever happened, and the tension starts to melt from both, remembering the version they knew before and finding threads to the versions of each other they know now, before Marc throws his emoty bottle across the room into the bin. Or within 3 feet of it, anyway, which he finds incredibly impressive judging by the state of his own vision. 

“Good shot.”

“Thanks.” The younger rider slaps his arm down palm-up on the bed between them, waiting, too lazy for a high five. And he watches the flash of doubt cross his face and recognizes it in himself, somewhere in his brain, before they both seem to run up to the edge and leap off at the same time. His palm hits Marc’s, their eyes lock together, and the younger rider doesn’t let go. And they’re still looking at each other, eyes searching, silent conversation through the drunken haze, until somehow their fingers are laced together and Marc’s lips are on his, soft and unsure and hesitant, until that last little thread of restraint snaps and he opens his mouth to let him in, both moaning into it and letting themselves pull each other in, intensity stealing their breath immediately. And then Marc is nipping his lip as he pulls away and standing up in front of him, black, black eyes full of lust and that same spark of _something_ , staring down, hand tracing down his face and onto his shoulder, silent question before he lets a smile tug one corner of his mouth upwards and climbs on, like he’d imagined, not that he had, denim scratching denim as he straddles him and pushes him down onto the bed. _And I imagined this before, with you. And I imagined it with him when I didn't know he was you._

And he doesn’t say anything or do anything for a second, just looking, watching, seemingly mesmerized in the same way the older rider is, before he lowers himself further and smiles into another kiss as he feels arms go round him and pull him down, point of no return fast approaching, both aware to be already, somewhere in the back of their minds, dreading tomorrow, but tonight too drunk and confused and generally needing this more than the clean slate. _Maybe it won't even matter. It's probably not even worse than what we already shared._

Tonight, everything connects in his brain as he feels his nerve endings start to ping, clues and hints and things he’s worried he shouldn’t have said, before he remembers that one thing he did that makes a laugh bubble up and make him break the kiss for a second, breathless and closing his eyes to try and be able to say it; not wanting to just laugh, almost unable to pull himself away to speak, already. He plants another chaste kiss on his lips to wipe away the worry on his face and then sits up again, sitting on his lap and pulling him up to meet him, melting into the touch and resting their foreheads against each other as arms go round him to hold them together.

“Thank you.” He lets his lips brush his rival’s as he says it, little kisses getting more intense again, and bites his lip to replace his confused response with a groan. “For not wearing those fucking jogging bottoms.”

And he feels him laugh again, the vibration going through both of them and burning off the tension, before a hand grabs into his hair and fingertips dare their first venture under his t shirt, voice now a low growl.

“No problem.”


	13. Riders On The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - the Doors.
> 
> And I have to leave my laptop now so I will try and reply etc on the move, but thank you SO MUCH!!! ♥
> 
> Please please Lord tell me if you like this... *nerves*
> 
> (but no blushing, anymore ;)) ♥ ...thank you for making me stop doing that ;) ♥

The fingers that first dare to find their way under the hem of his shirt soon become a hand, and then two, exploring the skin and holding him there through the kiss, hums of approval passing between them encouraging Jorge enough to tug on his t shirt, no question left in either about if, more when. Marc breaks the kiss and raises his arms immediately, thigh muscles clamping him to the Yamaha rider as the support of his arms is gone for a second, and then more seconds, as Jorge’s fingers trace over his chest and torso, mesmerized and smiling ever-so-slightly at the little shivers he can feel under his fingertips. _You are so beautiful._ Their eyes lock together for a second almost as the thought hits him, and he reflects the little smile, amazed this is still slow and conscious, not gentle but not desperately trying for a fuck-and-run either, and smiles even wider as Marc runs his fingers through his hair before leaning in again for another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and grinding their crotches together enough for a little shudder and groan to go through the bed. Another few seconds pass playing with his tongue, because that’s what it is, the way he finds Marc’s before it disappears and then comes back again to swirl the copper around them both, before he kisses a line down his jawline and feels Marc’s fingers grab into his hair to steady his head as he teases and nibbles a line down his neck, feeling the power shift slightly as they both relax into it, aware of how the younger rider is draped around him and slowly starting to unravel and let him in. He nods as Marc’s other hand pinches the fabric on his shoulder and tugs, both leaning away from each other enough to let him pull the t shirt over his head and repeat the same journey of discovery that the Yamaha rider had in reverse, resting his forehead on his again as he lets his fingers wander over his chest before he pulls away to follow their progress with his eyes, thumb passing over little scars and lip bitten at the knowledge of how they were acquired, eyes locking together for a moment before Marc’s head dips and his tongue traces the scar from _the moment_ , really, where everything changed. The Honda rider feels the little tense shudder of reluctance at the realization of what he’s doing before he moves on and up his neck, ending up face to face again and shaking his head. “I have plenty.”

He’s not sure what to say to that and the pause is long enough for it to get forgotten as the mouth on his again is needier, hinting at what he wants but not pushing, and Jorge digs his fingernails into his back as he pulls them down onto the bed, how they’d been what seems like hours ago now, and groans as Marc’s crotch grinds against his again, before he seems to remember everything they’ve accidentally talked about and turns them over to trap him underneath him, pinning his wrists down and watching the little spark of realization and excitement of _oh, ok, we’re actually going to admit we know_. He groans into a kiss as Marc’s hips buck up to meet his before sitting up and tracing a line down his chest with his finger, hovering above the hem of his jeans and shivering at the little needy noise his rival makes, and then undoes the top button, pulls down the zip, and then crawls back off the bed to pull his jeans and socks off, pulling his eyes away from the sight by force to try and control himself as he ditches the rest of his own clothes, and then probably, his thinks, literally licks his lips as he crawls back up him. Marc’s slightly propped up on his elbows and his breathing gets more and more ragged as Jorge’s hand palms him through the cotton of his boxers, another desperate groan before the younger rider lets himself go and relaxes into the mattress again, humming and whimpering at the combination of pleasure, frustration and little sparks of pain as the Yamaha rider’s teeth leave little marks over his torso, and then feeling his breath catch as he feels hot breath breathing through the last bit of fabric between him and oblivion, arching his back as fingers hook under the waistband on each side and pull, allowing Jorge to throw them onto the floor and then grabbing a fistful of sheet in one hand and his rival’s hair in the other as the tip of his tongue traces from the base of his cock to the tip, too far gone to care about the noise that echoes towards the ceiling, eyes rolling back in his head as he’s swallowed down and Jorge’s mouth teases it’s way back up, teeth grazing and tongue swirling around the tip.

“Please.”

He never imagined he’d be asking Jorge Lorenzo for anything, nevermind _this_ , and the thought seems to cross the Mallorcan’s mind as well as they share another messy kiss and a hum of amusement, Marc’s legs going round him to pull them together and both moaning into their mouths at the friction, intensity starting to increase as neither can control themselves enough to stop thrusting for more, then both seeming to stop at the same time and share a look before Marc’s hand delves into the drawer of the bedside cabinet and shaky fingers pull out lube and a condom, putting them on the bed next to them. His runs his hands down Jorge’s back, feeling the muscles taught as the Mallorcan holds himself up, and then finds his mouth crushed again as he digs his fingernails into the Yamaha rider’s ass and pulls them together, about to have to plead again before a hand trails a deliciously slow line down his front and between his legs, testing out the reaction and both gasping at each other and the sudden way they both force themselves together, Marc in reaction to what he’s being promised and Jorge reacting to him, before the older rider lubes his finger and sinks his teeth into his shoulder as he pushes inside, arousal already almost painful and made even worse by the desperate _hnnng_ noise that Marc makes, taking his time and forcing the kiss to continue through the younger rider’s writhing around as he adds another finger and finds his prostate. The taste of blood is suddenly strong again as Marc accidentally bites his lip, hard, and the kiss becomes one way as his brain fades out and the only thing he can concentrate on is trying not to buck him off at the feeling, although he gets the feeling he couldn’t if he tried.

“Are you s-“

The younger rider cuts him off with another kiss and nods, sense returning slightly as the older rider pulls his fingers out, and moves his hand from round his neck to cup his cheek, finding his thumb nibbled before Jorge turns his head into the touch and presses a kiss to his palm before moving to straddle him again, sitting up and hand reaching for the condom before he’s watching Marc beat him to it, opening the packet with their eyes locked together and wrapping his hand around his cock, bed shaking slightly as his legs do in response and a different groan echoes around them, pressing a kiss into the Yamaha rider’s shoulder as he falls back onto all fours over him, needing to hold himself up at the feeling of Marc’s fingers slowly pulling the condom on, zoned out as he’s pulled into another kiss.

He keeps his eyes closed for another couple of seconds as Marc’s head relaxes back into the pillow and his hands go back onto his ass, digging in and pulling his cheeks apart before pulling him down, and then opens his eyes to find Marc nod and the look on his face shine back at him wickedly, eyes not leaving his as he lines himself up, watching the bead of sweat trickle down the younger rider’s forehead as he feels the pressure push against his muscles. He closes his eyes and a low groan sends shivers through him as he pushes inside, held there by those same hands still on his ass to guide him, and they take a second to get lost in the feeling before he starts to move, gently at first, mesmerized by the mess the younger rider has turned into, hair plastered to his forehead and noises coming from his mouth now indescribable, reacting to every little thing and growling as Jorge hits his prostate before smashing their mouths together again as the grip on his ass gets tighter and he starts to thrust, slowly, Marc meeting him half way and murmuring back at him as the kiss suddenly seems to mean more, before his fingernails dig in again and he’s clawing at him for more, lips suddenly pressed against Jorge’s ear to whisper. 

“Come on. Fuck me like you promised.”

He breaks the kiss at that, some kind of switch flicked, and realizes whatever has suddenly changed must be written on his face because Marc locks their eyes together and covers his mouth in little kisses like he’s trying to reassure him, one hand tracing back up his back and into his hair to guide him into another proper kiss before he relaxes back into the pillow, completely trusting and waiting, neck the first point of attack as the Mallorcan stops holding himself back and they both groan at each other as he starts thrusting again, slower and deeper, fear at going too far replaced by the knowledge that, however much he opens his eyes and looks down to find Marc Marquez writhing under him, it’s the same person who had responded _rip me apart_ to the question _what would you like me to do?_. Their lips find each other again as he starts to increase the rhythm, feeling the delicious burn as Marc’s nails dig in again, only wanting more and clawing for it, both grunting and gasping at each other as he pounds into him and Marc takes it, wants it, eyes rolling back in his head as he moves both hands above his head and grabs the headboard to steady himself, noise coming out of his mouth now an almost continuous, low groan. Jorge moves one hand to grab the younger rider’s wrists and pulls them back onto the pillow above Marc’s head, pinning them down and holding him there as he feels the pressure in his groin grow, before their fingers lace together and he stops, recognizing the growing tension in the man underneath him too and giving them a couple of seconds to get their breath, both panting at each other, before thrusting into him again, hard, watching Marc wince and groan as his neck tenses and eyelids flutter, waiting for the next one and repeating the same reaction, noise every time higher and louder until they’re back in the same rhythm and he’s pulling his wrists free to digs his fingers in again, drawing blood from the Yamaha rider’s ass and nodding at the almost unintelligible _close_ that’s gasped at him before he loses control of his voice again and lets out a long wail as fingers close round his cock and pull him over the edge with a few rough strokes, spurting over Jorge’s hand and his own stomach, head spinning through the stars behind his eyelids as he feels himself lost into the sheets, letting out a satisfied moan before wincing and yelping slightly as the top of his head grazes the headboard twice more, further up than where they started, as the Yamaha rider thrust roughly through the muscles tensing around him again and comes soon after, going slack and just about not crushing him, head pressed into the pillow face down next to Marc’s as they both pant to try and get their breath back. 

_Fuck._ He seems to hit reality again slightly before the older rider, nuzzling into his neck and giving his ass a squeeze to check he’s conscious and going to move at some point, pleasurable as it is to be stuck to a muscly motorbike rider by a mixture of sweat and come, Jorge is quite heavy, and nibbles his ear lobe as he murmurs and moves slightly, coming back round and eventually propping himself up on his elbow and staring down before they kiss again, chaste and brief to underline the feeling, and pulls out, heading for the bathroom.

*

He drops the condom in the bin and cleans himself up, avoiding his own eye contact in the mirror until he can’t anymore and stares himself down, checking the damage, teeth marks and scratches joining the scars from less enjoyable adventures, line of little half-moons scratched into his ass by Marc’s fingernails, skin still humming from the memory, and wondering what he does now. Because he knows what he wants to do, and he knows what he wants Marc to want him to do, before he realizes that he hasn’t appeared in the bathroom. And whether that means what he wants it to mean or not, he dips a hand towel in warm water and pushes the door back to the bedroom open.

*

He watches him go and the muscles in his back move as he walks over the room, guiltily noting the damage he’s done to what started out as scarred but still somehow pristine skin, and then sighs and stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, eyes concentrating on the same spot they had been when he’d been screaming embarrassingly loudly and coming undone, and then scrunches them shut as his cheeks burn slightly, not wanting to erase a second of it but needing it to wait a while before he could let himself think about it without feeling that burning _arrghh what have we done?!_. He bites his lip and winces at the reminder of how someone had already done that too many times tonight for it to not hurt, and then grabs a pillow and whacks it on his face, groaning at the mixed emotions and almost giggling as the tension swirls in his stomach, before he stares back at the ceiling and finds himself actually start to smile, guiltily and with enough _eeek_ thrown in to make him bite his lip and swear again, before the bathroom door opens and he holds his breath and closes his eyes.

_I’m ready for it…’Ok, goodnight…bye…’_

Instead, he feels the bed dip and the sheets pulled back, and a damp towel start to clean him off, almost holding his breath and wincing at the sensitivity, cheeks burning and surprised and blissful at the same time, before he dares to open his eyes again once it’s over, sitting up against the headboard and pulling his knees up, watching and waiting as Jorge walks round to the other side of the bed and sits on the edge, facing away from him, obviously going through the same confusing mix of feelings. He finds himself move over to him and wrap his arms round him from behind, kiss buried in the crook of his neck, before hands grasp his forearms and hold him there as he holds his breath for a few seconds, then feeling him start to move and get up, wanting to hang on and complain about it, thinking he’s leaving, before the Yamaha rider turns to him and pushes him slightly back, making the hint and climbing in next to him. He’s almost shaking with nerves as Marc doesn’t move, and then relaxes as he gets the message and snuggles in, leaving Jorge staring at the rain that’s now hitting the window, younger rider’s head below his, feeling Marc shift slightly so they fit together better and a hand going round his waist and up into his hair to pull his head into another kiss; Jorge's tracing down his back to squeeze his ass, leaving Marc hissing and wincing into his mouth.

"Shit. Did I hurt you?"

The care in his voice makes Marc bite his lip, again, and swear, again, before smiling and shaking his head. "No." Another kiss. "Just enough." They stare at each other for another few seconds before the smaller rider moves back down to his chest again, trying to relax, and closes his eyes.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	14. Can't Stand The Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Rea Garvey
> 
> THANK YOU! ♥

Jorge wakes up first. He expected he would, but it still leaves him in that awkward grey area where there is the chance to leave – not that he could sneak off and never have to see Marc again – but there’s also the chance to _stay_ , and watch the younger rider go through the moment he’s just had: the curious mixture of bloodcurdling horror, warm affection, and physical tingling letting him know he had a very, very good time the previous night.

He gets out the bed, partly to use the bathroom and partly to see if it wakes Marc up, which it doesn’t, and then stands there, staring, butt naked, trying to figure out if it’s the worst he’s ever felt or the best, watching his nemesis or possibly lover sleep, so peaceful, everything about him nigh on perfect, all the rear-sliding and paint swapping gone and replaced by complete peace, until he starts to stir, murmuring into the pillow, and the Mallorcan holds his breath for a second, still wondering what to do, before he sees Marc’s hand reach out across the sheets and hears the confused little _huh_ before his eyes actually open. _Wow. Was that conscious or subconscious?_ He feels the fizz of eye contact soon after and blushes at being that weird naked man standing in the middle of a room watching someone sleep, before he realizes the only way out from it, assuming he’s reading the _disappointed_ confusion correctly, is probably to just mention that. So he looks down and then back up at Marc with wide eyes.

“I promise I had clothes on when I broke in.”

And he watches him caught between the heaven and the hell, and watches him go red and bury his face in the pillow, groaning, before the mattress starts to shake with the laugh. “Idiot.”

_Maybe both of us._ He smiles back at him and almost has to clench his fists to stop himself running back over to the bed and grabbing him, Marc too ruffled and hoarse and generally inviting for him to manage to ignore any of it, before he realizes that really, that can’t happen. Really, really can’t happen. _Sorry._ “But I’m going to go. Ok?”

“Ok…”

He watches the falter in his voice and the badly hidden disappointment cross his face, feeling completely caught between running towards the door or the bed, before he manages to gather his clothes, aware of the eyes following his every move, and sees the acceptance grow on the younger rider’s face. Before he stupidly, _stupidly_ , throws another spanner into the whole mess and can’t resist bending down to plant a kiss in Marc’s hair, turning to the door and leaving straight after, bending down to push the keycard he finds in his pocket under Alex’s door, realizing too late what that gives away, leaving Marc staring into the empty space and closing his eyes for a few seconds before he grabs a pillow and wraps himself around it.

_I guess this is the part where we delete our phone numbers and spend months trying to forget this, then. Except for the part where that sounds like torture._

*

Dani: Just want to check, are you ok? Xx

Dani: Jaja er…sorry I’ve been talking to someone else. I take back the kisses. :/ !!

_I take back the kisses._ He almost manages to laugh at the irony before wondering what the hell to say. _Oh yeah it’s fine now, we fucked it out. No worries!_ Eventually, he settles on something reasonably bland and sends that.

Jorge: Sorry, everyone had been drinking and I think we just let it bubble over a bit. Thanks for everything. No problems. :)

Jorge: xxxxx ;) 

Dani: Good. See you in Sepang. Love you, darling. Xxxxxxxx

And he doesn’t really know why he made the joke in the first place, and he certainly can’t believe that the joke that came back was _better_.

Jorge: Note to self: Pedrosa has a sense of humour

Dani: Ok that’s enough now, honey. Get back to googling quotes.

Jorge: You’re making me angry

Dani: Angry? Going green with envy?

_Fuck off._

But he does laugh.

*

“Oh. Hey. Not got the card?” Marc looks at his brother and frowns at the sudden red of his cheeks before realizing what’s happened and joining him in the feeling. _Fuck._ “Ah. Ok.” He rubs his hands over his face and retreats back into the room, just out the shower and towel round his waist, Alex following, before he stops and looks in the mirror. _Oh fuck. Not even more obvious at all._

“So…Jorge-“

“Yeah.”

“Ok…”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what?”

“I don’t know what the fuck is going to happen but I’m sorry if you heard it.”

The silence says too much.

“Ok well I’m going to get dressed and then we’ll go for breakfast and absolutely refuse to talk about it, yeah?”

“And refuse to talk about the state of-“

“Yup.”

“Ok…” Alex looks unsure and goes even redder before managing to choke out the next few words. “But you wanted him to do that to-“

“Yes.” _Maybe we should talk about this more, then I’ll be completely red anyway and no one will know._ “Now let’s…” _Get out of the room with the broken headboard from that time I fucked JORGE LORENZO._ “Go.”

“Ok.”

_Because that’s all it was. Definitely._

And he makes it three days thinking he’s actually made himself believe that, until he drinks a couple of beers too many and picks up his phone.

Marc: Do we have to not talk to each other now?

It takes a while, he imagines because he’s busy but actually because he’s silently losing his mind wondering what to say, and then sighs and nods. _Yup._

Jorge: No :) but I think we should leave it a while before we see each other. Sound sensible?

_Or maybe you could get in your car and drive along the bottom of France to turn up at my door and tell me you didn’t almost get back in the bed with me._


	15. "Il fine giustifica i mezzi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is 'the end justifies the means' aka a Machiavelli quote, aka you know who's coming back to the party... ;)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH! ♥ grazie mille per tutti le risposte!! ;)

Marc: Really sorry but I don’t think I can come on Friday :( 

Vale: Nooooooo! (Yes, maybe drunk a little again ;)) why not, bambino?

*

Jorge: Sorry, don’t think I can make the party. Have a good one though!

Vale: WHAT? WHY?

*

Vale: Why were you all in Geneva?

Vale: Also ‘hi, how are you, hope you’re still coming on Friday’…

Dani: Jaja hi! I have no idea. I live there so that’s my excuse. Why?

Vale: HI! Because they cancelled coming to the party and they’re both acting weird. Well, Jorge is always slightly weird but Marc is usually just me 15 years ago

Vale: Me 15 years ago would not miss this ranch party

Dani: Well…I think something happened with them. No idea what, but it was a big mess last weekend! :/

“Aww he used an emoticon.”

Linda looks at him and rolls her eyes through a smile. “Ok…”

“It’s cute when Pedrosa uses emoticons.”

“Ok…”

“Don’t look at me like that.” He smiles slightly and then fully as she presses a kiss into his hair. “Better…” And another. “Ok, ok. Carry on.” He watches her pick up the mascara again and lets his eyes wander for a second before he finds her eyes in the mirror, eyebrows raised and smirking.

“Enjoying the view?”

“YES.”

_Ok._

Vale: What kind of mess?

Dani: They were both being weird when we accidentally ended up in the same restaurant. Then later I got a text from Alex basically saying ‘something bad happened and Jorge and Marc are really upset, can you get down here?’ So I did.

Vale: Hmm. Right?

Dani: So Alex was with Marc and I found Jorge in the hotel bar staring into a glass of whiskey. Took him upstairs to his room and basically let him cry for a few minutes, then he got himself together and said ‘thanks for being here but it’s ok now, don’t worry.’

Vale: Jorge Lorenzo crying in public

Dani: It’s happened before ;)

Vale: Not in a hotel bar about Marc Marquez? What is going on?! Anything else you’ve heard since? Because I bet that’s why they’ve both cancelled.

Dani: Yeah might be actually. And I have no idea! I’ve spoken to him a couple of times since, just him saying thanks etc, but no explanation.

Vale: Right well…what do you think? Was it enemy crying or personal crying?

Dani: What the fuck is enemy crying?

Vale: Do you think they upset in each other in a horrible way, or did something just happen that upset them both?

Dani: Ah ok. Oh actually I think Jorge said ‘we made a mistake but he thinks it was a lie, but it wasn’t.’ And I went to Marc’s room to tell him/them that and he didn’t believe it, and he was a MESS.

Vale: Right..

Dani: But I think they’re ok-ish now. Shall I text Alex?

Vale: Ooh yes :)

*

Dani: Hey, just wanted to check how everything is after last weekend? Is Marc ok?

Alex: Hi :) yeah thanks, and thanks for coming. Marc believes him now.

Dani: Ok. Did he do something bad? :/

Alex: No! It was just a big misunderstanding and everyone had had a bit to drink. No one did anything wrong, I think it’s just awkward now

Dani: Ah ok. Awkward?

Alex: Well yeah they were getting on a lot better, really well, and then this happened, so :/

Dani: Ok. :) I’m glad it’s better anyway. See you on Friday? 

Alex: Hhm not sure. Maybe! Thanks xxx

Alex: Oops…no kisses :/ ;)

Dani: Jajaja I keep doing that, don’t worry 

*

Dani: So apparently everything’s ok now, just awkward, because ‘they were getting on a lot better, really well’ and then there was this big fuck up where Marc thought Jorge lied or something but he didn’t…so they’re probably avoiding each other

Vale: Right. Well, no they’re not. I promised stars and world champions at this party and I will have them. You’re coming, definitely?

Dani: Yeah

Vale: Ok :) two to go then, which one do you want to bully?

Dani: Jorge. I think Marc’s less likely to say yes so I’ll leave that to you ;)

Vale: Jaja ok. Maybe I’ll get Linda to do it ;)

Dani: Jeje sounds like a plan. :)

*

@lorenzo99: Dia de entreno! #KeepWorking

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @lorenzo99 I thought you were still around! Beer tonight?

Jorge: A beer?

Dani: As many as you want as long as you don’t cry ;)

Jorge: Not sure that’s convincing me!

Dani: Well I think it would be more weird to ignore it! Seriously, we can be friends, can’t we?

Jorge: Not sure, I have to ask my manager ;)

Dani: Jaja ok pumpkin, see you later xxxxx

Jorge: Don’t

Dani: Jeje. Seriously though? We can plan our attack for next year.

Jorge: Interesting…so you don’t think you can take him down alone? ;)

Dani: Jaja we’ll see ;) we can do a sit rep after Sachsenring

Jorge: Sounds like a plan

Dani: I think Vale will be in. This is war.

Jorge: My favourite! Jaja ok then. If you don’t mention the crying, I’m free at 8

Dani: Shall we do food then? I know a restaurant Spanish, I’ll text you the address

Jorge: My name isn’t Spanish

Dani: I’m trying to type this whilst jogging, sorry Spanish. We can be expats

Jorge: We are expats

Dani: Exactly. Spanish restaurant, 8 o clock. Don’t bring Amatriain ;)

Jorge: Jaja ok. 8 o clock

Dani: It’s a date, I’ll wear my best dress

Jorge: I look forward to it. See you later, my love

Dani: xxxxxxxxx

*

Jorge: I want to check 100% that you’re joking

Dani: About the dinner or about the outfit?

Jorge: About the gayness. After the week I’ve had, this is important

_What the fuck._

Dani: Yes I’m joking. Don’t cry.. ;)

Jorge: Fuck off and ok

Dani: Sorry, yeah I’m joking. Have you been on the internet again?

Jorge: Jaja no but that’s more traumatic for you now, I promise ;)

Dani: Now I’ll have to check :/

Jorge: Don’t be worried, it’s just you and Marc fucking each other’s brains out every day in every scenario

Dani: Oh ok! :/ :O

*

Dani: I read some and life will never be the same

Jorge: Haha I think it’s sweet? You have chemistry

Dani: We are good friends and teammates but I think that has to change now because I’ve gone blind

Jorge: Jajajajajajaja

Dani: Maybe make it 830. I need to call my girlfriend and re-assert myself

Jorge: Don’t tire yourself out

Dani: Don’t worry darling, I’ll be fine ;)

Jorge: Things I didn’t expect when I was 18: gay jokes with Dani Pedrosa

Dani: Things I didn’t expect when I was 18: any jokes with Jorge Lorenzo :P

Jorge: Where was this sense of humour hiding, Dani?!

Dani: Says you

Dani: YOU

Dani: Jorge Lorenzo, grumpiest fucker in the world

Jorge: Hmm I know, I’ve been told I should smile more

Dani: Careful, don’t turn yourself into a ‘show’

Jorge: Pffff go and fall in love with Marc again, see you later

Dani: Ok. ;) And I broke my lap record on this run so if you thought you were distracting me, not true

Jorge: Shit

*

Linda: Bambinooooo!! We need you!!!

Marc: Jaja ciao! No you don’t ;)

Linda: So you have my number saved then after all? ;)

Marc: Maybe ;)

Linda: Why don’t you want to come? Who will I embarrass if Alex doesn’t come?!

Marc: Jajaja true! Sorry I just think it’s a bad idea after last weekend! :/

Linda: Well Lorenzo cancelled so pleeaassseeee *puppy dog eyes* I can’t party without my bambino!

Marc: He did?

Linda: Yeah…and we knew that was the reason ;) SEE YOU ON FRIDAY DON’T YOU DARE NOT BE HERE

Marc: Are you all drunk all of the time?

Linda: It’s 10pm and just me and Vale ;) haha so that’s a YES?

Marc: Ok, I’ll think about it ;)

Linda: WOOOOOOO!!! Bye bye bambino, see you Friday ;)

Marc: Bye beautiful, and I guess you will :)

*

“Awww.”

“What?”

“He called me beautiful.”

“Bastard.” Vale smirks and reads the message from the phone. “Should I be worried?”

“Probably.” She smiles and winks before leaning in for a kiss that leaves both a bit breathless. “Not.”

“I know. He’s a good kid.”

“He is. But you know he’s not that much younger than me?”

“Hmm…maybe not. But he is. In a few ways. Nice ways, but I worry.”

“I know. And I know what you mean.” She grins and presses a wine glass to his lips, laughing slightly at the _this is red wine in this glass, if you miss and pour it on this t shirt, I will kill you_ look, before he opens his mouth and takes a sip, no damage done. “Better?”

“Better. Smoke?”

“Valentino Rossi, you’ll be the death of me.”

“As long as you take me with you...” He wraps his arms around her waist to pull her in, now outside and both shivering slightly, before pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. “…I guess I can live with that.”

_Anch'io._


	16. Detective Pedrosa, Tavullia PD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!! ♥
> 
> Sorry it's all conversations atm ;) but we are off somewhere fun soon ;) :D

_It is pretty weird, actually. And my intentions aren’t wholly virtuous, or at least he wouldn’t think so._ Dani sits down in the chair opposite his former enemy/nemesis/bane of his life and smiles at the beer that’s pushed over the table towards him. “Thanks.”

“No problem. And I like this place. Bit clichéd but I do miss home.”

“Me too, sometimes. And exactly. It’s not a complete joke. And the churros are amazing.”

“Are we going to share churros like Lady and the Tramp?”

“We could. Or I could watch you eat them and get fat and slow yourself down.”

“I thought we were here to talk about the cabroncito.”

“That too. You want me to be honest?”

“If you haven’t been, then yeah.” 

_Nothing like that._ He watches the guard go up in the Yamaha rider’s eyes and shakes his head. “Don’t look so worried. I’ve been tasked on a mission to get you to come to the ranch.”

“Ah.” He visibly relaxes again and then shrugs, taking the menu from the waitress before responding. “Well I think me and your teammate need a break from seeing each other.”

“He’s not coming anymore.”

“Really?”

He watches the weird flood of emotions on Jorge’s face and nods, trying to keep the mood light. “Really. So no problem. And Alex Rins will cry if you don’t go.”

“Yeah he might.” Jorge grins and takes a sip of his beer, thinking it over and then staring back at the Sabadell native. “You’re sure he’s not going?”

“Yup.” _Sorry._ “So you can be my date.”

“Urgh don’t even joke!”

Something in the slight weirdness snaps at that point and they laugh, choose their food, and actually manage to have a reasonable meal, until they’re meeting some other people Dani knows and muddling their way through in English, then another bar, before Dani realizes he might be drunk enough to get the truth out of him, and drags him out onto the balcony.

*

“Can I talk to you?” Alex leans round the door, slightly nervous, and Marc knows what that probably means.

 _Nooooo please._ “Sure. What’s up?”

“About Jorge.”

 _I know and please no._ “Right…”

“It was him, the whole time.”

“Yup.”

“And then you…” The younger Marquez waves his hands like he can’t find the words or doesn’t want to. “Right?”

“Yeah.” _Please, cheeks, stop burning._ “Yeah, I slept with him.”

Alex coughs nervously and tries to appear unaffected by that. “Right. And you…liked it?”

“Yes. I liked it.”

“But he hurt y-“

“No.” _Fuuuuuck._ He rubs his face and sighs, clapping his cheeks slightly. “Not too much. And he wasn’t…I mean…it was mutual.” _ARGGHHHHHHHHHH._

“And it was good.”

“It was good.” _By which I mean the single hottest thing I've ever experienced. Maybe that anyone has ever experienced._

“So…?”

“So?”

“Did he run off or what?”

“Not exactly. Not without saying goodbye, anyway.” _And kissing me on the head like he’d rather not have left._

“And that’s what you wanted.”

He wants to respond quickly and truthfully but the brief silence gives more away and he cringes at his brother’s face. “Yeah…” _In my sensible brain, yes._

“Yeah. Right…”

“Don’t.”

“You’ve not even talked about it.”

“No.”

“And you’re not going to.”

“No…”

“You got on a plane to Switzerland because you liked him enough to risk it, and somehow…obviously…there’s more between you than just ‘oh this was a mistake’ if you ended up in bed together-“

“We just had too much to drink.”

“Right…”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Do you think he’s hot?”

 _How have I not run away from this conversation yet. How have YOU not run away-_ “Yeah. Yes, ok? Now can I please-“

“So you think he’s hot, you got to know him enough to fly to Switzerland, and on the way you said _wouldn’t it be great if I could fall in love with a MotoGP rider_ because you want to share that.”

 _Fuck off._ “Yeah. Yeah, ok. Fine, I said that, and I do, and I did. But it’s a bit more complicated than-“

“Why?”

“Because it’s Jorge Lorenzo-“

“Yeah?”

“Jorge Lorenzo. Literally anyone else on the grid would be better.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s Jorge.”

“He’s just a person. Would it be better if it was Dani? Vale? Really?”

“Yeah. Vale maybe not, Dani yeah. Teammates. More time together. He’s less famous. And he’s not Jorge Lorenzo.” He feels the frustration bubble up again and finally gets to his feet, pushing past his brother out the door. “I’m going to make a coffee. Want one?”

 _Right. You say it like his name is enough to explain what you mean._ “No, thanks.” He watches him go down the stairs, trying to sing to himself to pretend there’s absolutely nothing more to say, and sighs.

*

“So I guess he believes you now, with whatever happened.”

“Yeah.”

 _Wow. An answer without you freaking out._ “That’s good. Better atmosphere in the paddock.”

“Yeah, exactly. And he was so hurt. And I guess I was hurt, too. I didn’t think he’d think I could do that.”

“Do what?”

“Lieee.” The drawn out way he says it fills Dani with confidence in him being plenty drunk enough to maybe crack under interrogation.

“Right. What did he think you lied about?”

“Pfff. Everything. Like I’d have told him all that stuff if I’d known!”

“All that stuff?”

“Yeah.” The Mallorcan goes more serious and takes another sip of beer, shrugging and sighing. “About me. And…well, everything. Everything I should never have told _Marc Marquez_.” He winces through the name like it causes him physical pain.

“So…why did you? Drunk?”

“Jaja. No. I didn’t know it was him.”

 _Eh? How the fuck would you not know it was him?!_ “Right…well he’s pretty recognizable…”

“Pff that’s what I thought! But he’s not like we think.”

 _We?_ “What do you mean?”

“I mean he _thinks_. He’s really interesting. And nice. He said some nice things about you, too.”

“Oh?”

“Yup. Play your cards right, I’m sure you could probably make all those stories come true...” The Yamaha rider pitches towards him slightly, unsteadier than maybe he himself expected, and winks. "Eh?"

 _You are making zero sense._ “Right. Good to know…but I don’t get how you were talking about this stuff and didn’t know-“

“Online. We were talking online.”

“Ah. Ok…” _What?!_ “And Marc thought you’d lied about knowing who-“

“Exactly.”

 _Exactly nothing._ “But you didn’t.”

“Nope. I was just as stupid as him.”

“Ok…” _He’s still not shutting up._ “Why was it stupid?”

“Ok, Dani. Do you want me to be realllllly honest with you?”

 _Yes._ He swallows slightly, nervous now he can see the look on his face, sensing this may be one of those things you can’t unhear, and nods. “Yeah. If you want to be.”

“Ok.” He downs the last of the beer and then stands and stares up at the sky. “I’m gay.”

The world stops turning for a few seconds, Dani still very much spinning, as he tries to process the words. _WHAT?!_ And then, everything falls into place like dominos and he feels his cheeks burn, heart hammer, and mouth go dry.

 _Holy shit._ "Woah."

"Well...maybe not completely gay. Maybe bi? I like girls. But guys...not you. Don't panic. Nothing personal. But him..."

 _What the fuck do I say to this._ "Right..."

"Sorry if I freaked you out. WELCOME to my week."

"No." _Not by that. More by-_ "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That me and Marc accidentally kind of dated each other online?"

 _FUCKING HELL._ "Y-yeah..." 

Dani watches him nod and then start to giggle, then really laugh, completely gone and eyes starting to water, obviously a lot of tension having been locked in there, before the Mallorcan leans over the railing to stare down at the city street and groan, pressing his forehead against the cool metal of the rail and closing his eyes. 

"Yeah that's what I'm saying and what the fuck do I do."


	17. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! ♥

_“What the fuck do I do.” I don’t know, mate._ He stares at the sight in front of him long enough for Jorge to calm down slightly, and then somehow ends up briefly hugging him, giving him a squeeze and then turning to lean next to him and stare at the city. “So that’s what happened. That’s why you were in the restaurant.”

“Yeah.”

“And he thought it was all a plot or so-“

“Yeah, exactly.”

“But you’re sure you convinced him it wasn’t?” He watches the deep blush take over his now-friend’s face and bites his lip. _Holy shit. So something actually happened._ “Something happened.”

Jorge nods.

_Fuck._ “Something bad?”

The Mallorcan smiles slightly sadly, looking down over the edge again, and then shrugs through another laugh under his breath. “Depends what you call bad.”

“Did you…kiss? Or…?”

“Or.”

_Seriously. SERIOUSLY._ “You slept together.”

The words suddenly seem a lot harder to say, although the pause pretty much says it for them, and Jorge rubs his hands over his face and lets out a whoosh of breath. “Yes. Yes, we slept together. And it was fucking incredible and I didn’t want to leave, and I don’t think he wanted me to leave either.”

“So you didn’t stay?” _How am I talking about this like it’s NORMAL._

“Oh, no. I stayed. Incredible sex. Goodnight kiss. Going to sleep wrapped around him. Waking up not wanting to move. The whole fucking thing.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah. And that’s the problem. Because we talked for weeks, and we got to know each other and I think we liked what we found. And then…the shock. In a bad way. Fuck…I mean…can you imagine it?! And then the whole mess…and then we just had to make it worse. What do I do?! How do we race each other now?! I mean, it’s not like it can get worse, but…pfff.”

Dani watches him for a second, wondering what on Earth to say, before something in the way he’s said everything sinks in, and he sighs and turns back to stare straight ahead. “You mean it wasn’t just sex.”

And then he’s got a lip-biting Mallorcan on his hands again, only slightly but enough, and tries to hug him as un-intimately as possible, then feels like an idiot because of it and just hangs onto him for a couple of minutes.

“No. So everything’s fucked.”

*

_God. Please, leave me alone._ He stares at the ceiling for another couple of minutes, memories from Geneva back to torture him again, horrible and pleasurably, and then turns over to bury his face in the pillow and try and forget about it, aware his groin is having a hard time doing that. _Hard time. Haha._ And then his phone buzzes and he feels his heart buzz with it, just slightly, although he’s very, very sure it won’t be-

Jorge: I told someone what happened. I’m sorry. I’m sure he won’t tell anyone.

Marc: Ok…who did you tell? Artur or Ricky..?

Jorge: No. I was drunk and upset, and I had to talk about it. And Dani was there.

_Oh my GOD you have got to be kidding._

Marc: What?! DANI. PEDROSA?!

Jorge: Yeah. I’m really sorry. I know, I really know that was a bad thing to do. I don’t know about you but I’ve not exactly been able to forget about it and I had to talk about it. I’m sorry.

He read through that a few times, imagining the guilty face on the other end of the phone, and then groaned into the pillow again.

Marc: How much does he know?

Jorge: Everything

Marc: Right. Ok…thanks for telling me. Goodnight.

Jorge: Goodnight. 

_That’s really all you’re going to say?!_

Jorge: Are you mad?

Marc: Not at you, no. 

Jorge: At Dani?!

Marc: No I’m not mad at anyone! I’m angry at the situation and I wish it would go away but I understand

Jorge: You mean you wish I’d go away?

Marc: NO. Goodnight. 

_Or what I mean: I miss talking to you, goodnight xxxx_

*

“Look…you’ll have to face him sometime. And Jorge’s not going to be there, so it’s not going to be a problem. Promise.”

“I appreciate the effort and yes, we are going because I can’t keep changing my mind, but you definitely have ulterior motives.”

“What?”

“Don’t play innocent with me, Alex Marquez.”

“What?!”

“Two words, first word, adjective, describes her perfectly…”

“Pff.” Alex goes slightly red and then starts to smirk slightly. “Ok maybe but DO NOT tell Vale-“

“Jajaja he won’t care. I think he feels secure, being Valentino Rossi and all. I think the cat’s out the bag anyway, he got her to bully me into going in the first place.”

“Hmm. She’s a Goddess.” The younger Marquez goes slightly red at the choice of word and then coughs and turns to stare out the passenger window. “Do not tell anyone I said that.”

*

_Urgh._ He can already feel the blush that will surely burn brighter as soon as he sees him. Because he really, really hadn’t meant to tell him that. But then he had, and it had been awkward, and he’d embarrassed himself even more, but at least it had helped. And that text, from Marc, _not even angry?_ Although to be fair that wasn’t out of character, especially for the guy he’d been texting, the guy behind the Marc Marquez-ness, it just seemed too good to be true. _Like all of him. Bastard._ He pulls into the drive and hits the button to announce himself, musing on the weird-ness of life, _just going to Vale’s house for a party after having the best sex of my life with Marc Marquez: situation normal_ , and then finds himself going in the door, greeted by the man himself, kiss on the cheek from Linda that briefly wipes away the memory of Marc, before he’s handed a glass of red wine and gets poked by Alex Rins, conversation starting easily as he nods and smiles at the people he knows, and the people he doesn’t normally know who seem a bit _what the fuck, Jorge Lorenzo_. And it’s fine, and almost good, and he even manages to talk to Dani without going purple. And then he goes to the bathroom, walks back out onto the terrace, and stops as he sees someone else arriving, in a little group of greeting, and feels his breath catch as the sinking feeling of knowing who it is gets more and more real.

_You. You said you weren’t coming._

*

Alex sees him first, and feels a little wave of white hot panic hit him before he watches Marc go through the same moment, freezing, staring across the space at his rival, mouth hanging open, panic probably rising. And he’s not sure what to say, or how to break the moment, because now it’s getting a bit weird and people are noticing, a faint _ooooh jejeje_ sounding from around them as they think it’s because they’re enemies or bitter rivals or have never shared a hotel room in Geneva. _Fuck._

Alex moves first, poking his brother slightly in the back and obviously breaking the spell slightly, and watches Dani perform a similar anti-freeze on the Mallorcan by handing him a beer, and then they lock eyes and share a little _let’s see how this turns out_ look as the two realize they have to approach and greet each other.

*

_God, you look breathtaking._ He looks good in leathers, he looks good in photoshoots, he looked good in Geneva. But tonight, it feels like he’s the only person in a 5 mile radius. And it’s simple, mostly from Gas, Jorge thinks, but it’s also perfect, and groin-affecting, and generally his worst nightmare and sweetest dream walking towards him. And he knows why, whoever or whatever is responsible for this face to face moment doesn’t matter _right now_ ; it’s because there are people watching; people who think the reaction is something entirely different, and he’s impressed that Marc is walking towards him to recognize that.

He stops in front of him, eye to eye and so close mesmerizing them both for a second, before he smiles, that early morning _oh hey stranger, I slept with you last night, come back to bed, baby_ kind of smile that makes the world go a bit wonky for a second, and pulls him into a hug. And he thinks they pulled it off, stealing that tiny breath of each other and digging their fingertips in a bit too tight but nothing too bad, and all he can think is _I hope I didn’t close my eyes and melt like I think I might have done._ But everyone’s oblivious. Except Alex, and Dani, obviously. 

And that one other guy who’s got narrowed eyes and is staring at them from the other side of his terrace, faint smile, puzzled but noticing a difference, wicked glimmer of something on his face. That guy who is probably, and usually, somehow responsible.

_Fuck._


	18. Vale and Linda's Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Mindy. Again.
> 
> I hope you like it? There'll be another update within a few hours I think :)
> 
> Thanks so much!! ♥

4 hours and 56 minutes. That’s how long they manage to ignore each other. Or, more accurately, that’s how long they manage to make it look like they’re ignoring each other, but they’re more than aware of every single look, laugh and smile of the other’s evening. And it is pretty good fun, other than the “awkward accidental gay lover in the room” effect and the curious eyes of the host that keep them under watch, which they both notice, and notice each other has noticed, which Vale also notices. Andrea Iannone breaks the cocktail shaker. Cal loses 350 euros on a bet against Dovi, even worse than if it had been anyone else he lost to, and Lucy isn’t happy about it, in that I-love-you-anyway-but-Jesus-Christ-one-day-I-might-kill-you kind of way. Romano Fenati and Alex Rins have a drunken foot race down the lawn, the Catalan rider taking it by about a stride, both, for some reason, wearing one sock each of the same pair and neither with shoes on. Luca and Pecco sing _I Got You Babe_ on the karaoke machine and topple into each other’s arms. Cal loses another 350 Euros on a bet against Uccio. Lucy goes outside for some air. Pedrosa sticks to water, mindful of the effect of alcohol on 2/3 of his biggest rivals within the last week, wishing he wasn’t the guy who did that.

Alex and Tito stand awkwardly in the corner until Linda blows an air horn at them and makes them jump, effect so extreme she actually checks the floor under them for urine. Alex goes bright red and starts drinking in earnest. 

Vale inadvertently pushes Linda into the pool. She takes him with her. The onlookers look away as it dissolves into on-the-verge-of-public-sex. Alex goes bright red and drinks more.

Marc faces his fear by 10.13pm, and ends up face to face with his teammate, Dani leaning in to whisper something in his ear that makes him take a breath of relief and pull him into a slightly drunken hug, Dani’s arm going round his waist to give him a squeeze, noticing the Mallorcan eyes fixed on him across the room, amused by the obvious, burning jealousy in them for which there has never been less need, and raises his eyebrows slightly. Jorge looks away, teeth gritted, and tries to forget about it as Fenati and Rins go for another run over the lawn, this time not ending so elegantly as the Roman dives face first into the hedge at the end, drawing a reasonably inconsiderable amount of blood. Linda, now dried off and tipsy enough to be even more _lalindaa_ than usual, fusses and washes the cut on his forehead, Romano more than enjoying that, before Vale walks back in, tells him to get a grip, and slaps a tea towel on the wound hard enough to make the VR46 rider yelp.

It’s past 11 by the time Jorge manhandles the cocktail shaker, previously broken by one Andrea then repaired by another, from an increasingly incensed, desperate and poor Cal Crutchlow, and manages to make smugly professional raspberry daiquiris. He gives them out from behind his makeshift bar until Rins, the only one other than Vale confident enough in his sense of fun to dare do it, whacks an apron on him from behind and accidentally covers him in sugary, fruity alcoholic goodness, leaving the Spartan chasing his Moto2 ally around the house until he’s trapped in the shower screaming as it’s turned on cold. Fenati tweets a picture in revenge. Marc high fives the Yamaha rider for his efforts, the only physical contact in 5 hours, both too drunk to really think it through.

Alex, by now maybe the drunkest in the room not counting Tito, gets stolen into a dance with Linda and tries desperately to watch his hands. She doesn’t care, and pinches his cheek with a grin as she notices, sending him redder and redder but keeping him very much entranced. Someone Skypes Colin Edwards from a laptop and plugs him into the big TV in the living room, the Texan leading a drunken rendition of _Fairytale of New York_ whilst trying to eat a steak dinner with his amused but slightly sighing family in the Texan sunshine, before finally, finally, 46 (of course) pizzas arrive from _da Rossi_ (of course) and settle the raucousness into a calmer but no less inebriated lounge-bar-for-racers vibe.

It's past midnight by the time Jorge goes outside for some air and finds Linda smoking. He doesn’t pass on the opportunity for a flirt, which she more than returns, before breaking his heart by confirming her disgust for the everyone-offending jogging bottoms. He stands there for a while after she’s gone, confused by the fashion choices of the world around him, feeling the alcohol start to wear off slightly, before turning to go back in and freezing on the spot. _I guess time’s up._

“Oh. Hey...”


	19. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Buffy. (I know, it's a normal word, but that's why it's there... ;))
> 
> Thank you SO much. Honestly, y'all are making my life a lot more joyous ♥

_So casual. Like we’ve not been burning each other apart since we both got here._ “Hey. Sorry, was just out here thinking.” He watches him get closer, and closer, until he’s in the corner and can’t really do much about it.

“You do that too much.” Marc grins and puts a beer in his hand, brief brushing of their fingers sending sparks through both. “Why sorrrrry?”

“Just…” _Because we did so well avoiding each other._ “You know…you came out here for a break…”

“Did I.”

 _Don’t look at me like that._ “Didn’t you?”

“Hmm. Maybe?” _Yes. From everyone else._ “You’re not included.”

“Well I’m already going, so-“

“No I mean you’re not included in the needing-a-break-from people, idiot.”

“Oh.” _OH._ “I think I should go, though.” _Because you’re obviously on the other side of the sense-fence._

“You’re finding it as hard as I am.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re finding it as hard as I am to not _slam_ you against the wall.”

“Y-yeah…” _Jesus._ Their eyes lock for a second before Jorge manages to break it and take a sip of his beer, knowing he really should do without it but needing the distraction, not catching the way Marc’s tongue flicks out of his mouth as he watches his rival’s neck muscles swallow, the Mallorcan’s lips damp, and takes a sip of his own in desperation. 

_It’s not just that you’re attractive. It’s that now I know exactly how it feels. And I think we’re flirting. Are we flirting?_ “Mmm.”

 _I think we’re flirting. Which, despite everything, is a face-to-face first._ “Mm..?”

“S’hard.” Marc tries to control the drunken lisp and tightens his fingers around his beer bottle. “To control myself…”

“We have to.”

“I know.”

“We should.”

“We should.” The younger rider nods and follows Jorge’s gaze across the garden. “Because it would be too difficult…”

“Exactly.” The Yamaha rider steals a glance at him and then smiles to himself through another sip. _Don’t tell me you’re not waiting for it…_ “Although…” He grins and laughs as Marc’s hand sweeps in front of him like _take it away, buddy_ , expecting the comeback as expected. “Nothing’s too difficult…”

“With a few quotes and a bit of determination, you can fly very high.”

“Senna.”

“No, Marquez.” He grins at him and points to himself before holding out his hand as if in introduction. “We met before, fucked each other senseless in Geneva? I’m Marc. Marc Marquez.”

“Fuck off.” The older rider blushes and grins at him through another sip, watching Marc shrug slightly and bite his lip in a way that makes him almost glow white hot. _Fuck._

“Pff I tried. Literally.” He bumps shoulders with him and raises his eyebrows. “I ran all the way down that street.”

“You did. Which worked really well.” They share another knowing smirk. “But no, Senna quote. Something like ‘You go for the limit and you touch it, and you think that’s it. But then something happens and suddenly you can go even further. With your mind, instinct, determination, and experience, you can fly very high.’”

Marc stands and sways a second, thinking it through, and then nods. “I like it.”

“Thought you might. I like it, too.”

“Well, yeah. _You_ would.”

“Pff. Why?”

“Because it’s obvious but deep.”

“Obvious.”

“Well…ok, no. If you know the feeling, it’s obvious, so you identify. But when you remind yourself of it, it’s deep.”

“Sounds familiar…” _Yeah, definitely flirting._ He flashes his eyes wide and crazy over the bottle as he takes another sip, grinning, and then almost spits some of it at Marc as he gets poked in the stomach. “Stop it!”

“Hmm…” He pokes again, a couple of times, and then presses his palm flat against the fabric with a ridiculous grin. “Do you work out?”

 _God. FUCK. I mean…_ His breathe does come back, but only once the hand’s gone again, eyes boring into each other again, closer, breathe swirling out into the cold air as Marc runs his tongue over his bottom lip again. _Fuck._ “Y-yeah. I work out. Even more now, since this guy turned up and kicked our asses…”

“Bastard.” Smirk.

“I know. All elastic and flexible and unbreakable. Makes me sick…”

“Pff. Me too…” His brain ticks through the words before settling on that _one_ , his face soon another dirty smirk. “Flexible.”

 _Shit. I walked right into it._ “Flexible…”

All he can do is close his eyes and grit his teeth as _that mouth_ is suddenly next to his ear; the scent assaulting his nose, breath hot against his skin as he hisses it between them.

“Maybe we could see how _flexible_ I really am.”

“Marc, don’t.” Eyes still closed, sensing him moving to stand in front of him. “We _can’t._ ”

“But we can. You can do anyth-“

“This is different.”

“Hmm…” 

The Yamaha rider goes completely tense as he feels Marc’s hands gently move under his jacket, fingertips exploring, before his arms are around him, in the small of his back, one hand teasing under the t shirt and making him hiss under his breath as the cold fingers hit the warm skin. “Marc…”

“I love the way you say that…” 

The voice is close enough to his ear to make him shiver, eyes finally opening again, arms still hanging loosely by his sides and refusing to respond, as they stare at each other and Jorge leans back against the wall, bringing the Honda rider along with him until he’s _technically_ leaning and being leaned on rather than anything else. “ _Marc…_ ”

“Even better.” The younger rider smiles at him, tilting his head to the side and letting a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, before he flicks his eyes between the eyes and lips of his rival and, confident he’s not going anywhere, lets himself lean into it, pressing them together and waiting, waiting, waiting for the moment, that comes, when Jorge’s arms go round him, pulling him in, and they both scare each other senseless as they spend a few seconds stood like that, neither leaping for the kiss, just enjoying the moment and shared body heat, murmuring into the fabric of each other’s clothes.

“We should go back inside.”

“Hmm.” The Cerverina nods his agreement into his jacket and then pulls away to stare at him. “Should. Don’t like that word…”

“ _Marc, please…_ ”

“Exactly. _Please..._ ” 

He looks at him for another few seconds, both of their chests already moving up and down noticeably, air charged, and then finally takes the plunge and leans in, lips waiting for however long he thinks might be too long before the older rider seems to groan an admission of defeat and his mouth opens to let him in, tongue swirling around his the younger rider’s arms going round Jorge’s neck to cross behind his head and pull them together as he feels him, finally, give in and let his hands find the warm skin of Marc’s back, both moving back towards the wall out of necessity and steadying themselves.

*

 _I knew it._

He freezes when he sees it, maybe suspecting it was happening or had, but _never_ expecting them to just be _here_ , when anyone could walk out, the noise alone enough of a clue as to what was happening. 

Vale: Close the kitchen blind quietly and lock the door so no one can come outside

Dani: ???

Vale: I think you might know but there’s something everyone else _can’t_ know.

Dani: Right…done. And I saw (just me), and yeah I did know. Are you out there?

Vale: Trying to leave without being seen… :/

But he isn’t. Because he’s absolutely transfixed by it. Not in a weird way, he hopes, it’s just genuinely _breathtaking_. The way they look at each other before Marc leans in, hands already at home under his jacket, Jorge evidently the less drunk one by what Vale can tell. The height difference isn’t that great but it’s enough to make the silhouette more an artwork than two half-drunk motorbike riders stood in front of him. The way Marc’s arms then fling themselves around Jorge’s neck like he’s clinging on for dear life, judging the distance so perfectly and hooking him in. The way they stop and gasp at each other and then slow down, Marc pulling the Mallorcan’s bottom lip in his teeth as Jorge’s hand moves up his back to let his fingers comb through his hair, the younger smiling subtly into his mouth and humming in response. The concentrated expressions on their faces as their tongues move around each other’s, trying to express everything they want to. The way Marc breaks it but leans in, eyes closed, and takes a few breaths as Jorge’s hands cup his face and he waits, eyes trained on the younger rider until he must have met his gaze and they smile at each other before meeting in the middle again. It’s slow and languid and incredibly passionate, like they’re in bed on a lazy Sunday morning with the time to explore every centimeter and there’s no one else in the world. He’s not sure of the word for a few more seconds, skin humming as the little murmurs from both cross the space to hit his ears, and then nods to himself and smiles. 

_Intimate._

*

Vale: Done :) I’m locking this door too, just make sure neither of us go to sleep without remembering they’re out there ;)

Dani: Good :) and yeah ;)

*

“Are…you…” He takes another breath and runs his fingers through his hair again as the kiss hits his neck, melting for a moment before stealing little kisses in between the rest of the words, the sentence taking three times longer than normal. “Meant…to be…staying…here?”

“Hmm.” Jorge nods against him and smiles into his mouth again as Marc’s tongue teases along his lip. “You?”

“Hmm.” Another one. “Me too.” 

“Where?”

“With…” He finally breaks it and takes a few breaths, palms flat on the Mallorcan’s chest to steady him, and looks back up at him. “With Alex. In the…annex or what-“

“Will he swap?”

 _Yes, he’ll swap._ He nods, slightly at first, amazed the question came so quickly, and then feels it grow until he’s grinning and nodding like an idiot; Jorge calmer, smile wide and genuine as he pulls him back into his coat and nods, lips talking into his hair. 

"Ok. Half an hour?"

"Ok." Marc nods again and pulls away, leaning on his palms on the Yamaha's rider's chest again, and then takes a deep breath, eyes forward. "And nobody fucks up picking the restaurant where Pedrosa is, nobody runs off down the street, nobody kisses you in the morning when they're running away from you..." He waits for the answer, fairly sure it's about to _hurt_ , and then leans his forehead against him and grabs the fabric as it does the opposite.

"No. Nobody does that."

 _Nobody does that._ He takes another breath, relief making the transition from wrapped under Jorge's coat to the cool night air barely noticeable, and then leans back to grab his collar and steal one more kiss on the way back in.

"Half an hour."


	20. Daiquiri

Vale sees him coming and opens the door, unlocking it, smiling at the flushed cheeks and spark of excitement in his eyes. “Hey Bambino. Ok?”

“Y-yeah.” The question makes him widen his eyes and almost pat himself down like there’s some evidence of the crime he’s missed. “Why?”

“Marc, I saw you. But I already knew something was happening.”

“Wh...I mean…happening? What do you-“

“I _saw_ you. No one else did. And I don’t care. You getting Alex to swap?”

_He’s so casual about it. How is he so casual about it?!_ “Wh…”

“Ok, well Alex is in the living room.” He points the right way and watches Marc mutely start to walk off before he stops him again. “Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“Deal with your shirt before you-“

“Shit.” He looks down and goes bright red, then starts re-doing the top few buttons with shaky fingers. “I…do you think people will know?”

“No.” The Italian smiles at him and then wraps him in a hug. “Calm down.”

_This is so weird._ He nods and gives him a squeeze, amazed by this difference between this set of arms around him and the other, and then pulls away to take a deep breath. “Ok. Alex. Swap. Ok.”

“Ok.” He claps him on the shoulder and then prods him in the right direction. “Goodnight Bambino.”

*

“Hey. Can I talk to you?”

His brother looks to his left and raises his eyebrows at his sofa companion. “What do you think? Can he talk to Team Alex?”

“I think he can probably talk to Team Alex.” Rins grins and nods at Marc, not moving, and as he hints that he meant _in private_ , other Alex, his Alex, pouts and shakes his head.

“Team Alex is comfy. We have our own pizza.” He motions to the plate in front of them. “And we’re doing really well with not moving so we don’t throw up.”

_Great._ “Well-“

“Also we’re having a Team Alex +Tito sleepover. If that’s ok?”

_Aww. Two years too late but aww._ “Ok…” 

“You’ll be ok on your own?”

_Ah. Then YES._ “Yeah that’s what I was going to ask you.” He looks at his brother in a pointed _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME_ and smiles as the telepathy still works through the drunkenness. _Love you._ “Ok? So I’ll see you in the morning, Team Alex.”

“Night.”

“Night.”

Marc smiles at both the smiles and nods, making his way back through the people towards the door leading to his bedroom, looking back to watch one half of Team Alex feeding pizza to the other.

*

He uses the rest of the time to jump in the shower, sobering up and getting clean before brushing his teeth and wondering whether just boxers is too…whatever it could be, before going for a t shirt too, taking off clothes not exactly hard or lacking in fun, anyway. Then he waits, and waits, and the deadline passes and he feels his heart start to sink, before finally there’s a knock at the door and a samely-dressed Lorenzo outside.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” He smiles and checks behind him before letting himself in, no one supposed to be here and detached from the main house a _massive_ plus for other reasons too, and then gets attacked into a quick kiss. “Sorry I’m late. I got stuck talking. And I couldn’t shower or-“

“It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re here.”

The nerves, now, have reduced them to two shy messes, before Marc just shrugs at him and wraps his arms round his waist to pull them together and moans into another kiss, pulling each other over to the bed and concentrating on the Mallorcan’s clothes first, before his t shirt, and they’re dressed in just boxers almost too quickly, Marc shoving him onto the bed and straddling him, making them both groan, before he carries on the kiss down his neck and stops.

“Ooh!”

_What?!_ “Ooh?!”

“Raspberry daiquiri!” He grins down at him and dips his head again to lick a long line up his chest. “Mmm. And I thought you tasted good already…”

“I don’t think you’ve tasted me, yet…”

“Jaja ok. Well then that can change.”

_I think we broke the nerves._ He moans at the ceiling and grabs the younger rider’s hair as the hot, wet mouth surrounds him, swallowing him down and then circling his tip. 

“Hmm…not so sweet.”

The vibrations from the words make his legs tremble lost to the tongue swirling around him and trying hard not to buck up against him, pressure building quickly as Marc’s skills prove wickedly good. _God._ “I…”

Dark eyes look back up at him as the younger rider nods, swallowing him as deep as he can, and Jorge feels himself give up and clench the sheets as he growls and comes down his throat, almost guilty about it until Marc’s mouth finds his again and shares the taste, wicked grin as he pulls away. “Lorenzo daiquiri…”

He goes slightly red and giggles, Marc finding it incredibly adorable and unable to resist another chaste kiss, before they both relax into it and Jorge’s hands move under his boxers, grinding them together as they almost ride through the kiss, replaying everything from outside and taking their time, finger teasing his crack until Marc pulls away and pants down at him, both painfully hard again and friction getting too much for being not enough. “I don’t have-“

“Me neither.”

_Ok. But…_ “Before we met in Geneva, did you by any chance also go and get checked-“

“Yes.” The eyes staring back at him are suddenly burning. “You too?”

“Me too. Wait. Or…yeah, wait.” He disappears into the bathroom and calls over his shoulder. “Shower stuff. Will that do?”

_So casual. ‘Hey championship rival, shower gel for lube, ok?’_ “Yeah…”

“Ok.” He throws it onto the bed next to him and climbs back on, grinning wickedly at the groan as he grinds down; both shedding their boxers quickly. Marc pulls away to lie face down next to him, eyebrows raised and no idea in hell how they’re still restraining themselves, before he groans into the pillow as the first drip of shower gel cools his crack, bucking up against the fingers working him open, fists clenched in the sheets and nodding as a kiss and a question hit his ear, pillows yanked out the way and hands covering his, lacing their fingers together, as the older rider slowly pushes inside and groans, feeling of nothing between them incredible, covering Marc’s body with his and pausing for a second, planting some kisses in the crook of his neck and feeling the hands in his squeeze in response as they both start to move. Slowly, listening to each other, legs ending up wrapped together and both grunting and moaning louder and louder until Jorge stops, running his hands over his back and tracing a line of kisses, Marc now more like jelly underneath him, and leans down again. “Turn over.”

He does, like he’s on half slow-motion, and groans again as the older rider bottoms out, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling his head down for a kiss as the thrusts get deeper, Jorge’s forehead ending up braced against his shoulder, Marc’s lips on his neck, before he can feel the pressure start to build and restraint start to leave, sharing another kiss and propping himself on one arm to let his other hand wrap around Marc’s cock, that the final straw and leaving him panting and growling over the edge, over Jorge’s hand as the Mallorcan comes soon after and collapses on him. They stay there for a few seconds before the Yamaha rider moves, back into a kiss and gently pulling out, before he picks Marc up and heads for the bathroom.

_What have we done. Stood under the shower together, leaning on each other. Getting back in bed like that's normal._

_Trying to say ‘goodnight’ and not let those other little words escape._


	21. Bambino's Special Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much!! Enjoy?? ♥

“Morning.”

 _You’re still here._ He groans slightly into the pillow, facing away from him, and lets out a long _nooooooo_ as the Mallorcan’s fingers poke him. “I’m asleep. Go away.”

“Hmm. Very asleep.”

“Yeah.” His middle finger pops up between them as he hears a soft laugh before he yelps and sits up. “Hey! No biting.”

“That’s not-“

“Don’t.” First grin of the day. “Not now…”

“Sorry.” Jorge makes his best innocent face, amazed how they’ve woken up and Marc is just _Marc_ , no nerves or weirdness, and then lets out a little _hmm_ as the younger rider suddenly crosses the space between them and presses a kiss to his lips, voice more serious.

“You’re still here.”

“I’m still here.” He nods, eyes locked together, and smiles at Marc’s obvious melting as he cups his face. “And so are you.”

“Hmm.” The Honda rider nods and closes his eyes, lost in the touch for a second, before he snuggles back down and pulls the sheets tight around them, head on Jorge’s chest. “We don’t have to move yet, do we?”

 _Never._ “I don’t have to.”

“Then _we_ don’t have to.” His fingers run over his chest for a second, the Mallorcan watching their progress and relaxing into the touch, before he turns onto his side slightly and murmurs into his hair as Marc moves to fit around him. 

_We don’t, no._ “Marc.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you regret it-“

“No.” Those dark brown eyes again, determined to drown him alive, now full of worry as he feels him tense. “Do you?”

“No.” He presses a kiss to his forehead and then wraps his arm around him as they end up in a proper kiss, not even caring about teeth brushing or the night before’s very faint reminders on each other’s tongue, until they can feel each other’s arousal and Jorge ends up growling at him as the dark shot of hair disappears under the sheets. _No._

_Not yet._

*

“Eh. Marc.” He knocks again and cringes slightly at the muffled noise. “Bambino and bambino’s special friend…there is breakfast.”

_“Ok. Sorry, we’re not doing anything. Anymore.”_

There’s an evil cackle followed by a definitively Lorenzo _Marc!_ , then another little evil cackle and what sounds like a kiss.

_“We’re coming!”_

Two cackles.

“Ok. I’m leaving now.”

_“Sorry…”_

“So are my ears! Ciao.”

*

“We need to make plans.” _Why am I saying this? The best chance I have at-_

“Plans?”

“To see each other. We can’t live in this room forever…breakfast.” To make the point, the Mallorcan sits up and leans back on the headboard, staring down at the ruffled, perfect, flushed, cheeky, glowing, grinning face still half buried in the covers. _You should wear a badge. ‘Warning, extreme magnetic field in this area.’_

“Hmm…I don’t know? Maybe we could. Maybe Vale could hide us like priests.”

“Priests.” He looks down and raises his eyebrows. “ _Priests._ ”

“Yeah. You know…ages ago in England when they would hide th-“

“Yeah, I DO know. How do you know?!”

“Want to say because I paid attention at school but actually because Hector was reading this b-“

“Ah. Ok. That makes sense. Hector and those fucking books.”

“Ok…you’re Mr Highbrow ‘Oh I’ve got to learn!’…how are you-“

“Because I read good books that are interesting. Hector reads shit books that sound shit before you even have to listen to him recount the whole thing.”

“Jejejejeje TRUE.” The Honda rider moves over slightly as he rolls over onto his back and looks up, grinning at the lip-licking staring back at him. “But…plans. Let’s not be priests.”

“We’re going to have to be priests.”

“Well that’s genuinely against the rules, so…pfff.” He sticks out his tongue and then grins again. “But you know what I mean. You could come to Rufea. Since you’re apparently never invited by the cool kids…” He watches Jorge go red and manages to grab his hand without him complaining, lacing their fingers together loosely and studying them, how they look, the lopped-off Phillip Island finger of the Mallorcan fascinating him. “But you could. You know…obviously it would be easier if you were Dani or Vale…but I think-“

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, you know. If you were Dani. My teammate, so way easier. Bit grumpy but nooooowhere near as bad as you. Or Vale, not grumpy at all.”

“You’re so close to a line…”

“Jeje. Awww, I’m sorry. I just…have you looked in the mirror when you smile?”

“Yeah…”

“You’re frowning _right now_. SMILE. Because it’s amazing.” He watches him try and feigns terror. “URGH what is THAT?! That’s not a smile.”

“Well I don’t want to smile right now so it looks weird. Like Vale’s second place face.”

“Oohhh careful.” He winks and then shrugs slightly, knowing there’s only one plan of attack left and grinning at him, and keeping grinning at him, until it’s faintly hilarious and making him giggle and Jorge is desperately trying to keep a straight face, before Marc just lunges at him and grabs both his cheeks, hauling them into a smile, that creating a very real one straight after and ending in a pile of MotoGP World Champions wrapped around each other.

“Come back to Lugano with me. Today. I’m driving home.”

 _WHAT?!_ The younger rider sits bolt upright and stares down. “What?”

“I mean…if you want. Just an idea…just ‘cause I live close enough to drive so wouldn’t have to fly or anyth-“ He loses the words into a kiss as Marc pounces, genuinely, and the frown of panic at the reaction fades as he realises that it may have been positive shock, a quiet _“that sounds amazing”_ reaching his ear. _Agree._

*

“Sleep ok?” 

Tito looks up and smiles at the smile. “Not too bad. Woke up to screaming, though.”

“Screaming…” _Me too, jaja._

“Team Alex didn’t want to be that cosy when they woke up.” Team Alex both go red at the other end of the table as the Almería resident turns to them. “Did you?”

“No. And we said we wouldn’t talk about it.”

“I lied.” The older Moto2 rider grins at them and then laughs at the double dagger-stare, pointing to the pile of cutlery in front of them. “Could one of you pass me a _spoon_?”

“FUCK OFF.”

“Language! I’ll tell Roser.”

“FUCK OFF.” Rins this time, knowing Tito probably wouldn’t go to the length of telling _his_ mother.

Marc, laughing through the whole exchange with Vale and Cal, Andrea Iannone the only other at the table and just staring blankly into space occasionally punctuated by moving some cereal to his mouth, then feels the laugh start to fade as _he_ walks in, feeling his cheeks burn slightly as Vale glances at him to check the reaction. 

“Morning.”

“M-morning.” _Smooth._ “How’s the head?”

“Good. Enjoyed my daiquiri.” He steals a glance at Marc and grins to himself as he sees the amused blush in return. “You?”

“Yeah. S-same.” He watches Valentino giggle to himself out the corner of his eye and can’t stop himself joining in. Everyone seems happily oblivious enough. “Creamy.”

Another Vale giggle, followed by Cal deciding it’s the perfect time to lean in and whack a kiss on Jorge’s cheek. “Morning, darling.”

Vale watches Marc’s knuckles go white around his coffee cup as the Mallorcan turns and smiles at him, batting his eyelashes. 

“Morning, my love.”

He squeezes Marc’s knee under the table, feeling him relax again slightly and at least able to take a normal sip, Jorge sending him a _sorry_ glance, taking all that in and doing a little sit rep. _Interesting._ The Italian is about to steer the conversation off into less dangerous territory before there’s an almighty thud from the bottom of the stairs followed by a loud _FUCK!_ as someone breaks the fall by crashing through the kitchen door.

He leaves the pause long enough for effect and then grins round the table, pointing at the groaning Spaniard.

“I think Pedrosa is awake.”


	22. "My Cool MotoGP Rider Boyfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) Thank you! So much.
> 
> b) Mindy title!!
> 
> ♥

“Anybody see you?”

“Don’t think so.” He grins and slides into the passenger seat. “So…Lugano.”

“Lugano.”

“Is it nice?”

“Yes. Although I hope you won’t be seeing much of it…”

Marc laughs and blushes slightly, looking out the window as they start to move off, smiling and feeling himself go warm as a hand squeezes his knee. “Hmm, me too. This is going to be easier when I move, too.”

“Move?” The Mallorcan frowns at him before looking past him to check the road’s clear, pulling out and then doing it again. “You’re moving?”

“Hmm…yeah. Probably? I just started sorting it this week when we were trying to ignore each other, so…”

“Ah. Ok. Where to? Please say Switzerland…”

 _Wow. Fuck._ “No. But really?!”

“Maybe? This was a bad idea and it is a bad idea but I give up pretending now. I’m not your mother.”

“My mother.” There’s an amused chuckle from the passenger side before Jorge goes slightly red. _Eh?_

“Um…yeah. I mean…if this ends in tears it’s not up to me to protect you. So I give up. And you’re coming with me to Lugano, and it could hurt us both in the end and I don’t care anymore.” 

_Wow. Ok. So cynicism not grinned out of you, yet._ Marc smiles at him and raises an eyebrow before lowering his window and sticking his head out. “HEY, EVERYBODY! JORGE LORENZO JUST GAVE UP!”

“Shhhh! The whole point was SECRET ESCAPE!”

The younger rider grins and giggles through a playful smack as he points at the completely deserted countryside in front of them, Jorge trying not to laugh with him and failing. “I know, look at all the people I’ve just told! They’ll definitely know we’re in a gay relationship now!” 

The word _relationship_ shudders through the space in a little emotional explosion before he decides to plough on and try and ignore it, both still laughing but aware of the _arrrgh_. _Fuck. Again._ “No, Andorra.”

“What?”

“Andorra. I’m moving to Andorra. To get some peace…and privacy. And my own house where I can invite whoever I want…”

 _Oh dear._ “Ok so a tiny bit closer. And good motivation, for the other half of your…secret gay relationship.” _We could just talk about it like adults. Or maybe not._ “Are you going to invite me?” The Yamaha rider lowers his sunglasses and winks over them. “Baby?”

 _Hnng._ “Don’t do that.”

Innocent face. “What?”

“You know what. Unless you want the interior of your car covered in-“

“Nah, I don’t.” Grin. “So I’m attractive when you’re sober, too?”

“You’re attractive all the time outside of Parc Fermé when I’ve just touched you…”

“Oooh careful, Marquez. Keep it clean…”

“And you still have a sense of humour when you’re sober. Which is an even greater feat…”

“For fuck’s sake! I finally find someone who gets my life and all he can do is insult me.”

They grin to themselves for a few seconds before Marc points at the dashboard. “Don’t like the trim either.”

“Pff.”

“Music needs to change…”

“Stop.”

“Also the fabric in the interior is really-“

“Ok, seriously.” Sunglasses down again, evil smirk. “FUCK OFF.”

*

“You know…they’re not going to get that.”

“Hmm?” Marc, previously half asleep, sits up again with a start and rubs his eyes. “What?”

“The moving thing.”

“Eh? I missed the whole thing...” He rubs his eyes again and tries to take in the countryside. “Hmm?”

“For once…”

“Pff.” Smile. “I’m too tired for evil.”

“And yet here you are in _Jorge Lorenzo’s_ car…”

“Yeah I feel really bad…” Yawn pause. “…about all that voodoo now.”

“Knew it!” _Aww sleepy face._ “But no, I mean everyone’s going to say it’s for the tax. You know that?”

“Hmm. I’m sure a few of-“

“No.” He watches the stern tone stop him dead and gives him a little _sorry_ look. “Sorry, I mean…” _I’m not your mother. Yeah._ “I mean be prepared to be publicly ripped apart.” _Hopefully not literally._

“What?!”

“Yup. I hope not, I mean…you are the darling, darling.” He watches the word and the accompanying smile lift him again slightly before his face drops at the last bit. “But the bubble always bursts.”

He watches that sink in, grits his teeth slightly, and then sighs out the window again. _Great. Now we’re two people sat in a car frowning outside stressing about it._

*

“You want to stop for some food? Somewhere public and blow people’s minds?”

“Public.”

 _Fear but devilish excitement. Ok._ “Well if I’m coming to Rufea and…everything…we’re going to have to start being friends in public sometime…”

“Friends.”

“Friends. So we can at least have an excuse-“

“Ok. Sounds good.”

“Ok.”

There’s another few minutes of silence before the Yamaha rider indicates to pull off into some services and watches the nervous nod in return as they park and he goes to get out, Marc’s hand finding his and stopping him. _I already know what you’re going to say. And I’m not your mother. I’m not. I’m not._

“You really think it’s going to be bad?”

“Yeah.”

“And you think we should talk about ‘gay relationsh-‘”

“Yeah.” He takes a deep breath and tries to read his face. _Yeah let’s do that. Unless one of us is going to run off crying onto the autostrada-_ “Do you want this to stop?”

“No. You?”

“No.”

“So…”

 _So._ They stare at each other for a few seconds, mindful of where they are and watching each other’s lips twitch slightly as if they both want to lean through the space between them and kiss, and then nod, the speed of the responses more than enough to convince each other. “Ok then.”

“Ok…?” Marc starts to smile, running his finger up the Mallorcan’s arm and then grinning at the badly hidden flash of desire, and raises his eyebrows. “So…relationship..?”

“Boyfriend.” _Fucking hell._ “Y-yeah?”

 _The ‘things I didn’t expect when I was 18’ list just got a lot bigger._ “Hmm.” _Stop grinning at me. For once._ “Totally always knew you were gay, Lorenzo.”

 _Well that makes one of us.._ “Oh I’m sure.”

“Yup…”

“Oh, sorry I doubted, your words have convinced me...”

“Pff. I mean…ok.” He goes a bit red and smiles, nervously. “You know the first time I realised I looked at guys differently?”

“No?”

“How well do you remember the 2010 champions photo?”

 _Ah._ “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

They grin at each other for a second at the shared memory before the Mallorcan grabs Marc’s collar and pulls him down into a rough kiss below windscreen view. “Well then I guess we are the champions.”

He waits until Marc’s composed himself, giggling over the handbrake, and rolls his eyes. “Ok it was cheesy but it wasn’t that bad.”

“It was. Bad. And now all I can think about is Toni Elias.”

“Ew, no. Think about me.”

“You too. Don’t worry. And not in the same way.” He watches the horror pass over Jorge’s face and laughs again. “Promise promise promise.” He manages to squeeze his hand before they both get out and walk to the front of the car, both stretching out slightly after the journey and feeling the nerves hit. “Right, operation: undercover gay MotoGP riders, commence!” 

And then he groans and giggles again.

“What?”

“Nothing…”

“WHAT?!”

“I DIDN’T REALISE YOU WERE WEARING THOSE.” He points at the trousers and then narrows his eyes. “I NEVER WOULD HAVE EVEN GOT IN THE CAR!”

And so the first tweeted photos of ‘Jorge Lorenzo and Marc Marquez are actually friends now?’ are a glaring Lorenzo, middle finger held up to a laughing Marquez, and then a guiltily laughing Lorenzo with a bright red and blushing Marquez after being accidentally pushed into a group of old ladies getting off a coach.

“Is that contact you’re going to blame me for as well?”


	23. Kiss and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Hector: Ok is there something I should know?

Marc: Ah, you saw the photos

Hector: Yup. Friends now are we?

Marc: Yup. Ok?

Hector: Yeah, of course. What changed?!

Marc: We just talked and we’re maybe less different than we thought…

Hector: Told you :P

Marc: Yup. You know what you didn’t tell me?

Hector: No?

Marc: How good he was in bed. Goodnight from Lugano. ;)

*

Jorge: You know I joined that site?

Ricky: Yeah?!

Jorge: It actually worked…

Ricky: Aww I’m happy for you! What’s his name?

Jorge: Marc :/ ;)

Ricky: Hahaha seriously?!

Jorge: Yeah! Funny story…it’s actually _Marc._ _Media content in this message_

Ricky: WHAT?! SERIOUSLY!

Jorge: Yeah!! Sorry didn’t tell you before, didn’t think it was going to happen (and I know it shouldn’t, don’t even lecture me Cardús)

Ricky: Pff :P no worries. Marc…I mean…I saw the tweet and was about to text you but MARC MARQUEZ

Jorge: You’re like a teenage girl! Yes! Marc Marquez. Training, and sharing the bed we picked ;)

Ricky: Well…I’m happy for you and SURPRISED ;) does he like the bed?

Jorge: Yes he likes the bed ;) but…yeah. Might have to concede you have good taste

Ricky: Screencap ;) :P

Jorge: He hates the trousers

Ricky: I like him already

Jorge: I think we’re past that stage and I’m panicking

Ricky: Fuck! Seriously?

Jorge: Yeah. I’m invited to Rufea next week so we should go for a meal at your mum’s or something, catch up?

Ricky: Sounds good. Be careful…

Ricky: I mean, I know you won’t get pregnant ;) but don’t get seen either!

Jorge: We went cycling literally to just be able to tweet a picture we could explain. Then we locked ourselves in :)

Ricky: Good plan. Anybody else know?

Jorge: We’re telling Hector but he doesn’t believe it yet. Then weirdly, Pedrosa and Vale also know

Ricky: That sounds like a fun story

Jorge: Pff it sounds like the most reckless moment of my entire life, but yeah ;) Christmas parties…

Ricky: Eeeek

Jorge: I told you I shouldn’t have gone

Ricky: I didn’t realize it was more than repairing old bridges!

Jorge: Haha hmm. :/

Ricky: Also Aleix said Marc and Hector asked them something about Andorra. Is Marc moving?

Jorge: Yeah, but top secret 

Ricky: Yeah thought it would be so far. Ouch that’s going to hurt

Jorge: He has no idea :/

*

Hector: Ok he's joking.

Jorge: Always ;)

Hector: Ok. Thank you for some sense! (so rare jajaja)

Jorge: Just like me ;) _Media content in this message_

Hector: WHAT

*

_28 missed calls_

Hector: Ok you both have a great sense of humour

Jorge: Thanks

Marc: 93 roses. I’m finally a princess ;) _Media content in this message_

Marc: That ICON magazine Disney show idea could work? :D

Hector: It’s not funny anymore

Jorge: It’s not actually a joke!

Hector: Seriously, come on

Marc: Sorry he already came on me…

Hector: Are you drunk?!

Marc: No!

Jorge: No!

Hector: Don’t let him tweet when he’s drunk!

Marc: I’m not drunk!

Jorge: I’m not his mother!

*

@marcmarquez93: Good day training with @lorenzo99 en Lugano! Gracias, crack! #trainingwiththeenemy

@lorenzo99: @marcmarquez93 de nada! Thanks for coming ;)

@marcmarquez93: DM @lorenzo99 jejejejejejejeje ;) :D you made me…

@lorenzo99: DM @marcmarquez93 I’m sat right next to you…

@marcmarquez93: DM @lorenzo99 and now under me…

“Ok stop because if we get hacked…” He puts his phone down and groans as Marc grinds them together. “It would be baadddd.”

“Bad.” The younger rider grins and licks his lips. “Sounds good…”

*

Hector: Someone please answer

Marc: Catalunya base camp, this is Lugano, do you read me?

Hector: YES. 

Marc: So all that other ‘no it’s not a joke’ did get through

Hector: Seriously I know we laugh and have a joke but this is too far

Marc: _Media content in this message_

Hector: Ok. I’m getting annoyed now. Smiling together, roses, toothbrushing, double bed…fine. Easy to joke. And fake. So I guess the joke’s on you.

Jorge: Remember when I “kissed” Cal? >> _Media content in this message_

*

_37 missed calls_

Hector: Please answer…

Jorge: Hi?

Hector: The calls, not texts

Jorge: Ok fine, facetime Marc but give us 5 minutes

Hector: OK. Finally!

*

“Coffee.”

“Thanks. Kitchen still there?”

“Yeah. No fires since yesterday.” Marc gets back in the other side of the bed, grinning and leaning over for a kiss, and then makes an ‘eek’ face as some spills on the duvet and Jorge face palms. “Sorry…”

“I wouldn’t be that angry but I’m running out of fucking bedding by this point.”

“Jajaja.” Evil smirk. “ _I know._ ”

“Don’t look at me like that. Tented sheets would traumatize him.”

“Jeje. Is it too cruel to be shirtless and in bed?”

“Hmm…don’t know. Maybe? Or makes the point.” 

“Hmm. What do you think he’s going to say?”

“Drop the phone. I bet he makes us kiss or something.”

“Is that ok with you?”

“Yup. You?” 

“Yes.” The younger rider leans across the space between them and slides his tongue along Jorge’s bottom lip. “I think it might be ok.”

They look at each other and take a deep breath before Marc grabs his phone and holds it in front of them, one last look back at Jorge before they’re connected.

“Hi…”

“Hi Luigi!”

_“Mario, we meet again. And you’re even in bed. Seriously…”_

“Yes. Seriously. It’s early and all we’ve had time for is a kiss and a coffee.” Marc points the phone at the stain on the sheets and then back up. “Not compatible at the same time.”

_“Sure.”_

“I think my host needs to buy a lot of new sheets and do a lot of laundry.” They smirk at each other before there’s an eye roll from Hector.

_“It’s really not funny anymore. Come on, just give up.”_

“Give up?” Jorge.

“Pff. We don’t do that.” Marc.

_“Can I just get the truth, please? Are you training?”_

“Yup. Lots of physical activity.” Jorge.

Marc giggles through a sip of coffee and earns another _fuck’s sake_ as some escapes his mouth and splatters on the duvet. “Sorry…”

“Hmm. So attractive.”

“Dirty…”

_“Ok, ok. If you’re seriously expecting me to believe this, then prove it.”_

“Thought you might ask that. What would you like us to do?”

_How is this my life. “Kiss. If you mean it. Prove it or stop torturing me.” Jejejeje-_ The communications manager’s mouth drops open as they actually do. _FUCK. “Y-yeah. F-funny.”_

“Not enough?”

_“You’re more committed than I expected but no, a peck on the lips is nothing if-“_

Marc leans in first, careful to keep the phone watching them if he can, and pulls Jorge’s head towards him with his other hand, both closing their eyes and trying to forget how weird it is before they most definitely do, relaxing into it and sharing their tongues, little hums of approval escaping before they grin through it at the cacophony of expletives coming from the phone; those preceding the predicted bang as Hector drops it and loses it. _Jaja. Knew it._ The younger rider puts his phone down too, using the moment of peace to finish it properly and let themselves get their breath back, two sets of flushed cheeks panting at each other, before they share that look that is starting to become common: _we’re laughing through this but this is getting more and more serious and I can’t do anything about it because losing you is always going to be worse than whatever else is waiting._ Marc nods at him, sharing another chaste peck on the lips to underline that, before he picks the phone up again and they stare at the picture of a Catalan floor for a few minutes, distant _OH MY FUCKING GOD_ s and _I DON’T FUCKING BELIEVE IT_ s and slight screaming punctuating the silence from the Barcelona end, until finally the Honda rider gives into it and leans his head on Jorge’s shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling as a kiss gets planted in his hair, and they wind they fingers together. _Keep smiling. Even if it feels like we’re on the edge of a volcano._ “I know this is probably a bad time to say this…”

_Don’t fucking joke-_ “Don’t-“

Marc shakes his head slightly to signal the intent to continue and takes a deep breath, squeezing his hand. “But I think I love you. And I seriously don’t know what we’re going to do about it.”

The Mallorcan closes his eyes for a second to take that in, swell of complete bliss followed by complete horror, and then swallows hard as he realizes the other thing. _“I don’t know what we’re going to do about it.” So you know it’s a ‘we’ and I don’t have to say-_ “I love you too.”


	24. Physical Activity

“You beat me…”

“Yeah, I did. How does it feel, hmm?” Marc grins evilly and stands up to him as eye-to-eye as he can with the slight height difference.

“I hate it.”

“I _love_ it.” The word love rolls off his tongue with all the evil twinkle he can muster, which is a lot, and he watches Jorge’s teeth grit and his eyes go darker. “I love showing you who’s boss. Reminding you.”

“Boss.”

“Yeah. Problem?”

“I think you _know_ who’s the boss here.” The Mallorcan smiles slightly, one eyebrow raised just enough as he licks his lips. “Or would you like reminding…?”

“You think you can?”

“I think…” He suddenly presses his palm against Marc’s chest and pushes just enough to lean him back into the wall. “You’d better be careful what you’re saying.”

“I think you’d better put your money where your mouth is.”

“Hmm and where’s my mouth?” He moves in close enough to brush their lips almost together, the almost pleading expression on Marc’s face and the way his chest is labouring trying to stay and keep himself calm almost enough to make him snap too, and then nips his earlobe and shivers at the noise the younger rider makes. “ _Turn around._ ”

“Make me.” Eyes closed, lip bitten, waiting. “Or try.”

“Try.”

“Try…”

“Ok.” Jorge nods to himself, watching the Honda rider brace slightly for it, and then grabs him to turn him against the brick, wrists pinned behind his back, wriggling slightly as he feels the bulge leaning against him. He grips tighter and presses them both against the wall, Marc moaning again as his neck is attacked by a kiss. “I’ll _try_.”

*

“Oh my GOD.” 

“Ok?”

“OhmmmyyGodddddd in…” 

“In the…”

“BEST!”

“..wayyy…”

“I…Oh MY GOD.”

 _Jeje ok then._ “Not too tight?”

“I know the woooooooooooooooooo…” Marc cuts himself off and bites the pillow again, handcuffs and ankle restraints rattling as he writhes around at the unexpected movement from Jorge’s fingers, getting his breath back and panting for a few seconds before nodding and hissing as another spank hits the target. “W-word.”

“Sure.”

“Yes.”

“Ok.” The Mallorcan leaves him for a second, watching the body in front of him tense and relax as he thinks he’s pre-empting anything, and bites his lip to stop himself losing his restraint at the sheer beauty of it; perfect skin only occasionally marked by either the remnants of crashes long ago and recent, teeth marks, and very red ass cheeks. _Jesus fucking Christ._ He presses his fingers in that same spot again and feel his own groin twitch in despair at the desperate _hnnnnng_ and rattle that comes back at him, before he starts to move them more, noise getting lower and lower until the younger rider is growling into the pillow and bucking his hips against the bed to try and get the friction, sheen of sweat now sculpting the muscles in his back perfectly, before he stops on command and his knuckles go white as he twists his fingers into the sheets.

“ _Please_.”

“Patience. Hands and knees.” He licks his lips again as Marc struggles back up onto his hands and knees, view perfect, and slowly pulls out his fingers to another desperate hiss.

“ _Please. PLEASE._ ” The younger rider hangs his head as he feels the mattress dip as Jorge gets on, trembling with the anticipation and then feeling every nerve start to tingle as what he was expecting – one thrust, fingertips dragging him in – is actually the Yamaha rider’s tongue circling, gentle, lube and saliva flashing cool as he moves away and blows across his skin, Marc’s knees starting to shake and cock almost screaming with a voice of its own. _Please please please please._ He’s about to beg again, and prepared to beg forever, before he feels his hands run down his back and the tell-tale nails dig in, everything going black as his eyes roll back and another scream hits the roof as Jorge pushes inside and starts to move. _Thank you._

*

“Marc.”

 _“Hmm?”_ The voice echoes back from the kitchen, where he’s making a salad, apparently able to do that with the very small amount of food in the fridge, and gets louder again as he searches for the source of his name and wanders in. “Hmm?”

“Look.”

“What?”

“Look.” The Mallorcan folds his arms and turns to face him, nodding at the plaster on the wall.

“Ah…” His cheeks go a bit red before he shrugs and grins. “Technically your fault?”

“No.”

“Well I was obviously having a very good time…?”

“Still no…”

“Sorry.” He grins into a kiss and laces their fingers together, pressing both their hands onto the offending smash in the wall and smiling at the _tut tut_ that manages to escape through the kiss.

“It’s not a supporting wall, but-”

“Send me the bill.” He nips his lip and uses the distraction to free his hand again and smash it against the crack, punching a hole through it and then taking off sprinting out the open door onto the terrace, laughing at the shock, horror and glee on his boyfriend’s face, eventually conceding defeat and giving himself up as the laughing is too much to run through, fit as he is, both ending up in a pile on the sofa; too comfy to move once the laugh has gone.

“I don’t want to go home tomorrow.”

“I know.” Jorge nods into his chest, him somehow having ended up more beached on Marc rather than purposefully wrapped round him, and manages to move off slightly so it’s easier to talk with eye contact. “But unless we want to do a front page nightmare and you want to move in here and have my children…”

“Jaja. No, thanks. Don’t want to ruin my reputation.”

“Me neither.” He smiles into a kiss and lets his fingers wander under the fabric of the younger rider's t shirt, thumb rubbing circles over his stomach. “But it will be ok. I’m not that far away, and I’m coming next week to embarrass myself in Rufea…”

“Hmm. I hope so.”

“Well I don’t know about the ok part to be honest, but I can promise I’ll be there and I promise it will be embarrassing.”

“Hmm…maybe…”

“It’s rude to agree…”

“I know.” He laughs slightly at the prod he gets and snuggles down a bit further. _But._ “Can I ask you something else?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I tell my family?”

“Well…one of them definitely-“

“No, I mean…well, actually, I mean my mum and dad, Tito, and Santi and Emilio.”

“Do you trust them?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Then yes, that’s ok with me. I’m not telling anyone else I don’t think, not now. Just Ricky. If that’s ok-“

“That’s fine. I know it doesn’t mean anything.”

 _Because you know it’s because this means everything, I hope._ “Ok. Then yeah. And sorry if you heard th-“

“Just promise me it was your stomach-“

“YES. IT WAS.” He laughs into another kiss and tries to remember the feeling. “Promise.” _Everything._


	25. Ten Cents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is my 'two cents worth'..
> 
> ♥

“Has he come out yet?”

“Bad choice of words…” Alex looks back at his manager, weak smile trying to keep the mood up, and then shakes his head. “But no.”

“Crying?”

“Not too much.”

“Ok. More coffee.”

“More coffee please, waiter.” He nods and smiles at the face. “What?”

“I knew it was a mistake…”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve created a confident, cheeky monster.”

“Jaja. Oh…well…to be honest, with him as a brother, I always-“

“Good point. Sugar?”

“Sweet enough.”

“You’re fired.”

“Oooohhh. Jaja. Same to you, ex-manager.” _Pistolero, motherfuckerrrr._

“Right, that’s it.” Emilio grins and looks back over his shoulder to shout out the room. “Santi!”

“Arggh noooo!” The younger Marquez makes an eek face and shakes his head. “Sorry I take it all back, every last word.” _Holstered._

*

“Is he ok?”

“No.”

“Should we-“

“Nah. He’s…on the phone. To someone…” He watches his dad get what he means and nods. “Yeah, the Geneva guy…”

“He knows who he is and everything-“

“Yeah, he does. _He_ kind of knew it would happen, in a way. But…I don’t know. I mean…FUCK. Sorry.” He grimaces at the parental eyebrow-raise, sharing the sad smirk, and then shrugs. “What is wrong with the world? Honestly-“

“Don’t. The world’s been pretty good to us so-“

“Yeah, it has. I know, I _know_ how lucky we are but I…ten cents each. Even if he was running for the money, the people saying all this stuff…if we divided it they’d would get ten cents -“

“Alex. Take a deep breath.” Julia levels his eyes at his son and nods, both now gritting their teeth slightly, and pulls him into a hug. “The people who are saying this, that’s all they’re worth. Don’t think about it. There will still be fans, and there will still be your brother grinning from the podium, once everyone calms down.”

“But-“

“No buts. We had 2011. And now, we have this. Everything else we wanted, we have.”

“We worked for.”

“Which is how it should be.”

*

“S-sorry.”

_“Don’t be sorry. Don’t you DARE be sorry. I’ve got all afternoon, I just wish I was there.”_

“Hmm. I wish you were here too. And…I knew…I mean, I knew what some people might say it but-“

_“Marc?”_

“Yeah.”

_“This is what it’s like. Once the shine wears off. They sit there, and they wait, and they fucking salivate over the opportunity to fuck you over. And they do, and they do it again, and then you do something that sells in a good way, and suddenly you’re an angel again. It’s how-“_

“But I didn’t do anything differently. People KNOCK on my door. You know? We’re having breakfast before a day training and people knock on the fucking door-“

_“I know. I KNOW. I’ve earnt some of mine, maybe, but even when you jump through the hoops, they’ll always find a way to-“_

“I don’t jump through hoops though. I’m just me. Me in a small bedroom living with my parents. Me who goes there every fucking year to train anyway and-“

_“Don’t you dare justify it to me.”_

“But you understand-“

_“Yes, I understand. I live in Switzerland. For the peace, to be near the factory, and for the money. Because they don’t seem to realise that it stops. We’re not CEOs or something. There’s no fucking pension if you fall off and end up in a wheelchair-“_

“Stop.”

_“Sorry am I being too-“_

“No. Y-you’re just…” He grits his teeth and tries to stop his lip wobbling. “Y-you’re just right and I c-can’t t-talk about th-that-”

_“Sorry. I know. I know it’s…thinking about that a lot now?”_

“Too much. I just…everything we put into this…I mean…s-sorry.” _God, come on. COME ON._ He sniffs again and nods to himself through a deep breath. “I mean we had help. But we were never rich. And they gave up their entire lives on blind faith that I was good enough to maybe make it worth it. And yeah, Alex, there would have been Alex. Which would have been one 15 year old supporting a whole family, which isn’t f-fair either. But if I couldn’t-“

_“You can.”_

“AND if I couldn’t, what the fuck do I do? I mean, really? I have no fucking qualifications, I would have had one 125cc world title, and I would need help. I mean, _help_. You can’t ride a bike with double vision but you can do fuck all else either.” He’s aware he’s starting to yell and bites his lip again, unsuccessfully, voice sounding like a rally rather than a conversation, words spat out over the garden accompanied by a puff of condensing air. “And parents and grandparents that would have had to spend their time and money looking after me, money they’d have less and less of because they already invested it in me, which would have been up in flames. Then where would THEY be? Where the FUCK would THEY be then? Sending their money to help, I’m _sure_. I’m sure, remembering the kid who won a title and then couldn’t see. I’m sure they’d all give their ten cents, then.” He takes another breath and grits his teeth again, dropping the phone to the grass. “I’ll call you back.”

And then finds his hand suddenly shot through the glass of the back window into the kitchen, Santi first on the scene, making the hole bigger to get his hand out without doing more damage and holding him up for a few minutes before giving up and watching him smash a wooden garden chair apart.

*

Jorge: Alex, is this your number?

Alex: Who is this?

Jorge: Someone who might have the same reason why they don’t want to just tell you…

Alex: Useful. So…

Jorge: It’s Geneva guy from room 245. Which room were you?

Alex: I can’t fucking remember but yes Jorge it’s me. He’s not called you back yet I know, he will.

Jorge: No it’s just fucking cold out here and I found the street but not the house.

Alex: You didn’t…

Jorge: Coffee please, black. 

Alex: They don’t know it’s you, yet

Jorge: I don’t care. Will they?

Alex: No. I’m on the doorstep. What are you driving?

Jorge: Black Alfa.

Alex: I see you. Look left, I’m waving.

“Is it bad?”

“Yeah.”

“Where is he?”

“Back garden.”

“Can I go through?”

Alex moves, letting him past into the house and then passing him back to lead the way, taking a deep breath as they get to everyone, Santi, Emilio, his mum and dad stopping the conversation and freezing as Jorge walks in behind him, mouths dropped open.

“I’ll explain in a minute. Marc still out there?”

“Y-yeah.” His dad coughs, staring still, and manages a nod. “Is this a good-“

“Yeah, it’s a great idea.” Alex nods and then gives the Mallorcan a slight push towards the door, following him again until he’s stepping outside and shutting them outside, alone.

*

 _Jesus._ He takes in the sight, Marc somehow covered in dirt and maybe what looks like blood, confirmed as he takes in the bandaged hand, again, connecting it quickly to the smashed window just behind him. Sat with his back to him on the step down before the grass looking smaller than Dani ever managed to, voice wobbly, phone still on the lawn, just visible in the fading daylight, it makes Jorge feel a lump in his own throat that he’s determined to force away before he talks. _Not much use if I cry as well._

“I said I wanted a bit longer-“

He takes a deep breath, part of him wondering if this was stupid or the best thing he could have done, and sits on the step next to him. 

“Hmm. Sorry. You can’t always get what you want...” 

He watches him immediately recognise the voice, eyes moving to track up from his shoes to his face as if checking he’s real, and then gets almost thrown over by the force of the hug. _But if you try sometimes…_ It takes a while, patience nowhere near running out, before he can actually talk. _You get what you need._

“H-hi.”

“Hi.” He presses his lips to his ear and takes in a deep breath of him, voice a low whisper. “Did I make a good decision?”

It takes a few seconds of quiet control before he can reply, and then a nod sways them where they’re sat. “Y-yes.”

“Good. You want to stay here or you want more privacy-“

“Second on the left upstairs.”

“Ok.” He nods back at him and then hoists him up, aware of the wavering figure next to him trying to stand up, aware suddenly of the slight smell of alcohol, and grits his teeth at the way he wraps himself around him and just goes with it. _Pretty bad, then. Ok._ “I think this might give some things away.”

“I don’t give a single fuck.”

 _Ok._ He manages a low laugh at that, Marc the same, pressure released more positively than more violence and tears, and then takes a deep breath before opening the door and walking back in, Marc’s fingers lacing through his and following the lead, pausing in the kitchen to check which door before leaning back against the counter for support as the Honda rider’s arms go round him. They stand there for a while, foreheads against each other before the younger rider buries his head in his chest and Jorge is left looking past him at his dad, weak smile and face he hopes says everything he wants it to, relaxing into a smile as the older man’s lip wobbles slightly and he nods at him, eyes looking at Marc briefly and then back at him before he manages to find his voice.

“Alex said coffee, black.”

He nods, giving Marc a squeeze as he stirs at the sound of the other voice, and then swallows it all down again as the older man puts on the kettle and smiles at him. 

“T-thanks. That would be great.”


	26. "Menudos Oportunistas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to whoever mentioned Bradley...Lyra? Sorry I can't remember! ♥
> 
> The start references are Texas 2014 (obviously...and ow :( ) and Motegi 2010.
> 
> And the title is something Jorge has tweeted before. ;)
> 
> ♥
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy? :)

“Is it going to be a problem with me stay-“

“No.” Marc sits up and looks down, face now very much more normal and drier, and raises his eyebrows. “Although the irony-“

“Irony.” _Concentrate. Don’t lick him. And next time anyone gets emotional, we must insist on wearing shirts._ “What?”

“Well, I’m moving for some privacy. And for my own space…”

“Ah. Ok, yeah. I didn’t think it would be but I wanted to check. I, er…remember my dad being-“

“No.”

“Hmm?”

“You said when you say ‘I remember my dad…’ I should stop you and say this: we all remember, it doesn’t mean we all still have to listen.”

“Ah.” _Wow, you remembered._ “Maybe we should Instagram it…”

“Urgh. No.” He grins down, taking a second to take it in now he’s calmer; Jorge Lorenzo with the grin and the slightly self-conciously pink cheeks, guards down, shirtless in his bed. His childhood bed, where he’d lost his virginity to a girl, and had his first hangover, and cried into much more often about her, then another her, then a different him. Where he’d forced himself to stare at the ceiling for hours at a time, knowing that the second he looked away from the smooth, uniform colour and took in something else, he’d be reminded by the presence of those two dancing images that refused to merge together. “Thank you for coming.”

“No.” He shakes his head and smiles, hand running down his back and fingers burrowing under the first few centimetres of the waistband of Marc’s jeans. “Not even a bit. Now are we going to go and see if anyone is still awake?”

“They will be awake. Some of them will probably have been sat terrified with their hands over their ears…”

“Please don’t mean what I think-“

“Yeah. They don’t care about yelling.” He grins again and then pins him to the bed, lips just about grazing his through the words. “And they accept me. But maybe audible gay sex would be too far, just yet.”

“Hmm…” He pulls him in and feels everything fizz as Marc’s hand runs down his chest. “I understand, but that’s a shame.”

“I know. I don’t think I can do quiet with you…”

“Hmm well soon…you won’t have to.”

“Hope that’s true because my jeans are going to burst already and you’ve been here 3 hours.”

“I KNOW.” He underlines that with a nibble of his lip and then shakes his head, words still messily split by kisses. “But we need to-“

“We do. And I don’t think I can do my special trick with a bandaged hand…”

“Marc please…”

“ _Please…_ ”

“Ok, enough.” He shakes his head again through a smile and manages to push them both upright. “It’s always me with the self control-OW!”

“Fuck you, Lorenzo. Get out my bed.” He pushes him just far enough to start to topple, and then winces as the resultant scrabbling to stay aboard gets his hand grabbed, giggling and ouch-ing alternately. “OW.”

“Fuck, sorry! Ok?”

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Another little push followed by a glare. “Ready?”

Jorge nods then gets up, Marc frowning, and walks over to the door and out of it, waiting on the other side, wondering how he ever came to sacrifice so much cringing just to make his main nemesis _smile._

_“What are you doing? Is that a yes?!”_

“Sorry…” _But worth it, I think._ “I jumped the start…”

He waits, definitely not long enough to have done a ride through, and then opens the door with a slight frown at the “open the door!”. _Yeah, the laugh makes the burning horror worth it._ “Yes?”

“I love you.”

“You too. Why are you still-”

“Well…you jumped it.” He grins, slightly emotional again, and throws him his t shirt. “But I’m in fucking neutral…”

*

_“I knew it would happen, I just didn’t think it would be so bad.”_

_“I remember the feeling. And I’ve cried plenty about it, too.”_

_“Really? Because I feel a bit pathetic-“_

_“Don’t do that. I don’t think the World Champion – who must be around here somewhere – should ever feel pathetic.”_

_“He’s still here. He’s just not feeling very much like admitting it.”_

_“I think the garden chair disagrees…”_

_“Hmm. I think my garden chair got off lightly.”_

_“I agree. The garden chairs can go fuck themselves.”_

_“You know what gets to me?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Not the papers, although…I’m not going to try as hard with them anymore, fuck them. But the people. Just normal people, who first of all see the worst in something straight away, and then see it so badly they actually take time out of their lives to send messages to me, literally just to hurt.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I don’t understand that.”_

_“They don’t either.”_

_“What?”_

_“I mean, they don’t understand why they’re doing it, but it’s because they don’t have what you have. They think they mean money, but they just mean everything else. Who you are, the people around you. All of that. And they think they’re right. Maybe sometimes they are and we fuck up. But they’re the people who police the world without actually tasting enough of it to know what they’re talking about. And you can learn to filter it out, mostly. But it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. It just means you have to take it, and beat it.”_

_“Beat it.”_

_“Well, they want to spend their lives trying to make yours worse. And you spend your life trying to make your life and the life of everyone around you better, or it seems that way. So whenever you respond by carrying on doing that, who wins?”_

_“But it’s not that easy-“_

_“It’s not that easy. I mean, we ride motorbikes. We’re not healing the world or anything. But people come and watch us because it’s a positive experience for them. The fans, the proper ones, take the effort to send good things, too. And that’s the real shame, because the one negative in a thousand is the one that gets through. When you’re constantly getting asked for autographs and photos and everything else, people screaming…you get desensitized, I guess. And you scroll through the positives with a smile, and you appreciate it, but you’re still just waiting for that_ fuck Jorge Lorenzo, what a dick _comment. And then you remember that.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“So I can imagine, after some slight online stalking of everything on the plane over here, that you’ve not noticed everyone else.”_

_“Everyone else?”_

_“Yup. I think we’re always louder when we complain – don’t you dare say a word, Marquez – but you give it a while, and they see the shit storm, and then the positives come back too…”_

_“Positives.”_

_“Adam at 12.07pm: “Fuck everyone talking about money. Maybe you shouldn’t have chased him out of his home town to get some peace. Jenny at 14.30pm: I think he’s moving to be closer to Bradley Smith? Anyone else? Jaja. ;) #supportmm93 #leavehimalone. That one had better not be true…”_

_“No, you know I’m moving for Pol.”_

_“Ok, good. Liliana at 15.01pm: Don’t worry @marcmarquez93, we love you more than ever. Please keep smiling because you make us smile.”_

_“Ok, I get what you’re saying.”_

_“New one here too. @alexmarquez23 at 18.09pm: Enjoying some days of relax before more training in #Andorra, like every year.”_

_“He shouldn’t get involv-“_

_“Maybe not. Ricardo at 11.08am: I’m so angry at all this. Don’t listen @marcmarquez93, they always find something… #keepsmiling #keepwinning. I agree with half of that anyway…”_

_“Jorge, stop.”_

_“There are 4,914 more...932…936…943…”_

_“Put down the phone and come here.”_

*

“Calm again…?”

 _Ah._ “Yeah. Sorry…I was trying to be all calm and saintly-“

“You?!”

“Pff. But I hid it well. Mostly.”

“Until you broke another-“

“Yeah. Some things are easier to say to someone else than not get violent over..." He shares a smirk and points to the pile of wood. "But sorry, I’ll pay for the chair…”

“Both or the one you broke?”

“I will buy you a whole new set of garden furniture?”

“Ok.” Alex sits down next to him and passes him the drink with a smirk. _More than._ “For the record, Marc broke it quicker.”

“Hmm.” He glances sideways and smiles before taking a sip and gesturing towards it. “But who did the most damage?”

“Well. That’s a good story actually...”

“I’m listening…”

“See…I won the Moto3 title this year…so everyone thought I could suddenly be trusted…”

“Oh dear…”

“Yeah. So, it’s me you owe for the furniture, because I had to buy it last week.”

“Party or anger?”

“Party.”

“Beer or spirits?”

“Flaming Sambuca. Big fire. Many furnitures burnt.”

*

@lorenzo99: Looking forward to another new challenge with @marcmarquez93 today… #RufeaSpecialGuest

@marcmarquez93: DM @lorenzo99 get out the bathroom :P

@lorenzo99: DM @marcmarquez93 the door's unlocked... ;)

@marcmarquez93: “@lorenzo99: Looking forward to another new challenge with @marcmarquez93 today… #RufeaSpecialGuest” I’m ready! ¿Pequeño? @alexmarquez23

@alexmarquez23: “@marcmarquez93: “@lorenzo99: Looking forward to another new challenge with @marcmarquez93 today… #RufeaSpecialGuest” I’m ready! ¿Pequeño? @alexmarquez23” #pistolerolisto ;) 

*

@26_DaniPedrosa: @alexmarquez23 @marcmarquez93 @lorenzo99 menudos oportunistas... ;)


	27. Eggs, Orange Juice and Dirt Track

“So you and Marc…”

“Yeah.”

“Did you know it was-“

“No…no. It was the single biggest shock I think we’ve ever had.”

_“AGREE.”_ The younger rider yells back from the kitchen where he’s grabbing some beers and then walks back in, passing one to Jorge and sitting back next to him on the sofa. “But I’m glad, now. You know what I told Alex?”

“No?” Roser is doing a good job of accepting the whole thing compared to Julia, who is equally fine with it but also more freaked out, having spent more time in the paddock around _Jorge Lorenzo_ , and the brothers’ mother is now in full question mode. 

“That it would be easier if I could find someone in the paddock. This isn’t quite what I meant, but…as long as he doesn’t start his Stoner routine-OW!”

“Deserved. Casey is a friend.”

“Mine too, kind of. Doesn’t mean I agree with him!”

“Which is fine and we talked about it but I sometimes do, so-“

“When you’re wrong.”

“Right.” He takes a sip of his beer and sits back. “No more grand gestures for you.”

“Aww baby I’m sorry.” Marc turns round to look at him, before he’s really realised what he’s said, and watches him go a bit pink. _Also sorry for that. If it’s weird?_ The look he gets in return definitely confirms it’s a bit weird in front of parents. “Thank you for coming.”

“No!”

The Honda rider rolls his eyes. “Pff whatever. THANK YOU FOR COMING.” He grins before grabbing Jorge’s face and pressing a messy kiss on his mouth. “And relax. No one cares. Right?”

“I’m trying.”

“I know.”

“It’s just strange to relax with other people-“

“Hey, I know. But you can.” He nods and leans back into the sofa, bumping shoulders with him before he watches him nervously slouch a little bit further. _See?_ “Excited for dirt track?”

“Hmm. Nervous.”

“I am going to beat you.”

“I think if you can beat Mees you’ll probably lap me every two laps.”

“We’ll see. Not by the end of the day though, I’m sure.” 

_My baby. My baby Marc snuggling with Jorge Lorenzo._ “So…Jorge…I guess your family don’t know?”

“Um…no. Not yet. I don’t think they’ll be quite as accepting as you. Especially my dad.”

“Will he have a problem with it?”

“Honestly, yeah. Mainly that I’m being ‘distracted’. Then with the fact that it’s a guy. And then, the fact that it’s Marc.”

_The way he says my name._ “Can we not talk about this?”

“Hmm. Sorry.” Slightly zoned out and worrying, brow furrowed, Jorge nods distractedly and then presses a kiss into his hair, unaware of the _argh this is weird but somehow cute and embarrassing_ between Roser and Julia. “I know.”

“S’ok.” The younger rider, now staring at his phone, starts to smile and elbows Jorge to get him to look. “Dani’s online.”

“Online?”

“Motocross game. Wanna play?”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Watch me, then I’ll pass it over and Pedrosa can wonder how I suddenly got shit.”

“Pff. But ok.” He nods and settles down, watching the screen as Marc barks out buttons and tips and instructions, face getting more and more amused as the Honda rider – the one in the room – starts losing, and getting frustrated, and from what he’s saying it seems a regular occurrence. “Calm.”

“Trying.”

“Less gas through there, take it tighter and cut back in.”

“But he’s got the inside-“

“But if you get alongside by…. _there_ …next time round-“

“I can maybe bash him out the way. Jajajaja. Ok.”

They both grin to themselves and then woop as it works and fictional Dani ends up spiralled into the gravel. “Done.”

“Boom. Want a go?”

“Nah, I’m ok watching.”

“Mmk.” The younger rider nods and yawns, snuggling down further and then sitting back up, game paused, eyes back on Jorge’s, aware of everyone around them and the stressed posture of him. “Lean back, Lorenzo.” _Please._

“I don’t-“

“Ok. Jorge.” Roser again. “This house, for a little while longer anyway, is Marc’s home. And so whoever is important to Marc can treat it like home, too.”

“I really appreciate that but-“

“You’re embarrassed. Ok. But don’t be.” She gets up and smiles down. “I’m going to go and get myself a drink. Relax.”

He watches her go and then turns back to Marc. “Are you trying to emb-“

“No, I just want you to relax. Please.” He leans in and steals a kiss, pressing his palm against his chest and pushing him back into the sofa before forcefully snuggling under his arm and checking he can see the screen. _Bit better._ "Now should I go inside gate or outside..."

*

“Morning.”

“Morning. Clothes too mainstream? You should be tattooed with a warning.” The Mallorcan wraps his arms round him from behind and presses a kiss into his neck, Marc in jeans and nothing else. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Mmme neither.” He sighs in satisfaction at the kiss and relaxes against him, eventually surrendering the spoon he’s stirring the eggs with and watching the hand slowly move it round the pan, smell of the Mallorcan’s shampoo, head close to his, intoxicating. _This could be every day. And suddenly that doesn't sound boring anymore. Eggs and orange juice and dirt track._ “You smell gooood.”

“You _taste_ good.” He manages to get his tongue half way up his neck before turning completely purple and kind of collapsing on him as Julia walks in. _OH GOD._ He stays there, frozen in horror, until Marc laughs to himself and elbows him.

“Oi.”

“Shh.”

“I think he’s seen you…” Marc looks up at his dad, slightly blushing, and shares the smirk. _Yeah, definitely._ “So get off me, you’re heavy.”

Jorge does, bright red and biting his lip, before Julia pats him on the back on his way past to the coffee machine. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“It really doesn’t bother you.”

“No. What bothers me is this. I think it’s fairly obvious you’re close, already. It’s ok.”

“Yeah, it’s ok.” Marc smiles at him and then wraps his arms round his waist and pulls him in. “So get the orange juice out, _amor_ , and get ready to have your ass kicked.” He lets the evil sparkle comes back for a second again as Julia opens the fridge door and is hidden behind it, squeezing Jorge’s ass and giving him a peck on the lips. “Let’s go.”

"Ok."

"Convince me..."

He leans in for a kiss and smiles into the little hum. "Ok."

"Better. And we're going to your house later?"

"Yeah. Need to get the keys from Ricky."

"Ok." And then whispers. "Better work off some energy if you want to keep it in tact then..."

"Don't."

" _Try_ and stop me." Another smile. "And then, I want you to come and see the house I've almost bought." Deep breath. "Because suddenly it's important that someone else likes it too..."

"Tomorrow?"

"Perfect. If you're not too bruised..."

"Expecting me to fall off?"

"Only 15 or 20 times..."

"Pfff."

It was 16.


	28. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title/a lot of the chapter is from the writing soundtrack - Smile by Sixx AM, which has been waiting for this moment in this story because of this line: _What's an angel like you ever do with a devil like me?_ ;)
> 
> Thank you, guys! I wasn't going to make this fic that long, but you're too encouraging ♥

_Wow._ That’s all he can really think, waking up in his old house in bed with _Marc Marquez_ , which somehow is now the most positive thing in the world. Watching the light from the sun slowly creep further into the room and light him up, skin starting to glow where the rays touch the already golden skin, he knows the appreciated thing would be to wake him up with coffee and watch his nose twitch at the smell before his eyes slowly open, as the habit was that they’d already set; Jorge always first to wake up, and Marc always unhappy at having missed even 3 minutes. _But not today. Today I’m just going to wait._ And he does, he lies there and lets his fingers trace featherlight patterns on his arm, nowhere near waking him up, just letting himself take it in. Because Marc is ‘hot’, and ‘beautiful’. He’s not handsome. Handsome, or as Marc would say, ‘Clooney’, isn’t the right word. Handsome infers that there’s something rough that was polished out, or something overly masculine about him, and there isn’t. He’s not feminine, or anything else, he just exists in that space between ‘pretty’ and ‘handsome’. _Beautiful._ Especially when he’s asleep, when the elements that shift that barometer towards ‘hot’ – the cheek, and the laugh, and the spark – are all hidden away behind closed eyes and relaxed muscles, cheekbones allowed to show off what they look like under the smile, hair ruffled enough but not too much, little noises he always seems to make when he’s asleep teasing across the pillow. It’s breathtaking but ruined at the same time; wanting it to last forever but knowing it won’t, because at some point they have to put on helmets and scream around tarmac at 200mph, getting in each other’s way. And he doesn’t know if that’s going to work or if it can, and he’s aware of the ticking clock that the sun is somehow teasing him with. Because he knows Marc will wake up once it reaches his face, and he knows they both will once December has given itself up to Christmas and Christmas has faded into New Year, and then January, full of the last preparations, before they’ll be in Malaysia in the midst of their honest reality. And Marc’s hair will stick to his head in the heat, and his forehead will always have that sheen that, right now, it only gets when his nails are digging into his back, and he’s well aware he’ll find both of those irresistible. And he knows his serious face will go back on, and he knows he’ll get teased about it, and he knows that’s because the younger man finds him weirdly fascinating when he’s concentrating, and he knows that always melts into a challenge to make him smile, as if he’s double checking he’s not lost _Jorge_ to _Jorge Lorenzo: MotoGP rider_ , and he knows that the only thing really lost is him, because nobody explained this; how to deal with it. He’s done ok so far. Fall, get up, throw someone else down, apologise and pull them up, fall, get back up. He’s got through by trusting his instincts, finding them sometimes or too often wrong, and then thinking, serious face on, about why. He’s found his approximations of right and wrong, he’s found the lines he lives in between and he’s learnt how to stop it pulling him apart when someone else steps over them only to turn and run, leaving them in disarray again. _Haven't I?_ He’s learnt how to lose, and how to win, and how to filter out the wrong advice and listen to the right, or he’s trying. It gets harder, somehow, as the experiences accumulate, although he always thought it should get easier. It gets harder to throw himself as far in as he knows he needs to without citing the reasons why he shouldn't. But the thing no one explained, the thing never mentioned doing figures of 8 in a car park in Mallorca, was this. Love, marriage, kids; it always seemed so abstract, like something for ‘after’; something Chicho kept that way. Something that couldn’t co-exist, maybe even something that he’d already sold off to be able to change from the kid with the crazy Mohawk with the stars carved into it into the man who pushes himself to tears for the best part of an hour for ‘just’ a fifth place, listening to the creaking complaints from his wounded collarbone like nails on a blackboard and refusing to notice. But now, those things will never be ‘after’ or abstract, they’re happening right now, although different to how he imagined. There’s no timetable anymore, there’s no _once I’ve retired_ , because the only thing he wants as much as more titles is already here, and seems to feel the same, if the way he looks at him is anything to go by. It’s the first time he’s been scared – honestly scared – since he hit the floor in Montmeló and got concussed, when Marc was just promise, Alex was a child, and Tito wasn’t part of their team to those in the paddock; he was the kid that had everyone worried, _the kid I was writing about, somehow._ But this, now, he knows is not _I’m worried I’ll fall, I’ll slow down_ like the feeling that has sometimes haunted him in the wet since Assen. It’s _I’ve thrown myself over the high side, I’ve done it on purpose, but someone’s moved the ground and I don’t know when I’m going to come back down_. And he thinks about that, and then swallows hard as the realisations of what that means hits him. _I know, then, that I’m going to come down at some point?_ He stops his breathing for a second as he senses the change in the younger rider’s, listening to the signs, and then watches the sun take that last little leap to his eyes, bright enough to start to make him stir. _Morning. Why don’t we stay here forever?_

He watches his eyes open, that tiny frown as he takes in where he is, why the bed is so much bigger than the one he slept in the day before when they’d been like giants in a doll’s house, and traces his finger down his shoulder and arm as the face in front of him melts into a smile and the lips cross the space between them, finding his on instinct and hand cupping his face.

“Morning.”

“Hey.”

“Were you watching me sleep?”

“Hmm…”

“Don’t frown.” He smiles, not the media smile or the winning smile or the _jajajaja_ smile; the smile that’s trying to say too much for convoluted words too early in the day, and presses his thumb on the bridge of his nose, massaging upwards to literally wipe it off his face. “Smile, babe. The bruises will fade.”

_I love you._ "Hmm." He nods and leans in again, everything suddenly too overwhelming to do anything else except try and channel it into Marc somehow, the only place he can put it without feeling like it's going to win, feeling him gasp at the sudden change, pulling him in and responding with equal force, like he's somehow aware that it's one of _those_ moments, the ones where everything is about trying to communicate rather than make each other scream; the ones where they end up in a tangled, tingling heap; where no one collapses to stare at the ceiling, instead still wrapped up and messy; Marc with his arms round him and Jorge's head on his chest, lips just about close enough for the whisper to still sound loud.

"You ok?"

"Hmm."

"Sure?" He runs his fingers through his hair and feels the afterglow interrupted slightly by the reticent response. "Tell me?"

_The bruises will fade._ "I think you know it already."

"Hmm. I'm sorry she asked you-"

"What?"

"About your family."

"Oh." _I didn't even realise._ "Don't be sorry. And please don't leave me."

"Leave you?" He shakes his head and presses a kiss into his hair before moving down so they're more eye to eye. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Hmm."

"Open your eyes." He does, and Marc has to bite his lip. _Don't._ "We'll figure it out, somehow."

"Hmm..."

"But I'm not going to leave you."

"Don't crash." Eyes closed again.

"You know I will."

"Just don't hurt yourself. And don't let me hurt you."

"Jorge?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm probably going to crash at some point. And I'm sure I'll hurt you, and you'll hurt me."

"I know..."

"Don't." He bites his boyfriend's lip to stop the wobble and takes a deep breath as he wraps himself around him again, lips back down to his ear in a whisper, Mallorcan's response muffled by his skin. "Where did the wise Lorenzo go?"

"Sat on a sofa in Cervera self-pitying about how different it could have been."

_Ah._ "You know..." He runs his fingers through his hair again. "I don't think it could. And they're taking applications."

"Applications."

"Yeah. You just have to let them in and feel at home, and I'm sure you'll be approved."

_How did you know what I meant._ "I don't know if I can." _Or should._

"You can. Like you did everything else up until now. You're here, I'm here, and that's the important part."

"I'm just scared-"

"I know. And somehow I'm the one who's ended up seeing straight..." He smiles sadly at the little hum of macabre amusement and nods into his hair. "But I need my wise Lorenzo?"

"I don't know if you do."

"Trust me, I need him. Probably more than he needs me." Marc pokes him as he shakes his head. "So come back!"

"Marc?"

"Hmm?"

"I probably shouldn't encourage you, but you promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Show them. Next year...show them. Please."

"What do you-"

"Fly the flag, wear the t shirt. Smile. Tell them to get fucked."

"I'll try. If you keep up..."

"Well I intend to lead from the front..."

"Good good." He feels a smile shiver over his chest as the Yamaha rider reacts to that, and then finds them both sat up, staring out the window, moment of desperation gone. "I was getting worried..."

"Don't worry. I just hope it annoys you, when I beat you from now on."

"It's always annoyed me!"

"I'm sure. But now..." He takes a breath and manages an actual smile, coin flipped back to slightly devilish, turning back to him and pressing a kiss against his shoulder. "It'll be because you helped me do it."

Marc looks at him for a second, smiling but eyes narrowed, trying to cover the explosion ricocheting through his chest, starting to understand why it was worth Jorge getting on a plane and why he won't accept the _thank you for coming_ , how it feels to know you've managed to pick someone up, and then leans into him and nods. "I think that's the most amazing thing anyone's ever fucked my head with."

There's a short pause as they share a look before they both start to move to get up and start the day, the Mallorcan slightly bruised and wincing after the 16 small but bumpy faceplants into the Rufea dirt the day before, t shirts and clothes and stuff that's somehow ended up on the wrong sides of the bed exchanged over it like they've done it a million times before, before they're both dressed and heading for the bathroom; the older rider pinching his ass on the way past.

"And here's me thinking you'd say _great, so I win anyway..._ "


	29. Just Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thanks so much!
> 
> Sorry it took a while, and thank you for the responses. I hope you enjoy?
> 
> And please, please let me know!

“And then this could be our…” _Bedroom. FUCK._ Marc stares at him for a second, more than aware of the estate agent stood behind them, and Alex, and Tito, so it seems less weird, apparently, and then goes red. “…our home gym! Right guys?!”

They all nod, Jorge sending him a kind of panicked, strangled look, before Marc bites his lip to stop giggling and nods, serious.

“Or…master bedroom. Don’t really need the space, though. You know, no one to fill the wardrobes and stuff with scarves and shoes…”

_Bastard._ The Mallorcan nods, hoping none of that is too obvious, although he’s aware that the estate agent probably isn’t in any way looking for signs of obvious gay relationships in the group so she’ll chalk it down to simple weirdness, and tries to fight the urge to smack his _boyfriend_ , which is still weird, on the ass. _Which will be an important urge to control in every situation in which we aren’t alone._ “Yeah, I mean…there’s plenty space. For your stuff, anyway.”

“My stuff.”

“Yeah, you know…the 3 alpine stars t shirts, 3 pairs of jeans and 2 shirts you own. None of which you picked…”

“You forgot the cardigan coat.”

“Ah, the cardigan coat.”

“And the lyyyyycra.” He looks to the side, the woman distracted by Tito wisely asking inane questions to avoid the gay elephant in the room, and wiggles his eyebrows. “Right?”

“Lycra.”

“You know, cycling stuff. So tight and sweaty.”

“Ok I’m going to go and…go elsewhere.” 

Marc licks his lips and cocks his head to the side. “I thought we were friends?”

“Yeah.” Smirk, lip bitten, voice strained. “Me too. I’ll be…in the other bedroom...”

He checks and double checks the woman is out of ear shot before yanking his collar into a hidden kiss and grinning. “No, you won’t.”

*

“You want to stop for lunch?” Rufea 1.

“Yeah.” Rufea 2.

“Yeah.” Rufea 3.

“What?” Jorge.

“What?” Marc frowns over, the older rider in the passenger seat; reluctantly, knuckles white hanging on for dear life despite the road and the driving being more than calm enough, and shrugs. “I’m hungry. You’re not?”

“But stop for lunch...”

“Yeah…where you give people money and they give you food…”

“Thanks for that. But…just us?”

“Well we’ve got the kids…” Marc grins and nods back at his brother and near-enough brother before taking one hand off the wheel in a half shrug, amusedly watching the flash of panic on Jorge’s face. “But I’m sure if we crack a window they won’t suffocate.”

“Woah woah woah, ok. Siblings die in hot cars.”

“Alex, it’s 8 degrees.”

“Then maybe they freeze. Or just get very angry.”

“Jeje. Well…I don’t know, why is it weird, babe?” He turns back to Jorge and feels a slight burn in his cheeks, and sees the same on the Mallorcan’s, as Tito and Alex share a look that seems to be half vomit, half _awww._

“I just don’t do that, normally. Aren’t you worried people will know who we are?”

“They will. And it will probably be fine.”

“Probably.”

“Yup. And that…” He indicates to turn off into the side street to park, “…is enough for me.”

*

“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt sorry…” 

“Did you just-“

“Yup. It’s fine. Look! I’m stretching.” Marc widens his eyes in an ‘eek’ and flails around slightly. “No hand holding here…”

“No but now everyone who hadn’t realised who we are is noticing the fucking bright orange Repsol flashdance.”

“Jejeje. Fuck off. I’m sorry I tried to show my affection for such a grumpy asshole. Better?”

“Hmm.” He lets himself smile, gets out his phone, and sighs slightly sadly as Marc realises what he’s doing as his phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out.

Jorge: I’m paranoid, sorry. But I wish we could. ♥

The younger rider reads it, taking in a deep breath, and then nods and claps him on the back in a way he tries to model on the way Tito is currently doing to his brother just ahead of them. _Bro zone._ “Me too. But you like the house?”

“I like the house a lot.”

“Good. And lunch is ok?”

“Lunch is good. Just difficult.”

“I KNOW.” He smirks and nods. “I think once we’re out of the _argghh I need to be constantly fucking you_ zone it should get easier…”

“I heard that.” Tito.

“Shhhh.” Alex.

Marc: They’re jealous of our burning chemistry ;)

Jorge: I know. Not everybody’s boyfriend has sparkly shoes :/

Marc: The shoes are not allowed in the wardrobe, ever

Jorge: What about the jackets?

Marc: The one with the badges will be burnt, the studded one is a bit gay

Marc: But I guess that’s ok ;) 

Jorge: Fuck you!

Marc: PLEASE.

*

“BOOOOOOOM.” The Repsol rider grins and picks up the empty plate, mouth still slightly full. “Told you I could eat it.”

“Pff, feel free. It will only slow you down.”

“Nah just makes me strong.” He grins and flexes a bicep, enjoying the reaction to that. “That plus all this demolition recently…I don’t think you stand a chance next year.”

“But all my heavy lifting…”

_I can’t resist._ “True. And the machinery.” They stare at each other and grin as a stream of coke from Tito’s mouth hits the table, and Alex goes absolutely bright red. _Sorry. Not…maybe?_ “You’ve really been doing a _punishing_ routine.”

And then Jorge scrunches his eyes shut. “Ok stop stop stop you win.” _And the laugh isn’t even annoying anymore._

_Jejejejejeje…._

* 

“Babe…where’s the corkscrew?” _God, when you concentrate..._ He’s not sure what he’s doing on the computer, something serious, boring and necessary from the looks of it, but he would forgive distracted online gaming just to look at him frowning at it. _Pathetic? Me? Never._

“Second drawer down.”

_Aha._ “And…also where’s the wine?”

“Wine rack on the right, top left bottle.”

“Also…glasses?”

“Behind you and left.”

“Ok. And also will you be done soon and did you turn on the pool heater-“

“Yes.” Jorge suddenly slams it shut and looks up, obviously not remembering the state of undress they’d left themselves in and immediately looking half stoned, Marc smirking back.

“Sure? I can put my shirt back on.”

“Or take your jeans off…”

“That too.” He grins, pours the two glasses, and then walks back around him to stand behind, Jorge sat at the counter and short enough sat down for him to be surrounded, taking the wine gratefully and taking a sip.

“Pool.”

“Pool. Skinny dipped before here? I imagine yes.”

“Yes. Twice.”

“Only twice?”

“Only twice. And she had great boobs.”

“But…”

“Unfortunately she wasn’t Marc Marquez so…”

“Ah. I get that a lot.”

“You know sometimes I’m caught between adoration and despising you.”

“Only sometimes?! What?!” He grins and relaxes onto him a bit more, kiss in the crook of his neck, before feeling him start to move and grabbing on, hoping the Yamaha rider goes with it and happy to find himself piggy backed through the door and outside as desired, both shivering and then shivering even more as they shed the final items of clothing and leap into the water on blind faith that it _must_ be warmer than the Catalan winter air, which it is.

“Pfff I’m glad it’s warm.”

“Hmmm.” Jorge nods and smiles at him through the dark before turning to grab the wine glasses and passing one over, closer to the side of the pool having been less exuberant in the jump. “From where I’m stood it’s pretty hot.”

“Hmm.” The younger rider takes a sip and nods in agreement, both smirking at the cheese, before they put the glasses back down In sync and he wraps his arms around the older rider’s neck, two sets of brown eyes shining in the dark, voice softer, mood melting into something more serious in the still of the night air. “I feel very special today.”

“Hmm…I think I underestimated the challenge of keeping my hands off you.” He smiles at the smile in return and pecks him on the lips before squeezing an ass cheek and relaxing into a quick kiss. “It’s hard.”

“Hmm I can feel.” Smile. “Me too…”

“Hmm, I can feel.”

They smile at each other for a second, Marc eventually descending into a laugh, before it’s stolen from him in another kiss, this one real and backing them up against the wall of the pool, all messy splashes and tongues, before he pulls away enough to press their foreheads together and takes a few ragged breaths in.

“I bought it.”

“Good.”

“I’m panicking.”

“I know. So did I.”

“But you don’t regret it?”

“Well…” The Yamaha rider shifts slightly and presses his lips against his ear, voice lower. “If I want to make love to you in a pool, I have to first own the pool.”

“I want to make love to you in my own bedroom, in my own sheets, in my own house. Maybe with holes in the walls, who knows.”

“Then I think you have your answer.” He presses a kiss on his cheek and sighs contentedly as Marc wraps himself around him further, both relaxing and the younger rider attempting a sip of wine over his shoulder. “And...I’m sure Bradley Smith knows a builder, so you’ll be fine.”

“Jorge?”

“Yeah?”

“I think someone just walked in the door.”


	30. Uninvited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ thank you!

“Who is it?”

“Can’t see. They haven’t seen us though.”

“Ricky?”

“No, too big for Ricky. Plus you have his key.”

“Right. Can you reach your boxers?”

“Both.”

“Ok.” The Yamaha rider closes his eyes for a second as he feels Marc stretch to grab them, and then quietly pulls them over, raising his eyebrows in a silent question as they reach the water and then nodding and pulling them in, one pair each, which is as accurate as it’s going to get in the dark, and they both pull them on. 

“It’s your dad, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

_Great._

*

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”_

_“Sorry? What do YOU think you’re doing using that emergency key-“_

_“You didn’t say you’d be here.”_

_“It’s my house, I don’t have to tell anyone.”_

_“I see, still avoiding-“_

_“No, not avoiding. Dirt track, then a trip to Andorra. I’ve not been here that long.”_

_“Andorra? With him?”_

_“Yes, with me.”_

_“Ah I saw all about that. They realised you aren’t perfect, finally. You put on a good show though-”_

_“Don’t talk to him like that.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I said, don’t talk to him like that.”_

_“Why do you suddenly care if I talk to him-“_

_“Because you don’t talk to my friends like that. Or me. Not anymore. And not him.”_

_“Hey it’s ok, I can-“_

_“No, it’s not.”_

_“Do you know how stupid you’re being?”_

_Yes. “What’s stupid?”_

_“Being taken in. You know it’s just to get under your sk-“_

_“You know, somehow, I don’t think its Marc trying to get under my skin. And I said, don’t talk to him like that.”_

_“I think you’d better-“_

_“I think I’d better nothing. I’d think you’d better go and find a hotel.”_

_“A hotel?! My own son-“_

_“Yeah, a hotel. Because I said you could stay here in emergencies, until it’s sold. And yet, here you are. And, I already asked twice, do not talk to him like that. Or me.”_

*

“Right well…what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know but I certainly don’t want him finding us naked in the p-“

“I know, that’s ok. Swim a length each and get out opposite ends. Walk in like we don’t know. Ok?”

“I’m sorry I-“

“Shh. Don’t.” The younger rider shakes his head and risks a very quick kiss. “I know it’s not me. Don’t worry.”

*

_“You’re serious.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You’re letting him stay here, and you’re throwing your father-“_

_“Marc is here as a guest. I invited him, and he’s not trying to tell me what I can and can’t do in my own house. So yes.”_

_“You’re even more stupid than I thought.”_

_“Sorry to interrupt but why is being friends with a rival so stupid?”_

_“I’m sure you’ll find out, kid.”_

_“I don’t even know you, and you’re acting like I’m the devil. Have I done something to you except beat him in a fair fight?”_

_“You call Jerez-“_

_“I call Jerez a chance that I would take again. And he’s ok with that.”_

_“Yup. Not happy, ok…”_

_“So what have I done? Hm?”_

_“Obviously something to brainwash-“_

_“Nope. No brainwashing. Just getting to know each other and getting along. Learning.”_

_“Letting him see all your secrets-“_

_“And learning about his…pretty much.”_

_“And you’re swimming and drinking wine in the middle of the night, in boxer shorts.”_

_“In my pool, in my house, yes.”_

_“I thought you’d finally grown up.”_

_“Oh, I have.”_

*

“Please babe don’t be upset. It’ll be ok.”

“Hmm.”

“Come here.”

“Hmm.”

“Jorge…please?”

“Can’t I just go to sleep-“

“No, come on. Shower.”

*

_“Really? So how-“_

_“Look, I’ve had enough. Please leave, and we’ll talk about this another time if you’re in a better mood. It’s late, and we need to shower and go to bed.”_

_“I’m not the one in the bad mood.”_

_“Well, I was in a great mood, now I’m not. And I don’t have to justify it.”_

*

“You ok?”

“Hmm.”

“Come here.” Marc wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in. “It’s ok.”

“Hmm.”

“Talk to me.”

“Not much I can say.”

“Ok.” He nods, understanding the general all-or-nothing of the conversation that would likely start, and pulls him into a kiss, feeling him start to relax and let him in.

And the door opens, again.

“I forgot my-“

*

_“What in God’s name is going on here?”_

_Nothing._

_“Jorge you’d better explain to me-“_

_“What do you want me to explain? I think you just figured it out.”_

_“You’re serious.”_

_“To be honest, what did you think we were doing in a pool at nearly midnight drinking wine?”_

_“This had better be a joke-“_

_“No, not a joke. I’m gay. Or…well…yeah. I’m gay, and I’m in a relationship with Marc.”_

_“Y…you. You and him.”_

_“Yes, me and him. Enjoying a nice evening together in my house.”_

And then he exploded.

*

 _I wish I could take it away._ He smiles sadly at him through the water and squeezes some shampoo into his hand, starting to lather and pushing him back to steady him against the tiles. _Or at least make it better._ “You know…I don’t care.”

“Hmm?” Jorge’s eyes are shut, slowly relaxing under the touch.

“I don’t care if he doesn’t like me. Because you like me, and that’s the important bit.”

“No. I love you.”

“See, I still feel special. Even after that all happened.” He pulls him under the water to wash out the shampoo and then smiles again as he’s pulled closer, relaxing against him. “Love you too.”

“Marc?”

“Yeah?”

The answer gets lost in a kiss, _I…_ the only thing making it out before they’re groaning against each other and Marc is kissing a line down his front, pressing his palm against the Mallorcan’s stomach to steady him against the wall as his legs shake and hand grabs into his hair in reaction to the tongue tracing his length, circling his tip, teasing and remembering everything he’d been learning about what made him groan, and what made him _growl_ , finding one of those combinations and humming around him as the noise reaches his ears, taking him as deep as he can and controlling the gag, working up the rhythm until the man in front of him is just a swearing mess with his hands clenched in his hair, obviously trying not to abuse too much but failing, grunting as Marc follows the tugging on his hair perfectly and lets him do it. They both only stop once he’s come down his throat and looked down to lock eyes with him, biting his lip at the sight, some slight guilt lost once he recognises the spark of mischief and finds himself sharing the taste, then he’s lead out the shower and back to the bed, wet patch from the 20 minutes or so sat there before brooding in the boxers from the pool, even wetter patch once he’s being pushed down and almost smothered in the younger rider, gasping at the sudden intensity of it and letting himself go, hands going down his back and tingling at the way he feels the muscles move as Marc moves against him, cock twitching again and feeling the younger rider’s breath get more and more ragged as his movements are met in return, friction more and more deliciously teasing until Jorge’s lips press against his ear and tell him to do it, resultant bite into his shoulder and groan, stomach suddenly sticky, enough to signal the answer. They lie there for a few minutes, eventually back into a coppery kiss, before Marc groans kind of questioningly at him and rolls his hips against him again, feeling the immediate response and nod and moving again, somehow neither that interested in anything more, content to just lie there and move and feel each other and try and wipe away the last couple of hours of their lives, eventually drifting off an hour and a few more times later on the bare mattress after another quick shower, too lazy to find more sheets.

*

_“Do you really think he’d tell them?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“And if he did-“_

_“I don’t know. I just…in the future, out the paddock…I don’t care. But…”_

_“I know. ‘But…’ Let’s not talk about this now.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s not your fault, don’t worry.”_

_“But-“_

_“No but. It’s not your fault.”_

_“I shouldn’t have-“_

_“No, you really shouldn’t. But he looked like he was going to hit back you if hadn’t.”_

_“I just wish I’d stayed a bit calmer.”_

_“You did ok. Maybe not perfect, but you’re still the one in the right, ok?”_

_“You really-“_

_“Yeah, I really think so. You didn’t break his nose or anything, did you? I think pushing someone out your house when you’ve already asked them to leave is ok.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“Come here.”_

_“No, it’s too-“_

_“Not too late. Let’s rewind an hour, here, I think this was yours…”_

_“Doesn’t taste quite the same as it did an hour ago.”_

_“Well maybe I can help with that.”_

*

He turns over again and moves a bit closer, watching him frown in his sleep across the pillow. _In the future. Out the paddock. Maybe for you that's going to be 4, 5 or 6 years._

_But for me, that might be fifteen._


	31. Talk To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very tired and very much hoping this isn't full of errors or shit. ♥
> 
> Thank you :)

“You’re quiet.”

“Sometimes…”

“You know what I mean.” The Yamaha rider brushes his fingers along Marc’s shoulders as he walks past, placing the coffee in front of him. “And I think you meant ‘rarely.’”

“Pfff.” He takes a sip, well aware it’s very true, and then sighs. “Just…you’re going ‘home’, I’m going ‘home’…and Christmas without you…and New Year without you. January with very little you, February with more you but in the paddock, March…March then we’re back to exhausts and angry head shaking and-“

“Stop.”

“But I-“

“It’s not going to be easy.” _Deep breath._ “Assuming you want to keep-“

“Yes I want to keep you.” He blushes slightly and takes another sip, eyes darting over to find Jorge’s crinkled into a smile. “I mean I want to keep seeing you…you do too?”

“Well…yeah.”

“Don’t make it sound so obvious-“

“Sorry, it’s just _really_ obvious. To me, anyway.” He smiles and nods at the pained but happy look he gets in return. “I know…it’s going to be hard. But…I think if we think long term we’re going to panic.”

“You mean you don’t think it’s going to last?”

“I mean I’ve no idea what’s going to happen but if we sit here panicking about Cheste 2018 it’s pointless. So…that list…well, I can’t do Christmas. But I could do New Year?”

“I thought you said-“

“Yeah, I have plans. Plans can change. If you want to do New Year’s?”

“Where?”

“Here?”

“Catalunya or the house?”

“The house. Invite people that know, or just us. I don’t mind.”

“Just us?”

“Yeah, I mean…if you want-“

“No, I’m saying…just us.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Right now I’m all for moving back in here, taking it off the market and making Dani and Alex pretend they live here too so you can move in.”

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t tease me with impossible things.”

“Hey.” The older rider gets up and walks round behind where he’s sat, wrapping him up from behind and pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck, worrying as Marc doesn’t move, and then relaxing again as hands move to his forearms to reciprocate. “Don’t be so down on it. Ok, so we don’t get to be public, but at least we already share all the things in the year we _really_ can’t change. And especially at first, when I guess it’s going to be harder, we’re going to have hotels instead of motorhomes, so that will be easier to hide.”

“Hide.”

“Yeah?”

“And when are we going to stop hiding?”

“I don’t know. You don’t want to?!”

“No, I just…it’s not even a choice, is it? I mean…can you _imagine_?”

“I know.”

“So…yeah. I’m sorry I’m not all smiley and-“

“It’s ok.”

“Can you let me finish?”

“Sorry…” He realises, in the ensuing argument, that _that_ moment, where the tone was just sharp enough to make him accidentally but immediately takes his arms from around him and stand back, was the switch flicked.

“I don’t feel like you’re actually listening. I mean…when are you going to retire? 4 years? 6? 8?”

“Honestly I don’t know.”

“Well…I don’t either. But I love it. I know you love it too, but you’re not going to be that guy riding until he’s literally told to go home, are you? But I am. I love it too much. So unless something happens, it could be years. Not a few, not 5…I mean 14 or 15 years. And in 15 years, when we’re finally free, what happens then? We’d have to think about kids pretty quick. We’d be able to live together, _for the first time_. We’d still be fucking hounded to death for a few years or months I’m sure-“

“Like I said, it’s pointless panicking about-“

“I’m not panicking! I’m just thinking about it, rationally. Like I would have thought you would.”

“I’m thinking about it, I just don’t think right now we need to do more than think-“

“I’m really angry.” He gets up, slamming the cup down and leaning against the counter. “I’m really angry that we have to because it’s so almost perfect. But it sounds like you’re not going to want to say anything as long as we’re riding so-“

“You never asked me that, be fair.”

“I think the tone was enough.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Because I was kind of hoping you’d bring all your fucking quotes out and tell me it _is_ a choice, and that we _can_ do it and beat it. But-“

“So I’m supposed to read your mind? Sorry, must have missed that in the fucking definitive _I won’t even consider it_ way you said it.”

“Oh right, so my fault.”

“Well, yeah. I already told you in the first place this was a bad idea because of exactly what you’re talking about-“

“Yeah, you did. Well done. I’m glad you remember.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Like what? Fucking ‘I told you so’? What the fuck? You did. And I didn’t listen and I didn’t want to listen, because I know it makes sense, but I thought it was worth it. Obviously I got your opinion wrong.”

“I never said that-“

“I don’t think you had to. I’m going for a run.”

_Fuck._ “Marc…”

“Just leave me alone for a while.”

*

Jorge: Any tips for angry Marc?

Alex: Sorry I ran out of dollar bills :/

Jorge: Funny. Please?

Alex: Did you have a general argument or did you do something bad?

Jorge: Arguing about going public and the future.

Alex: In that case, if he says leave him alone, leave him alone. Then do something nice to make him pause and think about it, and don’t interrupt

Jorge: What would be different if I’d done something bad?

Alex: I wouldn’t have told you

Jorge: Ah ok. Thank you 

Alex: You’d better not have lied :P

*

“Coffee?”

“No.”

“Dessert?”

“No.” Pause. “Thank you.”

“Marc?”

“Yes?”

“Talk to me.”

“Don’t want to. I’m watching this.”

“We can’t leave it there.”

“Apparently we can.”

“Don’t. You know you’re being-“

“What am I being?”

“Mean.”

“Honest!”

“I’ve not done anything wrong!”

“Neither have I.”

“No, so why are we fighting? Come on, it’s the last night we have-“

“Yes, thank you. I KNOW.”

“Then let’s do something good, not fight-“

“I am. I’m watching TV.”

“Right, fine.”

"Turn the light off if you're going to bed."

"Ok, fine. Turn the TV off when you've stopped being an asshole."


	32. Small Mercies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ thank you!

_He’s not actually going to bother._ He’d been lying there, alone, for about an hour. _I thought at some point it would fade, and then you’d come up here and be slightly sorry, and I’d be slightly sorry, and then we’d go to sleep and try and forget about it. But no. So now, I go to sleep, or I go back downstairs._

Another 5 minutes.

_Ok, fuck it._ He gets up and pulls on some boxers, heading out into the hallway and stopping as the noise of the TV is suddenly turned off. _Maybe I moved too soon. But then, extra points for trying, right?_

He makes it down to the bottom of the stairs without probably giving anything away, and then leans against the doorframe back into the room to see how he looks, chest constricting as he sees Marc is sat there with his head in his hands, finishing a beer and wiping his eyes.

_Definitely points for trying. Please don’t cry._

“Hey.”

He watches him look up, trying to get himself together, and then clear his throat to manage a _hey_ in return, both noises impossibly loud in the quiet serenity of the dark house. 

“You coming to bed?”

“Hmm.”

_Right._ He walks in a bit further, over to the sofa, and sits down next to him, staring ahead, letting the silence sit there for a few seconds before talking. “This is our first fight.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Is it going to be the last?”

“Depends if you’re going to listen to me when I say sorry. I’m sorry.”

_Then no, it isn't._ He wraps his arm round his shoulders and pulls him in, feeling him let go a bit and bury his head in his chest, feeling himself flood with relief. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t explain myself well.”

“I just wish it didn’t have to be-“

“I know.”

“You know what I know? You did tell me. Or, us. And I did ignore you. And now, I’m taking it out on you.”

“Wow.” _I hope I’m judging the mood._ “Is that Marc Marquez abandoning his ‘in one ear, out the other’…?”

There’s a quick pause before Marc pulls his head up to get eye contact and narrows his eyes through a weak smile. “Fuck off.”

“Ok.” He smiles back, making sure he knows there’s something behind it and he’s not serious, before pecking him on the lips and getting up, walking away to a puzzled frown. 

“Where are you-“

“I’ve got something for you.”

“Is this because Alex said-“

“No, but nice to know he doesn’t keep his mouth shut.”

“He checked I was calmer before he told me.”

“Small mercies I guess.” He smiles over and closes the drawer before sitting back down next to him and putting two keys on the table in front of them. _And my hand is even reasonably steady._ “One for here, one for Lugano.”

“Look, you don’t have to-“

“There’s no-“

“Let me finish?”

_Ah, yeah._ “Sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Deep breath. “I’m just feeling hopeless and I don’t see how it’s going to change. But you don’t have to prove anything.”

_I know. I think I’m just calm because it’s the moment I’ve been waiting for since you backed me into that corner in Tavullia._ “Nothing to prove. This is a big thing for me, but I want you to have them. For a start, it’s a long time until the season starts, and then we have other stuff to concentrate on. But in between races, when it’s us again and not the circus, we can do what we want. So it’s not just a gesture. Which is why it’s scary.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds, Jorge getting more and more nervous, until finally he’s wrapped in a hug again. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not your fault.”

“I’m sorry, too.” He presses a kiss into his hair and runs his fingers through it. “I didn’t mean to say ‘I told you so’. I just…it’s too late, now.”

“Too late?”

“To pretend we could get over it and move on.” _To stop the train, get off, or redirect._

“Ah. Yeah.” The younger rider pulls away and then moves to straddle him, staring down, eyes locked together and slightly shiny as he nods, trying to control it. “Way, way too late. Can I ask you something, and you promise to be honest?”

“Anything.”

“Would you ever go public?”

“No.”

“In the paddock.”

“In the paddock. After…yeah.”

He nods, expecting that, and bites his lip slightly as it wobbles. “See I think I would. And I know what you’re going to tell me, and you’re probably right, but fuck them. It’s my decision.”

“But you-“

“No buts. It’s my decision.”

“Ok…”

“Say it like you mean it.”

_I don’t._ “Ok.”

“Ok. So…how long?”

“Probably 4 more.”

“Ok. Can we go to bed now?”

The Mallorcan tilts his head slightly, feeling a slight lump in his throat at the way he said it, like he knows what kind of a sentence that is but is forced to accept it and now wants to forget all about it until 4 is 3 and 3 is 2 and suddenly they’re on the verge of it. “Yes. We can.” He stands up, Marc hanging onto him and relaxing as they start climbing the stairs, and feels himself shiver slightly as the Honda rider’s lips are suddenly on his neck, woken up again, demons back in their cages, and stops at the top of the stairs to lean them against the wall and kiss him like he’s been wanting to since they started the whole marathon of arguing and passive aggression what seems like days ago.

“I’ll come back on the 31st.”

“I might use my key before.”

_Maybe we can learn to miss each other less once we're sitting each other up and have to._ "Ok."

"Day before Christmas eve."

"Ok." _Maybe it will fade._

"I'll bring Alex. Invite Dani? Undercover."

"Ok." _Maybe it won't._

At the bed now, conversation choked out in between kisses, Marc still dressed, giving himself up to the gentle fingers starting to strip him. "But it'll get easier, right?"

_Nope._ "Definitely."


	33. "Tonight start the holidays!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! ♥
> 
> Enjoy...?

_Leaving went really well._ He looks over at the sleeping figure and then smiles as one eye cracks open. "Morning."

"Morning."

"We should do that drink here."

"Drink?"

"Dani and Alex, on Tuesday."

"Ah, ok. Sounds good."

"I changed my flight."

"Hmm?"

"Going back home on Christmas eve."

"Oh. How long have you been awake?!"

"About half an hour."

"Dammit..."

"No, don't move." He grins and pushes him back down into the mattress, ruffled sleepiness too much. "Just wanted to get the boring stuff done..."

"Hmm." He runs his hands down his back and then groans properly as Jorge moves on top of him, relaxing back into the pillow, eyes closed again. "Ok maybe good idea..."

*

Jorge: So…you want to come to my house in Catalunya for a meal and drink on Tuesday?

Dani: Am I your undercover gay friend now?

Dani: I mean, your friend who helps you be gay undercover

Dani: I’m not gay

Dani: Also I’m probably not helping you be gay that’s just nature

Dani: I helps with your undercover gayness

Dani: Sorry I’ve had some wine

Jorge: Done now?

Dani: Yes

Jorge: Ok ;) yes, please? Alex is coming too, we need to tweet a photo of a group of people who shouldn’t be friends 

Dani: Alberto will be mad

Jorge: Seriously…

Dani: That’s a good reason ;) :D ok, I will book flights now

Jorge: Maybe wait until the morning

Dani: ¿Pourquoi?

Jorge: Because …all of that. Go to bed.

Dani: Actually will be there for event in Madrid, will extend. 

Dani: I will get longer for you :D

Dani: Jajajajajajaja

Jorge: Go to bed!

Dani: Ok just don’t try and get in here with me :D jejeje night night my love xxxx

Jorge: I thought better of you, Pedrosa

Dani: Not gay joke. I just thought shorter than you dark eyes and dark hair and Repsol was your type?

Jorge: Shorter than me maybe, not that short

Dani: :( mean. And untrue in some ways ;)

Jorge: Please go to sleep

Dani: Are you traumatised?

Jorge: Yes

Dani: Cool

Jorge: Right well you asked for it. Guess why I used to hate you?

Dani: I was a bit annoying and you were a dick

Jorge: More…I was confused because I found this shorter than me, dark hair dark eyes and Repsol rider really attractive and it made me lash out at him

Jorge: Sleep well ;) :P

*

Jorge: Dani? Did you die of horror?

Dani: Morning! No, why?

_Oh dear._

Jorge: You fell asleep. :/ Don’t read the messages

Dani: Too late. FUCK

Jorge: Sorry

Dani: Give me 10 minutes to scrub myself clean and cry

Jorge: Don’t rub too hard ;) 

*

Jorge: It’s been a whole day

Dani: I’m watching straight porn to cleanse myself, leave me alone

Jorge: Urgh

Dani: Not actually. It’s ok, I understand.

Jorge: Eh?

Dani: I own a mirror, it’s ok. I mean…who wouldn’t want some of this?

Jorge: I have a horrible feeling this isn’t you

Dani: Hi baby

Jorge: Really…?!

Dani: Who do you think it is? ;)

Jorge: I’m really not stupid enough to say that ‘out loud’ to a phone stealer, _baby_

Dani: Jejejejejeje ;) good…check twitter ;)

*

@marcmarquez93: Event in Madrid with @26_DaniPedrosa, tonight start the holidays!

*

Dani: He stole my phone. I hope he knew?

Jorge: Yeah he knew. Whatsapp?

*

Dani: Ok :) we’re on the train with Rhys

Jorge: The doorbell went

Dani: Right…well…we’re on the train with Rhys?

Jorge: Marc with you?

Marc: WE are on the TRAIN with RHYS

Jorge: Pffff must be Alex

Dani: I don’t need live blogging

Marc: Live blog me if you want. Or web cam ;)

Jorge: It’s Alex

Dani: WOW WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT

Marc: HI LITTLE BROTHER

Jorge: He says hi

Dani: Hi Alex…

Marc: HI!!!!! :D

Dani: Please keep this chat clean I’m worried you’ll forget

Jorge: Forget what?

Dani: That I am in it and can read it

Jorge: You mean like ask Marc to touch me and make me scream

Dani: Indeed

Jorge: Fair enough. See you soon xxx

Marc: Pff remember me? :P No screaming until I get there ;) and kisses for me only

Jorge: No problem xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Marc: That’s 94

Jorge: I love Jonas Folger

Marc: Jejeje

Jorge: Sorry my fault I was left to count them when food arrived (it’s meeeeeeeee Alex)

Marc: I mean this fucking absolutely…do NOT go into his message threads, PLEASE

Jorge: I’m back, he didn’t, he’s not turned burgundy

Jorge: I let him in

Alex: Hi I’m also in the group now, not sure why me being let in the house was news

Jorge: I meant the group

Marc: Jaja ok. We’re at Sants, will see you on the other side of the crazy run for freedom

Jorge: Don’t scream ;)

Jorge: Also what am I called on your phones?

Marc: Girlfriend ;) <3

Alex: Geneva girl

Dani: Fool

“Alex, I’m sat right next to you.”

“You asked there first.”

_Pfffff._

“So…”

“Pffff.”

Marc: Me the same?

Jorge: Yeah

Dani: Me?

Jorge: Idiot

Alex: Me? Jeje

Jorge: Girlfriend’s sister :P

Alex: Pfffff

“Pffff? Cal’s not the one with lady legs.”

*

Jorge: Live blog…food is here, just needs cooking. Next trying to fix Christmas lights

Dani: Don’t need to know

Jorge: Live blog :D especially for you

Marc: Jajaja :D

Alex: Jajaja :D

Dani: You people and your gayness

Alex: I’m not gay

Dani: You spooned Rins

Jorge: Haven’t we all? ;)

Marc: You’d better be joking

Alex: You’d better be joking

Marc: Oh jajaja

Alex: Oh jejeje

Alex: but seriously

Marc: Even more seriously

Jorge: Don’t worry baby, I like them short and dark and Repsol ;)

Marc: Jajajaja 

Dani: Will it never end

Jorge: Unlikely

Alex: Am I the only one who has ACCIDENTALLY spooned a guy?

Marc: Yes, until I realised why I had ;)

Jorge: Yeah same

Dani: No…

Alex: Thank you Dani

Jorge: Interesting ;)

Marc: Maybe we could make it a double date? ;)

Jorge: He’s gone Burgundy

Marc: Ron? :D

Jorge: Jeje sorry accidental caps lock. Where are you babe?

Marc: 15 minutes xxx

Dani: Urgh

Marc: Dani is also burgundy

Alex: Thank you Dani

Dani: We need to be united

Alex: I agree

Jorge: Is that what the kids are calling it these days? ;)

Marc: Jajajajajajaja

Dani: You know what? I’m not threatened

Alex: I’m a bit threatened

Marc: FYI guys Dani just went to the toilet before he sent that

Dani: Oh thanks

Marc: Not my fault you’re gross

Dani: Sitting across from your beauty got too much so I had to go and wank it out

*

Dani: Guys?

Dani: Guys, just joking

Dani: I’m coming…

Dani: Back jajaja

Alex: Jorge went to the bathroom without his phone like a normal person

Dani: You’ve got a lot to learn, kid

Alex: I thought we were united

Marc: He’s back, he says he used anti-bacterial gel, I don’t buy it

Jorge: I’m back. I used soap, like a normal person

Marc: Good because those hands are going to be on me in 3, 2, 1…

Jorge: The doorbell went

Marc: FACEPALM I CAN’T IMAGINE WHY :p

Jorge: Ohhhh. On the way! :)

Dani: I want to go home 

*

"Hello!" He opens the door, grinning, and then lets out an 'oof!' as Marc practically dives onto him, taking a few paces back to steady himself and smiling into the kiss. "Hello. Miss me?"

"Maybe..."

"Hi."

"Hi. Sorry. Come in..."

"Thanks. Wine?"

"I'll deal with that."

"Thanks, bro." The younger Repsol rider smiles at his brother, gratefully watching him and Dani disappear, and then turns his attention back to Jorge. "This was the best idea ever."

"Maybe overselling it-"

"No." Another kiss, backed into the wall now, trying to gauge how much longer they have until his brother and teammate get back. "Best idea ever."

*

@marcmarquez93: Holidays start with @alexmarquez23 @26_DaniPedrosa @lorenzo99! :) 

@ValeYellow46: @marcmarquez93 @alexmarquez23 @26_DaniPedrosa @lorenzo99 should I be worried? ;) :/


	34. Christmas Party Sex Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mindy title ;)
> 
> And I officially give up trying to end this fic before it's 'long'...we're already there, really. So here's the tempting plot I've been desperately trying to stay in denial about. ;) ♥
> 
> Please let me know *eeeek*
> 
> Hope you like it!

_Oh my fucking God._ He turns over and bites his lip as the horror is confirmed. _Oh my fucking God._

*

The meal is really good. Maybe a tiny bit awkward, especially for Dani and Alex, until they’ve all had a glass of wine each and everyone is socially lubricated enough to forget about it and enjoy themselves; Jorge especially becoming more and more a person Dani suddenly is able to see as someone Marc would like, and want to get to know, and end up in bed with. The person he started to see in Geneva. And a person Marc’s obviously very much in love with, whatever still remains hidden to him obviously having been shown to the younger rider, them going from evilly sarcastic rivals to grinning fools in a heartbeat, something in the way they look at each other sending little slivers of jealousy down his spine; although not about either of them. Just about what they have, or at least, what they see in each other. Despite the genuinely fiery tempers on both sides, which do appear briefly when the younger rider younger rider can’t find some wine, despite instructions, and Jorge wades in, too irritated, Marc irritated by how irritated he is and pleading innocence, believing the bottle wasn’t where he said it was. Which it turned out not to be. But there’s something weirdly normal about it, neither of them a normal person and seeming to compliment the other’s faults well most of the time; Jorge a steadying presence for Marc, Marc bringing out all the usually hidden parts of the Mallorcan. Because Marc is more outgoing, definitely, but he’s also suddenly so unsure when he’s in a conversation or situation he’s not used to, whereas Jorge is much more confident in his opinions on things and will stride into the issue arguing a point without caring if he has to at some point admit he was wrong. Only when he’s tripped himself up – like the wine incident – does it seem to hurt to say _ok I was wrong_. Marc, when they all can’t agree on something and he googles it, finding out he is wrong, looks like he’s in physical pain to admit it. But he does. Alex, though, is the one that Dani can’t figure out. Because he laughs at everything, the same as Marc, he reacts to a lot of things the same as Marc, and they have an almost twin like connection. But he’s not Marc. And that becomes more and more apparent the more and more wine he has, new Moto3 World Champion confidence helping anyway, and he seems to spend half the time giggling like a schoolgirl and half the time stopping to come out with the most ridiculously intelligent things that make the older two riders look at each other with wide, impressed eyes.

Despite promises to the contrary, they disappear. As Dani knew they would. It’s not rude, because they’ve been there hours already, but they seem to sense the moment and pounce on it, heading off upstairs after goodnights and goodbyes, Alex staying there and Dani not meant to be doing. So he talks to Alex, and they laugh about some stuff, and they talk about Jorge and Marc and the season ahead and what they think might happen, what would happen if people knew, and everything in between. And they’re eventually reclined next to each other on the sofa with a wine glass each, staring at the ceiling and talking, voices quiet but still somehow deafening, before Dani is sighing and turning his head to look at him; intending to tell him he’s about to call a taxi, intending to not look at him how he does at all, intending his breath to not catch, intending to not notice the same nervous shiver in return, the way their eyes dart from mouth to eyes, the way they’re somehow leaning towards each other, shocked but not stopping, lips meeting tentatively in the middle. The way something then snaps in both of them and he suddenly has a lap full of Alex Marquez, the fear or craziness of the situation real but more exciting than anything else, spurring each other on in the way they both react to it and can feel themselves reacting to it, before somehow they’re clumsily finding their way upstairs and into the room Alex is staying in, Dani suddenly coming back to Earth once they’re shirtless and nervously pausing before watching his own hand reach out, in shaky slow motion, and hover on the top button of Alex’s jeans. He sees all the things he’s sure are on his face, he yells at himself about age gap and responsibility and his brother and Repsol and everything and anything including _MAYBE I WAS A BIT CURIOUS BUT WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING_ , but in the end, it doesn’t matter, because he’s pretty sure he’s lost all sense to those eyes once they’re running over him and accompanied by that lip licking, pulling off his jeans and turning the lights down so all they can see is just enough of each to carry on the kiss, stubble and bodies the only other clue as to who it is they’re touching in the dark, hands moving much further, nervous and fumbling and everything else, two rookies, yes, but also, somehow, good.

_But I shouldn’t be doing this-_

“More.”

The word, the only one either of them has said since they left the living room, makes every nerve ending tingle, every last vestige of returning sense head back out into battle, and leaves every single coherent thought left to focus on not groaning too loudly as the younger man moves on top of him, wine taste on each other’s tongue fading into metallic, until they’re both gasping at the incredibly foreign but electrifying feeling as they move together, not really sure what they’re doing but certainly enjoying it more, Dani realises the morning after, than he has sex with his girlfriend for quite a while. The muscles under his hands, the almost perfect skin, the scent of him, the way he’s suddenly not Alex, brother of Marc, but more Alex, person in bed with him; the way he crosses the line first every time, the one without the fear or boundaries still screaming at him, the one whose fingers close around Dani in between them and pull him over the edge, letting himself go just after and collapsing on him again, nothing said, still, mouths connected again and beginning to explore once more, before he fetches a towel and cleans them off, turns the light off, and gets back in the other side of the bed, relaxed and seemingly completely balanced about it, burying his face in the pillow and sighing contentedly, nothing else said. And going to sleep so soon, maybe more drunk than Dani thought, that enough to send him into another spiral of age gap and horror at himself for not protecting him, somehow, and for taking any advantage he might have done, regardless of the memory of the younger man getting on him, Alex kissing _him_ , Alex’s fingers finding _him_.

The older Repsol rider spends another 2 hours thinking and stressing, before drifting off more than sober enough to know how much waking up is going to hurt.

*

_Oh my fucking God._ He turns over and bites his lip as the horror is confirmed and his phone buzzes, making Alex stir. _Oh my fucking God._

Marc: You left your jacket.

Dani: I’m still here

_FUCK._

“Hmm?”

_No, please don’t wake-_

Marc: What?!

Dani: Yeah, in Alex’s room. I think I was more drunk than I thought and just fell asleep :/

Marc: Ok! :) breakfast in half an hour then?

Dani: Ook :)

“Dani.”

_Fuck. Definitely the worst mistake I think I’ve ever made._ “Hmm.”

“Do you want a coffee?”

_How are you normal about this._ “Um…yeah?”

“Ok. I’ll be back.”

Somehow, Alex has gone from awake and moaning about it to awake and smiling about it before Dani has remembered that smiling is allowed, and the older rider is left to watch the sculpted perfection pull on boxer shorts, unaware he’s being watched, muscles flexing too perfectly in the sunlight coming through the window, padding off down the hallway trying to control his hair, the immediate flash of arousal at the sight making Dani groan into the sheets and absolutely completely panic.

_It wasn’t the drink, then._


	35. Alex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Geneva parts are flashbacks from the night when Jorge goes to Marc's room to 'talk'...
> 
> ♥

Geneva, Hotel de la Paix

Alex: Hey so…I’ve left them to talk it out. Don’t suppose you’re around?

Dani: Yeah I am :) walk across past the fountain, then find H&M and I’m in a bar just past there if you want to join us

Alex: Is that ok? Sorry I’m bored now.

Dani: Of course :) it’s nice to get to know you! Too much Marc in my life ;)

Alex: Jajaja ok :) see you soon

*

“Here.”

“Thanks.” _Jesus._ He can’t take his eyes off him, like some sort of switch was flicked the night before, every sense overwhelmed by the memory of how good it felt; man or woman, sex or not technically, he’s not really sure he’s ever felt that turned on before in his life. _And it’s not fading._

“No problem.”

“Did they ask-“

“Nope.” Previously blowing over the top of the coffee and staring straight ahead, the younger Marquez now turns back to smirk at him in a way that both makes Dani’s crotch twitch and, somehow, his blood run cold.

_Argghh stop it._ “Good.”

“Embarrassed to be seen with me?”

“No.” _Just…_ “I…it shouldn’t have happened, so I just hope-“

“Shouldn’t it?”

“You think it should.”

“Well…I don’t know, Dani. I know I liked kissing you, before.”

“You mean in-“

“Yeah, in Geneva. So you do remember?”

“Yes I remember.” _Fuck fuck fuck I didn’t remember as well as I do now._ “But it shouldn’t have happened then and it shouldn’t have-“

“Why?”

“Because…” _Because…? Because…_ “I’m not gay. I have a girlfriend. And your brother is my teammate.”

“I’m not gay. Although I’m surprised Marc didn’t hear the hint in my voice-“

“Hint?!”

“Not about you. Someone else.”

_Fuck._ The wave of jealousy is enough to send his knuckles white as he grabs the sheets, which doesn’t go unnoticed. “Oh…”

“Oh?”

_Stop it._ That look again, either genuinely innocent perfection or something so well-crafted to look like it that really, it must be evil. “Don’t.”

“What am I doing?” He raises his eyebrows and then smiles at the smaller, supposedly ten years older man in front of him getting more and more flustered by the second. So he bites his lip, watching Dani’s eyes flick to it instantly, and then decides that’s all the signal he needs. _Money where your mouth is._ “Dani pleaseeee...”

*

Geneva, the bar past H&M

“I might get a taxi.”

“Alex it’s not that f-“

“But it’s cold.”

“I’ll walk with you if you want? The get a taxi from there…”

“Really?”

“Yeah! It’s cold but it’s not that bad.”

“But I think it might rain-“

“Ok, ok. We’ll get my taxi from here to drop you off. Ok?”

“Ok. Yeah. Thanks!”

“No problem.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials, then waits, and then speaks French. And Alex licks his lips.

_Oh wow. Ok._

*

“Hmm?”

“If I do this…” He puts his coffee down and moves to straddle him, movement sudden enough to let him do it before Dani can really protest; the smaller man groaning and sitting back against the pillow in almost defeat, eyes closed.

“Don’t do that.”

“You want me to stop, just say…” _Although you won’t._ He smiles at the little whimper of helpless apathy as he runs his fingers over Dani’s chest. _See._ “Any time…” Kissing down his neck now, skin humming under his lips, crotch starting to respond, the older rider’s fingers on his back now, pulling him in, that enough for Alex to try his mouth, running his tongue along his bottom lip and both murmuring into it as he finally gives up and opens his mouth, tongues sharing the coffee until Alex starts to move back down, Dani’s hand staying in his hair, tremor going through him as he realises what he’s going to do.

“No Alex you don’t have to-“

“I know. I don’t have to.” Wicked grin. “You don’t _have_ to let me.”

“Alex…”

“You want me to stop?”

The pause is too long.

“Good.” He pulls the sheets back, Dani flinching at being suddenly so exposed, then groaning and bashing the back of his head on the wall as he’s swallowed down whole, sense lost to the combination of tongue and mouth and fingers doing far too expert a job for it to be the first time. “Alex… s-someone might hear…”

“I know.” The words vibrate through his mouth and leave Dani groaning again, pace increasing, restraint getting more and more lost, delicious horror at the possibility somehow exciting, before he’s a complete mess, fingers tight in Alex’s hair, finally holding him still and coming down his throat with a low growl, afterglow stolen by the same sense of dread.

“Alex we can’t-“

“Why?”

“I already said.”

“Not good reasons when it’s this good.”

“But we _can’t_ -“

“We already are doing.”

“Alex please…”

“Please? Please what?” Face to face again, each other’s eyes captivating, Alex letting his voice drop to a low whisper and pressing his lips against his ear. “Please fuck me?”

_Good God._ “N-no!”

“Good.” He nibbles his ear lobe and kisses back round to his mouth. “Because I’d rather you fucked _me_.”

“Alex!”

“Come off it. Do you really think I’m that innocent?”

“It’s not innocent or not it’s-“

“Age.”

“Partly…”

“That just means I’m even _tighter_.” That whisper again. “Don’t you want to try?”

“Alex don’t.” _Is it possible to come from just words?_

“Come on.” _I’m winning._ “Come on, _Dani._. It’s easy. You just…” He grinds down and feels another groan hit him in return. “Just let yourself be honest.”

“Honest.”

“Honest. Honestly, I want you. I want you to _ruin_ me, until I can't take it any more and I'm begging-”

That word makes him grit his teeth, eyes closed, before they flash open again, darker than before. “Alex I mean it, this has to stop.”

_Yeah sure, I believe you._ “Ok.” He gets off him, nonchalant, sitting back down on the bed next to him and sighing, pulling his boxers off and propping himself on his elbow to look back. “Guess I’ll have to do it myself, then.” He reaches down, eyes locked together, watching Dani’s tongue leave a trail of moisture on his bottom lip as he can’t look away, low whine leaving him as Alex’s fingers close around himself and start to move, certainly good, but nowhere near as good as the show he makes out of it, watching the sheer lust take over on the older rider’s face until he’s squeezing his eyes shut and muttering ‘no’ to himself, last vestige of control ebbing away as Alex pulls his arm, trying to make him move over, eventually just whispering a low _sorry_ to whoever it is he should be sorry to before he lets himself go and crashes on top of him.

*

Geneva, Hotel de la Paix

“I realllllyyyy should go now. I mean…I’m a MotoGP rider. You know?”

“Somehow, I do!”

“Jeje. Yup, you do! Bad us, Alex. Bad us with the drinking. Baaadddd.”

“I like it. I get more drunk but more cheap.”

“Lightweight.”

“And prrroud.” He purrs that across the space between them, on the end of the bed finishing up the mini bar, before kind of collapsing back. “Urgh not so proud.”

“We should sleep.”

“Yeah let’s sleep.” He pulls at his jacket, not really thinking it through, before they’re kind of half wrapped around each other on the bed, and trying to say a goodnight.

“Nighhttt night.”

“Nighttt.” Dani shrugs to himself and then nods. “Neverrrmind. No mother to say no.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t neeeed to go home. Night night night.”

“Too many night night!”

“Jejeje. Too many! Night.” 

They pause, both almost already drifting off, before somehow they’re sharing a goodnight _kiss_ , mood suddenly serious again for a second, before Dani hiccups and they both giggle, drifting off in a pile of limbs and outdoor coats.

“Nigghhhttt baby Marquez.”

“Nigghttt Pedrosaaaa. No…” Hiccup. “No neeed for the babbbby.”

“Jeje.”

* 

_I shouldn’t._ He lets his eyes wander down the pristine stretch of pale skin in front of him and runs his fingers over it. _Although doesn’t seem like I’m the first. Probably won’t be the last. I have been begged…_

“Dani please…”

_Fuck._ He’s not very sure what he’s doing, neither is he very sure how his brain seems to have forgotten the whole 28 and a bit years of his life when he was straight, but he knows that when he did this with a woman, it felt very, very good. And he also knows that he was the one begging in that case. He opens the shampoo and coats his fingers, Alex’s breath catching as he hears it and knows what it is, the younger rider then biting the pillow in front of him, knuckles going white as he grabs the sheets and groans as Dani pushes inside, one, then two, then three, Alex bucking back against him and unravelling, hypnotizing Dani into tunnel vision that lasts until he’s in the shower, alone, half an hour later, burning with shame. But here, in the here and now, he’s lining himself up and listening to the hiss as he pushes inside, bottoming out and feeling his eyes roll back at the pure bliss and relief of it, knowing so much of it is wrong, nevermind the fact he’s not wearing a condom, before Alex is groaning for more and he starts to move, gentle, not wanting to hurt him, listening to complaint after complaint about how he wants it _harder_ , until he’s sweating from the physical effort of pounding into him, complete terror at the door opening to reveal Marc coupled with the complete lust of watching his brother unravel and growl at him enough to make him almost desperate, angry red finger marks dotting the younger man’s hips, pace increasing even more until Alex can only let out a low, continuous whine and hang onto the bed to try and keep them steady, both swearing as quietly as they can until Dani can feel he’s about to come and tentatively wraps his hand around Alex’s cock to try and bring him with him, the resultant growl proving he made a good decision. The younger rider quakes and shudders and his hand is suddenly sticky, and he gives himself two more thrusts that he feels the EG00 rider wince through before he follows him over the edge and they sink down into the bed, groaning and panting at each other. They give themselves a second before Dani pulls out and watches with complete fascination as some come leaks out, one of the most traumatic but most ridiculously hot things he’s ever seen, and he finds himself automatically dipping his head to catch it with his tongue, shocked but extremely positive groan from Alex, joining the shocked horror in his own head, before he rolls off him properly and buries his face in the sheets. _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck am I doing._ He stays there, not really sure how he’ll ever leave the room, for about 2 full minutes until he feels Alex move over to him.

“Hey. You ok?”

“Hmm.” _I could do that all day. And I feel like you would let me. And we absolutely cannot do it again._

“You know if you’re not hurting anyone you can do what you want.” He leans in to whisper. “And you’re not hurting me. So you can do me whenever you want. _Please._ ”

And then he presses a kiss into Dani’s hair, running his fingers down his spine and smiling at the shiver of pleasure, before getting up off the bed and heading for the en suite, turning on the shower, standing under it and feeling his skin hum at the recent memory.

_Wow._

Dani doesn’t move until the shower is free, darting into the bathroom and locking the door like it’s a pole lap, and then standing and staring at the ceiling for another much too long, head spinning.

_Wow. Fuck. But wow._


	36. “I slt wv Alx.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ♥

“Morning. Sleep ok?”

“Hmm.”

“Hungover?”

_No. Just finished fucking your brother. How about you?_ “A bit.” He looks up, trying to look as innocent as possible, before getting a full glimpse of his teammate. _Fuck. FUCK._ “Y-you?” _Did he always look like that? Lickable and-_

“Nah. Me and Jorge didn’t really drink. You want eggs?”

“Hmm?” _Focus on the floor. Or the door. Or anything other than the way the muscles in his back-_

“Eggs?”

“Oh. Yeah, please.”

“Ok.” The younger rider frowns at him slightly, obviously sensing _something_ , before yelling up the stairs to an elsewhere Mallorcan. “5 minutes babe!”

The word sends a weird shiver through Dani. _Guy talking to guy using the word babe. Me talking to Alex using the word babe…_ “So you’re…serious. About the least likely couple ever…” _Guys are babes. Where is the off switch._

“Jeje, I know. And…yeah. I mean…we’ve not really talked about…” _Oh actually we have._ “Well, basically nothing public until Jorge retires. Then I think I’d rather go public than hide.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I mean…I imagine he’s going to be there for me at a lot of the races anyway, and how many times can you explain that? I mean…there’s Uccio and Scott has that guy but they’re different. Plus Linda and Miss Penny May or whatever she’s called…”

“Hmm I guess. But…I mean...that’s going to be insane…”

“I know.” The way he says that somehow keeps the mood light but almost makes it clear that he really does. “Don’t have much choice. I’d do it now, to be honest.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Jorge doesn’t want to. And that’s ok. Not great, but ok. How do you do it?”

_WHAT?!_ Dani stares at him for a second, lost in complete panic, before he realizes what he must mean and swallows, hoping it wasn’t too obvious. “Well she doesn’t come to races, so always easier like that.”

“I guess. Isn’t it weird, though? Not sharing your passion?”

_Yes._ “No. It works ok.” _Except for those times when I cheat on her with the Moto3 World Champion and drool over his brother whilst dreaming about both of them-_ He grits his teeth as Alex walks in, equally shirtless as Marc, and gets a shy but very real smirk as they greet each other. _Speak of the devil._

“Morning.”

“M-morning.”

“Morning. Eggs?”

“Thanks. Sleep ok?”

“Hmm. Good. You?”

He watches them talk, both ending up staring into the pan to judge the cooked-ness of the eggs, before Jorge appears from the bottom of the stairs, rubbing a towel over his hair, jeans and shirtless as well, pressing a kiss into Marc’s hair and slapping him on the ass slightly on his way past to grab a coffee, Alex greeting him and not batting an eye, conversation starting, Dani hearing himself mutter a half mute ‘morning’ before he watches the Yamaha rider stand next to Marc, hand on his back, fingers absentmindedly moving over the skin in little reassuring motions, taking a sip of his drink and looking down into the pan with a satisfied nod, Marc turning the heat off and removing the pan, Jorge pressing a quick kiss to his cheek to accompany a _thank you for breakfast_ , and Dani suddenly feels like he must be in some sort of nightmare, because Alex is hot and staring at him and obviously slightly sore, Marc is hot but not staring at him but still making him lick his lips, and suddenly, from somewhere, the half-naked Spartan is enough to make him bite his lip.

“I need some air. Back in a second.”

“But it’s ready-“

“TWO MINUTES.” He all but runs for the door, shutting himself out on the terrace and taking in big gulps of freezing air, desperately trying to calm down, before shutting his eyes and nodding to himself.

_So, being honest, guys are attractive._

Another few breaths.

_Being more honest, the most attractive in that room is…?_

He turns round to look at them, sitting down for breakfast now, and grits his teeth at the one person who looks back and smiles at him. Dirty smirk? Slightly. But something more in it? Definitely.

_Alex. The one that I don’t even have to ask, apparently._

*

“You ok? You seem quiet.” Back on the road to Cervera for Christmas, Jorge and Dani dropped off at the airport, Marc still somehow the most talkative. “Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“You ok?”

“Yeah.” _I love sitting down for a long time after this morning, don’t worry._ “Sorry, just thinking.”

“Thinking? It’s off season. Don’t need to.”

“Jaja. Whatever.” _Should I…_ “Actually…something happened?” _Apparently I should._

“Something?”

“Er…something involving me and a guy…” He waits for that to sink in, his brother’s eyebrows raised and mouth in a half smile, before feeling confident enough to carry one. “Yeah, I, er…maybe I wasn’t that honest before?”

“Gay?”

“No.”

“Bi?”

“Maybe?”

“Enjoy it?”

He goes red and stares out the window. “Um, yeah…”

“Ok. Do I know him?”

“No.” _Oh yes. Both._

*

“I know we’re not best friends, and I know you probably won’t tell me, but that’s your 2nd vodka and the flight is 2 hours.”

_Don’t._ “Yup.”

“So not denying there’s something wrong?”

“Nope.”

“You know you have my biggest secret, right? So I’m sure your ammunition would be bigger, if you feel like sharing.”

“Hmm.”

The Mallorcan watches him signal another drink from the cabin crew and actually grabs his hand out the air. “Dani.” The Sabadell native looks like he’s been electrocuted.

“Hmm?”

“What the hell is going on?”

He can feel it coming; the moment similar to Jorge’s one before the party, the one where it’s the wrong person with the wrong information but impossible to avoid. “I slt wv Alx.”

“What?”

_DON’T MAKE ME REPEAT IT._ “I slept with Alex.”

_WHAT._ His face is like a work of art, silence in the conversation deafening both for a second. “What?!”

“I know.” Dani rubs his hands over his face and whimpers slightly, words coming out like a pained animal. “I know. We kissed, before in Geneva, and then last night we…did things…and then this morning he just…wouldn’t take no for an answer.” _Rephrase._ “I mean…I wanted it. I wanted it so badly and that’s crazy anyway but, anyway…I fucked your boyfriend’s brother and it was incredible and now everyone is hot.”

Jorge takes a minute or two to catch up with the pure shock, time Dani uses to receive and down the next drink. “Wh…”

“I know.”

“Alex.”

“Yup.”

“Alex is gay?”

“I don’t know but Alex knows what he’s doing. With…certain things…”

_Arrgghh._ “Fuck.”

“I KNOW.”

“And everyone is hot?!”

“Guys. I can’t turn it off. How do you turn it off?”

“Guys?”

“Alex. Then…Marc. Cooking. Then YOU. And now that guy.” He points a few rows forward and then signals another drink. “Everyone is hot.”

_ME?!_ “Me. And Marc.”

“How did I not notice after sharing the garage with him for months.”

“I don’t know but ME?!”

“Hmm.”

“ME.”

“Sorry shouldn’t have said that. Especially given…you know. How much you used to be in love with me.”

“I wasn’t in love with you.”

“Good because I like them taller and darker and the brother of my teammate.”

Another 5 minutes of shocked silence, and another drink, before the seatbelt sign is back on. “You slept with Alex.”

“Yeah.” The memory makes him flash hot and grab the arm rest. 

“This morning.”

“Yeah.” _Stop._

“You have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah. I know. And you know what else I know?”

“No.”

“I know that I’d do it again, even if she was watching. Because I literally _couldn’t_ resist.”

“This is bad.”

Another drink. “Yup.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Yup. But not too drunk to tell her by accident when she picks me up from the airport and pretends we’re a perfect couple.”

_Ouch._ “Dani?”

“Yeah?”

“You need to do some thinking.”

_Oh thank you I hadn’t figured that out._ “Or I could not do any of that and hope it fades.”

“It won’t.” _Trust me._ “I promise.”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll forget, he’ll forget, and everything will go back to normal.”

And one more drink.


	37. New Year New You Bullshit: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm..this goes a bit further than i usually do? ;) :/ so if you don't want reasonably light bondage/fun stuff, look away.
> 
> Otherwise, PLEASE tell me what you think. *terror*
> 
> And title courtesy of 'jorgelorenzo99' ;)

“No, don’t open it!” He grins at the muffled _oh ok I see_ from the other side of the door and slips the key into the lock. “Stand back, first key usage happening here!”

_“Breach and clear!”_

“Jaja I know what you’ve been doing today then.” He pushes it fully open, dragging his bag inside and dumping it to their right before wrapping his boyfriend in a hug. “Hey there stranger. Miss me?”

“So much.” Jorge smiles into his hair and gives him a squeeze, just about able to finish the words before he’s attacked with a kiss. “It’s been a long week.”

“I KNOW.” Marc backs him up to the wall, kiss deepening and making both of them gasp for some breath, before he pulls away and smiles as he leans into him again and rests against his chest, breathing him in. “You look very hot.”

“Ooh thank you. You too.” Squeeze of his ass for good measure. “Very, very, very-“

“Ok are we having food tonight?”

“Yeah?! Sorry, was my flattery boring?!”

“Jeje. No! I just think we should have the food soon because otherwise the only thing I will want to eat is YOU.” He watches him blush slightly and grins. “Yeah. So…food. Ok?”

“Ok. And present.”

“Ok we said no presents…”

“We did. I got you one anyway…”

The younger rider grins up and pecks him on the lips. “Me too.”

*

Food is good, candlelight and every other cliché, staring at each other across the table, before they clear the plates away and end up sprawled on the sofa for a while letting it digest, heads on chests, slouching and very inelegant, one of Jorge’s arms under Marc and one of the younger rider’s legs wound around his, watching TV and generally just being for a while, enjoying the moment of peace, before the program ends and they both wriggle to sit up. “Ok…presents?”

“Sounds good. Yours is upstairs.”

“Ok, yours is in my bag. Don’t try and cheat and look-“

“Pfff. Go and get it.”

“Fine.” He slaps his ass on the way past and watches the Yamaha rider give him the finger on his way upstairs before taking a deep breath and nodding to himself. _He’ll like it. Right?_ The footsteps return, he pulls out the little package, and they end up back in the living area sat next to each other on the sofa, both nervous.

“I hope you like it.”

“I hope you like yours, too.”

“Ok…Open it?”

“You first.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” Jorge nods, fingers slowly undoing the paper, before he’s staring down at a plain black box and nervously opening the lid. _Oh wow._ “Oh wow.” He pulls out the chain first, little silver something hanging on it, and feels his heart constrict slightly. _Wow._ “I think you should open yours now-“

“But you’ve not read-“

“I will.” Peck on the lips. “Open yours.”

“Ah…”

“Yup.” The Mallorcan grins at him, watching him go through the same process, before they quietly read what they had engraved and put them down on the table, Marc instinctively straddling him and running his fingers through his hair, air suddenly charged with emotion. 

“In an hour, we can say ‘we got together last year’.”

“In an hour, it will be ‘this season’.”

“I know. And I think, now, we might be ok.”

“You going to wear it on track?”

“Yes. You?”

“Yes.”

*

“If you spill any of this-“

“I won’t. Promise.” Marc takes the glass, red wine and now only wearing black boxers reclined on a white rug, and takes a careful sip, watching the nervous eyes watching him and grinning over the glass. “I’m not that bad. The coffee was a one off.”

“Hmm…” The Mallorcan narrows his eyes and then smiles. “Well…to 2015. And everything it’s going to bring.”

Marc nods and clinks the glasses. “And to everything that 2014 gave us. Good, and bad.”

“Good, and bad.” They both sip, then catch eyes over the glasses and mirror an imperceptible nod, before they both knock all the wine back and put the glasses on the table, moving towards each other and licking their lips.

“Turn the fire on. At least the lights anyway.”

“Right…” Jorge huffs slightly at the interruption, and takes the opportunity to turn the fire on without heat, and dim the lights, and pull the towel down to their floor level. “Ok I know rug and fire was your fantasy…”

“That’s fair enough.” He grins and nods, ending up on the towel on all fours facing him, with the most deliciously evil smirk in the world, eyebrows raised. “Now can we celebrate?”

_God. GOD._ “YES.”

“Oh good.” The Cerverina grins into a kiss and sits up onto his heels as Jorge reaches him, running his hands down his back and feeling the skin shiver and muscles twitch as he goes further and shoves his hands under the fabric of the Mallorcan’s boxers, pulling them together and creating the first zing of friction. “So…” He manages to get the words out in between kisses, both eventually realising the plan and slowing it down. “It’s 60 minutes until midnight.”

“Yup.”

“And I’m not allowed to come.”

“No.” Jorge nibbles his lip and then starts to push him down, lips still talking through the kiss for both of them. “And I’m going to make it very difficult.”

_I think I might fail this quite badly._ “Ok. If I fail…which I will…are you going to punish me?”

“Depends how bad it is…”

“Well if you get 60 minutes to torture me, and then some…I think I’m probably going to fail 2 or 3 times.”

“Then yeah. I am.”

“Will I like it?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then I’m not even going to try.”

“That wasn’t the deal-“

“I don’t care.” He bites his lip and cackles at the expression. “Unless you don’t think you can make me-“

“Oh, I’m _sure_ I can. Hands up.” _God, the way you just trust me and do it._ “Too tight?”

“No. Perfect.”

“Ok. Now this…” He puts the bit between his teeth and shares the sudden flash of burning desperation he sees on the younger rider’s face. “And now, these.” He crawls backwards over him, pulling his boxers along the way, and feels another twitch of desperation at how hard and desperate his partner is already. “Jesus. You look incredible.”

The Honda rider nods, trying to smile, and then lies down properly and takes a deep breath. “Ok. Start the clock.”

*

The first ten minutes has Marc mewling like an injured animal, candle wax set onto his chest and stomach, hands tied above his head to the legs of the sofa, now naked and writhing around as the next part – ice – begins, and he watches Jorge dip his head, ice cube in his mouth, and then drop it gently onto his belly button, in between the hot traces of the wax, no relief, and whines as his tongue guides it down to his crotch before it’s recaptured in his mouth and teased around his cock and between his legs, the younger rider hissing and biting the bit between his teeth, desperate for a lot less but a lot more, finally feeling it stop as the Mallorcan takes it back into his mouth and moves back up to him for a kiss, passing the ice cube just about into Marc’s mouth and watching him take a few deep breaths at the respite, before he grabs another and grins wickedly, Marc kind of sensing what he’s going to do, and Jorge watches his eyes go wide and then roll back as he pushes it inside him and leans down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t you dare push that out.”

Marc shakes his head, teeth clenched on the bit again, and then goes slack as the Yamaha rider holds up the next thing, a blindfold. “Safeword?”

“Casey.”

“You trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Close your eyes.”

Blindfold on, he’s fairly sure the next bit is going to tip him into saying it, sure it can’t last, and takes a deep breath before running the knife over the sharpener. Just for the noise, because it’s the bluntest one he could find. But Marc doesn’t know that, and the noise it creates from the younger rider is a strange gargle of dread and pleading. “Oh my God seriously…”

“You set the challenge, and you know the rules.”

“No blood.”

“No blood. So I guess you’ll have to keep still.” He watches Marc tense, his own arousal now probably even more desperate than his partner’s, and tentatively and extremely carefully runs the blade down the middle of his chest to where his cock is bobbing on his stomach, watching him twitch and try and keep still, muscles taught and chest heaving once it’s safe to let it, calming himself down like he’s just had a massive accident and walked away unscathed. “Ok?”

“Huhmmss.”

“Say it properly.”

“Yess.”

“You trust me enough to do this?”

He nods, and then freezes again as he feels the cold metal on his inner thigh, the noise making Jorge grit his teeth in the need to hold back throwing all of it away and just pouncing on him, managing a good minute of torturously slow evil before Marc can reply. “Yess. Just enough so it’s still…” A few quick breaths. “Terrifying enough.”

“Good. Melted yet?”

“Yesss.”

“Good.” He runs it from his wrist to his neck, watching the tiny reactions at that, and then puts it back in the knife block. “Ok that’s gone. Relax.”

“Relaxing not likely.”

“Good.” He prises off the blindfold and stares down at the most incredible expression he’s ever seen, smile starting to be reflected. “Ok?”

“YES. But enough of that. Heartattack.”

“Ok.” He presses a chaste kiss to his forehead and then raises his eyebrows. “But more?”

“YES.”

“Ok. You want that out of your mouth?”

“Am I allowed to scream?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

The Mallorcan undoes it and throws it onto the sofa before climbing on top of him and sharing a messy kiss, a nice reconnector between what they both couldn’t even talk about without blushing a few weeks ago, and then pushes Marc back down flat on the floor. “Right…we have half an hour to go.”

*

He did last longer than he’d expected, to be fair, although the things they’d done were more a slow build up than anything requiring extreme restraint to not give in to, but it takes two cold fingers and one hot mouth 19 seconds to get him from writhing mess to sticky, writhing mess, hair plastered down and chest heaving again, screaming at the ceiling now he was ‘allowed’ to again, and then wincing as Jorge cleans him off with another ice cube in his mouth, and then passes that to him and watches it melt on his tongue, still somehow restrained. 

“Ok babe?”

“Am…az…ing.”

“Good. More?”

“Hmm.”

“It wasn’t really a question.” The Mallorcan holds up the clothes pegs and then carefully clamps them onto him through the hissing _ouch_ in the background, sitting back to admire his handiwork and then holding up some string, Marc unsure from the look on his face what he’s going to do with it, and then realising as he ties the pegs together, gets him to bite it, and then runs it back over the sofa and ties it to a beer bottle. “Right…you let that go from between your teeth, the bottle drops, and you pull them off. And that hurts.” He unties his arms, Marc not sure why either, and the watches as the Honda rider struggles delicately to keep the string taught as he’s told to get on all fours.

“Good. Now…that’s kind of easy, I think. So I thought I’d make it harder.” He gently tracks the cool lube down Marc’s crack and then pushes one finger inside, still open from a few minutes ago, but still worth the effort for the immediate, tense battle between giving into it and letting the string go or trying to hold on. He manages it, just, before groaning again as he feels the butt plug press against him, then further, whole body screaming for it and mouth forced to be still until he’s breathing through his nostrils and nodding in response to the _ok?_. _Fucking amazing. And I can totally do this._ Which lasts about 5 more seconds, before the vibrate function is engaged and a slap hits his right cheek, and everything just goes completely slack, yelping at the sharp noise and feeling of the clothes pegs whipped away. “S…s…sorr…” _Fuck._ He imagines that failure’s going to take it back a notch, gulping down some air and expecting more pain than pleasure, and then digs his fingernails into the rug and towel as he’s completely wrong and Jorge starts to fuck him with the plug, upper body collapsing under the feeling until he’s just got his ass in the air and face pressed into the rug, wailing into the floor and eventually growling into it as Jorge wraps his fingers round him and pulls him towards the edge, waiting for the few seconds before he knows he’s going to come before he stops and pulls it out, leaving Marc collapsed in a sweaty, mewling heap. “Was so close…”

“I know.” The Mallorcan paws at him to turn him over, staring down at the almost stoned look on his face, and then lowers himself into a kiss. “But it’s almost midnight.”

“Oh. Do I get punished-“

“No. No more now. Done.” He smiles into another kiss, feeling the tension leave him completely and all the guards come down again – good ones, that he likes testing, but still – and gently pushes inside as the countdown starts on the TV in the distance. “I love you, I hope I did ok.”

_And to think you’re amazed by how much I trust you._ He presses his lips against the Mallorcan’s ear and runs his fingers through his hair as they reach 5 on the countdown, wrapping his legs around him to pull them together, and lowers his voice to a whisper. “Incredible. And I love you too.” _Two, one._ “Happy New Year.”

Jorge lets the words out through a kiss, hands finding Marc’s and lacing their fingers together as they start to find a rhythm. “Happy New Year.”


	38. New Year New You Bullshit: Part 2(a)

Christmas Eve

Alex: Get back ok?

Alex: Dani?

Christmas Day

Alex: Are you ignoring me now? Classy.

Alex: Dani please, this isn’t very nice. I’m not trying to marry you

Alex: Merry Christmas anyway

Dani: Sorry I don’t know what to say

Alex: Try ‘merry christmas’

Dani: Merry Christmas. Sorry.

Alex: Did you enjoy it?

Boxing Day

Dani: Yes

Alex: Well I did ;) so don’t worry

Dani: Not so easy

Alex: Why?

27th

Dani: I have a girlfriend

Alex: Is that what you’re telling yourself to stop panicking?

Dani: Yes. Don’t start this conversation

Alex: Fine. Dream of me, and my tongue making you growl ;) see you soon

28th

Dani: I am doing and I don’t think we should see each other for a while

Alex: I don’t think that’s going to work.

Dani: What?

Alex: When it gets too much, I’m here :) just say the word, and we can do _whatever_ you want 

*

[whatsapp]

Dani: Hope you all had a good Christmas!

Marc: You too! :)

Dani: Not bad thanks :) 

Alex: Only not bad? ;)

Jorge: Same to you, Dani and Alex

Marc: What about me? :(

Jorge: I’ve spoken to you twice already just today :P go away

Marc: :P <3 xxxxxx bye

Dani: Bye, and yeah only not bad. Hope yours is better.

Alex: It’s missing something, but it’s good :) 

*

Dani: It’s missing something

Alex: YOU

Dani: Alex we can’t

Alex: I can. 

Dani: Well I can’t

Alex: Ok. I’ll find someone else then

29th

Dani: Someone else

Alex: That same someone else as before. Jealous?

Dani: No.

Alex: If it makes you feel better, he’s not as good as you

Dani: Was it good for you?

Alex: YES

Dani: Was it just sex?

Alex: Can be, unless you change your mind.

Dani: ?

Alex: I really like you but also I’m fine if you just want to turn up and fuck me senseless and leave because WOW

Dani: ALEX

Alex: DANI

Dani: Stop it

Alex: Make me…

Dani: Ok going now

Alex: Just make sure you scream the right name ;)

30th

Alex: Sorry about last night, I was a bit drunk

Dani: Me too a bit

Alex: I meant it but shouldn’t have said it

Dani: I broke up with her

Alex: WHAT?!

Alex: What??!!!!!

31st

Alex: Dani?

Alex: Hello?

Alex: Please answer…

Alex: Dani….

Dani: What are Jorge and Marc doing for New Year’s eve?

Alex: Lugano

Dani: What are you doing for new year’s eve?

Alex: BCN with Tito and others

Dani: What am I doing for New Year’s Eve

Alex: Oh, I see. With me?

Dani: Don’t

Alex: You’re really that much in denial I have to tell you?

Dani: Yeah

Alex: You’re spending new years with me

Dani: Jesus fucking Christ

Alex: Dani fucking Alex is better

Dani: Don’t

Alex: Where are you?

Dani: In a hotel in Barcelona

Alex: Upset?

Dani: She was so yeah I guess I am

Dani: But I can’t stop thinking about you

Alex: I know the feeling ;)

Dani: not ;) I’m serious

Alex: Yeah me too, I just…whatever. My parents are in Madrid. Come up here

Dani: When?

Alex: I’m alone, I can cancel Tito, and I will pick you up if you’ve drunk too much to drive

Dani: Seriously

Alex: Sorry for maybe how I came across this whole time but I really like you, I think you’re very hot, and I also know you’re a good person

Alex: So yeah, seriously. You can change your mind when you get here

Alex: But at least get here.

Alex: Dani?

Alex: Hello?

Dani: It’s the white door, yeah?

*

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Seriously?_ He practically runs to the door, yanking it open expecting, in all honesty, a text saying _oh actually I can’t sorry_ , and then feels his breath catch at the real, actual, full-on genuine small Honda rider stood outside, looking cold and even smaller huddled against the weather, black coat and grey scarf, _complete perfection_ except for the look on his face, which is horror and glee half half.

“Dani.”

“H-hi.”

“You actually came.”

“Y-yup…”

“Can I…” He searches his face for anything that might be a no before realizing he just drove quite a long way essentially just for him and pulls him into a kiss, hands cupping his face and feeling how cold it is in contrast to the warm mouth that eventually opens to let him in, like it takes a while to let his brain catch up before he’s kissing him back, arms going round his waist to pull him in, both murmuring at each other as it gets deeper, before Alex realizes where they are and pulls away. “I’ll take that as a yes. You want a drink?”

“P-please.”

“Ok.” He laces their fingers together, pulling him inside and closing the door, before he’s pulled backwards slightly and wrapped in a hug. 

“Alex?”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m not making any promises-“

“No, I know. That’s ok.” Another chaste kiss. “I’m just glad you’re here.” He takes a step back, intending to go and get the drinks, before he’s suddenly pushed against the wall, hands under his hoodie tugging it off, and they’re yanking each other up the stairs towards his room. _And glad you want this._

*

“Don’t go quiet on me again.” He prods him; Dani face down and seemingly wanting to erase everything from the last hour, things that Alex would never, ever erase, and gets a murmur in return before pressing his lips against his ear and running his hand down his back. “Hey. Did you enjoy it?”

“Hmm.”

“Well then there’s no problem. Come here.” He pushes him, just enough to get the point through and watch him reluctantly move onto his side, before snuggling down against him chest to chest, lips able to graze the older rider’s as he talks. “Stop panicking. It’s not that crazy. I want you, and you want me. Right?”

“Hmm.” Eyes closed, but arm at least going round him to pull him in. “I wish it was that easy.”

“It can be.” Alex rubs their noses together slightly and feels his heart warm at the little face he gets in response. _God, Dani. You’re actually here._ “Stop worrying, and enjoy tonight. There’s only 20 minutes of the year left.”

“Really?”

“Really.” His eyes opening again make Alex’s breath catch. _Wow._ “Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for coming.” He smiles at the face, unsure and slightly nervous, that he gets in return, before running his hand down his back and pressing them together again, both moaning into each other’s mouths as Dani ends up underneath him, that barrier in between unsure and desperate desire broken again, even more than when he’d first arrived, both heading into the new year in a tangled pile of limbs, groaning and managing to share a messy _happy new year_ kiss before collapsing back into the sheets and panting at the ceiling, Dani finding himself suddenly pulling Alex in; head on the older rider’s chest, fingers splayed over his stomach playing little patterns, heart going even faster at the realization of what he’s done and how Dani hasn’t tried to run, before he dares to lean up for another kiss, gentle and slow and nothing like the previous, just relaxing into it and testing the water, and feeling himself melt as the older rider’s hand runs through his hair and cups his face to hold him there, foreheads pressed together, voice soft.

“Happy New Year, Alex.”

“Yeah, it really is.” _With Dani Pedrosa. Incredible._ “Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you staying?”

“Um…I don’t know. Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes.” The younger rider nods into another chaste kiss, amazed how intimate it suddenly seems, and then settles down with his head tucked under Dani’s chin, lips grazing his chest. “Please.”

_Drive back to Barcelona in the middle of the night because I’m a coward…_ He runs his fingers through Alex’s hair and feels the little resultant hum of pleasure hit him in the chest. _Or admit that this was one of the best moments of last year, and I don’t even know how this year will do better. And he’s 18 and your teammate’s brother, who will kill you, in a few years he’s probably going to take your ride, and then there’s the fact that he’s a guy, in the paddock, and you were in a long term relationship with a woman until almost right now, when you decided to drive up to this small town to spend New Year’s with someone ten years younger who practically begged you to fuck him who is also the younger brother of your teammate, who will kill you, still, and also you kissed him on the street in public and also Marc is going to kill you._ "I'm not sure if I should."


	39. New Year New You Bullshit: Part 2(b)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy! ♥

“Seriously. Are you that scared by-“

“Ok, ok.” _Yes. But not by what you might think. By…how much I want to._ “But Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you tired?” He moves down the bed slightly so they’re eye to eye again and smiles slightly at the positive shock on the Marc VDS rider’s face as he shakes his head. _Fuck it. I already did. And it is heaven. Even just curled up._ “Me neither. Beer and a movie?”

“You’re going to stay, stay.”

“Stay, stay?”

“I mean…you’re not just going to sleep?”

“Sleeping seems like a bit of a waste if I am going to stay...”

_Oh my God._ “I…” _Probably shouldn’t tell you._ “I, er…I lied.”

“What?”

_No, don’t look so worried. I think?!_ “I lied when I said it could just be sex. Not for me.”

_I know._ “Ok.” Dani nods, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, and then sits up and looks down with his heart in his mouth as he winds their fingers together, trying to keep his breath steady, more shocked by how much it’s him giving in to what he knows he wants rather than doing what he feels he should. _Should is leave and restraining order._ “Beer and a movie.” _Should probably applies to things that aren’t this good._

They end up in boxers and t shirts on the sofa, some nerves back, not really sure what they’re doing when it’s not in bed, and then manage to navigate themselves into what they both seem to want, which is curled up on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn.

“Stop it…”

“What?” Innocent face.

“You know what, Alex. You’re taking way too much popcorn every time.”

“Ooh sorry! Didn’t realize there was a ration or anything-“

“Yeah well…” The older rider grins and then whacks a handful of popcorn onto the lower half of Alex’s face, his eyes wide and mouth spluttering in response.

“Dani!”

“Hmm?”

“Pffff!” He picks up the bits that dropped and does the same, the older rider more skilled at avoiding given he was expecting it, before they end up in a tangle around the bowl, giggling.

“Don’t move don’t move because it’s going to spill…”

“Maybe if you took your hands off my ass and grabbed the bowl…”

“Pffff.” The Sabadell native goes a bit pink and then raises his arms in a kind of don’t shoot, grabbing the bowl as Alex sits up and back and then putting it safely on the floor before letting out an ‘oof!’ as the younger rider dives back on him, lips finding his perfectly and body gently relaxing against him, another few minutes of the film lost before they settle back down to watch it, Alex’s hand ending up on Dani’s stomach under the fabric of the t shirt, amazed how that’s allowed, before he rests his head on the older rider properly and feels the tension leave him as Dani’s fingers find their way into the small of his back and pull him in. 

_Well, shit. We actually started something._ “I’m sorry I was an idiot. Before…” He moves his head to look down at the younger rider and presses a kiss into his hair. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“Don’t worry, I know.” Alex gives him a squeeze and kisses the fabric of his t shirt. “Sorry it seemed like I kind of hunted you down…”

“Is that not what happened?”

“Pff.” Shy smile. “Maybe…?”

“Hmm…”

“Best victory of the year though.” Cheeky smile, before they finally actually settle down and make it to the end of the film, Alex yawning his way through the credits. “Bed?”

“Hmm think so.” They untangle themselves, starting to chat about the film and making their way upstairs, before Alex stops outside his parent’s room instead. “Just sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m not 18 anymore.”

“Jeje I’m sure we’d manage to find something in the warm up…”

“Alex. Don’t.”

“Sorry.” Grin. “But just sleep? Let’s sleep in here. Double bed.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“Either that or cram ourselves in the single again…and I like you, but…” 

Dani frowns at the expression on his face and ends up a lot closer to him with his arm round him. “But?”

“But…” _Cringe. Should stop drinking, helps to keep secrets._ “To be honest? I’m kind of aware how you have a house and a life and everything, and I have a single bed in my parents’ house. So…”

_Ah._ “I understand. Then, ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, more than ok. Although I kind of liked the teenage single bed kind of thing…”

“Really?!”

“Maybe a bit. But probably not for a whole night.”

“Jeje exactly.” Alex nods at him, pulling him through the door, and then backtracks and pushes him back into the corridor. “Bathroom. Then bed.”

“Sounds good.” _I meant ‘amazing.’_

“Good.” _I meant ‘perfect’._

*

“You know…” He makes a little eek face and then smiles with relief as Alex turns over again, still very much awake. “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Hmm you didn’t.” He smiles across the pillow, hand tracing down Dani’s chest and following it with his eyes until he looks back up. “What?”

“Was just going to say…” _Are you a wizard._ “Maybe you should come to Geneva sometime. Double bed…” He could swear his eyes lighting up opposite him actually flash in the room. _So that’s a yes, then?_

“Cool. That sounds good.” _ARGGHHHHH. BREATHE._ “Night…”

“Playing it cool, ok.” Dani smiles at the slight flush in his cheeks and then pulls him in for another kiss, feeling himself flush, luckily invisibly in the shadow, and what accidentally comes out. “Night babe.”

And Alex spends the next 2 hours replaying that to eternity.


	40. I Got You, Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! ♥

The first 3 seconds are panic, as always seems to happen after a night that changes too many things for you to have remembered them all, but then, taking a few deep breaths and opening his eyes again to really look at the sleeping figure beside him, it starts to make a bit more sense, and a bit more, until he’s actually curving himself round him and running his fingers gently through his hair to try and wake him up without being _airhorn to the face_ about it. “Hey…” _Somehow, you’re beautiful._ “Alex?”

“Hnisbfenf.”

_I’m sure once I’m in Geneva back in my own life, this is going to be insane._ “Hey. Awake?”

“Hmm…” He manages to open his eyes enough to remember the situation and smile. _You’re still here._ “Dani.”

_God._ “Hey.” _But right now, it’s not. It’s just…a little bubble of perfection._ “Sleep ok?”

“Hmm.” _After the overthinking._ Sleepy nod, pulling himself in for a peck on the lips. “You?”

“Good.”

“Good. You’re still here.”

“Think I was going to run off and leave you?”

“Hmm I don’t know.” Yawn and smile as he stretches. “Mixed messages, don’t blame me.”

“Mixed messages…”

“Yup. But I guess they’re going one way more than the other, now. You want breakfast?”

_More one way than the other. True enough._ “Yeah. Sounds good. Do you have any boxers I can borrow?”

“Don’t think mine will fit you very well.”

Dani smirks and raises his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Jeje. Not like that.” The younger rider leans forward in a flash of confidence and presses their lips together. “ _Really_. I mean you’re muscly and manly and I’m…not.”

“Er…I’m not. Really-“

“Oh really?” He grins and pulls the covers down to run his fingers over Dani’s chest. “This not count then?”

“Alex…”

“Jeje. You know, for someone who was quite straight a few weeks ago, it really doesn’t take much, does it?”

“No. It doesn’t.” The Honda rider feels himself go pink and then bury his face in the pillow at the resultant Marquez cackle.

“Sorry babe…” _Shiiiit._ “I, er…Marc’s might fit better. I’ll go and raid his room.”

_Baby. I think I did that last night too? Is that what we are?_ “Ok. Thank you.”

“Meet you in the kitchen in…ok no, since you need them now. Wait here.” He starts to get out, Dani’s eyes shimmering over the muscles in his back as he sits on the edge of the bed, and then turns back. “What?”

“I said, am I allowed to go to the bathroom?”

“Yes.” Smile. “Just feel at home. Sorry, I…er…the few girls who have ended up back here have not really been…I don’t know. Just different. Back in a minute.” He gets up, mainly to try and get out of the flustered teenage confession trap he’d set himself, and then takes an as-clandestine-as-possible deep breath as he crosses the room, naked, and heads out the door. _I hope you still like the view in the harsh light of day._

*

_Wow._ He watches him go, all long limbs and perfection, and then melts back into the pillow for a second to get his breath back and get the slight wave of panic under control. _Wow but argghh._ Once that’s settled into a quiet, manageable kind of panic, he heads for the bathroom, using the toilet and staring at himself in the mirror for a second, before there’s a knock at the door and he opens it just enough to receive the boxer shorts, self-consciousness needing the half barrier still there. 

“Even brand loyal.”

“Eh?”

“Gasssss.”

“Ah. Thanks!”

“No problem. You going to be long?”

“Done I think.” He pulls them up, satisfied everything else is probably too late to worry about, and opens the door properly to find Alex leaning on the wall just outside, black boxer shorts and hair ruffled. _Jesus._ “I, er…don’t have a toothbrush or anything here, so…”

“Ah. Use mine.” The younger rider walks past him into the room, picking up the blue one and passing it to him, before rolling his eyes at the expression. “Don’t want to be too gross too early in the morning, but I think you’ve had worse things of mine in your mouth.”

_ARGH._

“Sorry…”

“It’s true enough.” Dani rubs his hands over his face and sighs. “Sorry I’m still kind of freaked out.”

“It’s ok. If me using it after feels too gay for you, I can use Marc’s.” He smiles at him and shrugs, lifting the red one and then smiling as Dani starts brushing, shaking his head, talking through it as best he can.

“S’ok. I think I’m going to have to get over it.”

_Oh, really._ “Good.” _Babe._

*

Breakfast is good, and a lot less weird. Coffee helps, but it also helps it all sink in, and makes Alex more and more nervous of the inevitable – Dani leaving, and Dani more and more generally mindfucked by how it all happened so quickly, leaning against a kitchen unit staring into space.

“You’ve gone quiet.”

“Hmm.”

“Talk to me?”

“Just a lot to take in.”

“Me? Or…everything?”

“Everything. I just…” _Not you. Well…_

“Me? Or-“

“Yeah, you. But not in a bad way. I just…” He watches the nerves cross the younger rider’s face and feels guilt hit him in the chest. _No, not you._ “It’s weird. But it’s also…good.” He leans back on the sofa and sighs, eyes closed. “But what are we doing? I mean, really? When we’re back in the pad-“

“Stop. Why are you panicking about this?”

“Because it’s worth panicking about?”

“Why?”

“Because…you’re an 18 year old Moto2 rider and I’m-“

“Yeah, I know. Why is it so crazy? Obviously I know I’m a guy but-“

“It just is.”

“Ok…” He shrugs and looks out the window. “Fine.”

_Shit._ “Alex…I don’t mean you.”

“Hmm.”

“No, honestly. Come here?”

“What?”

“Come here. Please?” He stands up slightly and opens his arms, relieved to find them full of Alex Marquez a couple of seconds later, feeling all the panic fade again as a tongue runs over his bottom lip. “It’s not you. I am panicking about you, but just because I really, really can’t even imagine going home right now.”

“Really?!”

“Alex, can I tell you something?” He presses his lips against his ear and feels the little shiver go through both of them.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve never been in this deep this quickly. Maybe because I’ve known you a while anyway, maybe because everything’s so new…I don’t know. Maybe just because it’s _you._ But I’m terrified of hurting you.”

“I know.” He nods into the crook of his neck and then presses a kiss there. “But you’re not going to hurt me on purpose, are you?”

“No.”

“Then that’s just the risk you take.”

“But-“

“No buts. Just calm down.” He gives him a squeeze and feels him breathe him in, amazed he seems to be having the same effect on Dani as Dani _always_ had on him. _Since the moment I met you. When I thought it was just because I was your fan._ “It’s ok. For me, anyway…it’s worth it.”

_God. Just…_ He lets his senses get overwhelmed for a few seconds before pulling away enough to get eye contact and locking their eyes together. “This isn’t new for you-”

“I’ve felt something since…forever. So I think the most hurtful thing you could do is not even try.” 

A few more deep breaths, trying to let that sink in, stakes suddenly somehow even higher, before he nods and feels himself leap off the metaphorical cliff. _Ok._ “Well…ok. I always try.” He lets a smile at the cliché twitch at his mouth slightly before his lips are captured again, hands ruffling through his hair, body pressing him back into the kitchen to keep them upright. _And honestly, it takes no effort at all._ “Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“Your parents are back-“

“Tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Now heading for the sofa, managing to kiss and talk and move all at once. “I’ll change my flight.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And no.” He pulls him back up and redirects for the stairs. “Bed.”

*

Dani: Hey. Just landed. Miss you already...get looking at when you can visit, please!

Alex: Good :) I am doing right now! 

Dani: Good. Talk tomorrow?

Alex: Or...text me when you're home?

Dani: Ok

*

Dani: Home!

"Hey. Sorry if I'm being needy-"

_"Nope. I didn't want you to think I was too-"_

"Not much chance of that. Ok flight?"

_"Yup. Pretty good...wrong direction though. Are you in bed?"_

"Yes. Don't."

_"Hey! I didn't do anything."_

"Oh, you know Pedr-...um...YOU."

_"People there?"_

"Well...not in the bed!"

_"Pff I'd hope not!"_

"Seriously?"

_"Well...yeah...I mean...we didn't talk about it but-"_

"That's good for me. Don't want to share you."

_"Oh, ok. I thought you were going to say-"_

"Nope. Never. But I am quite tired and I don't have the energy to wank myself off to you right now..."

_"Alex!"_

"Jeje. I can imagine the blush from here. Is Lake Geneva all pink too?"

_"It's even worse than you can imagine."_

"Jejeje aww. Sorry babe."

_"Shhhhhp. So I'm in a gay relationship..." ARGGHHHHH._

"Hopefully...?"

_"So we can pretend we're not saying 'babe' by accident then?"_

"Yeah...sorry can't help it." _Please say it again-_

_"Not complaining. Night, baby. I miss you."_

"Dani?"

_"Hmm?"_

"Hearing you say that is incredible."

_"Meaning it is pretty incredible. And you...don't really understand why you want me, but-"_

"Well I do. And I'm so sorry but I'm dropping the phone on my face almost. Night. Talk tomorrow."

_"Ok. Night. Sleep well."_

"You too." _Love you, I think._ "Night..."

*

_Oooh._ He listens to half the conversation, feeling pretty guilty but also desperate to get to the bottom of the suddenly high-on-crack mood of his brother since he'd got back, including 2 days AWOL in Barcelona, and then almost faints.

_Flight. Wank myself off. Blushing. Lake Geneva._

_"Dani? Hearing you say that is incredible."_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD._

He manages to make it downstairs before letting out an explosion of breath and gawping round the kitchen like a guppy before grabbing his phone.

Marc: I THINK MY BROTHER IS FUCKING DANI

Marc: WAKE UP WAKE UP

Marc: I'M SERIOUS I'M GOING TO CALL YOU IN 2 MINUTES

Jorge: FUCK OFF :P

Marc: NOT JOKING

Jorge: Pfff whatever

Marc: "How was the flight? Good. Don't! Can't wank myself off to you right now. Are you blushing? Is Lake Geneva pink too?" AND THEN "DANI, HEARING YOU SAY THAT IS INCREDIBLE. YOU TOO, NIGHT."

Jorge: Lots of Danis

Marc: DANI TWEETED FROM BARCELONA TODAY THAT HE WAS GOING HOME. AND GENEVA.

Jorge: Lots of Danis who meet Alex in Catalunya and then go home to Lake Geneva...right? :/ :O

Marc: DON'T. I'M CALLING YOU.

_"Hello..."_

"ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

_"Shhhh!!!"_


	41. We're Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

_Shit shit shit. “Take a deep breath, and count to 10.”_

“Trying…trying…”

_“Where are you?”_

“Leaning on the kitchen counter having a panic attack.”

_“Ok…just…it’s probably all a horrible coincidence, right? I mean…we know that unlikely things ca-“_

“Alex already told me he liked a guy.”

_“Right…”_

“And I asked if I knew him and he said no but I wondered if that was true…also…GAH. I mean…ok so he looks up to me, and you know, wants me to win for me. But…he was always a Pedrosa fan. I was too, I wanted to be like him. But I was more a fan of Vale. And Alex loved Dani. I mean Alex _loved_ Dani.”

_“Well for my part I promise I never fucked Max Biaggi.”_

“Jorge…be serious.”

_“I don’t think they have to be related. You can be a fan and not want to fuck somebody. Right? I mean, other way round too. Lucky for you…”_

“Hey! A) Yes but this is different. B) Fuck you.”

_“Ouch.”_

“You’re not being very helpful.”

_“You mean I don’t agree with you.”_

“No, I mean…well, yeah. Because LAKE GENEVA, DANI, AND A GUY. How many Dani’s who just flew back from the Lleida area to Lake Geneva and who my brother would WANK OFF TO are there in the world?”

_“I just can’t see it.”_

“Well you used to…”

_“What’s that supposed to mean?!”_

“I mean I’m sure you’ve wanked over Dani Pedrosa.”

_“This isn’t helpful.”_

“So you’ve wanked over Dani?”

_“That makes it sound like OVER as in, I wanked on him when he was asleep or something.”_

“Avoiding the answer…” He allows himself a giggle over the image in his head and then bites his lip to be quiet. “Hmm?”

_“The answer is yes. And if you-“_

“Ha!”

_“Look, I really didn’t answer the phone to go through a list of people I’ve imagined when wanking-“_

“Sorry.”

_“Plus don’t even try and tell me you haven’t.”_

_Fuck._ “Maybe once…”

_“Or 26 times…”_

“Maybe. Dani is hot. And Dani is straight.”

_Except for that time he fucked your brother and told me about it. “Ok don’t freak out…”_ He listens to the obvious preparation for a freak out and cringes. _“You’re sure in what you heard?”_

“Yes.”

_“Well Dani told me he slept with Alex. On the plane back on Christmas eve.”_

And Marc explodes. As in, Roser actually has to get up, go downstairs, and swear at him.

*

_Shit. This is why long distance is bad. Because you can put the phone down on me and go insane and not answer._

Jorge: I couldn’t tell you, that wouldn’t have been fair

Jorge: Marc

Jorge: Babe please don’t be mad at me

Jorge: Marc

Jorge: I wouldn’t tell Alex anything about you just because he’s your brother

Jorge: Plus I thought it would all go away. At least them as a couple

Marc: COUPLE

Jorge: Are you mad?

Marc: Yes! And freaked out and cold.

Jorge: Cold?!

Marc: I got thrown out the kitchen 

Jorge: Your mum

Marc: Yup. On the doorstep. So can’t call back to yell at you in person

Marc: But how the hell did you not tell me?!

Jorge: If it was someone that I thought was a bad influence…like (sorry) Vale…then I would

Marc: Vale bad influence?!

Jorge: I mean I wouldn’t trust him to be interested in Alex rather than what Alex looks like. Not him as a person

Marc: What Alex looks like

Jorge: You have noticed, right?

Marc: He’s good looking. And 18.

Jorge: Yes. Calming down now?

Marc: No and won’t be sleeping much

Jorge: Neither do I since I met you

Jorge: Well, dated you. 2008-2014 was ok. Last half of 2013 patchy ;)

Marc: Pff. You said you would have told me if you thought he was bad

Jorge: Yeah?

Marc: You really think Dani is a good thing? He’s 10 YEARS OLDER

Jorge: Yeah but he’s a good guy

Marc: Is he?

Jorge: Yeah?!

Marc: He has a girlfriend and he’s fucking my 18 year old brother in secret

Jorge: But it’s Dani

Marc: ARGHH don’t remind me. WHAT THE FUCK.

Jorge: Plus maybe he broke up with her

Marc: I really hope not

Jorge: ??!

Marc: Well it’s never going to work, is it? I mean…Dani’s ride? One day. And…ten year age gap…it’ll just be an experiment. And Alex will be heartbroken.

Jorge: Is that up to you, or up to them?

Marc: He’s 18

Jorge: Yeah exactly..

Marc: Don’t try and tell me I’m being an idiot. I remember being 18 and remember being ‘in love’ with the first guy I cared about. Who was older. And had a girlfriend he promised he would leave…surprise surprise he didn’t. Think he married her actually last year

Marc: And I remember crying and crying and crying

Jorge: I think everyone does. Doesn’t mean the same will happen to them. Plus you’re not exactly 40

Marc: It will never work in the paddock though, something like that. It’ll just be a mess.

Jorge: You know what? It’s 2am, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I’m going to sleep.

Jorge: Call me tomorrow when you’ve thought about what you just said

“Fuck.”

Alex: What the fuck happened about an hour ago and where are you?

Marc: Just coming back in. Don’t worry. Argument with Jorge. Unhappy mama.

_Kind of true, right?_

Alex: Oh. Ok?

Marc: Yeah fine :) don’t worry

Alex: Ok good :) can you turn off the hall light on your way past because it’s fucking bright and I’m cosy

Marc: Yes. Go to sleep.

Alex: *snore*

Marc: *airhorn*

Alex: Fuck you

_Dani. You and Dani. Just no way. No fucking way is that a good idea._ He tosses and turns over it for a while, eventually making it to sleep about an hour later, and groans into the pillow as he wakes up and remembers. _DANI IS FUCKING MY BROTHER._

Marc: I’m sorry, we’re different.

_And the collateral damage._

Jorge: Yeah we are

Jorge: Biggest problem is still the same

Marc: Yeah, it is. But we can actually deal with it

Jorge: Like you’re dealing with this; 2 adults doing the same thing as you

Marc: Fine I’ll talk to you later

Jorge: Yeah good idea

“Fuck.”

_DANI IS FUCKING MY BROTHER._

*

Marc: I need to talk to you

Dani: Yeah? What’s up?

Marc: I think you fucking know


	42. Bon Courage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! ♥ we are headed somewhere, promise! ;)
> 
> And we will get back to Jorge and Marc in more focus, these guys needed a bump start to catch up a bit ;)

Dani: I think Marc knows

Alex: How?!

Dani: So you didn’t tell him

Alex: Noooooooo! You neither?

Dani: No. But…please don’t be mad…I told Jorge about what happened at his house because I was freaking out

Alex: Right ok…so he told Marc?

Dani: That’s it?

Alex: I don’t remember asking you to not tell anyone so yeah? Don’t worry! Xx

Dani: So calm as always :P ;) well…I guess he must have done? Although I don’t really know why he would have waited a week

Alex: Any other explanation?

Dani: Unless you can think of anything there, then no 

Alex: Ok….don’t want to get up now :/ teleport back here?

Dani: Yeah he didn’t seem happy. I’ll try? :/

Alex: Ok, I’ll see what happens xxxx

Alex: Not with the teleporting ;)

*

Dani: Did you tell Marc about Alex?

Jorge: No, I didn’t

Dani: But he knows

Jorge: He knows, yeah

Dani: And you swear you didn’t tell him?

Jorge: Promise. 

Jorge: Ok…he knew, he was freaking out, and I confirmed it. Otherwise I was lying to him

Dani: Ok fair enough

Jorge: Why are YOU more reasonable than my boyfriend

Dani: I’m the calm one

Jorge: That’s Alex

Dani: Then we make a good pair

Jorge: You’re serious about it?

Dani: Yeah, I think so. And I left my girlfriend, so…

Jorge: Knew it. Marc thinks you’re having an affair in secret

Dani: Marc sounds mad

Jorge: Marc is mad. Bon courage…

Dani: Why is he SO mad?

Jorge: I think he had a bad experience when he was 18, and I think he doesn’t want his brother to end up in the situation we’re in

Dani: But you’re ok with it?

Dani: I mean you and Marc and your situation

Jorge: Pff I have no idea. I just know I love him, so can’t really do much else. I think he’s frustrated I don’t want to go public, by the distance, etc etc

Dani: Yeah he seemed it a bit. It’s a ‘never’ for you? Until retired?

Jorge: Yeah, I have enough shit written about me already ;) 

Dani: Yeah there is a difference ;) 

Jorge: Knew YOU would get it

Dani: Oh thanks :P

Jorge: You know what I mean

Dani: Yup, sadly. And I understand the concern but…I don’t know. I thought he thought better of me than this

Jorge: It’s not you, it’s him

*

Dani: Alex

Marc: Yeah, ‘Alex’. What the fuck are you doing?

Dani: You could be a bit more polite

Marc: You could not fuck my 18 YEAR OLD BROTHER

Dani: Yeah, I know. You know him, he knows what he’s doing. So do I. 

Marc: Yeah, I’m sure. How’s the girlfriend?

Dani: She was pretty upset when I left her to spend New Year’s Eve with someone more important

Marc: You’d better be kidding

Dani: No, I’m not. He’s an adult, so am I, and we’re doing nothing wrong

Marc: It’s going to end in tears

Dani: How’s the Yamaha rider you’re in bed with? 

Marc: We’re different

Dani: You have worse tempers, what else?

Marc: Fuck you. We’re BOTH older, and we’re longer term than just a quick paddock fuck

Dani: I thought you knew me better than that

Marc: Yeah so did I

Dani: What’s the problem here? You want him seeing someone who’s an idiot or what?

Marc: Someone who will actually work out would be good. Someone who didn’t get to MotoGP when he was 10 YEARS OLD

Dani: Don’t know why I asked that. It’s not really anything to do with you, to be honest.

Marc: What?!

Dani: I’m being quite calm considering, I think. But it’s nothing to do with you. We’re adults. And you’re not his dad.

Marc: Oh no I’m not, but I’m about to tell him

Dani: You think that’s going to do anything to change anything?

Marc: I hope so

Dani: Well then I think you’d better leave me alone. Good luck. 

*

“Funny story-”

_“God I’ve been so worried about you. You ok? Was it bad? What happened?”_

“Funny story continued due to interrupting boyfriend…”

_“Sorry, go on…”_

“Well..I’m just checking in for a flight to Geneva...”

_“What?!”_

“Yeah. It wasn’t like storming out or anything overly dramatic, I just can’t be bothered with it. My dad gave me a lift down here. My mum attempted to send Marc to his room at one point.”

_“Eek. What happened?”_

“He’s just being stubborn. He told them. They were shocked…”

_“Should I buy a guard dog?!”_

“No! Jaja. They were shocked, but then they asked a few questions and came to the same conclusion as me…”

_“Right…”_

“As in, it looks like a very bad idea on paper but it’s you and me, and if we think it’s worth it, then it probably is. And yes before I said boyfriend and that’s what you now are so it had better be ok.”

_“Oh. And yes. Nervous and crazy yes, but yes.”_

“I know, babe. And seriously…I know he wouldn’t be like this if he wasn’t with Jorge. I don’t think, anyway. I don’t mean that how it sounds, I just mean he’s all crazy about going public and being doomed to fail and everything…but anyway. I’m hoping you’re up for an unexpected house guest?”

_“Yes. Of course. I’ll get the spare room ready…”_

“Jeje. You dare…it had better be worth my while…”

_“I’ll try my best. And I’ll pick you up.”_

“Ok. Remember not to kiss me.”

_“I have tinted windows, I will probably make it to the car.”_

“Jeje ok. Now, I’ve stolen a cigarette from a pretty French girl who’s giving me some very long glances, and I have an hour to kill. Keep me faithful…”

_“You’d better be kidding…”_

“Yeah I like you enough to argue with Saint Marc but then I meet a stranger and run off…”

_“Don’t joke. Have you looked in the mirror?!”_

“Yup. Have you?”

_“Yeah. Thanks. When I’m tall enough to see into it, anyway…”_

“Jeje. Awww, don’t. You’re fucking perfect, and maybe it took a shit argument but I’m visiting you. So something good came out of it anyway.”

_“Pff. Well…thanks. But, true. And I’m honour bound to tell you to not smoke.”_

“Jeje I was waiting for that. Just the one, don’t worry. And I won’t spend my flight knocking back vodkas, so I’d say we’re pretty even…”

_“Hey…”_

“Sorry. I’m actually kind of…not happy.”

_“I know babe, I can hear it in your voice. Short flight though, then you can have a break.”_

“Dani?”

_“Yeah?”_

“You make me happy.”

*

Jorge: Calmer?

Marc: No

Jorge: Right…

Marc: No one’s listening to me

Jorge: You mean like you didn’t listen to me

Marc: That’s _different_

Jorge: No, it’s not. It’s really not at all. It’s two people who should have more sense, but care more about each other than about whatever else is the problem. I love you, therefore that wins.

Marc: I love you too

Marc: I’m frustrated

Jorge: Yeah I know

Marc: You didn’t cancel did you?

Jorge: What?

Marc: Because I’ve been evil, you didn’t cancel?

Jorge: No I didn’t cancel?! 

Marc: So tomorrow?

Jorge: Yeah. Are you ok? Talk to me

Marc: Not really

_3 missed calls_

Jorge: Please pick up…

Marc: Sorry I went to make a drink. But I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m going to bed.

Jorge: It’s 9pm

Marc: Night

Marc: And I love you.

_And why are you so fucking far away and why do we have to make excuses to even have a meal together and why can’t I stand on the top step and just say ‘I love him and he loves me’._

*

Dani: Alex is here, argument. No problems with the parents, Marc is being a dick

Dani: That’s a bit harsh, but you know what I mean

Jorge: Is he ok?

Dani: Which one?

Jorge: Alex?

Dani: Yeah he is. Just a bit pissed off. Is Marc?

Jorge: He just went to bed, didn’t want to talk to me, but wasn’t mad. :/ I hate the fucking distance

Dani: I’m starting to understand that

Jorge: ‘Pay less tax and then spend it all on flights to see your boyfriend’ great idea.

Dani: Pff. Plus peace…

Jorge: No I know, I’d live here anyway. Just feeling…you know

Dani: Cynical. Yes, I do know.

Jorge: Worried. He wouldn’t even talk to me.

Dani: Try again tomorrow

Jorge: I’m going to Andorra tomorrow so he’d better fucking talk to me then!

Dani: Oh! Ok. Skiing?

Jorge: Not sure. Winter stuff. Was meant to be me, Marc, Tito and Alex. In Marc’s new house

Dani: Well I think your cover will be ok with Tito. He knows?

Jorge: Yup. Night Dani, thanks.

Dani: Night. No worries :)

Jorge: Remind Alex it’s because he cares so much will you?

Dani: Never worry about that, he knows. :)

*

“Jorge?”

“Yeah. He says Marc won’t talk to him. Worried about him…”

“Hmm.” Alex nods into the fabric of Dani’s sweater and gets slightly comfier to be able to see the TV, curled up on the sofa. “Me too. But it’s not fair to-“

“No, I know. Don’t worry.”

“Hmm.”

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you actually watching this?”

“Not really.”

“Me neither.” He turns it off, sighing slightly and pressing a kiss into his hair, before pushing him off slightly to be able to reposition them and wrap him up properly, kiss going from a peck to something more to enough distraction and entertainment to not notice the absent TV anymore, fascinated by the strange juxtaposition between _his_ house and this new reality, although not negatively anymore. _If anything, it’s like there was something missing._ “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Me neither. And I can’t believe you’ve not freaked out.”

“Hmm. It’s weird, but it’s good weird. I guess…I don’t know. I guess it’s right, so I’m less freaked out.”

“It’s right?”

“Guys. Being attractive. Me, not being straight. It’s obviously something true about me.” He watches the little clouds pass over his face and smiles and shakes his head. _Not that I spent the last whole day going over and over that to make sure it was true._ “And you’re pretty right.”

“Dani…”

“Hmm?”

“He is wrong, isn’t he?”

_I have no idea._ “You said the worst thing would be to not even try.”

“Yup. And you’re really going to try?”

“I’m _really_ going to try.” He looks down at the now closed eyes, relaxed face leaning on his chest and runs his fingers through his hair. “Shall we go to bed?”

“Hmm. Or we could just stay here.”

“We could. But there’s a king size bed upstairs, and we have nothing to do tomorrow.”

One eye cracks back open over a growing smile. “Ok…”

“Good. I was getting worried.”

“Nah. I’ll be ok. I’m just worried about him.”

“Marc?”

“Yup.” He pulls Dani up after him and lets out an ‘oof!’ as the older rider takes revenge for the violent way he did it, starting up the stairs, conversation continuing through tooth brushing until they’re eventually face to face across the pillow. “I just…I don’t know. One, you’re used to not sharing every little thing with the person you’re with. Not track stuff, anyway, which is where the whole conflict of interest happens anyway. Two, we’re not rivals, at the moment anyway. Three, I think it’s easier to hide because we actually have sponsors in common, and Marc in common once he calms down, and all that stuff. But also…I’m not Marc. I mean, he absolutely loves Jorge, but for him that means it has to be all the time. That’s what he can’t deal with. He's not good at space, or just...I don't know. Do you know what I mean?”

“All the time?”

“I mean, he wants to wake up next to him every day, he wants to share every meal with him, he wants to talk about everything and just…really full on. I’m not like that. Sometimes space is ok.”

“Me neither, and exactly.”

“I know. But it doesn’t mean I don’t care as much about you, you know? It just means…I don’t know. I guess it’s just different.” _Did you catch what I just said._

Dani stares at him for a few seconds, eyes wide and open and catching the nervous little signs from the face he’s looking at, and then takes a deep breath. “Did you just-“

“Yeah. You don’t have to say it back. It’s probably more ridiculous for you, because it’s been what…3 weeks? I just…I don’t know. Maybe I’m not qualified to-“

“Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“I was with her for a long time and I said it all the time. And it didn’t feel like this.”

“You mean good different-“

“Yes.” The rest of the sentence gets lost in his mouth. “Yes I mean good different.”

"I thought this was going to scare you off, honestly I thought-"

"I think it was a bit late for that since New Year's. And the day after, and the day after, and the day-"

"Ok, ok. I get it."

"Good. I love you." He watches that sink in on the younger man's face and then relaxes into the touch as he's smothered in Alex Marquez, everything popping and fizzing like it had the second they'd kind of accidentally kickstarted it, somewhere in a hotel room on the other side of the city, bliss really sinking in as he hears it echo back at him.

"I love you, too."


	43. "I'm Fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! ♥

“Dani…” He cringes at how loud it is, even as a whisper, and then half yells as the answer is accompanied by the light going on. “Argh! Blind!”

“Sorry!” He giggles at him, obviously looking more traumatised than necessary, and then turns it off again, guilty face lost into the dark, hands just about finding the younger rider in the lack of light. “Sorry. Recovered?”

“I will never recover.”

“Jeje drama queen.”

“Who does that, Dani? Who answers a whisper with the fucking-“

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He wraps his arms round the wriggling pile of grumbling and then smiles as it stops and accepts a kiss. 

“Hmm…”

“What did you want?”

“I wanted to ask you if you thought I should have left.”

“Who does that? Who wakes their boyfriend up in the-“

“Pff, you were awake, waiting to blind me!”

“You know you whispered it so urgently I thought there was a murderer in here.”

“Dani…”

“Sorry. Yeah, I think so. You worried?”

“I feel like I could have talked him down a bit better.”

“I think the only person who could have talked him down is sat in this country brooding the same. Don’t do it. It’s their issues, not ours. And you know he’s like this because he’s worried you’ll-“

“I know.”

“So maybe just text him that tomorrow. See if he’s calmed down.”

“Hmm. I just feel like there’s something else.”

“Something else?”

“Yeah. Concern is one thing, but…I don’t know. He’s not usually like this.”

“To be fair, it’s not like he’s been in this situation before…”

“Hmm true. Still.” He manages to find his mouth in the dark and ruffles through his hair, earning a satisfied sigh. “Sorry. Let’s go to sleep.”

*

_I’m actually nervous. For the first time since I realised it was you._ He gets in the car, adjusting everything and staring blankly out the windscreen, before plugging in his ipod and trying to get rid of the feeling. _I should never be nervous._

Jorge: Just setting off. Are you already there or are you in Cervera?

Marc: Ponts, motocross

Jorge: Ok…

Marc: Sorry, so come here and then we’ll set off together? We have everything we’ll need :)

Jorge: Ok, see you soon!

Marc: :)

_And they’re usually :D._

*

“So…Dani and Alex.”

“Yup. Quite a shock…especially after Marc and Jorge…but, I mean…it’s up to him. He’s old enough. And it’s Dani.”

Tito smiles at that and then nods, watching Marc whip around the track in the distance, Julia passing him a coffee. “I love how everyone says that. Like it explains so much…”

The older man smiles knowingly and nods. “We’ve known Dani or known of Dani a long time. He’s a good guy. Certainly, before all this happened, I would have trusted him the most.”

“You don’t trust him anymore?”

“No, I do. I just mean Jorge is obviously not the person we thought. I mean, he went up in our estimation, not that Dani went down.”

“Oh. Ok. Yeah…me too.” He takes a sip and then a deep breath. “Any idea why he’s so crazy about it?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

They watch him attack another jump and then both throw their coffee down simultaneously and start jogging over as the World Champion ends up in a pile of mud and tyres. _Fuck._

*

“I’m fine. Please leave me alone.”

“You’re limping.”

“Yes, I’m limping. My leg got hit by a bike.”

“But you’re-“

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just bruised. PLEASE. Leave me alone.” He stalks off, pulling his phone out as it beeps, and then sits back down a good 20ft away from them, leaving Tito and Julia to exchange another look.

Jorge: I’m here, passing where we had lunch

Marc: Not sure I can explain where it is that well…can you go to the office?

Jorge: Yeah?

Marc: Did you park where we parked before?

Jorge: Yeah

Marc: Right well go round the one way and then back at the main road go straight across up the right hand side of the park, and then 2 streets down on the right turn up there and the office is in front of you

Jorge: Ok. You ok?

Marc: Bruised. Fell off.

Jorge: Oh. Sure you’re not injured?

Marc: Yeah I’m fine thanks. See you soon.

*

The office provides him with a map that, fair enough, would have been complicated to explain. _But a few days ago you would have had me yelling out where I was on speakerphone and talking me through it._ He arrives to find Tito out, Marc still sat on the wall staring into space absently drinking a coffee, and Julia giving him a concerned frown, little telepathic conversation enough to let Jorge know the mood hasn’t improved.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“That’s it?”

“We’re in public.”

“We’re meant to be friends. Don’t friends smile at their friends when they turn up? Or hug them?”

“Maybe friends are less paranoid.”

“Right, ok…” _Fucking hell._ “How’s the leg?”

“Fine.”

“Can I see?”

“No.”

“Right…”

“Look, it’s fine. Ok?”

“Fine, fine. Everything’s fine. Obviously. Seems just so fine…”

“Don’t.”

The sudden emotion behind that makes him regret the tone. “Hey. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing wrong. Just a crazy week.”

“You’re a fucking bad liar.”

“At least one half of Repsol Honda is.”

“Hey, don’t be-“

“You’re seriously defending him.”

“Yeah, I am. And I remember where the house is, so I think I’m going to meet you there.” He gets up to leave, taking his time to allow some sort of _sorry please don’t_ , and then feels his heart sink as there’s nothing for the first few steps, before eventually it comes.

“Don’t. Sorry.”

“It would be ok if you’d explain.”

“Can’t. Just everything…pff. I don’t know. Actually, maybe it would be good to meet you there. We’ll pack up and see you in a bit.” He throws the keys, Jorge too shocked to catch them and left to pick them up out the dirt, before going back to his staring, jaw clenched, obviously something taking a lot of restraint to keep hidden.

“Right, fine. See you in a bit then.”

“Great.”

_Yeah, great._ The Mallorcan walks off again, past Julia and sharing the same look of concern, before getting back in his car and sighing to himself through punching the steering wheel. _Just great._

Jorge: You’re going to explain what the hell is going on as soon as we’re alone. This is ridiculous. Drive carefully.


	44. La Paret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch44 ;) and in Andorra... bit of Catalan :)
> 
> Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy ♥

He makes a coffee. Talks to Ricky and Albert. Wanders round for a bit. Wonders if it’s too presumptuous to unpack his stuff in the master bedroom. Wonders how he could ever have thought that two days ago. Unpacks his stuff in the master bedroom. Makes another coffee. Before finally, the door opens and Marc appears, limping slightly still and half dragging his bag and draping his coat on the bottom of the bannister. “Hey.”

“Hey.” _Alone._ “No Tito?”

“Um, no.” The younger rider takes a deep breath and lets his bag drop to the floor. “I…Alex isn’t here anyway and I think it’s just paranoid so I asked him if it was ok if it was just us. If that’s ok.”

“Marc, why are you so nervous? Yeah, that’s ok. Of course. No one can see into this house from miles around, and like I said…friends are friends. No one’s going to assume-“

“Ok, good.” He nods, looking down at the stuff, and then picks it up again to take it upstairs, pushing past the Mallorcan and leaving him staring after him, before he takes the stairs two at a time behind him and grabs a bag.

“Let me help.”

“S’ok. I got it.”

“Marc please…”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“The last time I saw you, you practically threw me on the floor to kiss me hello. WHAT is going on?”

“Let me put this stuff in the room.” His voice wobbles before he catches it and darts up the last few stairs to put the stuff in the bedroom, little smile at seeing the stuff already there. _I was scared you’d have chosen the other one._ He turns round and takes a deep breath at the sight in the doorway; Jorge, leaning against the doorframe, watching and waiting, scrutinising, knowing, and definitely not going to be fobbed off anymore.

“Sit down.”

*

“And you promise you’re not making it because you think I’d burn down the kitchen-“

“Alex? Relax. I’m making it because you’re a guest and I want to make you breakfast because…because. Ok?”

“Hmm…”

“The second I start doing your laundry and yelling at you to tidy up, feel free to worry.” He smirks down at the sitting Marc VDS rider and then whacks a kiss on his head. “You’re 18. But you’re also YOU.”

_You know that’s actually the biggest thing. To you, I actually am._ “I love you.” _Ooh daylight test._ He goes a bit pink and then grins as he gets the desired response. _I actually do._

“What do you want to do today?”

“Hmm…don’t mind. Anything. But can we leave the house?”

“Yes, I was thinking that too. I have a few friends here I’d trust to tell who could be good cover, if you’re ok with that?”

“You trust them?”

“Known them all a long time, and yes.”

“Then ok. Do what?”

“Could have lunch in the city…and depending on the ice we could probably cycle round a bit of the lake if you want. Do something we could tweet. Introduce the new power couple…”

The look of panic is a sight. 

“Relax. I meant to the idea of us being friends…”

_Ah._ “Ok. Sounds perfect.”

“Right. You stir these…” He passes him the spoon and smiles at the sudden difference between sitting Alex – much smaller – and standing Alex – much taller, before grabbing his phone from the table. “And I will organise all that. Ok?”

“Perfect. Again.”

“And did you speak to Marc?”

“Texted him. No reply.”

*

“Why?”

“Because we have to talk.”

“We don’t. I’m just not having a good week. Sorry I’m not perfect.”

“Marc…”

“Don’t give me that voice.”

“Look, it’s fairly fucking obvious to anyone that knows you _at all_ that when you have a bad week, you don’t end up like this. So stop lying to me.”

“I’m not-“

“Do you want me to go away? Is that it?”

“No!”

_Woah._ The strength of response makes him draw in a breath and walk over to sit next to him, winding their fingers together and relieved to find that’s allowed, voice softer. “Ok. Sorry. It just doesn’t seem like you want me around right now. Or anyone. This isn’t about Alex and Dani-“

“No.”

_Finally._ The wall coming down is almost visible. “It’s about you and me.”

He nods, taking in a breath and leaning down on Jorge’s shoulder for a second, before the Mallorcan feels him shake slightly and pulls them both backwards onto the bed so he can wrap him up properly, lips pressed against his ear.

“Then it’s something we can deal with together. Ok? You just have to tell me.”

_That’s the one thing I didn’t want to do._ “You…” He grits his teeth to try and stop it, and then gives in and nods, grabbing onto him. “You don’t want to know.”

Jorge’s brain whirs through that; the way he says it, the way he chokes it out, the way it seems very, very true, and starts to panic, only brought back from expecting the worst by the way Marc had all but yelled _no!_ a few moments earlier. “Right…well, I do.”

“Don’t. But I’ll tell you. Later.” He unburies his face from his chest for long enough to get eye contact, still very emotional, and then pulls him into a kiss. “Please.”

“I don’t think that’s-“

“I’m not trying to fix it like this just… _please_.” He pulls him in again, finding less resistance, until finally he feels a hand delve under the waistband of his jeans and pull them together, kiss getting more and more desperate. “Thank you.”

“You promise-“

“I promise.” He sits up, now straddling him, and smiles slightly at how Jorge automatically moves up to meet him, allowing him to pull his shirt off, before he pushes him back down and groans into his mouth as both hands run down his back and under the fabric of his jeans and boxers, rougher and responding exactly how he needs, pulling them together, intensity increasing again until they’re both left only in underwear, Marc now underneath and showered with kisses from chin to groin before fingers hook under the waistband and pull them down. He feels the bed dip, eyes now closed, as Jorge obviously gets rid of his own, and then finally starts to feel himself relax as their mouths meet again, hand wrapping around him and making him squirm until they can both taste blood, and then concentrates on trying to get everything out of his mind except the feeling of the Mallorcan’s cool fingers preparing him, then the final release as he pushes inside and their tongues find each other again, wrapping his legs round the older rider’s waist and feeling everything start to make sense again as his neck is covered in kisses and he hits that spot sending him into growling fireworks. He digs his fingers into his ass to guide him, feeling him almost waiting for that, unable to tell if Marc wants it slow or fast or rough or gentle, and gets slowed down to a pace that leaves them enough breath and energy to look at each other, properly, and respond to each other, and kiss each other with the same amount of concentration that’s making Marc thaw completely, breathing in time with each other, moving in time with each other, everything in perfect sync for what feels like forever, until the younger rider pauses him and pulls him down to forehead to forehead, lips grazing his as he talks. “I’m really sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. We’ll work it out.”

“Hmm.”

“I promise. If we can beat Valentino, we can beat this.” He smiles at the tiny hint of smile he gets in return and then nods at the look on his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before starting to move again, feeling the increased urgency immediately, breathy silence of the past few minutes replaced by more as they start to push each other towards the edge, Marc eventually coming between them with a groan that pulls Jorge over soon after, lying there panting at each other for a while until the Mallorcan starts to clean him off with his tongue, needing the intimacy and feeling the clouds move away slightly as gentle fingers run through his hair and Marc whimpers through it before pulling him back on top of him and just hanging on, curling up next to him. _Whatever the hell it is._


	45. Lost But Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another one! I'm still injured so entertainment is limited! ;) ♥
> 
> Title is from the Rush soundtrack!

By the time he gets back from making a drink, the sky outside is definitely more twilight than daylight, Marc’s silhouette lit up on the bed, leaning back on a pillow and staring out the window, waiting, obviously thinking, snapping out of it as he hears the Yamaha rider come back into the room, gratefully receiving the coffee and then putting it down on the bedside table to stare straight ahead as Jorge gets in next to him and lets the silence stay there for, he thinks, _as long as it takes for you to finally talk._ But that takes a while, so he puts his own cup down and nudges his shoulder.

“Marc.”

“Hmm. I know.”

“You know there’s nothing you can say that’s going to-“

“Even if I cheated?”

“You wouldn’t.”

The younger rider smiles at that and shakes his head, winding their fingers together on top of the sheets. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“And you’re not going to leave me, you already said that. So whatever it is…come on. Spit it out.”

“Can you just promise me one thing?”

“Anything.”

“When you get mad, and upset, and generally crazy, please don’t smash up my house. And please…” He nods and gulps at the expression on Jorge’s face. _I know._ “Please don’t shut me out like I did you. Ok?”

“Ok…”

“Ok. So…” He takes a deep breath and tries to make it into coherent sentences. “I hate it, anyway. You know that. I hate hiding, and it frustrates me so much that we have to, and it frustrates me that you won’t consider going public. And it was already on my mind. And then…” He bites his lip and picks his phone up from the bedside table, opening up his emails and passing it over to a confused Yamaha rider. “And then I kind of got lost in how hopeless it all seemed. Because of this.”

Marc watches him frown, the Mallorcan with no idea what he’s looking at, before the moment where it goes from abstract words to phrases that make sense passes over his face, and his jaw clenches, and he takes his hand back, not because it’s Marc or Marc’s fault, just because he then draws blood from his own palm as he clenches his fist. _Yeah._ The expression gets darker and darker as he reads, before he’s putting the phone down and ripping himself out the bed, throwing on clothes and all but running down the stairs, Marc following trying to calm him down, the first victims the IKEA glasses of which there are 24 _so we can break millions and still have a drink_ , hurled into the wall at the bottom of the garden. It’s bad. Worse than the garden chair(s). The Honda rider watches, wincing and floundering as to what to do to try and make it better, feeling both a weight off his shoulders and another one put on them, before cracking open a beer in resignation and going to sit on the step at the back door huddled in the _por fuera_ hoodie that he’d never admit to wearing, waiting, patient, knowing somehow it’s not the moment to interrupt yet, until he sees the energy leave him and gets up to wrap his arms round him from behind, feeling him struggle slightly before turning round and burying his face in Marc’s neck.

“I’m going to kill him. You understand?”

“You’re not.”

“I am. Tomorrow, I’m going to go there, and I’m going to burn every fucking thing I ever bought him. And then I’m going to fucking kill him.” He pulls away slightly after a few minutes and takes a deep breath. “And now, I’m going for a run. Alone. Because-“

“No you’re not.” He presses a kiss on his forehead and gives him another squeeze. “You promised me you wouldn’t shut me out.”

“But-“

“No buts. We’re going to do the only pro-active thing we can.”

“Which is-“

“Which is enjoy my house, and enjoy being together, and start planning how we are going to make it work. Because we are going to make it work.”

“I don’t think-“

“It wasn’t a question.” He lets him pull away and turn to go back in, accepting but resigned, before grabbing his hand to turn him back round. “Wait.” He pulls him back in and throws his arms round his neck, trying to recreate _the kiss_ from Tavullia, from the party, when it had felt like there was nothing else in the world but them, and feels the resistance slowly leave him until they’re backed into the wall of the house, completely lost for just long enough until the younger rider breaks it and leaves them gasping, forehead to forehead, Marc at least finally feeling reconnected to the idea of them and the future and the effort they would put in to _win_.

“Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“I love seeing you in that hoodie.” He smiles at him sadly and pecks him on the lips again, leaning into him and trying to hold it all in, breathing him in and feeling the hard muscles under his hands shiver as Marc holds him up and nods. “And thank you. For-”

“If you’re going to say anything about putting up with you and your baggage I will throw you out.”

“But-“

“I love you. And it’s not your fault. In any way. So don’t.”

He watches him try and wrestle with that, try and find a reason why it is his fault, before he sees something finally sink in from the way he’s being looked at and he nods, a big bridge crossed. “Ok.”

 _And you actually mean it._ “Thank _you_. Now…” He looks at his watch, determined to lighten the mood somehow, and then smiles back up at him. “There are 5 hours of the day left, and 7 rooms we haven’t fucked in yet…” He waits, watching his face finally start to defrost again, before yelping slightly as he’s hoisted off his feet and manhandled back inside, eventually finding a secure enough grip to get back to a kiss, ending up in a pile on the sofa, first target acquired.


	46. Under the Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ 
> 
> Happy new year!
> 
> Enjoy...and thank you!

“Morning. Been up long?” He walks out and sits next to him on the step, watching the sun light up the snow on the mountains in the distance and snaking an arm round him, for the gesture and for the warmth.

“Hmm. Couldn’t sleep after I woke up once.”

“Hmm. Sorry I didn’t feel you move.”

Jorge smiles at him and squeezes his knee before letting out a sigh into the cold air and watching it billow out in front of them. “I guess it’s too late to go back to bed and try again?”

“No. Sleep is as important as anything else.”

“Hmm…”

“Plus you’re not going to be able to kick my ass if you’re tired…”

Smirk, at least trying to greet the day well. “Ok then…”

Marc smiles at the inevitability of it and gives him and squeeze before getting to his feet and pulling him up, dragging him back inside and upstairs by the hand, getting back in bed next to him and raising his eyebrows at the confused look. “What?”

“You said you slept ok?”

“I did. I’m not here to sleep.” He smiles at the little face he gets in return and nods into a kiss before pulling him in, reverse to normal, Jorge’s head on _his_ chest, and runs his fingers through his hair, voice lowered to a whisper. “Do you want me to sing?”

There’s a muffled laugh before a shake of the head that ends in a kiss pressed to his chest, the way he settles down more telling than the words. “God no.”

*

Marc: I’m really sorry

Alex: Are you ok?

Marc: Better. I will explain properly and call you later (Jorge is asleep on me and don’t want to wake him up). I love you and I’m sorry I overreacted. And I’m worried, but very very happy for you 

Alex: I love you too, and it’s ok. There’s something else going on then?

Marc: Yeah, I’ll call, I promise. And thank you. For everything. Best brother in the world

Marc: …even though you are fucking my teammate… ;)

Alex: Jeje you know what…

Alex: …it’s actually your teammate fucking me. ;) :P 

Marc: Argghhhhhhh

Alex: You asked for that. So Dani is approved?

Marc: Dani is one of my heroes for a good reason

Marc: I’m seriously worried you’re going to get hurt, but if you’re going to do this with anyone in the paddock, I think he’s the only one you should

Alex: Finally :) he is the only one! ;) (we’re a bit pathetic atm)

Marc: Pathetic?

Alex: Er…may have exchanged ‘I love yous’...

Marc: Fuck. I’m so sorry. 

Alex: Lol what?

Marc: Jajajaja sorry again, I meant it like ‘fuck, I was such an insensitive dick, you are for real, I’m really sorry’

Alex: Ohhhhhh jajajajaja

Marc: Are you by any chance in bed reading some of these out?

Alex: Maybe…

Marc: Then DANI…I’m really sorry, and I’m happy for you, and I hope we’re ok xxx

Alex: Don’t know what those kisses were about :P but he says you’re fine, thank you, and he hopes you’re ok. 

Alex: And sent these … xxxxxxxxx ;)

Marc: I can beat that if he wants freaking out…

Alex: Oh dear…

Marc: Turns out me and my boyfriend both used to wank over your boyfriend

Alex: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Alex: But also totally understandable. (He’s blushing and buried his face in the pillow)

Marc: Is it cute?

Alex: Very cute. :) why is Jorge asleep on you, aka mr always awake first asleep on mr axe murderer if it’s before 7?

Marc: :P Because he didn’t get much sleep and he won’t go back to sleep without me being here

Marc: Not like…on purpose, I just mean it’s either an hour of grumbling or just get back in bed and be a human pillow

Marc: Took 6 minutes :D

Alex: Awwww or maybe when I’m more awake *vomit* urgh 

Marc: Excuse me? :P

Alex: All you gay people and your intimacy, urgh ;)

Marc: Jajaja. How is it at Dani’s house?

Alex: Lockable door, heating, running water. The usual..

Marc: Come on…

Alex: Honestly it’s amazing. And he is amazing. And it’s all like a romantic movie that only drunk women and gay men would watch

Marc: Jejeje ALEX. You’ve changed, bro

Alex: Yup. Hang on…look how cute this is [face only, don’t worry ;)]: _Media content in this message_

Alex: He’s like a human hamster

Marc: Jajajajajajajaja god you’ve got it BAD

Alex: Maybe but I’VE GOT DANI so I win ;) talk later, the hamster is stirring again xD

Marc: I think I’m going to pretend I don’t have that pic and wait until I need him for team orders or something

Alex: Jajajaja I’m sure you could try ;)

Marc: Are you a Marquez traitor now? :(

Alex: Fair fight is all I ask! Don’t even :P

Marc: Pfff fair enough

Marc: Fuck you and your hamster

Alex: Screenshot

Marc: Don’t you dare…

*

@alexmarquez23: I don’t think @marcmarquez93 likes the idea of getting a pet pic.twitter.com/db873r

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 you bastard! Emilio will hate you

@alexmarquez23: @marcmarquez93 jejejeje I’m owed some hamster love! ;)

@alexmarquez23: That was meant to be a DM. xD 

@marcmarquez93: @alexmarquez23 the ice you are on is SO THIN 

@alexmarquez23: @marcmarquez93 you live in Andorra so you should buy a dog, unless you already got a pet ;) That's how it works @PolEspargaro?

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 it's like you enjoy seeing me in pain

@marcmarquez93: @alexmarquez23 @PolEspargaro jajajaja!

@PolEspargaro: @marcmarquez93 @alexmarquez23 dogs are better than hamsters!!!

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 Pol agrees Jorge is a better fuck than Dani then :P you're forgiven <3 for making that happen xD

*

Marc: I showed him

Tito: Bad?

Marc: Not good. 22 smashed IKEA glasses, some tears, very angry and upset.

Tito: And you?

Marc: Better. Seems so much less now I’ve shared it

Tito: So my bullying in the car worked?

Marc: Maybe…

Tito: Ok good :) if you need any fake tweets from me as cover, just let me know. Otherwise, I will see you tomorrow?

Marc: You will. You trying to get rid of me?

Tito: Yes

Marc: Jajaja fair enough. Motocross?

Tito: DTX now fuck off

Marc: Love you too :P be careful!

Tito: :D alwayssss!! 

Marc: Slightly hate you for the RT

Tito: Gate’s dropped, shush

Marc: I knew this would happen. World Champion and then just drops me :/

Tito: By that I’m guessing you feel ok enough for me to ignore you then

Tito: Starting now

Marc: GASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

*

Marc: Does my mum still love me?

Julia: No

Julia: ;) feeling better?

Marc: Yes. Sorry. I’ll call you in a bit. When will you both be there?

Julia: most of the day. It’s so peaceful…

Marc: Miss you too :P 

Marc: Love you 

Julia: Are you ok?

Marc: I say that all the time! Doesn’t mean there’s something wrong!

Julia: I know. We love you too. Answer the question. And your mum hit me for being sarcastic if that makes you feel better.

Marc: Jaja. Yes I’m better. I think it will be a long day of talking.

Julia: Is it something he did?

Marc: Nope. We didn’t do anything, we’re just having a bit of a rough patch that is already a million percent better. Thank you, I’ll explain later

Marc: Also food parcels would be appreciated

Julia: Your mother says you’d better be joking

Marc: Mostly…

Julia: I’ll see what I can do!

Marc: Jejeje :D (Jorge can cook zero things)

Julia: Tito?

Marc: Nah he's doing dirt track, need to sort some stuff alone w/99

Julia: Oh ok. Ok for us to come up tomorrow still?

Marc: Yes

Marc: I repeat

Marc: FOOD

Marc: Thanks ;)


	47. No More Words

"Well…I’m not sure what other option there is.” Marc shrugs and takes another sip of coffee. “I mean…if I tell him to fuck off, properly…not just ‘please stop sending me emails’…then I’m sure that’s going to make it worse. For you and me. If you do it, I think that will make it worse for me.”

“And me?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I know I don’t know him very well and I _know_ you’ve fallen out in the past, properly, but honestly he’s doing this so I basically leave you and he wins and gets you to do what he wants. And he obviously thinks I’m the main problem, so I think it would be worse for me.”

“I see what you’re saying.”

“Good.” He presses a kiss to the top of his head, Jorge half lying on him on the sofa, and puts the mug down to be able to run his fingers through his hair. “So if we literally just ignore it, nobody gets it worse.”

“But can you really ignore it?”

“I couldn’t, but now you know, I think it’s the easiest and safest option. He could tell someone, right? So it’s not like he doesn’t have ammunition.”

“Hmm.” The Mallorcan sighs and shakes his head slightly. “I can’t believe I’m dealing with this _again_.”

“I know. I can’t imagine.”

“I mean…FUCK. What the fuck is wrong with him?”

“You want me to make a list?” Marc shares the little sad laugh with him and then leans his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Honestly, the obvious stuff like control, knowing better…etc…but I think it’s because it’s something bigger with this because he doesn’t believe us.”

“Believe us?”

“I think he finds it completely ridiculous, somehow, that we’re serious. And I kind of see the point…but also, we’re not that far apart in age. We’re from the same country. We share the same passion. And loads of other stuff…there are some big differences of opinion…” He smiles to himself as he gets poked. “Yeah. But there are…what…80ish riders in the paddock? So that means 8 gay ones, on average. Which I guess is probably going to be more like 5 or 6 because of the sport…but then also some bisexual people…so if we count as gay, that’s minimum 3 or 4 more. Plus bisexual, which I guess now includes Dani and my brother…and that’s a 10 year window covered. And we’re all Spanish, but then there are so many of us, averages still don’t go against it. It just seems ridiculous because it’s all grid girls and gassss and everything.”

“I never really thought about that before. I guess because I thought I was the only one.”

“Me neither until this. But…I don’t know. At the end of the day…” He ruffles his hair again and presses his lips against his ear, unable to see the smile in response but more than able to sense it. “It’s not our fault we just happen to be the best…”

“Shhhhhh. Valentino might have bugged the house…”

“Jejeje. Vale is amazing and Dani needs a healthy season but…but. Now, anyway. I still love watching Montmelo 2009…”

“Aaaaand…you ruined it.” He joins in the laugh and then turns over slightly to get eye contact, slipping his fingers under the hem of Marc’s t shirt to run his fingers over what he still can’t sometimes believe is _his_ , smiling up at the little hum of appreciation. “You sure about this?”

“I am. And I’m very impressed you haven’t gone to kill him.”

“Well I don’t want to end up dead either and I feel like you would kill me…”

“Jeje. Maybe true…” He wriggles down a bit lower so they’re closer and then tilts his head to the side. “Yesterday, I was ready to just drive to the airport and-“

“I know. And I’m really glad you didn’t.”

“Would you have chased me?”

“Definitely.” A full grin. “And instagrammed the whole ride…”

“Pff. So much for undercover.”

“I wouldn’t have captioned them _just out in Cuba looking for my boyfriend Marc Marquez_ , give me some credit.”

“Cuba.” He raises his eyebrows and smiles. “Really?”

“I know how much you love cigars.”

“Oh definitely.” He smiles at him again before receiving a brief kiss and moving over enough to let him wriggle up the sofa, ending up face to face, close, Marc teetering on the edge before a hand pulls him in.

“Is that where you were actually thinking about?”

“Honestly? Yeah.”

“See, I know you too well.”

“It’s a bit scary…”

_Know the feeling._ “Hmm. To be fair though, it’s a good choice to get lost. Same language, far away. Not the US or somewhere else where you might get more recognised. And not somewhere too intimidating like the jungle or a Mexican resort, where everything’s huge. And on your budget I imagine you’d be able to buy yourself a slice of Western comfort…”

“This is really awkward but it’s actually because I’m a communist…”

“I’m sure. I’m sure you would love being treated equal to Jack Miller.”

“Oooh careful…”

“Says you…”

“Mean.” He leans in for a kiss and pokes him. “I am careful. Just not too careful.”

“Hmm…”

“Don’t you raise your eyebrow at me, Mr Lorenzo.”

“Would you rather it was my hand?” He grins and slaps him on the ass to make the point before feeling himself melt at the blush and even further at the kiss. _So all hope of being received by nuns and virgins isn’t lost yet, then._

“Yes. But we need to attempt to cook something.”

“Hmm. Shame, I liked this house.”

“I promised my mum we wouldn’t burn it down. It can’t be that hard.”

“Hmm…actually, I have an idea. What do you want to cook?”

“Pasta. But with proper sauce.”

The Yamaha rider pulls out his phone. “Ok well I know a man who will know how to make proper sauce.”

“Oh baby, _so do I._ ”

Jorge rolls his eyes and smiles at him, pressing a finger to his lips to shh him as it starts to ring, before poking his cheek as he tries to nibble him. “Fuck off.”

_“Er…nice to talk to you too…”_

“Jeje. Sorry! Hello!! How are you?”

_“Good! You?”_

“Good. But we need help.” He can imagine Ricky’s eye roll as if it was right in front of him. _Yeah, yeah._

_“I’m not surprised. Right?”_

He puts it on speaker and warns him of that before they head off towards the kitchen. “Tomato and roasted vegetable and stuff pasta sauce. We’re cooking.”

_“Ok well first, have you got insurance…”_

“Yes I have.”

“You can be ruder than that, babe.”

_“Don’t listen to him.”_

“Never.” Marc grins at him as he and Ricky share a laugh, Jorge pouting slightly, and then ums and ahs his way through the list of ingredients and stuff before they’ve got a good set of instructions and a pile of deliciousness challenging them to create something edible, saying their thank yous and goodbyes before standing there with hands on hips and nodding. “Right.”

“Right…”

“Right.”

“Yup.”

“Ok.” Marc finally nods, grabbing the chopping board and knife, and then picks an onion and smiles. “Here we goooo…” And then cries. _ONIONS. NO._

*

_Wow._ “Alex…you know when I planned all that stuff I was going to do this morning…” He smiles at the blurry eyed head that pops up to look at him. “I think I changed my mind.”

“Urgh.”

“Urgh?!”

“Tired.” He smiles into the pillow and shivers as a finger traces his spine and then his crack, pulling the sheet back with it, before lips press a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“I hope you’re joking.”

“The power my body has over you, Dani. It’s shameful.”

“Pfff! I-“

“Don’t worry.” He turns back up to look at him again and pulls him into a kiss, hand wrapping round his cock out the blue and feeling the older rider’s jaw go slack. _Jeje._ “I feel the same.”

“ _Alex…_ ”

“So needy…” He and grins straddles him down into the sheets, both groaning at the friction, before kissing a line down his front and swallowing him down, Dani’s hand tangling in his hair, coming down his throat way too quickly to not blush slightly about it, before in what seems like a fast forward the Repsol Honda rider’s suddenly staring down at the flushed cheeks, closed eyes and damp forehead of his teammate’s brother, attacking his neck with kisses and listening to the signs he knows so well already, feeling himself both let in and somehow exposed in a way he never thought he could let happen, aware suddenly of every little noise coming back at him and every noise he is making, every bead of sweat and nibble on his lip, every fingerprint bruise on his back and ass, every single little thing that, fitted together, makes him lace their fingers together and smash their mouths together like it’s the last minute on Earth, realising he means it when he says it, and knows it’s meant truly when he hears it in reply, because there’s nothing else in it. No pretense, no faking, nothing happening because it feels like it should, every reaction is raw and real, to express something rather than put it on trial or prove it.

He frees his hand to hold them up as Alex’s head presses further into the pillow, neck long and perfectly inviting and immediately covered in soft bruises as he wraps his hand around his cock to pull him the last little stretch over the edge, the noise as he comes over his hand making every inch of his lover shiver before he follows him and they end up gasping at each for a few seconds, or more panting, opening their eyes to stare at each other. _Wow._ “Lv.” Dani clears his throat and tries again, smiling at the nod in response that’s already coming back at him, drowning in all the clichés he can imagine as he looks into the eyes staring into his. “I love you. Thank you for not believing me when I tried to run off.”

Alex runs his fingers through his hair and feels his heart do a somersault at the way the older man melts into the touch, pulling him flush to his chest for a few more seconds, forehead to forehead. “I love you too.” 

*

“It was actually tasty.”

“But not as tasty as you…”

“Did you really just-“

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Marc grins at him and attacks him with another messy kiss, headed up the stairs haphazardly trying to pretend they’re not both south of _fairly fucking drunk_. “No more words. No evil Chicho. No me panicking about the futurrrre. Ok?”

“Ok.” The Yamaha rider nods and swears slightly as they hit a wall, hand slapping the wall to find the switch before giving up, already half in the bedroom anyway, and stumbling to somewhere on top of Marc on the bed in the dark. “Light.”

“S’ok. I think…” The younger rider hiccups slightly before pulling at his jeans, everything a whole lot more challenging than normal. “I think you know your way around.”

“Jeje. I dooooo. Armssss.” He pulls off the t shirt and follows it with his own, both going into a temporary trance of concentration to end up naked, before feeling the same warm glow come back and leaving a wet, messy trail of kisses down Marc’s front, wrapping his fingers around him and circling with his tongue, resultant groan going straight through him, before eventually hearing his breathing hitch and stopping, complaints starting as he moves away and comes back with lubed fingers, making Marc yelp slightly in happy surprise in the dark.

“Can’t see you…” A hand half covers his face before finding his hair and running through it.

“We must be getting too practiced at this now…”

“Hmm?”

“You can still talk!”

“Jejejeje. I c-“ The words stop abruptly as the Mallorcan crooks his fingers, Jorge smiling at that and Marc’s hips bucking in response, another groan or several, before everything somehow goes into slow motion as he pushes inside and laces their fingers together to pin him down, pace slow and deliberate, just about able to make out each other’s eyes in the dark so close together, kisses still messy and inaccurate, but that not really that important anymore, feeling the hot breath on each other’s cheeks and listening to the gasps that escape in between, perfect fluid motion that could never come under _fuck_ in the dictionary.

“Love you.” _Even after all this, when I know you would have imploded without my annoying optimism, it’s still somehow me who gets the best deal. And gets to feel like…this._ “Jorge?”

“ _You_ too. You're just...”

The way he says it and the way his hands squeeze his makes something snap, suddenly desperate again, although not faster, just suddenly focused completely on each other, foreheads sharing their sheen for a few seconds before Marc pulls his head down to nuzzle his neck and whisper again. _I would do anything. And I will. So just fucking try it because this is-_ “I didn’t think things like this could be real.”

"I know." He covers his mouth with his own again and repeats it, feeling the vibration hum between them as the intensity starts to pool in their groins. " _I know._ "


	48. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ thank you so much!
> 
> Almost at the end of part one! Part two will be shorter.
> 
> 12 chapters. That's how long this was meant to be. TWELVE. Maybe I should just make it 73? ;)
> 
> Title - Aerosmith. [either that or blame Ken Roczen ;)]

“Good morning my love.”

“You’re awake first…” Jorge smiles into the kiss and then sits up as his nose twitches at the smell of coffee, finding a cup on the bedside table. _And alive._ “Thank you.”

“No problem. Are you hungover?”

“Nope…”

“Me neither. God is real.” The younger rider grins at him and then sits back on his heels, shirtless in jeans sat in front of him. “So…I am awake first. Because I woke up to go to the toilet and it was light outside and then I remembered that we have visitors today and I freaked out and cleaned the whole kitchen twice.”

“Marc-“

“I know, pointless and they love me anyway and my mother will be impressed just that I have a house. But still…”

“I know. I remember the feeling.”

“I don’t know if I should call the cleaner or a gardener to deal with the glass-“

“I’ll do it. What time do they get here?”

“Um, maybe around 4?”

“Ok so we have ages-“

“Um…it’s 11.30…”

“Fuck. Seriously?”

“Yup.”

“You should have woken-“

“Not a chance.” He leans forward to press their lips together. “You needed some sleep.”

*

“Argghhhhhh-“

“Don’t. Everything’s perfect.” He literally crushes the younger man into a hug to stop him swirling around and stressing, feeling an amused but irritated _wah!_ hit him in the chest before he gives up and melts into the hug.

“I know but-“

The doorbell cuts him off, sharing a look of nervous excitement, before he walks over to it, takes a deep breath, and pulls it open before getting smothered in his mother. 

“Hi mum…”

*

“Oh my God Da…D-Danii…” He bites his lip again and punches the sheet next to him, grabbing a handful and throwing his head back into the mattress before straining to look up again as the mouth moves away, feeling the sight hit him straight in the groin again, twitching and collapsing back down in time to buck his hips again at the heat, swallowed down far enough to feel himself start to tip towards the edge, before Dani pulls his head back, slowly, tongue tracing patterns on the way and circling his tip before staring down at him. “D-dani please…”

“Please?” The older rider runs his fingers over his chest and smiles at the needy _hnng_ in response, cock twitching again; the younger rider only able to nod and smile slightly in response as Dani leans down for a kiss.

“Pll..sss…”

“I’m not sure what you’re asking for, babe.” He grins wickedly and straddles him, sitting on his legs far enough down to be able to reach, leaning down and running his tongue along his length again, Alex’s movements down more constrained by having been sat on, neck straining back again and whole body bucking as he does it again. _The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Ever._ He lowers himself further onto him to share another kiss, rolling his hips for the friction, Alex nipping his lip in response, before moving back down and tracing his fingers between his legs, his own desperation growing by now, shallow breaths as the Moto2 rider tries to control himself sounding deafening until he groans again and the sound rolls over Dani’s skin, making everything hum, crooking his fingers and watching him writhe around and swear as he hits the spot, and again, and again; words he’d certainly never heard from him until they’d ended up in bed together. “Shh…come on…”

“D-danii…pl..ss…”

“More?” The innocent, puzzled tone he knows is the complete killer for the younger rider. “Babe?”

“Morrrrrrrree. Pleasee… _Dani please_ …”

He strokes that spot again, feeling the bed quake in the reaction and the groan make him twitch again, and then lowers his mouth down to swallow him again, hollowing his cheeks and matching the rhythm to his fingers, Alex wailing at the ceiling and his fingers clenching in Dani’s hair, the older man feeling it build and pulling his mouth back, as much moisture as possible swirling around his tongue as he kisses another line along his length, before Alex seems to realise what he’s going to do and pops his head up to look at him, a moment of strangely still calm in the sweaty mess, eyes locked on Dani’s in a silent question before the older rider raises his eyebrows ever so slightly, silent challenge set, Alex's mind exploding, and moves his fingers again, breaking the spell and making the Moto2 rider drop his head back to the mattress in desperation as he feels his tip roll around his mouth, then onto one cheek, over his lips, over the other, wet and messy, until he lets his eyes roll back and lets himself go, spurting over his face and growling at the ceiling.

He lies there for a while getting his breath back before looking down again, sight making him briefly wonder if he’s in some blissful coma where this is somehow his reality, before clenching his jaw again as Dani’s tongue starts to lick him clean, just about sane enough once he feels his fingers pull out to grab the older rider and pin him down, feeling his hardness against his stomach and rolling his hips to grind against him before sharing a kiss and tasting himself, and then running his tongue over his cheek, cleaning off his face in a mixture of sloppy kisses and gentle sucking, until he’s staring down again into the same stoned dark eyes, memory of his face staring back up the bed, covered in come and _happy about it_ , enough to make him twitch in interest again.

“That was fucking amazing.”

“I tried.”

“You fucking succeeded.” The Moto2 rider grins at him for a second before pulling his bottom lip in his teeth and starting the slow descent from lips to neck to chest to stomach, pulling his boxers off without any customary teasing and sharing a wicked smile before his lips close around him.

_My turn._

*

“So…I think all ok, right?”

“More than ok.” The Yamaha rider nods at him and smiles at the nervous face, and then even more as Marc boost himself up to sit on the countertop. _But not too grown up. Because that would be worrying._ “You want coffee?”

“Please. And thank you. For-“

“Blah blah blah…”

“Hey! I’m being nice-“

“I know. But…but. You know. Just deep breaths…” He takes one himself, pantomime calming technique, and grins as Marc closes his eyes and pinches his fingers like he’s meditating, following suit. _Never too grown up._ “Exactly.”

The younger rider cracks one eye open to smile at him and then lets it grow into a grin as he opens both and Jorge moves to stand in front of him, hands going round him, Marc’s legs capturing him into the web and pulling him close until they’re inches apart, the younger rider enjoying being slightly further up in height with the help of the cupboard. “Oh hello there…”

“Hi…”

“I hope they pay you well here in this restaurant because the service is _excellent_.”

“You know, they really don’t? Minimum wage, and that’s on a good day. And the bonus package is horrible…”

“Oh _really_.”

“ _Really_.”

“Well I’ll talk to the manager and see if we can do something about that…”

“Sounds…” He gives up and gives in to the kiss, hands going further round him and both murmuring into it, too long since they’d had a moment together not marred by cookery paranoia, before they break it and spend a few seconds leaning against each other, Jorge clearing his throat to carry on. “Sounds good.”

“I’m glad you agree. For once.”

“Right, that’s it.” He grins at him before whacking him on the ass and raising his eyebrows. “Demoted.”

“Demoted sounds fun.”

_Of course it does._ He rolls his eyes slightly, leaning in for another kiss as the coffee machine announces it’s readiness, and then cringes and buries his face in Marc’s neck, younger rider’s fingers going through his hair as he goes a bit red and turns around.

“Yeah, almost ready. Sorry…”

Roser bites her lip to stop from blushing or grinning too much, and then goes back in to find her husband, muttering about them reaching both riders’ ears and making them cringe and giggle at each other.

_Argghhhhhh._

"But you're doing ok. Only blushing burgundy now, instead of purple."

"Maybe by the time I marry you it'll be down to a light pink." He takes a deep breath and stands back up, looking back at Marc, frowning at the look on his face, and then realising what he's just said and feeling all that burgundy drain away. _Ah. Ok. Fuck._

"WHAT?!"


	49. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part 1! :)
> 
> Thank you! ♥

_Yeah I didn’t mention that whole thing where I think about after we’re free..._ “What?” He tries for an innocent face and Marc shakes his head slightly, mouth open.

“You know what!”

“Hmm…well…you haven’t thought about it? After?”

“After?”

“After I retire. You know…marriage? Maybe kids…moving in together…”

“You think about it?”

“A lot. Whenever a few years of secrecy seems too much.”

_Maybe that’s why. I can’t ever get past the few years of secrecy._ “Seriously.”

“Yes. Are you really that shocked?”

“Well…kind of, yeah. Not in a bad way.” He feels it start to sink in, imagining all the possibilities, like someone’s finally unlocked the cage he's been in, and starts to grin. “You want to marry me.”

“It’s legal…”

“You want to be my _husband_.”

“Yes. One day I want to be your ‘husband’.” _Well at least now he’s smiling?!_ “Have you never-“

“No, I never get past the first few years. And kids. You want kids?”

“Yeah I always imagined a couple-“

“Me too.”

“Ok.” Jorge smiles at him, puzzled slightly by the sudden influx of childlike enthusiasm, and then gets stolen into a kiss. “Why are-“

“Marry me.”

“What?!”

“We can do it in years if you want.” The younger rider pushes him away and slides back down off the counter top to the floor, pushing him a little bit further to make the space before kneeling down on one knee, grinning like an idiot, Jorge’s face starting to dissolve into pure wonder and shock. “But I’m asking now.” He lets that sink in and then takes a deep breath. “Jorge Lorenzo Guerrero, even though sometimes I know you want to kill me, and we have to hide, and we have to wait... Even though I hit you out of the way in your own corner…even though we might break a million female hearts and maybe some male ones too…even though you will eternally get up earlier than me, and will always have to make me coffee and call your friends for recipes. Even though your dad will scream and everyone else will scream and they’ll give us a million reasons why we shouldn’t…please will you marry me.”

The Yamaha rider gapes at him for a few seconds before finding his voice. “You’re serious.”

“Christmas wedding 2018. Save the date.”

“Marc, I didn’t mean you had to-“

“I’m not doing it because I have to, I’m doing it because I can, or we can, and I suddenly realised that.” He pats his pockets down for anything ring-like and then grabs a washer from the counter top, new house with fancy oven it may be, but still a petrol fuelled residence and evidence of that pocketed around the house, before he gets back down to how he was before and holds it up, taking another breath. “Will you marry me?”

*

“Really would rather you stayed…”

“Really would rather stay.” Alex nods into a kiss and wraps him up in another hug. “But it’s only…what, 10 days?”

“Yup.”

“I think we’ll make it ten days.”

“I think we will. 

“And I’ll ask Marc about staying at his house. Because single bed…”

“We could do hotel?”

“Hmm bit risky. It’s pretty big anyway, and the bedroom I imagine he’ll give us is on the opposite side to the master bedroom…”

“Sounds good.” The older man pulls him into another kiss and breathes him in for a minute before nodding to himself and putting one hand on Alex’s chest, looking back up at him. “I thought I might be panicking by now.”

“Me too. I mean you panicking…”

“Jaja I know.” He smiles again and runs his fingers through the Moto2 rider’s hair. “But you know all I can think, all the time, is just ‘wow, I’m so lucky.’”

“Believe me I know what you mean.” Alex smiles and nods at the blushing incredulity and pulls him into another hug. _It’s like you don’t even know what you are._ “I love you, I’ll see you soon, and please be careful.”

“Same, same, same.” He relaxes into it and then looks up at him again. “And think about what I said, yeah?”

*

“You’re serious.”

“Romantic moments aren’t meant to be questioned.”

“It’s a big thing.”

“I know that. Which is why there is only one person stood in front of me now, and one person who ever would be. I love you. Marry me.”

“And you don’t mean now-“

“Whenever you want. In 50 years if you want. Just marry me and say you will.”

“I feel bullied.”

“Now you’re being a dick.” But he grins, because he realises what the joke pre-empts, and watches the doubts fade and fade until he’s back to complete bliss and wonder, mouth opening to reply just as Julia walks through the door. Marc smiles to himself, hearing it and seeing it confirmed on Jorge’s face, him facing away from the doorway, and then takes another breath. _Audience. Even better._ “Eyes on me. I love you. Marry me.”

“Marc your-“

“I know. Marry me. Fucking answer me.” He smiles as he hears his dad mutter something to Roser and the audience obviously increases by 1. “I’ll have arthritis before you say yes at this rate.”

Jorge stands there, now more than aware of the 3 pairs of eyes on him, realising actually that this is the perfect illustration of what he said to even make the moment happen and that, as yet, he can’t manage pink because he’s still bright red, but feels some kind of confidence flow back through him as he realises the people watching are _excited._ And they actually _want_ him to say _yes_. _One day the room is going to be a lot fuller. But maybe this is a good first step._ “I’m quite angry you did this because I had a kind of plan for a victory celebration once I’ve retired and it was going to blow your mind.” He goes even redder as Marc pushes his tongue against his cheek at the word _blow_ before the Honda rider then smirks, hand gently taking his, washer hovering tentatively at the end of his Phillip Islanded finger, eyes locked on his and waiting, burning, glowing; proud of the change in nerves he sees in front of him, and that he knows he’s about to say it in ear shot of other human beings. “But _yes_.”

*

Alex: I’m home! :) how is the snow?

Dani: Good! And good :) shame :/ you could have worn an adorable hat and had a pink nose

Alex: I will send you a pic tomorrow with Catalan chills. :) (they’re multiplyin here too ;)) 

Dani: Ok! I hope naked pic. Naked? ;) night my love. Enjoy the single bed… xxxxxxx

Alex: Mean

Dani: Pic of tiny me in massive bed...there’s so much space! ;) :P _media content in this message_

Alex: I love you and you are the cutest thing in the world

Dani: I love you too and :/ _media content in this message_

Dani: It's meant to be a badass face

Alex: You didn't pull it off

Dani: Points for trying?

Alex: Points on your cute licence :P

Dani: :P

Alex: I talked to Emilio about money and everything, he thinks it's a good idea...

Dani: Right...

Alex: ?? 

Dani: You didn't say what you thought

Alex: I want to do it

Dani: Then that's amazing :D

Alex: Look around in summer break, then move after the season. OK? :)

Dani: Perfect, like you

Alex: ♥ would it be too greedy to rent out the apartment too?

Dani: Yes :P I know you won't actually be living there [i hope you're saying you're moving in here anyway :P] but come on...

Alex: YES I WILL BE LIVING WITH YOU :D

He almost drops the phone on his face as it suddenly starts to ring, Dani's face grinning back at him.

"Helloo..."

_“Wanted to hear you say it.”_

“It.”

_“Alex…”_

“I’ll tell my parents tomorrow when they’re back from Marc’s. Let’s move in together.”

There’s a few seconds before a decidedly softer and more emotional voice comes back on the line. _“You know I never lived with someone I loved before.”_

“I know. Although-“

_“Although that just means I didn’t really love them. I know. Night, babe. Love you.”_

“Night. Talk tomorrow?”

_“Yeah if you want. No pressure.”_

_I know. Just one more reason._ “I’ll let you know how it goes down. Love you. In the meantime, say hi to anyone I know that you have fun with…”

_“Hi.”_

*

Marc: I asked him and he said yes _media content in this message_

Alex: Argggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! :D

Alex: I'm moving in with Dani at the end of the season

Marc: Arggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghh!!!!!!! :D


	50. Part Two: 2015: Qatar, COTA, Argentina... Jerez, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter got a bit of Dani and Alex's text conversation chopped out of it by AO3 for some reason...which I've put back in and am also pasting here for if you can't be bothered to skip back ;)...not important, I just thought it was cute and I hope you agree ♥ aka Dani should have one of these licences ;) :D
> 
> *
> 
> Alex: I love you and you are the cutest thing in the world
> 
> Dani: I love you too and :/ _media content in this message_
> 
> Dani: It's meant to be a badass face
> 
> Alex: You didn't pull it off
> 
> Dani: Points for trying?
> 
> Alex: Points on your cute licence :P
> 
> Dani: :P
> 
> Alex: I talked to Emilio about money and everything, he thinks it's a good idea...
> 
> Dani: Right...
> 
> Alex: ?? 
> 
> Dani: You didn't say what you thought
> 
> Alex: I want to do it
> 
> Dani: Then that's amazing :D
> 
> Alex: Look around in summer break, then move after the season. OK? :)
> 
> Dani: Perfect
> 
> Alex: ♥ would it be too greedy to rent out the apartment too?
> 
> Dani: Yes :P I know you won't actually be living there [i hope you're saying you're moving in here anyway :P] but come on...
> 
> Alex: YES I WILL BE LIVING WITH YOU :D
> 
> He almost drops the phone on his face as it suddenly starts to ring, Dani's face grinning back at him.
> 
> "Helloo..."
> 
>  
> 
> _“Wanted to hear you say it.”_
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
> Now back to scheduled programming...thank you so much!! Race time :D ♥

Qatar

_“Welcome back to MotoGP, from the Losail International Circuit in Doha for the first round of the 2015 championship. A lot of things have changed; the return of Suzuki, a few new faces on the grid. Practice has been close between a rejuvenated Jorge Lorenzo and reigning World Champion Marc Marquez, who starts from pole. And what can that man do? 9 time World Champion Valentino Rossi, can he make it 3 years in a row on the podium under the lights of Qatar? And Dani Pedrosa? Always struggles here, but we will see in around 40 minutes time. And the lights are on…welcome back MotoGP…”_

*

“Well done.”

“Thanks. You too.”

“Hmm…”

“Are we going to have problems if or when I beat you, babe?”

“No. I just don’t like it when I don’t know why.”

“You were at 100%?”

“No. I was mathematically impossible.”

 _Wow, ok._ “I’m sure you’ll ‘put it right’ in Texas…”

“You don’t have to pick me up. And we’ll celebrate later.” He grins and whacks him on the ass, VR46 style and not too much for the cameras that are present but distant, and then follows Vale out onto the podium, leaving Jorge pondering the extra _something_ in the expression.

_“And race winner, Jorgeeeee Lorenzoooo…”_

*

“So, it looks like it should be a good battle this year between you and Marc for the title. Feeling fit?”

“Yeah, I think from the first test everything is going a lot better. I feel I have a good physical condition, good feeling on the bike. Yamaha have made some good improvements, and I hope this is the start of a good year.”

“You seem to have become good friends with Marc in the off season. What changed?”

“We ran into each other in Geneva.” _I hope you can’t see how much I love him in my eyes_. “Neither of us were happy about it then, jaja. But I think it’s better now, we talked and went through a lot, and it’s certainly…interesting. Training with him, a completely different style on the bike, is really good. Rufea was a lot of fun.”

“Did he share his secrets?”

 _Every last one_. “Yeah! After a while, anyway. And he’s been to Lugano and Mallorca, seeing how I do things. I think it’s good – it’s good to have a secret weapon, but it’s better to know what’s coming and be able to plan for it…”

“You planned well for it today…6 seconds, the gap in the end…”

“Yeah.” _Jeje_. “Yeah I did.”

“Well congratulations on your first victory of the year!”

“Thank you!”

*

COTA

_“And Marc Marquez, on pole by six tenths of a second, holds the lap record around here…can he put right the defeat from Qatar?”_

*

“Well done. Bastard.”

“Jeje. Thanks babe. Motorhome in 45 minutes…?”

“Deal. Leave the leathers on…”

“We’ll be all sticky…”

“Oh, _I know._ I’m thirsty…”

“Guys…I know that I _know_ and that must be nice, but please…”

“Dani, after what I overheard when you stayed, don’t even try it.”

“But-“

“No buts. No buts _EVER._ Are we doing double-date-pretend-we’re-not-gay tonight in Austin?”

“Can do. I’ll check with Alex.”

“I’ll check with Alex.”

“He’s my ‘date’.”

“He’s my Alex. So pffff.”

“Sorry to break this to you, but he’s definitely mine now.”

*

“Honestly though, how do you do it?”

“Everywhere or here?”

“Here.”

“Hmm…honestly you know what I think?”

“Hit me…” He smiles at the little murmur of pleasure as he runs his fingers over Marc’s spine, the younger rider lying naked on his stomach, eyes closed and relaxed, strung out after a night of definitely private celebrations, skin glowing and shivering under the touch.

“I think it’s because I was a rookie when we first rode here. I like it anyway and it suits the Honda, but I had no idea what to expect, from the track or the bike, and I wasn’t scared at all. Didn’t really push the limit too much, just enough to find it and move it back a bit more and a bit more.”

“So you suggest I just push harder and risk it…”

“As your fan I think you should push harder. As your rival I think you shouldn’t ever push at all.”

“And as my fiancé?”

“Be careful, and let this one go.” He looks up at him and something in it makes them both take a breath and then melt into each other again. _Maybe this one, this once._

*

Argentina

_“Another Repsol Honda 1-2, this time Dani Pedrosa taking the victory after a mistake from teammate Marquez on the penultimate lap. Jorge Lorenzo takes his third straight podium of the year to stay one point ahead of Pedrosa in the Championship, which Marquez leads…”_

*

“Sorry. Not tonight, yeah?”

“You came second. I came third. I should be the one-“

“Yeah well I threw away the victory, so not tonight.”

“It’s race 3 and you’re already wasting one of the few nights we have in hotels? Because when we get to motorhomes it’s going to be harder-“

“Don’t fucking guilt trip me.” _Ouch, sorry._ “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right, fine.”

“Love you…”

The Mallorcan sighs and nods at the look on his face. “I love you too. Just…yeah, whatever. Love you, see you tomorrow.”

*

“It’s the man of the moment…”

“Daniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Although that’s more you-“

“First podium babe. Definitely _my_ man of the moment.”

“Thank you.” He leans into the kiss and they end up crumpled on the bed in a flurry of limbs. “Congratulations on your victory, Mr Pedrosa.” He grins and slides his hand under his t shirt. “Would you like your prize?”

“Alex…”

“Yeah?”

“You are the present.”

“Did you drink all the champagne again, because you know I’m not spending another night when we could be making real use of the time-“

“No more big emotional speeches. Just missed you.”

“You too. But not too bad right? It goes pretty quick. And then it’s always just when I want to see you the most that we end up having time…”

“Seems that way. And you can put your hand back now.”

“Ok then…” He grins into a kiss but instead pins both his hands to the bed and straddles him, grinding them together. “Congratulations…”

*

@marcmarquez93: Good training in Rufea with @lorenzo99 before Jerez! pic.twitter.com/ubfjn

@alexmarquez23: @marcmarquez93 @lorenzo99 jealous! 

@alexmarquez23: Today some supermotard with @26_DaniPedrosa and @ThomasLUTHI

*

Marc: Does Luthi know?

Alex: Yeah, really helpful. Him and Aegerter and Mulhauser

Marc: Even after COTA? ;)

Alex: Even after COTA. ;) #ooops

Marc: Jejejeje you win some, you lose some…

Alex: Or maybe, you don’t win yet, and you lose…them… ;) :/

*

Jerez

_“Marquez, starting from P10 after an altercation in practice with Jorge Lorenzo and subsequent penalty, will be hoping to limit the damage as much as possible…”_

_“Yeah I think this will be an interesting test of the friendship that started in the off season…”_

*

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t see you, the sun just-“

“I’m ok. And I understand. But Yamaha are protesting-“

“What?!”

“I can’t do anything to-“

“Yes, you can?!”

“And that wouldn’t be suspicious?”

“Fuck suspicion, I don’t deserve-“

“Ok honestly? I think you might. And I have a title to win back.” He looks at the look on his face and feels everything contort in the pain of it. _Sorry._ “On and off track are separate, you know that. You left a tyre mark on my ass in Texas. I would never lodge this myself, but-“

“You’re serious.”

*

Vale: It’s war

Dani: That bad?

Vale: You haven’t seen Alex yet?

Dani: Not yet. Why?

Vale: You’re friends, aren’t you?

Dani: Yes, but it’s late

Vale: I’m not the one who said ‘not yet’…expecting a late night visitor?

Dani: Fuck

Vale: It seems you do ;) is that why he is moving?

Dani: Yes…please don’t tell anyone…

Vale: I think you can relax. The scoop on Marc and Jorge would be worth a lot more ;)

Dani: Don’t joke

Vale: Dani, I want to win, but I want to do it on track. It’s ok now, all friends. Have a good night with Alex :)

Dani: Ok…

Vale: Is it good?

Dani: What?

Vale: Those long limbs and Bambi eyes…

Dani: WHAT?!

Vale: Just curious! And engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world, so I think you’re ok :P

Dani: When you say curious…

Vale: No, no, just about Alex and little you :P

Dani: Who says I’m little? ;)

Dani: It’s incredible

Dani: Goodnight, he’s here

Vale: Ciao! And congratulations

Vale: For the victory and the Alex

Vale: And the size? 

Dani: Jeje thanks :)

Dani: *blush*

Vale: Cutie

Alex: Back off ;)

Vale: ciao Bambino! My turn to blush?

Alex: Yes :P

*

Jorge: Are you going to give me the silent treatment then? Mature

Marc: It’s Friday night, we never see each other on Friday night

Marc: Because of that whole thing where your career is more important than me

Marc: Equal yeah ok

Marc: Twice now I’m being shoved around because you want it

Marc: So go to sleep and leave me alone tonight please

Jorge: You wouldn’t do any different

Marc: Yeah I would, because it was a mistake and you know it’s wasn’t reckless, it was just bad timing and the wrong visor

Jorge: Which you should have gone in to change

Marc: I’m not a weatherman

Jorge: It was obviously coming

Marc: Yeah, I didn’t think I’d be randomly blinded

Marc: And I said leave me alone

Jorge: No, we’re better than this

Marc: I thought you were, yeah

Jorge: I didn’t say a fucking word!

Marc: So if you’d told them to drop it, they wouldn’t have?

Jorge: To be honest, like I said, you kind of deserve it. As a rider. As the love of my life, I’m sorry you’re upset

Marc: Yeah well what was I supposed to do?

Jorge: Not go racing speed around a corner that you couldn’t see the exit of?

Marc: So braking mid corner would have been safer?

Jorge: the sun hit you before you were in the braking zone

Marc: yeah it did, then I had two choices: stop and risk Dani hitting me, also blinded by the sun

Marc: Or go through the corner on the racing line assuming there wasn’t someone SLOWER in the way

Jorge: Pfff slower?! I moved off the line because I knew you were coming!

Marc: And I missed the apex and I’m sorry I don’t get everything perfect but all the thought processes were the safest option at the time. I’m going to turn my phone off and go to sleep now, we’ll talk about this on Sunday

Jorge: Marc…

Marc: I asked nicely, just fuck off now


	51. Jerez Part 2

Marc: Kick his ass for me

Alex: Dani says this has to stop and I agree

Marc: I didn’t send that to you

Alex: He’s in the shower so I replied for him, just calm down

Marc: I’m starting from P10 in a title fight with my boyfriend at a home race because he wants to win too much to do it properly

Alex: He’s not the one who complained. And race direction obviously agreed…

Marc: I doubt they would have if they hadn’t said anything

Alex: Yeah, Yamaha. Yamaha vs Honda. Plus the fact that you DID make a mistake

Marc: Seriously?!

Alex: Yeah. I think the consequences could have been worse and another decision could have been worse but there’s a big run off there for a reason

Marc: Dani was right behind me

Alex: With a tinted visor, like everyone else

Marc: I don’t believe this

Alex: Look, these things happen. It’s not personal is it? And it would be a bit weird for him to tell them to drop it

Marc: I think you should drop it

Alex: You know when everyone disagrees with you, maybe you’re wrong

Marc: I’m not wrong, you just don’t understand 

Alex: Thanks, I do. I would have done the same as you. Vale would have done the same as you. Jorge and Dani wouldn’t. Different, but maybe better in that situation

Marc: I didn’t deserve a penalty

Alex: Maybe not, but you got one and it’s not Jorge’s fault. At the end of the day he’s the one starting his home race with some serious bruises because of your decisions

Marc: Because he was in the way

Alex: Because the consequence of you deciding to go for it blind was that you were a bit off line

Marc: I give up

Alex: You’d better not, I expect podium at the very least :P

Marc: Don’t

Alex: On and off track are separate

Marc: This was off track ie telling me I deserved it and also not stopping it

Alex: And you start from P10. Remember Cheste 2012? Phillip Island 2011?

Marc: Not the point

Alex: The point is that you and him shouldn’t be getting on motorbikes to do 320km/h when you’re both like this

Marc: Is he upset?

Alex: We had food with him last night and yeah, he’s pretty upset. Not seen him today

Marc: Well I’m upset

Alex: Well you’re the one who missed the corner

Marc: Alex…

Alex: I think the penalty is stupid, ok? But I wouldn’t expect Dani to go against the wishes of his team to make my life easier 

Marc: Easier or justice?

Alex: Either, Jorge on track is a Yamaha rider, not your fiancé

Marc: Yeah I KNOW. Believe me

Alex: Well then what do you expect? He wants to beat you and you want to beat him. His bike isn’t quite as good as yours here, and you made a mistake. So Yamaha make the most of it. Which part is his fault?

Marc: I’ll see you before you go out

Alex: I smell progress

Marc: :P 

Alex: Stronger… eww

Marc: He was upset?

Alex: You told him to fuck off

Marc: I asked nicely first

Alex: Does Jorge usually start from the second row when him and the bike are working well?

Marc: No..?

Alex: Almost like he lost some sleep on Friday night or something

Marc: Don’t

Alex: Well?

Marc: Should I go and talk to him?

Alex: Have you had breakfast yet?

Marc: Yeah I’ve been up for an hour already

Alex: Then yeah go and talk to him. Please don’t get on the bike before you do

*

_Hi. Remember me?_ He takes another breath and shifts his weight again, checking who’s around, before leaning forward to knock. _This was what I feared most._ He looks up as the door opens, biting his lip, locking his eyes with him and swallowing down the lump in his throat at the expression on his fiancé’s face. “Hey. Got a few minutes?”

“Always. Come in.”

“Is that a good idea-“

“Yes.” The Mallorcan moves aside to let him in, door closing just in time before he’s wrapped up in the familiar feeling of HRC merchandise, Marc’s voice muffled in his chest.

“I’m sorry I was mean.”

“You mean-“

“I mean I think I made the right decision, and I don’t think I deserve a penalty-“

“I didn’t give you the fucking-“

“No, I know.” He pulls away enough to lock eyes with him and runs his fingers through his hair. “I know you didn’t. I just…I wanted you to stop them.”

“But-“

“Let me finish.” He smiles at the expression and then leans against him a bit more. “But you’re a Yamaha rider. I’m a Honda rider. What I’m actually angry at is the fact that we’re in the situation where we have to deal with any of this. I just want you in my corner.”

The older rider feels relief start to flood through him before cupping Marc’s face to get the eye contact required. “I will always be in your corner if it’s anything about safety, or anything…well, to be honest, anything with anyone else. But I’m in the blue corner on track.”

“I know and-“

“Let me finish…” He smiles at the little _sorry_ face and the replay of a moment before, before pressing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping him back in a hug, swaying slightly on their feet and breathing each other in. “And here, I’m _always_ in your corner. Because…well, you know.”

“Jorge?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m finding this a lot harder than I’m letting on.”

“I know.” He presses his lips against his ear and melts slightly at the way the fingers desperately dig into the fabric of his t shirt to keep him there. “Me too. Not on track…I know it just feels like a whirlwind.”

“It feels like I’ve not seen you for months. And it was Wednesday.”

“I know, babe.”

“And this is race 4.”

“I know…” The Yamaha rider cringes slightly as there’s a knock on the door and shouts to whoever it is to wait a minute, before they end up staring at each other for a few seconds and then leaning into a kiss. “We’ll get some more space now we’re in Europe.”

“You think?”

“We’ll make it happen. Lugano this weekend, we can recharge before Le Mans.”

Marc nods mutely, aware he kind of has to despite the _it’s not enough!_ screaming in his brain, and then pulls him into the most showstopping kiss he can manage before smiling through it and nodding, “I’ll see you on the podium”, squeezing his hand and heading back to the door, clearing his throat to greet Artur stood outside and not looking back.

Jorge: Be careful. I love you.

Marc: Be careful. I love you.

Marc: Oh… :) I sent that just as it beeped. ♥

*

Alex: I managed to watch the whole race without closing my eyes

Alex: Big present for little champion

Dani: Jeje :D thank you, I look forward to it

Alex: DANI DON'T TEXT ME FROM THE PRESS CONFERENCE!

Dani: Jorge's just done, ciaooo... ;) #livedangerously

Alex: If you can get away for a while before the celebrations you can have part one of your present in your motorhome in half an hour

Dani: I regret that hashtag

Dani: But will stay faithful to it, see you in a few x

Alex: I love you

Dani: Awww? :) You too xxxx

*

“Did you talk about the incident from practice-“

“Yes, we did. There was no problem between us.”

“So no problem-“

_Stop fishing._ “No problem.” _I’m tapping my foot. Get the point._

“Were you surprised to see him pull into Parc Fermé with you and Dani?”

_Finally, a question I can be honest with._ He smiles, seeing it come back at him more puzzled from behind the microphone, and then pats Marc on the back, stood next to him talking to someone else, eyes not leaving his own interviewer. “Not exactly…were you?”


	52. Entre Tus Alas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Camila.
> 
> _"Soy mejor de lo que fui, por ti mi amor._ // I'm better than I was, because of you..."
> 
> *Awwww* :D jeje...thank you so much, I hope you like it ♥

_Jesus._ “God, Alex…please don’t tell me I did that.”

“What?” He frowns up and catches the end of the expression, eyes going round and puzzled. “What?”

“This.” The older rider skims his fingers over the bruise again, revealed under the sheet he’s half hidden under, before leaning down to press a light kiss on the skin. “Please don’t tell me-“

“No, that’s from training on Tuesday, babe. Don’t worry.”

“You’re sure-“

“I’m sure.” He turns over to face him, hands lacing together and using it to pull him down into a kiss, feeling the tinge of desperation at having thought it was his fault still not completely faded, before pulling the sheet back over both of them and grinning at him in the lower light, sun kept away just enough through the white cotton. “Not you. You’ve never hurt me more than what I’ve asked for.”

“You prom-“

“Hey, hey. Where’s this coming from?” He furrows his brow again, concern on Dani’s face much more than it should be, before tracing his cheek with his finger, then his lips, before his whole hand cups his face and holds him there for a kiss. “Come on, you know we all get bruis-“

“Yeah, I know, I know. I just…” He takes a deep breath and pulls him in, nose and lips lost in his hair, before daring to run his hand back over the bruise. “It’s different when it’s not you and it’s someone you care about. Well…no. It’s different when it’s _you._ ”

“I’m ok.”

“I know, I just…I know what it’s like.”

“I do too. And I know what it’s like watching you crash.” He pulls away to be able to look at him again and moves some hair off his forehead. “Trust me. I _know._ ”

The sudden, dead serious expression makes Dani nod and bite his lip, everything they should be getting on with by this time of the morning forgotten again as he feels the same sudden _now now has to be now_ come back at him and pins him down. “You cared for a long time before-“

“Even longer.”

_And here we are, in another one of those moments where I don't know how I ever said these things to anyone else._ "Alex, you just promise if I crash again and-"

"Don't you dare."

"I just-"

"Dani, I don't need to hear it. I know what you're going to say. I _always_ know what you're going to say, unless you're half asleep. And then...you don't even know what you're going to say half the time..."

The older rider stares down at him for a second, feeling himself start to smile again, nodding, feeling his lips nibbled and stolen, before he relaxes into the crook of his neck for a second and breathes him in. _I know what I'm about to say now._ "I'd do it all again."

"Hmm?"

"I'd break every bone if it meant I still got to here."

*

“God, I missed you.”

“It’s been a few days-“

“I don’t care, it’s been too long.” They end up braced against the wall in the hallway, words gasped out between kisses and smiles, Marc already tugging at his t shirt to pull it off. “Watching you drive off…” Another kiss. “After the race and not being able…” One more. “To kiss you goodbye and say well…” He steadies himself in the grip as Jorge boosts him up, wrapping his legs around him and locking his arms behind his head. “Say well done on your podium…”

“I know…”

“And standing there…” He nibbles his lip. “On the podium…spraying you….with champagne…” He presses their foreheads together for a second, causing the Mallorcan to pause the journey, and then puts one last kiss there before smiling and getting the eye contact back. “This weekend felt like years…”

“I know, I think home race…busy…you know…”

“I do know. Penalties and fuck ups and bruises…” He smiles sadly at the expression on his face and rubs their noses together, melting into him and hanging on as they make it up the stairs. “I hope you’re ok.”

“I am ok. Just bruises. I think we’ve both had worse.”

“We have. And I guess I’ll see for myself…”

“You will, you really will.”

"Dammit and normally you're so beautiful..."

"FUCK." Kiss. "YOU."

"Oh, _please_."

*

“Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“Was going to ask if you’re asleep…maybe not.”

“This is the midnight voicemail of Alex Marquez i Alenta. Please leave-"

"Alex..." He finds his face in the dark and pokes him quiet.

"Hmm. What’s up?”

“Can we sleep a bit closer tonight?”

“Hmm?”

“I just-“

“Can I turn on the light?”

“Yeah.” He blinks as Alex does, only the low lamp but enough difference for them to wince slightly at each other. “I just…I know we don’t normally-“

“Did something happen, babe? You're really...I don't know...” He runs his fingers over his cheek instead of using words, looking back at him after. _That_. "...today."

“No. I...I think the whole Marc and Jorge thing in practice just…made it sink in a bit.”

“Made what sink in?”

“How many scars I have, and how many scars you don’t have.”

“Yet. Still plenty time for m…” He trails off as he realizes _that_ is exactly what he means. “Oh.”

“Hmm. I just…I pray to God you have better luck than me.”

The catch in his voice, sudden mini- breakdown across the pillow, makes him close the gap as fast as he can without being violent, ending up forehead to forehead and running his fingers through the older rider’s hair. “Hey, come on. I’m fine. And sometimes I won’t be fine, and I’m sure I’ll break things, and I’ll lose some skin and damage some more, but even then, I’ll end up fine. Because I think I’ll have a very good nurse. Or I hope so-”

“Always.”

“Then I’ll be fine, because Dani Pedrosa has superpowers-“

“Don’t.”

“Can’t stop me when I’m telling the truth.” He presses their lips together, briefly enough, and then feels the peak of the desperation is obviously over as a hand runs down his back to pull him, nod moving both their heads.

“Love you. Worried I don’t tell you enough.”

“Hmm, I don’t think we’re those people.”

“Hmm?”

“Those people who say it all the time. Showing is better.”

“I hope I show-“

“Every fucking minute.” He finally gets a faint smile, and turns back to knock the light off before snuggling down into his chest, voice now a whisper, just about still visible. “This better?”

“Hmm. For tonight, much better. Th-“

“It’s not too difficult, snuggling with you. So don’t worry.”

Full smile. “Ok. Good.” _Say it. Say it more._ "I love you. Impossibly lots. Just know. Ok?"

_Impossibly._ "I _know_."

"And you know I'm going to dedicate it to you."

"In private I hope..."

"Yes. Unless you want it screaming from the top of the podium..."

"Hmm...nah." He smiles through the dark and laces their fingers together. "And you're not going to dedicate it to me, you're going to dedicate it to yourself. For still lying here and believing-"

"You know it's bec-"

"No, baby. It's not me. It's _you_. And I'm already worried what perverted things I'm going to have to do to reward you for a _Championship_..."

"Jeje. Maybe a housewarming party would be enough."

"I know your appetite, Pedrosa. Don't lull me into a false sense of sec-" He yelps slightly and grins into a kiss as the point is ironically proven, nipple pinched with no warning.

*

“Ouch. Sorry about that…” He winces and flicks his tongue over the skin, gentle, for the gesture he knows is understood and appreciated, and then sits back up, propped on one arm, still flushed and elastic after what must have been at least two hours between bed and shower. “I am really sorry. For hitting you, and for after-“

“Don’t, it’s ok.”

“I just want to-“

“You don’t have to explain again. Mistakes happen, everyone makes them. It’s whether you repeat them or not that-”

“Fucking Instagram…”

“Hey.” The Mallorcan pops his head up to pout and frown at him, immediately disarmed by the ridiculous beauty staring down at him, one of those moments where he feels a need to pinch himself. _Wow._ “God, Marc.”

“Hmm?”

“Just…you.”

“Me?” The way he says it, head tilting slightly to the side; happy, bashful surprise on his face, voice soft and hopeful but in need of confirmation, just makes the whole thing worse.

“You. You…just _you_. Come here.”

The younger rider smiles down at him, letting his fingers brush over the last few inches of the journey down his spine they started quite a few seconds ago, and then lies down next to him again, smiling across the pillow and rifling through his hair before being captured into a kiss; not to go anywhere anymore, just for the kiss, both relaxing and ending up mirrors of the other, arms draped over their waists, and letting the minutes tick on for another few mini eternities before they seem to feel it at the same time and pull away; Marc turning to switch the light off, Jorge rearranging the sheets, before they’re both done with the practicalities and settle down how they always seem to end up, at least in Lugano, for some reason; Marc turning over again and curving to him, smiling to himself in the dark at the kiss pressed into the back of his head and the arm that drapes over him, fingers lacing together on his stomach, voices lower again as habit dictates once the light’s turned off.

“Night…”

“Night. Jorge?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for dinner.”

A soft laugh hums through his hair. “Bit late for good manners…”

“Hmm, I know.” He grins to himself again and squeezes his hand. “Just got a bit distracted…”

“Hmm, know the feeling.”

_Hmm, I know._ “Night, my love.”

_Aww, all the big words tonight._ “Sleep well, _corazón._ I love you.”


	53. Le Mans and Mugello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! ♥ enjoy... Montmelo will be another 'focus' one, 18 of them would be too many ;) ♥

Dani: Baby my baby my baby got another podio, I love him so…my baby got another podio…

Alex: Jajajajajaja aww ♥ are you by any chance drunk, my dear?

Dani: ME?! :O nuncaaaaaa

Alex: Jejeje

Dani: Yes. La france a le vin

Dani: Very drunk think too drunk for sex

Dani: BUT I WILL TRY IF YOU WISH

Alex: Fuck, Dani I’m having dinner with my parents

Dani: Fuck Dani actually yeah

Alex: Daniii ok I’m going to the bathroom to reply :P

Dani: Which bathroom I will find you

Alex: Daniel Pedrosa you will not! You are a professional ;)

Dani: I’m new to the gay but I think I hit the ground running yass

Alex: Jajajaja ARGHHH we’re just on dessert, where are you?

Dani: Waiting in the hotel room for my baby 

Dani: [that’s youuuu]

Alex: It is yes. Fuck Dani?

Dani: Fuck Dani. Do you understand what I mean? ;)

Alex: Hnngggggg are you serious?

Dani: Hmm. Feeling brave and feeling like I really, really would love you to ride me sometime [not tonight I'm not in control of myself]

Dani: You’re good at riding

Alex: I’m learning ;)

Dani: WHO WITH

Alex: :P seems with you

Dani: *hopeful face* would you like to fuck me?

Alex: Jesus Christ

Dani: Eek don’t fuck Jesus people will get offended!

Alex: DANI.

Dani: Dani Pedrosa, yes that is me. Leader of the Championship, winner of the race, lover of you

Alex: Right I’m getting there right now I really don’t need dessert

Dani: I brought the raspberry lube…

Alex: THAT WILL DO. DON’T FALL ASLEEP.

Dani: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Alex: You’ll have to wait a bit longer than I thought

Alex: I’m trapped in the toilet with a boner now 

Dani: Ajjajajajajajajajajajja 

Alex: Yes laugh

Dani: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

Alex: Go away your picture on my phone homescreen is wankable

Dani: Sorry. See you sooon

Dani: Note to self: ask for fucking, Alex comes running

Dani: Noted for future

Alex: ………………….

Dani: Does this picture help? Jejeje _media content in this message_

Alex: You’re lucky I’m 19

Dani: You didn’t…

Alex: No choice :P I’m sure I’ll manage to go again ;)

*

Marc: Just on dessert. How was the flight?

Jorge: Lonely

Marc: Awww. Home?

Jorge: Yup

Marc: You’re talkative

Jorge: Sorry, not a good day.

Marc: I know, and I’m sat here with fucking Mr Grinning

Jorge: Jaja aww he did well

Marc: He did :) very proud. Very angry at his boyfriend

Jorge: You know what I’m going to say…

Marc: You know I don’t mean it, I’m angry at me for being a dick, AGAIN. #ARAGONHELL

Jorge: Still good points

Marc: I know. Sorry for your shit day ♥

Jorge: I want to yell at him but I just wisdomed that option out the window to YOU ;) :/

Marc: You want the harsh truth?

Jorge: Yes

Marc: You shouldn’t have been there, you should have been braver on the brakes into Dunlop on lap 1

Jorge: Probably true

Marc: Iannone will always try it

Jorge: Iannone will always scratch it

Marc: Iannone will always crash it

Jorge: Iannone will always kick it

Marc: Iannone will always regret it

Jorge: Jajajaja I feel bad

Marc: He’s great he just sometimes goes crazy…

Jorge: Maniac?

Marc: Jeje. Are you smiling a bit more now?

Jorge: Yes ♥ I love you. Going to sleep now, early training. Talk tomorrow.

Marc: Ok, sleep well. See you on Thursday still?

Jorge: MX?

Marc: Yassss

Jorge: Gasssss

Marc: Good :) sleep well in your beautiful apartment

Jorge: Sleep well in your French hotel

Marc: I have the room next door to Dani and Alex I think #earplugs

Jorge: I’m so sorry 

Marc: Not as sorry as me. It was either that or parents, and as much as I will want to kill everyone if I hear a thing, I can’t let them hear it

Marc: They accept that we’re gay and they love us but I don’t think they realize how corrupt we are

Jorge: Stop it stop it stop it ♥ goodnight. xxxxxxx

Marc: Night ;) xxxxxxxxx

*

“Jorge, obviously a big crash with Iannone on the first lap in Le Mans. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a shame because I felt the bike was working well, so I’m glad to have got here and scored a good amount of points.”

“Dani now leads the championship by a fair margin after Marc’s crash in Le Mans, too. What’s the goal now, recover ground?”

“Yeah, exactly. Might have to form an alliance.” He smirks at the smirk he sees appear on Marc’s face and resists the urge to wink. “Just concentrate on scoring…” He watches the _jajajaja_ bubble up and get bitten down, Marc’s interviewr very puzzled, before patting him on the back on the way past after one more. “Push each other to the edge…”

*

_We have a different man on pole for the first time in 2015, Jorge Lorenzo attempting to get his 4th victory in 5 years here in Mugello, with rival Marc Marquez starting from 2nd after a lap 2 hundredths of a second slower…Home favourite Valentino Rossi completes the front row, I’m sure hoping for some better luck here than he’s had in a few races this season. Row 2 Andrea Iannone in front of Championshop leader Dani Pedrosa who hasn’t had an easy weekend…_

*

“You know here is probably going to be the first time it gets nasty.”

“Ooh is that a pr-“

“You know what I mean. I’m not going easy on you just because you give good blow jobs.”

“GOOD?! My blow jobs are EXCELLENT.”

“You really need to talk a bit fucking quieter.”

“Pfff.” He grins and makes a guilty face before elbowing him slightly in a bid to outdo Iker on Fifa; which fails. “I know. Loved it here last year, so another is fine by me.”

“Same. No problem then.”

“You know what’s crazy?”

“Hmm?”

“Here, even though it’s so popular and everyone’s crazy, we’re actually ok. Get a bit of space. Like in Le Mans.”

“Yeah I think it’s because-“

“ _Everybody loves Valentino._ Jeje. I know. And…” He trails off as he manages to shake off Sergio Ramos and head into the box, before finally shooting one past Iker and leaping to his feet. “Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

*

“So how is it, lovebirds? Fallen out yet?”

“No, and shhhh!”

“Everybody will think I’m joking. Trust me. I thought you’d find it in your hearts to give me this one.”

“Private battle, there was a lot at stake.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Marc grins and then winks at him. “ _Really._ ”

“Oh I really didn’t need to know.”

“You almost asked.”

“Where is he anyway?”

“Being smug. He’ll be-“ Marc looks up and then grins as the Mallorcan appears. “He’ll be wanting to rub it in all night…”

“I will. Congratulations on your 2nd place.”

“Thank you. Congratulations on your lack of _celebration_ tonight for being so smug about it.”

“It’s ok I think I touched you enough.”

“Yeah I fucking noticed.” The younger rider motions down at the scuff mark and raises his eyebrows. “You remember that deal, too?”

“The one you CANNOT say out loud or the funny one?”

“The funny one.”

“Yes. I’ll do it in a bit...”

“What is it?”

“Check your teammate’s twitter in about an hour? And thank me later.”

“Ok…” The Italian raises an eyebrow and then smiles. “Right…”

“And go, your people are waiting!” He smiles Vale off and then turns back. “Well done.”

“Thank you.”

“Make it a bit later though, say 9? Because I do need to sulk.”

“I can manage that. Ready for the yellow?”

“Ready.”

_Fucking hell I almost grabbed your hand._ He snaps his eyes back up as he goes, Jorge seeming to realize, and then disappears to the chanting crowd with an eek.

_Fuuuuuck._

*

@lorenzo99: @OfficialCS_27 sorry…

_Valentino Rossi, Marc Marquez and 3278 others retweeted one of your tweets!_

*

Jorge: That went viral

Marc: You’re contagious [hence I’m on my way]

Jorge: Less bitter now?

Marc: Don’t worry, I’ll taste sweet

Jorge: Piña colada

Marc: Penis colada

Jorge: The joke was so obvious I didn’t think it was worth making :P

Marc: I think tonight is Lorenzo Daiquiri night ;)

Jorge: Lorenzo approves

Marc: Got any ice? ;)

*

Dani: I know we said no motorhomes…

Alex: Thinking the same. Drown sorrows?

Dani: Or each other

Alex: Darkly tragic, I like it

Dani: You’re still top rookie

Alex: You’re still leader 

Dani: :) 10 minutes?

Alex: 2 !!!!!


	54. Montmeló - "No Corres Solo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no Vale on track, it's too much effort and maths to make it 4 way and he's not part of the main couples, so :/
> 
> And I'm not sorry for tipping the balance of fortune a little further back to where it should be. Porque _no corres solo_.. ;) [and all the refs are re: 2009, hope that's obvious *sobs* ;)]
> 
> Hope you like! Took a loonnnggg time to write the race bits, please let me know! ♥ and thanks so much so far!

_Welcome to the Gran Premi Monster de Catalunya 2015, normal service resumed with Marc Marquez starting from pole with teammate Dani Pedrosa in second, the front row completed by Yamaha’s Jorge Lorenzo…_

*

Marc: This is a nightmare. I’m not going to be done until fucking dark

Jorge: I know, same. I think we should cancel. Don’t want to, but…

Marc: Yeah I know it makes sense. Think we could convince Dani to have breakfast with us to make it less weird?

Jorge: His said this weekend no favours :/

Marc: Pffff right. Don’t suppose…

Jorge: I can see the puppy dog eyes already 

Marc: Jeje *mwah* Vale?

Jorge: Hmmm

Marc: Please I need to see you before practice 

_Yeah I know you do. That’s what worries me._

Jorge: Ok I will ask

Marc: I can if you want? He actually likes me :D

Jorge: Nah it’s ok I’ll see him in a bit anyway

Jorge: And we’re fine now thank you :P

Jorge: Unless you know different and he’s lying to my face

Marc: Jaja no you are fine. But I do know he hates you on twitter most of the time

Jorge: Jaja I know, sometimes I tweet quotes just to annoy him. Can’t unfollow, team policy ;)

Marc: Jejejeje. Ok try not to forget you have a fiancé who loves you very much

Jorge: Not likely ♥

*

“Oh, FUCK.” He feels his heart drop through the floor, watching back in the motorhome with a few people, who, he realizes, have no idea. _No idea._

“Yeah, ouch.”

 _No, not ouch. So much more than ouch._ He stares at the screen for a few seconds, heart in his mouth, everything suspended in time, before he sees him move, and eventually, get up, testing everything out, and then gives the signal for _I’m ok_ that they’d agreed. Alex feels his vision start to blur, breath still gone, and gets up quickly, heading for the bathroom without a word, locking himself in and trying to silently choke it down, concentrating on deep breaths and trying to hold his own gaze without crying about it. _He’s ok. It’s ok. He’s ok._

Alex: I love you

*

Dani: I’m fine, I know it looked bad

Alex: It’s not happening this year, I won’t let it

Dani: I love you too, and be careful.

*

_No I don’t think he’s going to be close enough on this lap, no, he follows him into Turn 1…_

_Keep your eye on Dani Pedrosa in 3rd, too, championship leader and in incredible form over the last few races, seems to be hanging back and keeping tabs on them at the moment, but he has the pace. Pedrosa is the only rider who could match the rhythm of Lorenzo in practice…_

_Waiting for the war to start, letting them have a go at each other first._

_And Marquez takes the lead for the first t- and Lorenzo immediately takes it back. The gap is so small it almost looks like one bike as they make it round the final corner. And Marquez is definitely lining him up into Turn 1 and now alongside…_

_And he’s run it too deep on the brakes, and Lorenzo keeps the lead, Pedrosa closing and closing after that…_

*

“Hey. Jorge here?”

“Er…yeah?”

“Not here to get any secrets, don’t worry.”

“He’s in the bathroom. And I have to go and do some stuff so just tell him I’ll meet him at the box.”

“Ok.”

“You’d better not be playing games-“

“Pff whatever. I’m a friend here to wish a friend luck before we go into battle.”

“Hmm…”

Marc watches him go, taking a deep breath and knowing this is a bad idea in so many ways, before walking down to the bathroom and going in, finding a surprised Lorenzo leaning on the sink staring into the mirror.

“Marc what the fuck-“

“I know, sorry.” He wraps him in a hug before he can complain any more, feeling the tension and need to push him away fade as they stand there for a second, before he gives him a squeeze and pulls away for eye contact. “Half an hour in the company of a smirking Italian is not enough. So GOOD LUCK.” He presses their lips together, both feeling shiver of dangerously delicious fear as they hear a door go further away down the corridor, and then pulls away to let it sink and let them get their breath back. “Love you, want to beat you…see you on the grid…”

“I love you too but this can’t-“

“I know. I _know._ Just this once.”

“You ok?”

“Yes, I am now. Looking forward to racing, and beating you.”

“Pfff-“ He loses the complaint in another kiss, aware it’s been too long now, aware someone could walk in, feeling that excite and terrify him in equal measure, before finally getting released back to lean on the sink and watch him go.

“And watch Dani.”

“Oh, I know. Is it bad enough yet to discuss fiancé orders?”

“I don’t think so but I’m glad you’ve also thought about it.” He grins back down the corridor, feeling a weight lifted, before pulling out his phone. 

Marc: I’m worried I’m going to be forced into TEAM orders at this rate

Jorge: Sorry I don’t have Baz’s number

Marc: Jajajajajaja ♥ 

*

_And we have the first position in Moto2 for Alex Marquez, reigning Moto3 World Champion…_

Dani: Proud Dani

Alex: I hope you’re not drunk right now since you’re in the garage soon :P

Dani: No just still a bit pathetic after yesterday. Sorry I scared you

Alex: Sorry I had a fucking breakdown

Dani: ♥

Alex: Have a good season and be careful

Dani: Wow this was sudden. What did I do?

Alex: Argh SESSION :P fuck off ;) ♥

*

_The three at the front are now split by the same 0.2 second gap between each, going into the last 5 laps of the race…Pedrosa is yet to make a move, having sat and watched the duel between his teammate and Jorge Lorenzo for the last 5 laps…_

_And if you remember the race last year it was here that Marquez shut the door and almost ended up in the gravel with his teammate; and he’s taking the same line now, slowing the pace around the apex of the corner…_

_And surely Lorenzo must be aware what he’s doing, with Pedrosa breathing down his neck…_

*

Jorge: We said no motorhomes after Thursday…

Marc: Just Fifa pleaseeee…not going to wreck the place ;)

Jorge: Ok. To be honest I just saw Tito and your brother in the gayest hug I’ve ever seen so… ;) I can get food if you want?

Marc: Ooh will Yamaha not poison it? ;)

Marc: And jajaja I know, Tito’s never a sore loser :)

Jorge: No, just me ;)

Jorge: I MEANT that joke to be I will poison the food working alone, I am NOT a sore loser. 

Marc: Jeje alright Mr Miller, calm yourself ;) When? We’re on the way back, should be half an hour

Jorge: Give me 45 minutes to organize it and have a shower and call Danny Kent

Marc: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Marc: I WISH YOU WERE LIKE THIS IN PUBLIC MORE I LOVE YOUR EVIL

Jorge: Jajajajaja I think it’s spending too much time with you :P plus no, not at wok :P

Marc: Not Chinese then?

Jorge: Fuck off I meant work

Marc: Jajajajaja I know. I’m glad Dani knows because my giggling would be hard to explain ♥ fucking people. Sorry just would like everyone to fuck off

Jorge: Bye then

Marc: You know what I mean, it’s worse than Jerez

Jorge: I know, especially you 

Marc: ?

Jorge: It’s like Marquez bros corporate whore weekend isn’t it?

Marc: :P 

Marc: Pretty much $$$$$$

Jorge: Jaja fair enough. Make it while you can!

Marc: Exactly. 

Marc: Also if you win my mum says you can’t come and visit after :/

Jorge: but tortilla…

Marc: #priorities

Jorge: Yup exactly

Marc: I can imagine your pouty face jaja, just joking [she actually said that about Dani jejejeje, I assume she’s joking….;)]. Go away and order me food, servant. See you soon xxxx

Jorge: Gruel for you

Marc: As long as it’s covered in parmesan that is fine

Jorge: I wish you were this easily pleased all the time…

Marc: That’s not even a good joke

Marc: Because I am VERY easily pleased ;)

Jorge: Jeje. Is Dani reading any of these?

Marc: No but I had to share the Danny Kent

Jorge: Who did you share him with?

Marc: Arghhhhhhh jeje. Stop…aren’t you busy?

Jorge: Yes but I’m just clinging onto believing I can shower faster than Steve Rodgers

Marc: Mmmmmmmm ;) see you in a bit 

*

_And Lorenzo is now right on his exhaust through the final corner, I think he’s decided now is the time to make it stick and leave the Hondas to sort it out between themselves…_

_So smooth on the brakes into turn 1, this is taking me back a few years…_

_Maybe that’s what he’s thinking about as well. I’m sure Marquez would try that again, even if he does have to pay copyright…_

_Well the move has certainly paid off, with Marquez now definitely closer to Pedrosa than Lorenzo at the front…_

_And it looks like Dani agrees, he’s definitely lining-and he’s gone for it down the inside at the end of the back straight, looks like he’s going to make it stick…yes, Pedrosa moves up into second place…_

_Now will he be the one to fall victim to another Marquez Rossi revival…_

_We will have two laps to go once Lorenzo crosses the line, and YES, Marc is going to-no, he’s being let past! He’s letting him past!_

_And now he’s in the tow down the straight, certainly a brave move to let Marc Marquez back past you…two laps to go, and he’s pulling out again, and he’s got him back. Pedrosa is often accused of not being aggressive enough but certainly this race is a study in tactics, and Marquez gives him a shake of the head! Surely the younger rider is going to-yes, ooh slight contact, nothing too bad, and now they’re back where they started, and Dani’s going to do it again down the end of the back straight…incredible stopping power of that Honda…but Marquez is just too good on the brakes this time and surely will keep it until the final corner…_

*

Dani: Might have to not come up to Cervera tonight

Dani: I plan on winning this race

Alex: Ooh fighting talk ;) ♥ mama's tortilla’s not that good anyway

Dani: It is, was quite a big decision ;)

Alex: Jejeje got a plan?

Dani: Yes I have a plan, the same one as your brother and Jorge and Vale I imagine. 

Dani: But I have a secret weapon

Dani: You ;)

Alex: Well it would be cool because I plan on celebrating my first Moto2 victory quite a lot

Dani: I can help ;) :D

Alex: Still not sure the parc fermé was a good idea

Dani: Tito comes to celebrate on big occasions, I think given we spend a lot of time ‘training’ together it’s ok :P

Alex: Not going to lie it was my moment of the day

Dani: very hard to not kiss you

Alex: I know haha ;)

*

_Here we go, final lap. Hardly a hair between them, and Ped…Pedrosa’s alongside Marquez now and he’s and he’s not pulling back in, surely he’s not- and he’s got them both! Both into Turn 1! There will surely be payback for that, domino effect has left him a gap though…if Lorenzo and Marquez don’t try anything now and concentrate on closing the gap…_

_That seems to be what they’re doing, no one looks like they’re going to make a move, onto the back straight…and he’s looking over his shoulder…surely he’s not doing it again…he’s even moved over, letting-_

_I think he wants them to know._

_But the risk-_

_But 4 corners to go and you know the guy behind you has a plan…_

_Surely the gamble is too big-_

_And Marquez is definitely trying to bully Lorenzo out the way now; that won’t work. Not this year, and he’s…contact…but the positions remain the same…and he’s going for it again…into the final corner…and they’re wide! Marc’s pushed it too far and-_

_And Pedrosa is right alongside now, who can hang on on the drag to the line….and it’s going to be Dani…_

_And Dani Pedrosa takes his fourth victory of the year…and he’s pretty happy about it as you’d imagine…_

_And look at Lorenzo and Marquez shaking their heads at each other…_

_Good to see though, both stopping to shake Dani’s hand…_

_And the rider from Sabadell blows them a kiss!_

_I don’t believe it, and I don’t think they do either. What a race..._

*

"I don't want to talk about it until we're in private."

"Don't be like that..."

"I'm not being like anything. We'll talk about it later."


	55. Assen, Sachsenring, Summertime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's even half funny when I wake up tomorrow :/! Needed the laugh. _Rire, c'est bon pour la santé..._ ♥
> 
> The last 4 way 'conversation' is whatsapp so everyone can see everything...and I hope/fear you know what it is ♥
> 
> Enjoy...? and thanks so much for reading.

Marc: Remember me?! ;) Got any plans for Sunday?

Jorge: Yes, well done on pole :P

Marc: Thanks. Try and sound like you mean it… ;)

Jorge: Aww no I do, you beat us and you did it well. And Amsterdam private canal boat with Jorge Lorenzo, all yours for only 999 Euros…

Marc: Discount for sex?

Jorge: Free for sex

Marc: Done deal

Jorge: Too easy

Marc: I am yes 

Marc: …for you. ;)

Marc: Also though we’re not sleeping on the boat are we?

Jorge: No. I’m going back to Lugano. Where are you going?

Marc: Geneva with Dani and Alex was meant to be

Jorge: It was an invite :P

Marc: I know but we’ve been alone a lot lately in public. You come up to Geneva?

Jorge: Not sure that invite is yours to make

Marc: Give me a second

Marc: He says good idea

Marc: Plan, then. See you tomorrow and thank you for the t shirt and thank God we share sponsors ;)

Jorge: Thank you for the laundry :P ;)

Jorge: Love you, goodnight. 

*

_Hard to believe that Marquez had won all the races of the season by the time we got to Assen last year, but he had. This time, the luck seems a little more on his side again, with his second victory of the season, joined on the podium by Valentino Rossi, finally getting some luck himself and trying to take the fight to the last laps; and Jorge Lorenzo, after his battle with Dani Pedrosa coming home third to see the championship leader off the podium…_

*

Alex: This is a shit weekend, I hope not true for you too ♥ #NeinDeutschland

Dani: I’m doing ok I think? ;) And don’t panic; you’ll be back in the top 10 by lap 2

Alex: Risky though

Dani: Yup

Alex: Miss you this weekend. Was so nice being at home with you. :)

Dani: I know, think it’s worse once you’ve had it for a while.

Alex: Marc knew that better than me I think :/

Dani: How was it after Montmeló? Didn’t even ask, sorry

Alex: Didn’t talk about it until Monday and they drove the whole fucking way to Rufea arguing about it

Dani: Who won?

Alex: You ;)

Dani: ..?

Alex: Hmm not sure. Jorge was making the point that the one thing they don’t need is you keep finishing ahead of them, because of your lead.

Alex: Marc’s point was that it’s not even summer break yet and he can’t expect him to not try it

Dani: Who do you agree with?

Alex: Not sure tbh

Alex: I think Jorge’s right in that they shouldn’t make life harder for themselves to catch you, and Montmelo final corner is a bit of an extreme place to ignore that

Alex: But it’s also still early in the season and Marc wants to win, so I don’t know. You?

Dani: I agree with Jorge. Maybe in Cheste would have been worth it, but Montmeló it’s more likely to go wrong. Imagine my lead if they’d hit the floor

Alex: Yeah Jorge said that, Marc said he races race by race and won’t change that unless it’s a championship opportunity race

Dani: It’s going to be interesting

Alex: ?

Dani: He’s never had to do this before in MotoGP. First year we got injured, didn’t start the season trying to win it. Then last year he was so far ahead it was ridiculous. He’s never had to properly judge every single time whether it’s worth it or not

Alex: He’s never raced like that

Dani: He’s never been the defending champion this far behind either

Alex: Very true. Anyway, they agreed to disagree in general, but Marc said he would think a bit better about it next time

Dani: And Jorge said…?

Alex: After a bit of yelling, Jorge said ‘ok if you promise you don’t risk us hitting the floor’

Alex: And Marc swore he wouldn’t

Alex: So I guess that’s it. 

Dani: Until…

Alex: Yeah, until.

Alex: It’s interesting because they’re so similar in so many ways but they disagree on this one thing

Dani: Which I guess is the biggest in terms of trying to be engaged and race each other

Alex: Yup. Might change once we’re later in the season though…you want to come down to Marc VDS for a drink tonight? Non alcoholic? ;)

Dani: Is that a good idea?

Alex: Yes. Emilio, Tito, Marc, me. A few mechanics, no one cares and I won’t sit on your knee ;)

Dani: ok :) dinner with Raul at 730, I’ll text you after

Alex: Perfect :) Pole position please…

Dani: I’ll give it a go ;)

*

_And for the first time this year, Dani Pedrosa starts from pole after Marquez crashed on his final lap, although the defending champion starts the race from P3, pushed down by Jorge Lorenzo at the last minute…_

*

Jorge: I would like to finish this race with all my paint

Marc: I would like to win this race, your paint is of no consequence to me

Jorge: So would I :P

Marc: Honda + Sachsenring = congratulations on P3, Lorenzo :P

Jorge: Hmmm :P P3…you know all about that this weekend…

Marc: Well you know points are rewarded tomorrow :P

Jorge: They are. Enjoy the 16 ;) [but love you, goodnight. xx]

Marc: Goodnight, you too xx

*

_And after a slow start and getting held up battling with Valentino, Marquez is really cutting the gap to Pedrosa and Lorenzo now…5 laps to go…_

*

Marc: I am hungover the boat had better not rock

Marc: Jorge?

Marc: Are you ignoring me?

Marc: ???

Marc: Seriously I thought it was fine…

Marc: Babe please I hate this

Marc: We’re better than this

Jorge: Urgh some dick keeps texting me

Marc: Ohhhh you were asleep

Jorge: Yes I was and it was wonderful :P

Marc: Sorry! Don’t think there’s anyone around

Jorge: Don’t remember asking about that. What's up?

Marc: Stay where you are, I have your key and I have coffee

Jorge: Scared and excited

Marc: Stay excited :P

*

_And it really seems a superhuman effort from Lorenzo to hang onto his compatriot now, and Marquez is catching fast…_

_And Marc’s there, will he wait for Lorenzo to have a go at closing the gap or- no, he’s taken him already, now chasing Pedrosa. The gap’s a second and a half, and it’s 3 to go…_

_But it’s Marc Marquez, so don’t count him out…remember Le Mans last year-_

_It is, but Pedrosa has looked comfortable. I think we’ll see his true pace once he passes the pit board and sees who it is now chasing him down…_

_And there you go, that’s a lap record on the penultimate lap of the race…_

_And Marquez breaks it again! Incredible pace from the Repsol Hondas…looks like it’s going down to the last lap…_

_And another blistering lap from Pedrosa, I think it’s too much to ask…_

_And Pedrosa wins in Germany!_

*

“What were those messages about, hmm?”

“Thought you were ignoring me…” Marc smiles down at him sadly and takes another piece of toast from the tray. _And I lost my mind in a second flat._ “Because I passed you. And last time-“

“Last time you passed me you let the enemy take the win. That was different.”

“I think so I just-“

“I couldn’t stay with him. You did, and caught him. It’s more than fine, I would have done that.”

“Sure?”

“Sure. I don’t have a problem when you beat me if you do it with your brain.”

“So I do have one then?” He smirks round at him just enough before getting a jammy slice of toast to the face and spluttering into giggles. “HEY!”

“Don’t worry.” The Mallorcan grins and pins him to the bed, running his tongue around Marc’s lips and then wiggling his eyebrows. “I can clean it up…”

“I surrender, officer.” The younger rider grins and laces their fingers together on either side of his head. “Motorhome sex?”

“Would be a shame to not do it at least once…and everyone’s gone or going…”

 _Wowowowow the look in your eyes._ He runs his fingers through his hair and feels the last little bit of tension leave him as his lip is nibbled, relaxing into the pillow and running his hands down his back. “I most definitely agree...”

“Hmm…” The Yamaha rider smiles into the kiss and then runs his hand down between them to open Marc’s jeans, fingers pushing roughly under the fabric of his boxers and releasing a low moan into the room. “Not that hard, is it?”

*

Alex: All this celebrating is endangering my career #sore

Dani: Jejeje ;) [but :/??]

Alex: Nah all good :) 

Dani: Summertimeeee!!!! House hunting?

Alex: House hunting :D

Dani: And also your extra training…

Alex: Extra training

Dani: You get to ride me

Alex: You’re the master of texting me things at the wrong time

Dani: Jaja where are you?

Alex: Waiting for Marc to choose a drink in a Repsol garage on the way to Andorra, now with tight trousers

Dani: Hahahhaha oops

Alex: You sound sorry :P

*

“This isn’t going to be as funny when we’re not drunk.”

“Jejejejeje.” Alex finishes off his copy and paste and then grins at his brother. “Ready?”

“I was born it. 3, 2, 1..”

*

Alex: What time is it?

Jorge: Late

Dani: too late for this, whatsapp is always traumatising

Marc: SUMMERTIME. It's our vacation!

Alex: What time is it? 

Marc: Party time! That's right, say it loud! 

Jorge: ????????????????

Alex: What time is it? 

Marc: The time of our lives. Anticipation!

Alex: What time is it? 

Dani: ………..

Marc: Summertime! School's out, scream and shout! 

Alex: Finally summer's here! Good to be chiilin' out. I'm off the clock. [lol typo'd cock...nope ;)] 

Marc: The pressures out. Now my girl's [sorry babe] what it's all about! 

Alex: Ready for some sunshine. For my heart to take a chance. I'm here to stay. Not movin' away. Ready for a summer romance!

Marc: Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out. Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now! 

Jorge: What the fuck is this

Dani: I’m glad you have no idea either

Jorge: Are you writing a rap?

Marc: Nope ;) jajajaja. We've got no rules! No summer school! I'm free to shop till I drop! 

Alex: It's an education vacation [jeje Pedrosa you knowwww what that means ;)]

Marc: [ew] And the party never has to stop! 

Alex: We've got things to do. I'll see you soon!

Jorge: Thank God for that

Dani: Ditto

Marc: And we're really gonna miss you all 

Alex: Goodbye to you and you 

Marc: And you and you 

Alex: Bye bye until next fall 

Marc: Bye bye 

Dani: I’m confused but since it’s over I’m not even going to ask

Jorge: Ditto

Jorge: and Dani I bet you've said that before ;) jajaja 

*

“It’s been an hour. Ready?”

“Yup. Jejejejeje.”

*

Marc: Everybody ready, going crazy yeah we're out! Come on and let me here you say it now, right now…

Alex: What time is it? 

Jorge: 3 IN THE MORNING YOU EVIL TWINS

Marc: Jaja nope! SUMMERTIME. It's our vacation!

Alex: What time is it? 

Marc: Party time! That's right, say it loud! 

Jorge: FUCK OFF PLEASE 

Alex: What time is it? 

Marc: The time of our lives. Anticipation!

Alex: What time is it? 

Marc: Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

Dani: Guys…

Alex: No more wakin' up at 6 am. 'Cause now our time is all our own… 

Marc: Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go!

Alex: Out of control! 

Marc: All right, everybody!

Jorge: No 

Alex: Yeah, come on! 

Marc: [Gay] pride lets show it, the champions we know it, wildcats are the best, red white and gold!

Alex: When it's time to win we do it 

Dani: WE’RE NUMBER ONE WE PROVED IT jajajajajajajajajajjaa #googled 

Marc: Let's live it up, party down, that's what the summer's all about!! #finally

Alex: What time is it? 

Marc: Summertime is finally here 

Dani: Let's celebrate! 

Alex: We wanna hear you loud and clear now… 

Marc: School's out 

Dani: We can sleep as late as we want to… 

Alex: It's party time! Now we can do whatever we wanna do :D #booooom that's a wrap :D 

Marc: Well done everyone except you Jorgito, good job :D

Jorge: Is it over

Marc: Yes

Jorge: Goodnight

Jorge: I broke my lamp in the trauma

Marc: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja

Dani: Jajajaja. Love you, night xxxx

Dani: That was obviously for your brother

Marc: *blush* Dani sometime we have to break the news to him…

Jorge: I’m done. Goodnight.

Alex: I kicked him

Jorge: Thank you

Dani: Thank you xx

Marc: We broke a lamp too :(

Alex: We?

Marc: I tried to dance along

Alex: I have video

Jorge: Excellent :D

Dani: Jaja now please…

Marc: Goodnight, promise ;)


	56. #BecauseWeCan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some summer fun, just because...because :D I would pay so much money to send them all on holiday together ;) :D
> 
> And no I'm not ignoring Dani and Alex's 'adventure', that will be next I think ;)
> 
> Thanks so much!! Sorry for the delay! ♥

“It makes me nervous.”

“I understand. But…there will be…8 or 10 of us? So no one is going to think-“

“Yeah and we relax, and then…I do something stupid like kiss you in public or-“

“I know. But it’s this, or go separately, so…”

“So you’re not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?”

“Nope.” The younger rider grinds down on his lap slightly and winds his arms round his neck. “Pllleaassseeeee…?”

“Don’t puppy dog eye me, Marquez.”

“Pffff.” He grins and leans in for a kiss, murmur of satisfaction going through both, before pulling away and raising his eyebrows. “So that’s a yes?”

 _I’m doomed._ “Yes.” He tries to scowl and feels it fade as Marc grins back, before joining in the grin slightly.

“Wooooooo-“

He gets cut off as Jorge drags them up to their feet, feeling Marc’s phone in his back pocket and depositing it on the table with his as they go past, the younger rider’s eyes widening as he realises what that means, but too late to really escape, heading into the pool at great speed and just about to tip the Mallorcan in after him. 

“Bastard!”

The Yamaha rider pops up from the water just in time to hear it, both grinning at each other, before his t shirt is ripped off him and Marc’s hands delve under his shorts, words coming out in between kisses. “Does this mean I’m forgiven-“

“NO.”

*

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“Because I know it’s a big thing-“

“No, it was. Now it’s not. Because it’s you.”

“But Dani-“

“You know I’m not a 16 year old virgin, yeah?”

“Oh yes, I certainly do.” The younger rider narrows his eyes and smirks, wiggling his eyebrows as he takes the offered ice cream spoon into his mouth and keeps his eyes trained on Dani. “You know I’m going to last about 3 seconds, yeah?”

“Well I’m sure we’ll both get better with practice…”

“Ok but you know I prefer-“

“Yeah, I know. No permanent switching on the cards here.” The older man smiles at the blushing relief and leans in for a kiss, pressing his lips against his ear after. “You think I’d give that up? Watching you scream and writhe-“

“Ok, bedroom. Now.”

*

Marc: Hello holidaymakers! All booked. Thanks in advance for room switching ;)

Alex: So who’s booked where?

Marc: 5 rooms, Marc and Alex, Dani and Raul, Jorge and Jonathon, Tito and Edgar, Hector and Ricky. Thanks for your cooperation gentlemen, I’m sure a free holiday is a lot to ask :P

Marc: Obviously me and Jorge are sharing, rest of you decide who you want to fuck and choose jajajaja

Tito: Oh thanks ;) :P

Jonathon: I’ll take Tito

Tito: Not sure you know me well enough to make that joke :P

Jonathon: Not sure you know me well enough to assume it’s a joke…

Tito: I have a girlfriend 

Jonathon: That’s what they all say 

Jorge: Jejeje true. 

Ricky: Don’t be mean. Me and you Jonathon?

Jonathon: That’s forward, Cardús…

Ricky: I’m taking that as a yes

Raul: I’ll take Hector

Hector: I will receive Raul

Jorge: Jajaja oh Luigi I missed you ♥

Marc: Hearts for me only please

Jorge: :P

Tito: Oh great now I wish I hadn’t complained, looks like it’s me and you Mr Cervera…

Edgar: Just because I’m not famous or Insta famous :P

Tito: Jejeje, well personally I like to share rooms with people I know, so.. :)

Edgar: Same, same!

Marc: Everyone ok with that?

Jorge: Yup

Marc: I know you are, you idiot :P

Jorge: Don’t be mean, I can hear you laughing from the kitchen

Marc: be quicker with my drink :P

Alex: Shhhhhhhhh me and Dani say yes all good

Hector: Fine with me!

Tito: All good

Ricky: Yup

Jonathon: Yes

Raul: This is going to be weird

Edgar: Trust me it’s weirder for me

Raul: I can imagine. Nice to ‘meet’ you btw…

Edgar: Jaja you too! Flight time, Marc?

Marc: Monday at 1235, I’m now assuming that’s fine with everyone and you will all be there 2 hours before, business class. 

Marc: El prat, obviously

Marc: and Alex, when I say 2 hours, for you that means 5

Alex: Fuck off :P

Tito: Jajajajaja

Ricky: I hope you’re bringing Jorge, Marc?

Marc: Yes he will be under close supervision

Ricky: Jajaja good ;) 

Marc: Learnt that the hard way ;)

Hector: We all have

Jonathon: Yup.

Jorge: I thought we were friends

Jonathon: That’s what we’ve all told ourselves at some time or other…

Ricky: Crying and waiting for you and thinking we’ve been stood up…

Jorge: Everyone fuck off 

Marc: Jajajajaja :P we love you really, some more than others ;)

Jorge: Still…I’m not that bad anymore?

Hector: I live in hope at the ‘anymore’

Ricky: He’s a bit better

Hector: Good. Although couldn’t really have got that much worse… ;)?

Marc: Ok now be quiet and nice and remember who’s paying the majority of this :P

Tito: The tax evaders :P

Alex: Jejejeje ohhhhh

Marc: Ouchhhhhhhhh! No more Rufea for you, banned

Tito: Yeah sure :P 

Alex: It’s ok, we’ll be cooler than you soon anyway so watch your back :P

Raul: Dani are you definitely going to manage this?

Alex: He says ‘what?’

Raul: He’s not great at on time, you are apparently worse…

Alex: He says ‘you are one to talk after what happened in Sentul’ …??

Alex: Aaaajajajajjaa He just explained and yeah Raul I think we’ll manage :P jaja

Marc: Alex I know Pedrosa is your hero but you don’t have to capitalise jajaja

Alex: Jajaja ‘He’ disagrees 

Hector: You’re with Dani?

Alex: Yeah…? We’re in Geneva. Well technically we’re half way to Lausanne sweating our balls off cycling and stopping for a proper lemonade and if anyone has a problem with that FUCK YOU we’re athletes and we know best

Tito: Jeje :)

Marc: Jajajajaja just realised something

Marc: HECTOR DOESN’T KNOW

Alex: OH!!!! Jajaja ;) :D

Hector: ??

Alex: Hector, sorry to break this to you like this 

Alex: But Dani is my sugar daddy

Alex: And he’s sweeter than Jorge :P

Jorge: It’s like you don’t want to be a bridesmaid

Alex: Jajajaja sorry ;)

Raul: WAIT, ARE YOU ENGAGED?! :D

Jorge: YES! He asked (FIRST)

Marc: I asked first

Marc: Oh haha 

Raul: Congrats!!

Hector: Are you serious?

Marc: Eh? You JUST left and made a fiancé joke

Hector: DANI AND ALEX

Marc: Ohhhhh

Alex: Yeah we’re serious

Alex: Cycling today, fake apartment buying tomorrow so I can secretly move in. Did you seriously not know?!

Hector: No!!!! Congratulations?

Dani: Thanks, now we’re setting off again and when we get home there had better not be 50 spam messages in this conversation :P

Marc: Ok cycle safe… #RideGreen ;) jejeje

Marc: Ok guys who’s going first?

Jorge: Spam

Raul: Spam

Tito: Spam

Hector: Spam

Ricky: Spam  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Marc: Spam

Jorge: Spam

Marc: Right that’s 50, bye :) good job team ;)

*

@lorenzo99: Holiday time! @marcmarquez93 @26_DaniPedrosa @alexmarquez23 @rickycardus88 @TitoRabat @14_HMartin #ChampionsOnTour #BecauseWeCan ;) pic.twitter.com/ibsfp

*

@marcmarquez93: This is why @lorenzo99 didn’t look very happy in that photo yesterday… ;) #ouch #crazygolf instagram.com/nibsdbd

*

@26_DaniPedrosa: We’re turning back the clock here… #BadLoser @lorenzo99 

@lorenzo99: @26_DaniPedrosa low blow…

@26_DaniPedrosa: DM @lorenzo99 blow hmmm tasty

@lorenzo99: DM @26_DaniPedrosa nice try Alex give his phone back :P

@alexmarquez23: @lorenzo99 fuck

@alexmarquez23: @lorenzo99 and again.. ;) :/

@lorenzo99: DM @alexmarquez23 put both phones down until you can successfully operate them 

@alexmarquez23: Another photo of my brother beating @lorenzo99 yesterday at mini golf #proudbrother pic.twitter.com/uiabsd 

@lorenzo99: DM @alexmarquez23 don’t make me retaliate

@alexmarquez23: DM @lorenzo99 come at me bro

@lorenzo99: 12 mojitos was asking too much. #unluckynumber ;) @alexmarquez23 pic.twitter.com/idwbuidw

_Dani Pedrosa retweeted one of your tweets!_

*

“No sex for you tonight.”

“But-“

“Should have thought about that.”

“Look at me…”

Alex squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, hand swatting his boyfriend on the face. “No! I know the power of your eyes!!”

“Jejeje me too…come on…you know you want to…”

He cracks one eye open, Dani looking at him in the exact puppy dog eyed way he expected, before he flops down fully on the bed with a dramatic sigh. “Right, fine. Do whatever you want…”

“And here’s me thinking you’d remembered the bet I lost…”

“OH, YOU DID!” The younger rider grins and blows him a kiss. “Come on then…”

“Are you usually so easy, my love?”

“Pfffff. You mean with the long line of other people I’ve been in love with?”

“Aww sorry I didn’t-“

“Shhhhh. Tongue now please.”

The older man smiles to himself, another one of those little _oh wow this angel is somehow in love with me_ , and then dips his head to run a line of kisses down Alex’s torso. _Tongue now please. Ok._


	57. Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt a bit rusty :/ it's been a week! I hope it's ok!! ♥

“Just so you know I’m really nerv-“

“I know.” The younger rider smiles at him and captures him into a kiss, pulling him on top of him and running his hands down his back to squeeze his ass, feeling some of those nerves melt as he does, feeling their arousal grow as they moan into the kiss, finally breaking it and panting for breath. “We’ll go slow, ok?”

“I know, I trust you. I just…kind of can’t believe this is happening…”

“Well if it’s too much we don’t have to-“

“No, not too much. Not negative, just a bit crazy.”

“You mean like waking up next to Dani Pedrosa…”

“Well I wouldn’t know, but certainly like waking up next to _you_.”

“I love you, Dani. Are we becoming those annoying people?”

“I think as long as we just say it too much in private, it doesn’t matter.”

“Good.”

“Very good. And I love you too.”

“Good. Now turn over…” He licks his lips and grins at the face he gets in return, before Dani rolls off and lies next to him, sharing another look of excited apprehension before feeling at least some of it melts back into pure arousal as Alex’s fingers trace a line down his spine, lips following soon after. “Relax, amor…”

“That’s helping.”

“Hmm, I can feel…” He smiles to himself and traces his fingers down his cleft before moving to kneel behind him and moving him onto all fours. “I’d better keep going then…”

“I’d rather we did this face to face-“

“We can, by then. Now just relax…” He replaces his fingers with his tongue and feels the shiver go through him, tracing the same line until he’s pulling apart his cheeks and making everything as wet as possible, tongue flicking out and finally making Dani’s consciousness lose itself a bit in the feeling, moans coming back at him, fingers clenching in the sheets, Alex grabbing the lube once he’s got a spare hand, dripping it down onto his outstretched tongue to a groan from Dani as he realises what he’s doing, circling again, hand going round to tease his cock and making the bed quake from the trembling mess the older rider’s turning into. _God._ It’s completely breathtaking, the noises and the sight, and the trust, and part of Alex is worried if he’s going to be able to get any further than inside and then just explode under the pressure, far too turned on already. _How do you do this. How do you tease and wait and be so patient until I’m completely undone._

“Ok?” He smiles at the affirmation and circles him with his finger, feeling another wave of tension go through him, before kissing a line over the small of his back onto his ass, result another few moments of relaxation, before he pushes inside and feels him go rigid _in a different way_ , hiss of something either negative or shocking getting lost in the sheets, Alex pausing for a second, before pulling his finger back and gently moving to turn him over, straddling him through the puzzled _what are you-_ and sharing the taste of the lube on his tongue, friction making them both groan, before he locks eyes on him and leans down for a more chaste kiss. “Face to face, I think you’re right.” He stays there, knowing he’s expected to move, and then trails one hand down between them to wrap around his cock, vibration from the resultant groan shared in another kiss, before he keeps going, moving to kneel between hislegs, and pushes in again, gently, sure this is a better idea now he can see every little reaction, littering his neck with kisses and daring to add another once he’s feels him relax more again, the older rider’s eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving, definitely, he can now be sure, from a mixture that certainly includes pleasure. “Ok?”

Another nod, before Alex teases his length with his tongue, everything starting to get easier as he feels Dani’s muscles relax a bit more, and then moves down to press his lips against his ear. “Now for the good bit..” _Wow I actually sound like a pro._

“Please…”

“Hmmm?”

“ _Please…_ ”

Alex smiles at that, maybe coming to understand the ability Dani has for restraint a bit more as he’s hypnotised by the look of him, before he takes a kind of deep breath and goes for it, obviously hitting the spot because there’s a loud _FUCK_ and the older rider bucks towards him. He does it again to the same reaction, watching the bead of sweat roll down his boyfriend’s forehead, need to lick it off and just _take_ him back again and making his skin itch with need, before he starts to move his fingers in and out, watching the desperation grow, biting his own lip hard enough to draw blood to try and control himself, before Dani’s hands are clawing at him and pulling him down into a kiss, using the pause to nod at him and open his eyes, completely stoned on it, the sight enough to make the younger rider’s breath hitch.

“Please. Now. Please?”

“You s-“

“Yes, I’m sure. _Please._ ” 

Alex nods, the sound making him shiver, and lines himself up, now desperately trying to concentrate on not just coming _right now_ , gently starting to push and paying attention to the myriad of winces and desperate pleases and fingernails pulling him in whilst the muscles try and push him away, before snapping his brain back to _do not come now at all costs just do not_ and finally bottoming out, one hand lacing through Dani’s and mouth finding his, letting him adjust and waiting to feel the need come back at him with equal intensity, before he gently starts to pull out, reaction to that positive, same when he thrusts back in, slowly, brain almost exhausted from the control and the attention and the sheer, overwhelming explosion of pleasure and emotion rolling over him. “Ok-“

“More.”

He starts moving as much more as he dares, everything suddenly seeming so intimate and close, maybe because the wincing has changed into quiet moaning and the room and the world feels empty of anything else, no holiday or sea breeze or teammates or rivals, and then concentrates on hitting the spot again and smiles into the kiss as something seems to snap in the man underneath him and it just seems to work, like they’ve done it before, like they know what they’re doing, and he’s pulling him in and straining back at him, making all the noises he usually does and sometimes leaves on Alex’s voicemail to drive him insane when they’re not in the same country, plus added expletives and scratches down his back as Alex hits his prostate, that one extra noise almost enough on its own to send the younger rider’s eyes rolling back in his head and him collapsing on him in a heap. He cuts off what he thinks was going to be the word _close_ by wrapping his hand around his cock, joining the two rhythms together through another kiss, before Dani’s breath catches and he tenses and Alex can finally let himself go and follow him over the edge, muscles clenching around him making him see stars, both names echoing round the room as they collapse together and groan through it in a heap of sweat and swearing. _Holy shit._

“W…”

“Sh..”

“B…”

“No.”

They lie there for a few seconds, letting everything come back into focus, before Alex pulls out and starts to move to clean up, pulled back in with a shake of the head.

“Don’t care. Don’t leave.”

He looks down at him, suddenly seeming so vulnerable, and nods, although that can’t be seen through closed eyes somehow thinking he’s probably aware that’s what he’s doing, and then wraps himself around him and closes his eyes, listening to the rhythm of Dani’s heart through his chest, fingers tracing down his arm until lacing through the older rider’s.

“Ok?”

He nods, which Alex feels as the movement goes through him, and then presses his lips into his hair. “Amazing. Just don’t go anywhere for a wh-“

“No, I won’t.” He turns his head in to press a kiss against his chest and nuzzles into him happily at the satisfied sigh and the hand that squeezes his, sound of the sea outside slowly taking over again in the room. _I know._ “Few minutes, few days, forever…all fine...”

*

"Hey. Wine..."

"Thanks." Dani takes the glass and smiles the answer again before moving over slightly to let Alex lean next to him, now out on the balcony, staring up at the sky, inky blue and studded with more stars than either of them have ever seen before, distracting blare of a city too many miles away to interfere, before taking a sip and a deep breath. _Yes. Perfect. Perfect, and right, and I'm going to do it._ "Don't want to go home tomorrow now..."

"Hmm I know. It's been weird with them, but so incredible with you..." He smirks back at him and raises his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Jaja. Know exactly what you mean."

"Well, you usually do..."

"Maybe I'm psychic..."

"Maybe. Although that's usually me."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't even try it."

"Jaja ok, fair enough. You do have a good track record. What am I going to say now?"

"Something about how much everything has changed and how you never imagined this?"

"Not even close. Any other guesses?"

"Pff. Fine. You just had that kind of thoughtful face..."

"Hmm, well...I guess it makes sense. Close your eyes."

"Wh-"

"Close your eyes."

"Fine." He does, slightly irritated but happily curious, now stood facing him and shrugging as nothing happens. "What am-"

"Ok, open them."

_Take a mental picture, forever and ever._

"Alex, will you marry me?"


	58. Indianapolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I was so stuck on inspiration for this but I think we're back in business and I hope you like it?! :/ ♥

Alex: Little brother is still catching you fast…

Marc: Given the things I’ve done I’m worried what this means ;)

Alex: Jaja eewww just the engagement :P

Marc: Ah jaja ok ;)

Alex: My caveat was as long as it’s in about 20 years, which he was fine with :D

Marc: Jaja really?

Alex: I’m the sensible one, I don’t get all carried away…

Marc: Sure. How’s the house hunting and the moving to a completely new country to be with your sugar daddy? :P

Alex: [Fuck off] and you know last year when we hooked up with those Argentine girls…

Marc: Yes

Alex: This is not what I imagined a year and a half on

Marc: Jaja I know…seems crazy. But happy?

Alex: Very very happy…have you seen Dani? ;) #allmine

Marc: Jaja I have :P

Alex: Ok so you accept he’s prettier than Jorge?

Marc: I don’t like pretty

Marc: I like exactly what I have. ;) #allmuscle #tall #arealman :P

Alex: Pffffff

*

“Um…hi…” _Hi childhood hero. Can I possibly use your interconnecting door to go and get naked with your teammate? Thanks._

“Come in.” Valentino frowns happily at the obviously quite red faced Repsol Honda rider and beckons him in, pointing at the interconnecting door. “Mr Lorenzo is expecting you. Would you like a drink or some nibbles while you wait?” He grins at the look on Marc’s face and opens the mini bar. “Hmm?”

“Don’t be cruel this is so embarrassing already.”

“No, it’s a really good idea. As long as you’re not loud-“

“We’re not just wanting to fuck-“

“Uhhh.” The slightly smug exterior evaporates as the word seems to make it sink in what Marc and his teammate actually do, and he covers his eyes and shakes his head slightly, hand pointing at the door and then changing into a kind of ‘shoo’, all very affectionate and smiling through it, but definitely mostly serious. “Ok just go and enjoy yourselves and please don’t make me listen.”

“Jeje. No, honestly, we’re going to watch The Winter Soldier. I would almost invite you, but-“

“No, that’s ok. I know, some private time is always good.”

“It is. And hotels make it a lot easier, so-“

“I’m very impressed.”

“Impressed?”

“Indianapolis and you’re still going. I thought you’d make it to the first test.”

“Hey, I-“

“No, not like that. I just mean…who you are. Not that you’re rivals.”

“Really because the rivals bit is definitely the hard part.”

“Really? I’m guessing him-“

“No! Stop being evil!” The Honda rider grins at him and whacks him slightly on the arm, heading for the door. “I just mean being around each other all the time but not being able to acknowledge it. Secrecy.”

“Ah. Ok. Sorry.”

“It’s ok, he kind of deserves it.” He sends one last evil grin back at the Italian, definitely reflected, before banging on the door and turning back to it, ready for another evil grin and wondering if Jorge will dare. “It’s me, my love, open the door…” The slight hiccup from behind him at the _my love_ , more than obvious in Spanish for an Italian, makes him smirk even more, before the door’s opening and they have a split second _hey remember the prank_ bit of eye contact before they’re barrelling towards the bed, door left open, Marc’s shirt already on the floor, kiss messy and mostly doing enough to hide the giggles, and Vale can be heard slowly whining in the distance. _Jajaja._

*

Dani: Hi 

Alex: Lol hello

Dani: Jeje sorry pressed send too soon. Hi: babe, I’m going to be done a bit earlier, want room service dinner?

Alex: Ohh yes :D Marc is staying with Jorge 

Dani: Eek risky?

Alex: Through Vale’s door

Alex: Apparently Marc coming out of Vale’s room in the morning is normal {idek}. And I have Marc’s key so I will wait in his room and unlock the interconnecting one

Dani: Jaja ok :) 

Alex: Any idea how long?

Dani: Um maybe 45 minutes?

Alex: Ok. :) 

Alex: And I know we shouldn’t but can we have ice cream please

Dani: Jajaja yes we can, _baby_

Alex: :P

Alex: We can do mature things with it?

Dani: Ok BABY

*

“I really don’t want to go back to motorhomes…” The younger rider sighs to himself, lying face down with his arms under the pillow, and turns his head back to face Jorge. “This is heaven.”

The Mallorcan nods at him, smiling at the little murmur of appreciation as he runs his fingers down Marc’s back, Honda rider’s eyes closing, and leans down to press a kiss to his shoulder. “I know. But it’s only two months.”

_Only two months._ “They feel like years…”

“I know, but-“

“I know, I know, I know, I know. BUT…they still feel like years.” He smiles sadly, eyes open again and running his hand down Jorge’s arm, before tugging him down to the same level and settling himself around him, voice now a low whisper. “Sorry. Just…you know.”

“Yeah, I do.”

*

“Alex wait…”

“Hmm?”

“Ring?”

“Ah, fuck. Thanks.” He pulls it off one hand and back onto the other, grabbing Dani into another kiss on his way out the door. “Have a good race.”

“I’m going to see you at breakfast in about 20-“

“Unless you’re going to kiss me at breakfast, shut up.” He smiles at the little pout and attacks him with another. “Just taking the opportunity to say it properly.”

“Well in that case…” The older rider looks up at him, eyebrows slightly raised, and then backs him into the door, hands slowly making their way under the fabric of his t shirt and feeling the delicious shiver as he pulls him into a _proper_ kiss. “Have a good race.”

*

_And after a fantastic and rejunvenated 2014, we finally see Valentino Rossi back on the top step of the podium after a difficult first half of the season…_

*

Dani: They’re all distracted with each other he’d better not get in my way

Alex: I’m guessing you mean Vale and jajaja. Good race P2 though?

Dani: Yeah good race :) just feels like some jaws music started…

Alex: Jajajaja ♥ well…could be worse? [ie me]

Dani: P5 is very good for your first year of Moto2

Alex: Got used to the podium

Dani: Mark my words, this time next year you will have signed for Suzuki…

Alex: Jajaja ew no :P

Dani: Jeje no I know. Are we taking the flat trackers up on their offer?

Alex: Um YES

Dani: Jajaja ok..Marc?

Alex: Yeah Marc’s coming, dunno about grumbling George

Dani: Jaja to be fair that move was quite a long way over a line

Alex: Yeah I actually agree :/ and I think Marc agrees because he’s just kind of walking round like _shiiiiiit what did I do_.

Dani: Is he mad?

Alex: Jorge? 

Dani: Either of them..

Alex: Dovi seems ok [think he’s used to it now he’s sharing with the maniac ;)], and Jorge not really. Says they need to talk about it because he thinks it was dangerous and I think Marc agrees actually :/ I think he’s more mad at you for still being ahead ;)

Dani: Jajaja well I’m not going to apologise

Alex: Yeah don’t ;) see you in a few xxxx

*

“It was a mistake. Not an accident, not anything…I made a mistake. Ok? And I’m sorry.”

“Yeah well…I’m fine, but what ab-“

“Yeah I know, I know. I’ve already been down and apologised.”

“It’s like I said before, ok? We’re just getting in each other’s-“

“Yeah, I know. And I’m sorry.”

“You know if that had been the other Ducati you would have been headbutted-“

“Don’t.”

“You really actually agree you fucked up, don’t you?”

“Yes.” 

“Ok…well I’m not Livio am I?”

“What?”

“I’m not your boss.”

“Despite how much you try to-“

“Pff. I just…” He sighs and looks at the ceiling for a second, letting out a whoosh of breath before pulling Marc in and feeling the relief go through the younger rider, voices low, bags packed, ready to head back to Europe or forwards, whichever it most feels like. “This is the first time you’ve actually worried me.”

“You mean after-“

“Yeah, since last year. Because you knew what you-“

“Yeah, I knew what I was doing. If it makes you feel better I knew I could get past you without any contact-“

“That’s not the point. The point is _you_.”

“Can I be honest?”

“Always.”

“That’s the first time I’ve been scared since Friday Mugello 2013.”

“Yeah I know I could tell.” He gulps down the emotion as Marc’s fingertips dig into his back, and then pulls away enough to cup his face. “You ok?”

“N-no.”

“God I didn’t know-“

“No, not that. It just feels like everything’s crumbling.”

_I know what you mean._ “Dani deserves a title.”

“Don’t fucking give up-“

“Dani deserves A title. This year isn’t every year-“

“I can’t talk about this now.” He shakes his head, sniffing slightly and pulling him into a kiss, before trying out a smile for size and nodding to himself. “Let’s go and see if my brother is alive.”

_Yeah, let’s pause again. That’s worked well so far._ “Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“Change your t shirt.” They lock eyes for a second, another one of those _oh shit_ moments like when they’d almost hit the podium in Mugello _holding hands_ , before he watches him try and laugh it off, eek face and naughty smile, pulling out a 93 one and pulling it on.

“Ok. No problem. Breakfast?”

_No problem. Breakfast._ "Yup..."


	59. Brno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be part of a Brno/Donington/Misano chapter but the Donington bit will now be on its own so :/ this is a bit of a weird filler it feels like? ♥ sorry!

_And it’s another win for Dani Pedrosa in what is surely he best season since he moved up to MotoGP, and that says a lot, with teammate Marquez just behind him in second and Jorge Lorenzo completing the podium in third…_

*

Marc: Rufea on monday, everybody in?

Dani: Cycling instead, still in Switzerland. Have fun :/

Jorge: Yeah

Alex: Yeah

Tito: Yeah

Ricky: Am I meant to be in this conversation?

Marc: Yeah!

Ricky: Then yeah!

Marc: Cool ok meet you there at 930

Jorge: Cardús that doesn’t apply to you, get here for 830

Ricky: Ok miss

Jorge: I was wrong I don’t miss you

Ricky: Jaja :P

“Ricky’s so cute.”

“Excuse me?!”

“No! I just mean…like Dani. Don’t you think?”

“What?”

“With his big brown eyes and eyelashes-“

“I suggest you don’t say any more-“

“Don’t be jealous.” The younger rider grins at him and then pounces, pinning him to the sofa. “I mean like a pet.” He grins down at the Lorenzo giggle and then rolls just far enough off him to snuggle into the gap between him and the back of the sofa, sighing contentedly and holding his phone in front of Jorge’s face. “And look…”

“What am I looking at?”

“You tell me.”

“There’s nothing there.”

“Exactly. There’s nothing there because he’s finally stopped sending me emails.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Normally every Monday after the race, but no.”

“Maybe it finally sunk in.”

“Maybe he’s running out of money…”

“Ouch.”

“Sorry I-“

“No, my face is smiling. Slightly bitter but smiling-“

“Like on the second step of the pod-“

“I thought we were having a moment, here, and you’re just rude again-”

“Hmm, I’ll tell you what. I’ll do you a deal…”

“Hmm…”

“First get your hands off my ass.”

“Hmm…”

“It’s a good deal…”

“Ok fine.” He grins and takes his hands back. “Hit me.”

“For the rest of the night I won’t be rude, if you let me cook you a romantic meal and spend 2 hours in the hot tub with me.”

“Not really sure where I compromise…?” He raises his eyebrows and waits, letting his eyes flick between Marc’s mouth and lips until they end up steadied on his eyes, the younger rider’s had holding his chin there.

“You just have to stop being miles away.”

“What do-“

“You know what I mean, and I hate it.” He traces a line down his neck with his index finger, then lets his hand go back round him and pull him in. “Stop worrying. I’m worrying too, but I save it for the times when it’s not getting in the way.”

“Like wh-“

“Like on planes and in the car and in the gym. Not with you. Ok?”

“I’m try-“

“I’m not trying to get at you, I just want you to relax.”

“I just-“

“Until tomorrow. Ok?”

The Mallorcan closes his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, and then nods and smiles into a kiss. “In that case, perfect.”

*

Dani: Miss you

Alex: Miss you too

Dani: Still miss you

Alex: Watching a film, go away now

Dani: Pfff

Dani: Our house feels weird without you

Alex: It's not ours yet

Alex: And I'm watching a film

Dani: You're an asshole

Alex: Sometimes

Dani: Are you doing this on purpose?

Alex: Is it working? ;)

Dani: Gah

Alex: Jajaja. I'll call you in 15 

Alex: Because I am watching a film

Dani: Post the ring back

Alex: :P

*

@alexmarquez23: More training in Rufea with @marcmarquez93 @TitoRabat @rickycardus88 and @lorenzo99! 

*

@Rins42: #Tbt with @alexmarquez23 in Motegi 2013! #TeamAlex

_Alex Marquez retweeted one of your tweets!_

*

_"So you have time to retweet Rins and you don't call me..."_

"I was making a drink to bring to bed with me so I can talk to you in peace!"

_"Alright, calm down. Just joking..."_

"Hmm. Well..."

_"I'm not jealous. Not jealous at all."_

"You don't sound it..."

_"It's totally fine that the first guy you fucked is suddenly friends with you again and-"_

"Daniel Pedrosa, don't even go there."

_"So I'm right?!"_

"Fuck didn't I tell you that?!"

_"It was kind of drunken mumbling before you went to sleep on me."_

"Ah..."

_"But it's ok. Just block and unfollow him and we'll forget all about it..."_

"Ok just let me text him to warn him...extra kisses at the end..."

_"Alex..."_

"That's his name. Hashtag Team Alex."

_"There's joking and then there's being in a hashtag with someone else."_

"Jajaja ok, you win."

_"Like usual..."_

"Hmm well I guess that's the only good thing about being in separate countries at the moment."

_"What?"_

"Your eyes are too far away to affect me!"

_"Awww. But isn't imagining them enough-"_

"Apparently yes. Because you win even more now. Which is true! When are we going to talk about the Championship lead?"

_"After I've won it."_

"Jejeje ok. Then now I'm going to sleep."

_"Pfff ok. Sleep well..."_

"I will, lots of space..."

_"I know. I miss you, but the bed space is good."_

"It is. Night babe. Love you."

_"Night. Love you, bye..."_

He yawns as he disconnects it, snuggling down into the covers, and then laughs with slight evil overtones at the idea that hits him. _Oh ouch._

@alexmarquez23: @Rins42 I miss #TeamAlex!! #goodmemories

*

Dani: Evil

Alex: Only a bit

Alex: Close your eyes I can feel their power from here

Dani: _Media content in this message_

Alex: Love you ♥


	60. Donington 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 93 and Donington go together quite well and once I'd remembered that it had to happen...this is why the Brno chapter was kind of...nothing. I really really really hope you like it and please let me know?! ♥

_And that’s another lap record for Marquez on what will surely be his penultimate lap, Lorenzo is about to cross the line and AGAIN he’s taken a few hundredths off it! This is it now, down to the last attempt…_

*

Marc: Maybe we should move to England

Jorge: Tempting until it rains and it’s winter

Marc: True. Really enjoyed tonight :)

Jorge: Me too :) I think we needed that :)

Marc: Yup we did. And I needed to see Ricky being that bad at whatever that game was

Jorge: Jajaja. He’s shit at boules too. 

Marc: To be fair he did try

Jorge: But he did fail

Marc: He really did fail. Why are we texting, are you on your own?

Jorge: Yeah, call :)

“Hey.”

_“Hi.”_

“Feels really strange tonight. Do you feel that?”

_“Hmm. Maybe a bit?”_

“Feels like we were normal for a few hours but now we’re somehow not in our bed.” He turns over slightly, pulling up the duvet and snuggling down, aware suddenly how close the person on the other end of the line is, feeling himself relax again.

_“Not sure if you’ll ever be normal, but I know what you mean…”_

“Pff. I know you do. We should do English pubs more. We should drive off into the North of Scotland. No one would know who we were…”

_This is one of those times where you just need me to agree. “We should. It’s a lot easier over here.”_

“We should make it a tradition. Every year, UK, we go to a pub and play weird games.”

_“We should. And maybe by the time we retire Ricky will be able to at least hit the target…”_

“Jeje I don’t know to be honest. That might take a decade.”

_“Have to follow you around then instead and give it a bit longer.”_

“Sounds good. The least stylish entourage in history.”

_“At least my clothes are clean!”_

“I didn’t see that, ok?! It was on the back-“

_“Eyyyy, mi Danet!”_

“Fuck off.” They both giggle for a few seconds, sound louder than the soft voices of the rest of the conversation, and then let it lapse back into comfortable silence for a few more before Marc clears his throat, not really sure how to say it but sure it will probably be understood anyway. “But more nights like tonight. Yeah?”

_“More nights like tonight would be great.”_

“Ok. We should sleep now..”

_“Yup.”_

They leave it a few more seconds, both smiling slightly sadly in the dark, before there’s an _ok, love you, night_ from both and they both quickly disconnect the calls and disappear under the covers.

_Ok, love you, night, you’re right over there and we have to call each other like we’re on opposites sides of the world._

*

Marc: It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you. There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!!!

Jorge: Yesss Africaaa!!!

Marc: Jeje yup! #karaokefreak #wecanhearitdownhere

Jorge: Jajaja sorry I’m not in charge of music. Come down?

Marc: No, party with your friends ♥ and then at 12, walk over to the museum

Jorge: I’d rather you came down here…

Marc: I think you’ll like it

Jorge: Might wander the wrong way…

Marc: Hector is going to come and fetch you then :P

Marc: And better, Chili Peppers is better

Jorge: I begged for this, but next up is Prince apparently

Marc: Don’t tell me

Marc: Jonathan

Jorge: Correct

Marc: Jajajaja! See you at midnight and don’t be drunk.

Jorge: Not drinking :)

*

_Lorenzo’s first victory at Donington, and that has got to be an all time classic. How many times did they pass each other? 14 or 15 times?_

_Something like that! What an incredible battle at an incredible track. And will certainly silence some critics after the way Pedrosa has been beating them of late…_

 

*

“In your professional opinion, has he been drinking?”

“No.” Hector grins and nudges Jorge forwards, already walking backwards and smiling at them, more than aware of the plan and feeling the ridiculousness of _Marquez and Lorenzo_ hit him again, as it does quite often, and then they’re left slightly shivering in the Derbyshire night.

“I hope we’re not breaking in-“

“We’re not breaking in. I have permission, don’t worry.”

“Ok, good.” He smiles at him, aware they’re still in public although no one is around, and grits his teeth slightly at the same _normally I would kiss you_ face looking back at him, before Marc is pulling him over to the door and opening it, and pulling him inside. “Private visit?”

“Hmm…something like that. Thought it would be good to do something together after a long weekend. And a great battle.”

“Do they have CCTV-“

“No.” The younger rider turns back and grins, finally pulling him in for a kiss, and laces their fingers together, heading through the entrance door, through the first room, slower through the second and third, trying their best to read and understand all the English, before Marc turns to him and stops him. “Next is McLaren. Are you tired?”

“No…”

“Ok, good…”

“I know that evil sparkle-“

“Not evil! Wait and see.”

“Ok…”

He follows him in, lights dimmer in this room, and stops. _Oh my God._ “What the f-“

“Surprise…” The Honda rider stops in front of the sofa, that is definitely not normally in the McLaren room in the Donington F1 collection, and holds up the remote for the TV a small distance in front of it. “Shall we see what’s on?”

“Marc what the hell is-“

“Sit down, and we’ll see.” He smiles at him, nodding towards the sofa and joining him on it once he’s finally sat down, and then takes a deep breath and picks up the bag of popcorn before pressing play. “So this is a special track…”

“It is.”

“And there was a special race here…”

“You mean-“

“No, I don’t mean us. I mean this.” He settles down against the arm of the sofa, pulling the Mallorcan down so his head is on his chest, the opposite way to normal and feeling the relaxation flood through the Yamaha rider immediately, before the noise starts and he runs his fingers through his hair. “Sorry it’s in English. It’s the only one-“

“1993.”

“1993.” _Please like the surprise._ Marc nods, eyes now locked together and almost burning through each other, before he nods slightly behind them at the most special McLaren in the room and smiles, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice that he can see on Jorge’s face. _I think you like your surprise._ “That car. This track…pretty cool-” 

The rest of the sentence gets lost in the kiss, Prost now pulling off for the warm up lap on the TV, both riders in the room getting lost in themselves for a few seconds, one of those kisses that they both always think of as _Tavullia kisses_ after that Christmas party, although neither knows that; one of those that feels like the last one before the end of the world, before Jorge pulls away and relaxes back down, lights about to go out and Murray Walker excitable, settling down how he realises he only does in the company of two people: himself, and Marc. “I love you and I love this.”

“Good.” He leans back again, warm satisfaction spreading through him at the mixture of childlike excitement and mature, controlled emotion, and lets his fingers wander through the Yamaha rider’s hair, balancing the popcorn so they can both reach it and smiling to himself at the way Jorge shifts slightly to get comfier and closer. _Love you._

“That, around the outside there is just incredible. It looks like he’s so much further back until they hit the corner…”

“I know. It’s amazing.” He gives him a squeeze and takes a few pieces of popcorn. _Just amazing._ There are a lot more comments; _shame for Berger_ , _Schumacher should have stopped_ , and then the most excitable _did you know that was the fastest lap? He came through the pits but that’s actually faster than the full lap!_ , before they’re watching the podium, the popcorn is gone, and finally Jorge is reaching for the remote to stop it and return the room to the quiet of when they arrived, shifting so he’s lying more on Marc than around him, chin level with his stomach, eyes staring up at him as his fingers trace patterns just under the fabric of his t shirt.

“Thank you for tonight.”

 _Worth every bit of pleading._ “You’re more than welcome. Now do you want to sit in the car?”

“What?!”

“They think there’s a few of us. But they said the owner says I can sit in it, and you can. Because we’re World Champions or something…” He lets himself smile at the pure wonder on the face he’s looking at and then nods. “Perks of the job, I guess…”

“Seriously?”

“Yup. Seriously.”

“Ok I’m going first.” The Yamaha rider grins and sits up, straightening his t shirt, and then stands up and holds his hand down for Marc to take; the younger rider pulling himself up and into a hug.

 _Of course you’re going first._ “I’m glad you like it.”

“I’m not sure what I did to deserve it though. I beat you…”

He smiles into the fabric of his t shirt and nods, poking him slightly. “Yes, you did. You beat me in the most amazing battle I think we’ve ever had. You’re also the one who always holds onto me, and makes me feel better, and says all the right things. And the one who brings coffee and remembers to check if the door’s locked…and the one who sends little messages just so I know you’re thinking about me…”

“You do those things too-“

“Hmm, maybe. But not quite like you. So I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it and I love you-“

“Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“You really didn’t need to. But also, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He pulls away enough to get eye contact and relaxes into a kiss for a second, before pulling him over to the car and nodding down at it. “Right…don’t break it?”

“I’ll try my best…”

*

“There’s hardly anyone here.”

“Have Honda got suspicious about staying the extra night?”

“Nope. You?”

“Nope. And there is hardly anyone around…”

They stare at each other for a second, on the doorstep to Jorge’s motorhome, before the Yamaha rider takes a deep breath and nods. “Just tonight-“

“Just tonight.” Marc nods, relieved the same _I know this is a bad idea but just this once_ attitude is winning on his face too, and follows him in, both silently drinking a glass of water and sharing the toothbrush, before there’s two piles of jeans and alpine stars on the floor on two opposite sides of the bed, and one pile of limbs in the middle of it, voices low and breath almost shared, eyes closed.

“Kind of wish I’d proposed with something cool like this now…”

“It’s even more amazing that you didn’t.”

“How?”

“Because you did all this just because.”

“Because?”

“Just…because.”

“Ah. Yeah I guess I did.”

“Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“Today was incredible. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I mean from the Warm Up to right now.”

“I know. We finally got it right.”

“Yup. 1/10. We need to work on that statistic…”

“We do. Now I love you but go to sleep.”

There’s a breathy laugh before the quiet comes back. “I love you. Goodnight, baby.”

“Night.” He snuggles in a bit closer and manages to find his lips in the dark, traces the words over them. “Love you too.”

_Or maybe if we don't go to sleep, it's still technically today, and one of the best ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think the Senna McLaren they have/had is actually 'the car' but cant remember. The Senna car they had/have though belongs to Gerhard Berger, which is just... ♥


	61. Misano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small break!
> 
> Was going to explain the tweeted link but I think it would be a sassier tweet if he did just put the link, so there it stays.. [it's the right one so you can click ;)]
> 
> Thank you so much ♥ 
> 
> More focus on the racing again at Motorland. :)

Vale: Hell gays

Vale: haha I try to put ‘hello gays’, no problem here ;)

Marc: Jajajaja…ciao…perché inglese?

Vale: Ok forgot. Ciao! Ranch day before Misano. Yes?

Marc: Yes

Jorge: Yes

Alex: Yes!!

Vale: I’m also inviting Rins and Rabat

Marc: Why isn’t Tito in this chat?

Vale: He knows?

Marc: Er yes he knows…?

Vale: Ok

Tito: Hi

Vale: Ranch day Wednesday before Misano

Tito: Yes

Vale: Ok I will invite Rins

Vale: Where is Dani?

Alex: Geneva. Well, up a hill on a bike near Geneva

Alex: If he doesn’t reply by 5 I’ll call him and ask

Vale: Ok thanks Bambino

Alex: I’m the only one as tall as you

Vale: Linda says she hasn’t forgotten

Alex: Pfffff

Alex: But :D ;)

Linda: *mwah* ;)

Alex: :*

Vale: Eyyy….

Alex: Jeje

*

Dani: Sorry have plans :/

Vale: Oh shame, Rins says yes too though so it will be like Christmas only no Cal to pay for everything and no Dani on the floor

Jorge: Jajajajaja

Marc: Jeje

Vale: Bye gays

Tito: Bye

Tito: Jaja I didn’t read it well

Vale: Bye straight one haha

Tito: Haha bye! Didn't know you weren't straight?! ;)

Vale: Bye bye other straight one :P

*

@ValeYellow46: New video from the ranch before Misano, #Italy versus #Spain!! Who won??? ;)

@marcmarquez93: @ValeYellow46 CHEAT :P

@lorenzo99: “@marcmarquez93: @ValeYellow46 CHEAT :P” jeje finally we agree

@ValeYellow46: “@lorenzo99: “@marcmarquez93: @ValeYellow46 CHEAT :P” jeje finally we agree” my ranch, my rules

@lorenzo99: @ValeYellow46 typical

@ValeYellow46: “@lorenzo99: @ValeYellow46 typical” you mean because I win? Hehe learn from the best ;)

@lorenzo99: @ValeYellow46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR5ApYxkU-U

_Aleix Espargaro, Pol Espargaro and 5,792 others retweeted your tweet!_

@marcmarquez93: Jajajajajaja!!!! RT @lorenzo99: @ValeYellow46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR5ApYxkU-U

@UccioYellow46: “@lorenzo99: @ValeYellow46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR5ApYxkU-U” hahahahahahahahahaha 

@calcrutchlow: Well played! RT @lorenzo99: @ValeYellow46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR5ApYxkU-U

@jackmilleraus: Ouch haha RT @lorenzo99: @ValeYellow46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR5ApYxkU-U

@Rins42: RT @jackmilleraus: Ouch haha RT @lorenzo99: @ValeYellow46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR5ApYxkU-U

*

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 What happened to team Alex? :P

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 you didn’t RT it :P

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 no because I am sensible

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 jaja sure ok, more tequila babe? :P

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 :P I wasn’t that bad

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 are you at home?

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 you mean Cervera? Yeah

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 we’re going to l’Albi on Sunday if you want to come?

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 who’s we?

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 not sure yet. Me. You? No Jack Miller. Maybe Salom and Mav. Some other people I know. Good mix

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 I think Maverick hates me

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 everybody does but at least you’re ok to look at

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 jajaja thanks ;) but no problem?

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 no problem! Meet you up there at 10?

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 sounds good :) 

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 #TeamAlex will live forever

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 this attitude would have been useful for the rest of last season :P

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 jaja but you won it properly

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 ouch ;) don’t think Jackass agrees

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 Jackass was a jackass, #TeamAlex was harsh but fair

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 screenshot

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 jajaja no need, HE KNOWS

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 ooh lover’s tiff? :P

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 nobody puts Rinsy in the corner

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 are you a bit drunk?

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 maybe a bit, how do you think I dared to invite you?

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 awww please dare to invite me

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 sorry if I went quiet on you, was all just a bit crazy

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 that’s ok, I know. Can I ask you something?

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 yes

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 are you with Dani now or have I got that wrong?

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 yeah I am :)

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 knew you weren’t going to Geneva for the weather :P

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 jaja no ;) but shhh

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 jaja of course, I think I have good reason to be quiet ;) :/

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 haha true, I have ammunition :P

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 I’m going to sleep now and have nightmares

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 oh thanks!!!

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 hahaha no, no. I meant about you telling people :P if you’re in my dream it’s usually good :P

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 oh?? ;) jaja ok, g’night, hasta l’Albi, #TeamAlex4eva

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 ;) goodnight. Also for any other plans just text because I keep almost tweeting these ;) :O

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 jajaja DON’T. And ok! Plan :) I’ll bring my dad

@Rins42: DM @alexmarquez23 good idea, free crew

@alexmarquez23: DM @Rins42 jaja exactly ;) night!

@Rins42: @alexmarquez23 goodnight! Jajajaja ;)

@alexmarquez23: Jajaja ciao ciao RT @Rins42: @alexmarquez23 goodnight! Jajajaja ;)

*

Dani: Goodnight jajaja ciao ciao…

Alex: Dirt track on Sunday, we were DMing plans and he almost tweeted it

Alex: Not that I actually have to explain :P

Dani: Jaja you don’t but the curiosity was killing me ♥

Alex: It was funny because we were in my single bed anyway

Dani: Alex please…

Alex: That’s what he said *drum fill*

Dani: Cruel

Alex: I know ;) :P call me, I’m all yours!

Dani: Hmm.. :P ;)

“Helloooo…good time training?”

*

_He has won 3 of the last 4 races here and it seems as if today is going to be no different, with the gap now out to 2.3 seconds and Pedrosa still not letting Marquez go to chase him down…_

_…just a big shame about Valentino Rossi in his home race on the first lap…_

_…yeah I’m sure there’ll be a few fights in the car park over that one, I think Pol had better find somewhere good to hide…_

*

Marc: I don’t like coming second

Jorge: I like winning

Marc: I like you winning but I prefer me winning :P

Jorge: Your EG00 party sounds pretty good from up here

Marc: It is, Alex is doing me proud

Jorge: Jaja aww but he really is! Amazing race :)

Marc: I know and I just passed that on and he said thanks :)

Jorge: :) See you tomorrow?

Marc: Yeah, event finishes at 3 so I will be on my way straight after. And WELL DONE ♥ 

Jorge: Ok cool

Marc: ….???

Jorge: Sorry got distracted. Love you thank you see you tomorrow be safe ;) xxxxx

Marc: Jeje ok :P ♥ ciaaooooo amore ;)

*

Alex: I’m looking for the MotoGP championship leader 

Dani: hi..? ;)

Alex: It’s an EG00 party you don’t even have to lie, where are you?

Dani: I still feel sick

Alex: Were you sick?! :(

Dani: Oh, yeah. Felt a bit rough this morning but about 15 laps in I thought I was going to die :/

Alex: Fuck Dani you should have stopped!

Dani: I let Marc go and took it steady and it turned out fine 

Alex: Still…

Dani: I know but would you rather have a 9 point lead or a 25 point lead?

Alex: I would rather have you not taking risks 

Dani: Says you after that race today?! :P

Alex: Hmm :P ok, motorhome tonight?

Dani: Yeah we’ve not done that for months should get away with it

Dani: If I infect you it’s on you

Alex: No problem, I like you on me ;) ♥

Dani: Well done xxxxxx

Alex: Thank you xxxxxx

*

Dani: Alex is acting weird

Jorge: He’s Marc’s brother

Dani: :P no I mean like he’s keeping something secret

Jorge: You mean like an affair

Dani: Oh thanks I’ve stopped panicking now

Jorge: Sorry? Too serious?

Dani: Yeah I’m sure he would never, he just doesn’t seem to be telling me some stuff

Jorge: Have you tried asking him?

Dani: No

Jorge: Why don’t you try asking him?

Dani: Ok 

Jorge: *facepalm*

Dani: I didn’t know if you would already know from Marc!

Jorge: Sorry we don’t talk about you all the time! We talk about flowers and dresses and stuff

Dani: We talk about you all the time

Jorge: Do you actually?

Dani: Yeah, quite a lot. Mostly plotting the arson and murder

Jorge: Funny. Go and ask your boyfriend about his other boyfriend :P

Dani: Not funny

*

“Um…you seem really distracted…”

“What?”

_Point proven._ “You seem really distracted and it’s starting to worry me. Did I do something wrong?”

“What?!”

“I just want to know so I won’t do it again. What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything I’m sorry if I’m a bit…yeah, distracted…I just…” _Shouldn’t have had that wine._ “I should probably go.”

“Go?!”

“Um, yeah…think we’ve been pushing our luck a bit lately with spending time to-“

“Ok please tell me what’s going on.”

“There’s nothing going on.”

“Alex please-“

“There’s nothing going on!”

“Are you cheating on me?!”

“NO!?” He stops, both staring at each other and sudden silence after the crescendo seeming even louder somehow, eyes wide and heart hammering. _What?!_ “No I’m not fucking cheating on you, how could you-“

“What else am I meant to think?!"

"Maybe that we're into the last third of my first Moto2 season and not everything's about you?!"

_Ouch._ "I'm leading the Championship in MotoGP for the first time ever going into Aragon. And I'm still not acting like a spoilt kid about it-"

"Don't you-"

"What? I'm sure I could find a few excuses to suddenly start treating you like shit but I haven't."

"Dani?!"

"What? It's getting too much. Since you bought that apartment you just seem to spend more and more time in Cervera-"

"Better training and less suspicious-"

"Less suspicious than actually living in the apartment you just bought?"

"Yeah, because..." _Because..._ "Because Marc's there, or near, and everyone else-"

"Rins."

_Typical._ "No."

"No?"

"Well yeah, but don't even-"

"Don't even what? What did I do? Seriously? I feel like I'm in a relationship with an answer machine at the moment and-"

"I can't be bothered with this right now-"

"Surprise surprise."

"Oh just fuck off." He slams his way over to the door and shrugs before stalking off. "Leave another message until you're done accusing me of bullshit."

"Alex w..." He lets out a long whoosh of air and stares at the ceiling, trying to rationalise it all before sitting down on the end of the bed and rubbing his hands over his face, feeling the hurt start to bite back. _Great._

Dani: Please come back

Alex: I'll see you next week

Dani: Please don't leave it a week

Alex: Please give me a bit of space

Dani: You mean more space than the almost complete space you've had since Donington?

Alex: Yeah I do

Alex: Be careful and I love you and I will talk to you in a few days

Dani: A few days

Alex: Dani I love you but leave me the fuck alone

Dani: Fine

Dani: And you forgot your ring


	62. #Dedication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex alex alex ... going for an actual character arc here instead of just assuming he's perfect :/ so please be gentle/enjoy/let me know?! ♥
> 
> Thanks so much ♥

@alexmarquez23: #Dedication pic.twitter.com/ibfb

*

Jorge: Wife swap? ;)

Dani: ??

Jorge: Your boyfriend’s latest tweet is quite tempting :P

Dani: Oh. Just saw it. 

Jorge: He’s growing up fast… ;) can you pass on the message for more shirtless muscly gym pics please?

Dani: No I can’t, because he’s disappeared

Jorge: Think he might be in the gym

Dani: No I mean he won’t talk to me, this is day 3. We’re not clingy but nothing since he walked out on Sunday.

Jorge: Shit, sorry didn’t realise. What happened?

Dani: Argument. Said he wanted more space. I asked him if he was cheating, he was v angry. Walked out, forgot his ring.

Jorge: Shit I’m sorry. If you want to talk to me [confidentially] feel free to call, ok?

Dani: Thanks. Marc not mention it?

Jorge: Marc hasn’t spoken to him

Dani: Right.

Jorge: It will be ok though, you’re that couple. Promise.

Dani: ?

Jorge: Unbreakable.

Dani: I feel pretty broken right now

Dani: But thank you. I’ll see how it goes. 

Jorge: Ok. Marc’s back to Andorra tomorrow so I imagine he’ll see Alex soon

Dani: I don’t know. That’s not their normal gym in Cervera or Marc’s house so no idea where he is

Jorge: Just don’t panic, he’s probably just a bit overwhelmed with everything

Dani: I know, and I’m trying to respect the space

Dani: And I shouldn’t be telling YOU this, but I’m worried about ME.

Jorge: ?

Dani: Frankly, I’m kicking your asses this year. And the difference is him.

Dani: It’s really hard to keep believing when you’ve been this injured

Dani: I still love it and it’s my passion, but I became that guy. The guy there to try and win the race, not the title

Dani: And I’m not that guy anymore. I’ve never met anyone with so much faith in me

Dani: And he still has so much faith in the world. I don’t mean naïve, I just mean…I don’t know. Maybe just younger and not yet covered in gravel rash and contract negotiations and bad press

Jorge: I do know what you mean, I have the same thing asleep on me right now, pretty much

Jorge: It’s really weird isn’t it? Like one day you suddenly wake up and you’re not the hungry kid anymore, and you roll your eyes more, and you let things go

Jorge: You let things go in a good way; you stop overreacting and you get some perspective. But also in a bad way. Things that used to be worth the passion kind of go over your head.

Dani: Exactly

Jorge: I’m worried about that happening to Marc

Jorge: Like the Andorra reactions, he was just…subdued for a bit. And everyone’s not going to love him forever

Jorge: But he has to accept that. You have to take the punches and flip them off, not roll with them

Dani: Maybe true. It didn’t really happen to Vale. He flipped them off ;)

Jorge: It didn’t, and he did ;) #sorryMax 

Dani: Ha. Well I’m having nightmares about Alex Rins and cancelled wedding plans

Dani: But mostly I’m just worried because I don’t understand

Dani: And I _always_ understand. 

Jorge: Marc did this, with the emails from my dad, when he blew up at you and Alex

Dani: For a couple of days

Jorge: it hasn’t been forever yet, don’t panic

Dani: Yet

Jorge: It won’t get to forever, you won’t let it

Dani: Maybe I won’t have a choice

Jorge: You say he makes you believe

Dani: Yes?

Jorge: Useful skill. Use it. ;) night Dani, Marc’s snoring now. 

Dani: Are you in bed because that makes me feel a bit weird..

Jorge: Jaja no, we’re watching Kill Bill part 2, he conked out somewhere near the end of part 1. On the sofa, fully clothed, snoring 93 on my lap

Dani: You’re a lucky man right now

Jorge: We’ll compare after Cheste, yeah?

Dani: Don’t like the sound of that

Jorge: Hmm. Call if you need un chat. 

Jorge: jaja fucking phone. A chat. 

Dani: jaja yeah don’t need a cat right now thanks ;) but I will if that’s ok?

Jorge: It is. Now repeat after me…

Jorge: “I am Dani Pedrosa and I don’t give up”

Dani: I’m glad we got over our problems, because you’re a very good addition to my life

Jorge: shhh, people will think we’re gay ;) 

Dani: typical. Thanks :P and goodnight

*

@alexmarquez23: Good morning training, mountain biking with @Rins42 #TeamAlex #Dedication pic.twitter.com/jsify

@Rins42: Amazing view :) RT @alexmarquez23: Good morning training, mountain biking with @Rins42 #TeamAlex #Dedication pic.twitter.com/jsify

*

_“Hi babe, it’s me. Again. I really miss you? And I’d love to talk to you, properly. If you want, I mean…whenever you want. 2am, 4am is fine. Just call. Be careful. Hope your training is good.”_

“Want a beer?”

“Yes. Thanks.”

“No problem. EG but not 00…”

“Perfect.”

_“And…yeah. I love you. If there’s anything I can do, I will. Ok…so…b-bye…”_

“Voicemail?”

“Hmm?”

“Voicemail? Or breathy sex line?”

“Pfff. Voicemail.” He smiles up at his old teammate, accepting the beer, and then stares back out at the view. “Thanks.”

“You ok?”

“Hmm?”

“You seem miles away.”

“Hmm. Just thinking.”

“Careful…”

“Don’t be rude, Alex.”

“Sorry, _Alex._ ”

Rins smirks at him, eyebrows raised, before nudging his shoulder slightly. “Anyway, if you want, you can talk to me.”

“Hmm I know. Thanks.”

“Good.” He watches him pick up the phone again and frowns back out at the view, obviously calling voicemail again from the silence but obviously connected call, and takes another sip of his beer. _Good. Maybe?_

*

@alexmarquez23: Motocross day!! #Dedication #StudentExchange haha @ThomasLuthi @DAegerter pic.twitter.com/oenwf

*

_“Alex it’s Emilio. Can you call me back at some point? Thanks.”_

_“It’s me. What was that gym picture, you poser?! Anyway I’m back from Lugano and want to see your handsome face.”_

_“Hey, me again. Still miss you. Still sorry if I did something. Still worried. Still head over heels in love with you. Bye…”_

_“Hi Alex, it’s your manager, if you remember me. Call me please.”_

_“Hi Alex. If you want to change any more gym sessions this week can you give me a bit more notice? Cheers.”_

_“Hi mate. Give me a call if you fancy coming down for a few laps before Motorland? If you changed your mind no worries. Miss you though, need a Rufea Team day soon! Regards, your teammate. Jeje.”_

_“Hi Alex it’s dad. We’re a bit worried you didn’t come back last night. It’s no problem, we just want to know you’re ok. Let us know. Bye.”_

_“Emilio again. Where the fuck are you?”_

_“Hi. It’s your big brother. If you get this we’re basically about to call the army on you so get your ass back on your phone.”_

“Lot of messages?”

“Yup.”

“Not going to call any back?”

“Well…I’m obviously not dead because I tweeted. I told people I wanted some peace. I’m training harder than ever, and I’ve not missed any events.” He takes another sip of beer and turns his phone back off. “So, no.”

“Right…” _And I’m the chosen one._ “None of that apply to me?”

“Nope.”

*

@alexmarquez23: Sunrise on my run this morning above Cervera, have a great day everyone. #Dedication pic.twitter.com/onsusdn

*

Julia: He didn’t come back

Marc: Tweet’s from Cervera

Julia: We saw it, he didn’t stay here

Marc: Did he literally just run off or what?

Julia: No, he said he wasn’t going to be around for a bit. Seemed distracted but nice about it, nothing where we thought we should tie him to the sofa and interrogate him. Thought he was going to Almería or Geneva

Marc: You assumed it didn’t mean ‘I’ll be just down the road but ignoring you’

Julia: Yeah exactly

Marc: Well he’s obviously alive

Julia: Yeah I guess, I don’t really know what to do

Marc: I think wait it out

Julia: I’m just worried he’ll think we don’t care

Marc: He knows we care, don’t worry

Marc: You left me alone

Marc: That sounded harsh. I meant, you always respected my space and I always came back

Julia: Your version of space was about 3 hours

Marc: Hey! I moved abroad and I’m engaged!

Julia: Your mother wants to know how many meals you have left and whether you figured out which was the washer and which was the drier

Marc: Um, not many and working on it [Laura did my essential washing in Lugano ;)] :P love you. I’ll call him again later on or in the morning, now heading to the gym

Julia: Ok, we’ll let you know/same in reverse, ok?

Marc: Yes :)

Julia: And we love you too, and we miss you a lot.

Marc: Come up for the weekend?

Julia: No Jorge?

Marc: No, we’re pushing our luck with public appearances. :( trainer’s coming, maybe Tito

Julia: She won’t bring any more food, she swore that

Marc: Jajaja no, just miss you too. Come up?

Julia: Ok, sounds good.

*

Alex: Are you busy?

Rins: Nope

Alex: How not busy?

Rins: About 46 hours not busy. Why?

Alex: Do you want to come to Montpellier?

Rins: Lol what?

Alex: Oh wait first, where are you?

Rins: Guess…

Alex: Montmeló MTX

Rins: Boom

Alex: When are you leaving?

Rins: After lunch

Alex: I can pick you up at 3. France.

Rins: France.

Alex: France?

Rins: Pourquoi France?

Alex: Something different

Rins: They’ll pronounce my name wrong

Alex: Hahaha oui

Rins: But yeah alright. I should be back for 3. How much luggage do I need?

Alex: 48 hours you said, so 2 pairs of boxers, passport and wallet. :D [and preferably money :P]

Rins: Right. You know when I used to call you crazy?

Alex: Yes…

Rins: Didn’t realise the extent ;)

Alex: Jaja you weren’t complaining before ;)

Rins: It wasn’t a complaint. :P ;) see you in a bit you fool

Alex: #RoadTrip

Rins: #Dedication :P

Alex: Jajaja Pfff :P

*

Dani: Just a word to say you don’t hate me, please.

Alex: Never x I love you x

Dani: What’s going on?

*

@alexmarquez23: Vive la France :D #Dedication #Montpellier #cafeaulait pic.twitter.com/ijbcs

*

Marc: What the fuck

Julia: Language

Marc: French! ????????

Julia: Yeah. No idea. 

Marc: With Rins again. I’m going to call Dani

Julia: Did you try Rins?

Marc: Not got his number

Marc: Oh wait Jorge has his number he’s basically his dad #idiot

Marc: Give me a few minutes

Marc: Right I sent a message, see what happens. And obviously I called him again and texted again, nothing since the ‘yeah fine thanks, just enjoying some freedom’

Marc: Rins says Alex says to back off and said sorry for the wording so :/

Julia: Fucking hell

Marc: Language! :O jeje. Right well Dani it is, I’ll call him when I get back from the mountain

Julia: Don’t tell your mother I said that. Be careful, speak later.

Marc: Yup. :) 

Julia: Oh and Tito called and wondered what was going on with Alex, so I don’t think it’s us

Marc: It’s everyone except old friends from school, new friends from Switzerland, and Rins. Right. Well Emilio’s getting really pissed off

Julia: Language…

Marc: Pfff :P Talk later

*

“Marc.”

_“Hey. How are you?”_

“Kind of terrible.”

_“Yeah sorry don’t really know what I expected you to say, there. Still heard nothing?”_

“Just tiny things when he absolutely has to reply. And he went to France.”

_“Same. And apparently, yeah.”_

“With Rins.”

_“I know, a bit random.”_

“Random…”

_“Yeah not like they were best friends before?”_

“Um…” _Deep breath. Don’t cry._ “Maybe not, but they certainly either fucked or were together for a bit.”

_“Oh fuck. Seriously?!”_

“Y-yeah, seriously.” _Don’t don’t don’t cry._ “So…yeah.”

_“Oh God Dani, I’m so sorry he’s doing this to you.”_

He takes a deep breath, thinks he might have caught it, and then bites the back of his hand as it sobs out. “R-right.”

_“Don’t cry, I can’t hug you! God. I’m going to fucking kill him. Kill him. I’m so sorry.”_

_So you think he is, then._ “You think he’s cheating on me.”

_“Oh, no. No I don’t think he’s cheating on you. I don’t know why Rins and I don’t know why anything but I don’t think he’d do that. Especially not to you. Sorry, I meant…I’m sorry because it must be driving you insane.”_

“Y-yeah.” _Really._ “You don’t think he’s cheat-“

_“No, I don’t. It’s not you. I know it’s not you.”_

“So you spoke to him?”

_“No, I just know. Promise. Promise promise. Now are you going to drive to France or am I?”_

“Ha. Um, no. Don’t think that’s a great idea to be honest.”

_“I do. Not me though. Or at least, you need to get over here.”_

“Andorra?”

_“Oh. No, keep forgetting where I am. Catalunya. Get over here, stay with my parents, and we’ll sort out a plan. I’ll tweet invite you to Rufea in a bit, pre-Motorland. Good excuse. Yeah?”_

“You really think that’s-“

_“Phones aren’t working. Texted Rins too, Alex told him to tell me the same. Other than public twitter shaming I don’t think there’s anything else we can do.”_

“Wait?”

_“Done waiting. Check twitter, I invited you.”_

“Ok. Really?”

_“How mad are you?”_

“I’m not mad, I just want to know what’s going on and why, and I want him back. And I want to help because it’s obviously something bad.”

_“Then you definitely need to get over here. Also did I just hear my fiancé yell at Sergio Ramos?!”_

“Yeah, I’m in Lugano.”

_“Oh! Well tell him I said hi and that he’s a fucking traitor. For not inviting me. I heard the, er…Ramos language jaja.”_

“He says it’s 250cc champions night so you can’t be invited.”

_“Pfff. Well…tell him I’ll call him late - ok no. Sorry, you’re not a PA. Sort out coming over though, yeah?”_

“Ok. Sounds like a plan, at least. Tomorrow? I'll visit my parents too. Jorge says he's coming too, because apparently I am a PA.”

*

@marcmarquez93: Rufea with @26_DaniPedrosa @TitoRabat @lorenzo99 amazing amazing!! #Dedication :D pic.twitter.com/jibhta

@alexmarquez23: @marcmarquez93 @26_DaniPedrosa @TitoRabat @lorenzo99 save me a spot!! :)

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 yeah we already did, you weren’t there

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 I said I’m fine and enjoying some freedom, why is everyone crazy?

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 oh so you would be fine with Dani and his ex-girlfriend going to Prague for the weekend with no explanation

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 he obviously told you then and that was private info, and I’d be nervous but I trust him

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 you earn trust

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 thought you had me micro chipped anyway

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 I don’t know what’s going on with you but we fucking love you and miss you

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 and you adore Dani, you’re the best little brother in the world to TWO people, you love mum and dad, and you kind of tolerate Giorgio ;)

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 so run around all you want, we still love you and you still love us so when you remember that, know no one’s mad

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 why would you be mad? it's been about a week I'm hardly AWOL

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 character limit, list too long

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 I said calmly to everyone who needed to know ‘I want some space for a while, I’m fine and will be in touch’ why so much drama?

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 you’re transparent as fuck so you tell me

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 right great thanks ‘bro’. And can you not use #Dedication please?

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23: What?!!

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 use a different hashtag?

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 it's just a word

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 my favourite word that I have been using. If Dani started using #26gang that would be weird

@marcmarquez93: DM @alexmarquez23 and hilarious. But it's a word, that's all

@alexmarquez23: DM @marcmarquez93 fine

*

@alexmarquez23: #ViveLaFrance #donthireboatstoMoto2riders ;) jajajaja !! not so much #Dedication today :/!! pic.twitter.com/ojnsisd

*

Dani: I don't want to make this weird, but is there anything you can tell me about what's going on? [this is Dani]

Rins: Hey :) I'm trying to figure it out

Dani: You've not told him I texted you please?

Rins: No. Told him Marc did but that's a bit different

Dani: Oh?

Rins: You're partner, he's big brother ;)

Rins: And you're not asking me what I thought you'd be asking

Dani: Nope, I'm not

Rins: Well we're not. Promise. 

Dani: I'm not asking, I trust him.

Rins: You should. I'm very jealous!

Dani: What of?

Rins: He loves you to pieces! Now I have a boat owner to plead with :/

Dani: Jaja yeah I saw :/ ok. Thank you

Rins: No problem. You're paid more than us, any chance of a bail out?

Dani: Ha! No fucking way!

Rins: Haha ok

*

Alex: You're in Cervera!

Dani: Lleida now. You?

Alex: France, back tomorrow. 

Dani: Having a good time?

Alex: Yeah amazing thanks :) Rufea looked good!

Dani: It was, hard work for me and Jorge though!

Alex: #dedication ;) 

Dani: Yes!! Is that your new thing?

Alex: It is my new thing :D if Marc leaves it for me anyway! And going to a beach bar now, you're around until Motorland?

Dani: Yup

Alex: Ok see you soon then

Dani: Ok. Love you

Alex: You too, looking forward to it xxx

*

"I don't get it."


	63. On The Rock[s]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much ♥ 
> 
> Back soon, sorry! ♥

@alexmarquez23: Back from France, lighter pockets. Boats are expensive. #joder ;) dusk run tonight! So beautiful #Dedication pic.twitter.com/obwibd

*

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Not asleep yet?”

“Nope.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“What?”

“Did I hurt you, last year.”

“Um…you mean us-“

“Yeah, ‘us’.”

_Of course we’re talking about this half drunk at 1 in the morning._ “Um, not really? It hurts a bit but I don’t blame you if that makes sen-”

“Ok.”

“Why? Regrets?”

“Hmm.”

_What._ “Seriously?”

“Move over.”

“Alex I don’t think-“

“Move over.”

*

Rins: Back home ok then?

Alex: Not yet! You?

Rins: Yeah I am thanks, why not yet?

Alex: Still sat on that rock, not really sure how to deal with it now, feels like a prisoner exchange

Rins: Jaja. But you tweeted 2 hours ago?

Alex: Yup! It’s even prettier now

Rins: Like you :* ;) go home mate, nothing wrong with getting some peace, they’re not going to be annoyed

Alex: Dani won’t be annoyed

Alex: Marc might mortally wound me

Rins: Just call Dani then

Alex: Hmm might do. 

Rins: Call Dani. And tell him everything you told me last night, and if you have to, make Jorge kill Marc. #foolproofplan

Alex: Jaja. I’ll text him.

Rins: Ok… :P ;)

Alex: Thanks for everything, I had such a good time

Rins: Me too. I’m a bit mad at you now because I have to learn how to miss you again

Alex: Aww. :/

Alex: You don’t, you really don’t. Whenever you want, come to Switzerland.

Rins: Nerves gone again then?

Alex: Yeah. Excited again. I get to move in with _Dani Pedrosa_.

Rins: I know, and I’m really happy for you

Alex: Sorry

Rins: Don’t be sorry. Friends is more than what I imagined

Alex: Same. Maybe more than what I deserve?

Rins: Yes how dare you not live your life by my side, unhappily not in love with me

Alex: Jaja ok. Thanks ♥

Rins: Soppy :P

Alex: Me? 

Rins: Pfff. Ok, friends? And we leave everything else in the past.

Alex: Perfect. 

Alex: One more thing

Alex: Dani would like to thank you

Rins: ??

Alex: For teaching me _that_ tongue trick

Rins: You ruined it

Rins: Suppose I’ll go and wank then, enjoy your rock

Alex: Jajajaja ;) #TeamAlex?

Rins: #TeamAlex *fist bump*

Alex: *fist*

Rins: Fucking hell stop it

Alex: Jajajaja ;) bye bye

Rins: bye.

Rins: :P

*

_And there you are._ The sight of him is enough to make Dani shiver from top to bottom, the night not really cold enough to make that happen on its own, still warm enough in September for his hoodie to be doing a good enough job. _Just sat here like you’ve not been a ghost._ He walks up slowly, like he’s approaching a nervous animal that might bolt, before stopping just before he thinks his footsteps are going to be audible, and taking a deep breath. _Here we go._

He walks the last few steps as lightly as possible, then realises he has headphones in and can’t hear anything, before getting to just behind him and taking yet another deep breath, heart now hammering in his chest, and sits down next to him.

“Hey.”

*

“Hey.” He feels his fingers dig into the hug a bit more, senses on overload with the smell and feel of the rider wrapped around him again, memories fired up instantly, and moves slightly to make them comfier, allowing himself to wrap his arm around him to pull him in, feeling himself somehow relax but his heart hit race pace at the same time at the little _hmm_ of satisfaction from other Alex, with his eyes closed and head buried in his chest, faint smile playing on his lips at the hand running gently through his hair and the low whisper, both of their voices low and quiet. “What’s wrong?”

“Glad you’re here.”

“Hmm, break good?”

“Break very good. Like rewinding for a bit.”

“Hmm, I know. Why rewind?”

“Just everything was easier. Not better, but for a while…it’s good.”

“But you miss Dani.”

“I miss Dani. But I have Dani forever so I think a week is ok.”

“Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened?”

“When?”

“Something tipped you didn’t it? What happened?”

“Nothing much. Just needed a break.”

“Know the feeling.”

“Can you believe it’s Aragon already?”

“No.”

“Moves so fast. Felt like slow torture last year, and this year’s just…gone.”

“I know. Same. But we’ve had a good start to Moto2?”

“Have we?”

“Um…yeah?! Won races…”

“Yeah.”

“So I think we’re doing pretty well…”

“Yeah, maybe. Well enough to take Dani’s seat, and not well enough to live up to my brother.”

_Oh shit._ “Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened?”

“Well if I do well, I get my boyfriend’s ride. But I’ll never do as well as Marc, now. Aragón, already. No time left. So just concentrate on doing the best I can so I can break Dani’s heart as quickly as possible, I guess, and watch everything slowly get ruined as he watches me take it away from him.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“You think I’ll fail?”

“No, I don’t think you’ll fail. I think you need to talk to Dani.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s not going to ruin you. If it does, he’s not worth-“

“He’s worth everything.”

“Then it’s not going to ruin everything. You know the only thing that could ruin-“

“Is going to sleep curled around your ex boyfriend crying to them about things you should have been brave enough to share.”

“Yeah.”

“Well too late. Please don’t make me move.”

“I’m not going to make you move, babe. If you want to go to sleep here, go to sleep here.”

The fingers dig in a bit tighter and he lets out a long, calming breath into Rins’ chest. “I want to go to sleep here.”

*

_Dani. How._ “H-hi…?” 

“Hi.” The older man smiles at him, checking the reaction, which seems to be positive shock, and then lets his eyes wander over the view, not really sure how to continue or if it’s up to him to decide. “Long time no see…”

“Look I wasn’t trying to be-“

“Hey, no. No problem, it’s no problem. Just not really sure what to say.”

“Oh. S-sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, baby. Just talk to me.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“Dani…”

_I’ve missed you so much._ “Yup. That’s me. Still up for marrying me?” _Just the way you say my name._

“Did you bring the-“

“Yup.” He leans back slightly to delve into his pocket and hook it out, slightly shaky fingers passing it over, little bolt of lightning as their hands touch, both then looking straight ahead again, weird, weird stilted conversation and mood, but at last ring back on.

“Thanks. Felt weird without it.”

_Know the feeling._ “Felt weird without you.”

“Sorry I just needed a while to deal with some stuff.”

“I understand. Now. I’m just worried why you didn’t do that how you usually do that.”

“Hmm?”

“With me. Under the sheets way too late on a Sunday night, talking quietly even though we live on our own…”

“This wasn’t usual stuff.”

“I realize. What is it? I’m guessing it’s not about me, or well, about us. Or being engaged. I hope?”

“Hmm.” He takes a deep breath, leaning down onto Dani’s shoulder, and laces their fingers together between them. “It’s kind of about us.”

“Right…”

“It’s more about me being a bit pathetic and running away for a while.”

“Nothing pathetic in running away for a while if it helps you out.”

“See that’s what I thought and I said I needed some space and for people not to worry, but then it’s like I set off a bomb.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you. But I said I loved you and I was sorry for how I was after the race, and I said what I was doing, and I asked for space.”

“I know. And I hope I got better at trying to be less paranoid.”

“You did. Did you trust me?”

“Yes. But doesn’t mean I didn’t get paranoid and worried and everything else.”

“I think I made a mistake.”

“With the break?”

“Hmm. Should have dragged you off somewhere and been honest.”

“Honest…”

“Yeah you know, that thing you’ve always been with me-“

“You’ve always been honest with me, I think. Until now?”

“I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Why?” _And what._

“Because you have to win this title. It’s not an option, you _have_ to win this title.”

“I know, and-“

“I need to say something else first.”

“Ok…”

“And I’m really sorry how I made everything worse, and I’m sorry because you really didn’t need it right now. And I’m really sorry that I’m just a stupid kid with-“

“Hey, stop.” He shakes his head and pulls him into a hug, pure relief flooding through both at the feeling, before gritting his teeth as he feels him start to sob into shoulder slightly. _Oh baby please just talk to me._ “Tell me what it is.”

“First, last night I slept in Alex’s bed and I kissed him. Not properly, I just…I’m sorry. And nothing else happened, and I’m really sorry.”

Dani closes his eyes and grits his teeth again.

“Second, if I come top three in the championship again next year they’re going to give me your ride, unless you win the title this year and-“

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah and I’m sorry-“

“No, listen to me.” He pulls away enough to cup his face and stare into two very emotional brown eyes, probably more and more mirrored in his own. “I mean seriously this is all this is?”

“I kissed Rins.”

“And you’re going to get my ride. Right? So where’s the world war?”

“Seriously, and I treat you like shit, and I don’t know if I can ever even win a Moto2 title, and I don’t know if I could race you, and I don’t know if I could race Marc as a teammate, and I certainly don’t know if I could beat him. And I don’t even know how to change the utility bills in my new apartment to my own name, and you’re still here in your expensive shoes and whatever incredible aftershave it is that sends me crazy treating me like I actually know what I’m doing-“

“Alex.”

“Hmm.”

“Take a deep breath.”

“Trying.” He nods and closes his eyes, hands closing around Dani’s forearms and forcing himself to try and relax, nodding to himself.

“You don’t treat me like shit. Ever. Well, no more than I sometimes treat you like shit-“

“You’ve never exploded like-“

“Um, yeah I have. And certainly for worse reasons.”

“Whatever. I can’t remember-“

“I left you in that cake shop. And you got a taxi back and you even brought and paid for the cake.”

“Oh yeah.” He smiles at the memory, little huffing Pedrosa making them both smile, before opening his eyes again and feeling his breath catch. _Dani. Hi._

“And you can race me, or Marc, or Jorge, or Vale, or Pol and Maverick or anyone. And you will, some of us at least. And you’ll beat us sometimes. And you’ll get better and better and better, until it’s ‘Alex’s brother Marc Marquez…’, although all the cool people already see you like that anyway….” He trails off and nods at the little _oh you mean you?_ and smile. “Yup. And shall I tell you a secret?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t pay my gardener. Or...well, our gardener.”

“What?” Alex manages a smile, frowning at him slightly and the _eek!_ amusement coming back at him making him told on a bit tighter.

“I don’t pay him. I’ve no idea who pays him or who gave him the job but every month a receipt and confirmation of payment comes through the door and I have no clue how.”

“Seriously Dani don’t-“

“I’m not lying. Honestly! You can check when you get home. Everything that you think is all mature is literally just chance or I got it free. My shoes were free.”

“What?”

“Sponsor. My shoes were free. My aftershave wasn’t free but I’m lucky I like it because I kind of bought that so the shop woman would leave me alone. I have no idea what that third button down on the coffee machine does. And I have no idea where the instructions are to find out. I don’t know what made that mark on the ceiling in the hallway. All the furniture is arranged to hide a red wine stain-”

“Ok ok I get it-“

“Good.” He pulls him into a kiss, feeling himself and the Moto2 rider in front of him get lost in it for a minute, relief like a tidal wave, and then wraps him in a hug and presses a kiss into the crook of his neck. “Whatever you want to do, you can do. Swear in tweets, go to France, go running at silly times of day. Train without Marc, turn off your phone. But don’t…” He presses his lips against his ear, feeling Alex’s fingers dig in to his hoodie like he’s hanging on for dear life. “Don’t do it because you’re worried about something. Ok? Just if you want to.”

“I want to go home now.”

“Everyone’s in-“

“No I mean Geneva.”

“Motorland in a few days.”

“Then I want to go to a hotel. Just you and me. Please?”

“Because you’re worried or because-“

“Because I just want to spend some time with you.”

“Then ok.”

“I need a bit longer to psych myself up for Marc.”

“Your brother was a nightmare?”

“Yeah. Pretty much. Everyone else, to my face at least, got the hint. I love him to death but I just needed to-“

“I can imagine.”

Alex squeezes him as a little ripple of affectionate amusement goes through them both, starting to relax again. “Hmm. And I didn’t realize everyone thought I was that much of a liability.”

“That’s what you think?”

“Well I’m not even left alone for a week…”

“It’s been interesting. Without you. Especially Marc, this past couple of days.”

“Hmm?”

“Well why are you assuming you’re the liability?”

“Because it’s like a hungry orphan ran away-“

“Hmm, maybe. Maybe for Emilio…” He smiles at him and moves some hair off his forehead, eyes locking back together again. “For me, and I think for Marc, it was a bit different.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we all kind of found out how shit we are at everything when you’re not around.”

“Pff whatever-“

“Well I know I’ve been pathetic. And Marc, especially without Jorge, is all flapping around without a clue what to do with himself.”

“I doubt that’s because of me though-“

“Hmm I think it is to be honest. No one really knows what they’re doing without you.”

He stares back at him for a minute, suddenly able to see it all in reverse, and then lets himself start to smile and bites his lip. “You actually believe that?”

“Yup. So maybe you’re Marc’s little brother and my fiancé and an EG Marc VDS Moto2 rider and the younger son and anything else, but you’re also that last cog that you put in the machine that makes it work, and we all just kind of fall apart when you go on TeamAlex holidays.”

“God Dani I’m so sorry and you’ve not even reacted to the fact that-“

“Tongue?”

“Just lips. Quick. Regretted it. Really needed a hug.”

“Why Rins?”

“Because he knows everything but it didn’t feel like he wanted anything from me and it was nice to rewind a bit to when it was less complicated.”

“Are you ever going to do it again?”

“No.”

“Then that’s my reaction. Let’s go and find a hotel.”

_Just like that._ “I love you.”

“I know. That’s why that’s my reaction. And I love you too.” He pulls him up, spending a few seconds in a hug on their feet, before lacing their fingers together to set off back to Dani’s car. “What do you want to do?”

“What we usually do, please.”

“Sunday night session?”

“Hmm. And everything else. I’ve missed you so-“

“I know.” He backs him up against the passenger door and presses their lips together again, hands starting to find their way under the fabric of their hoodies, before his phone pings in his back pocket as an ironic reminder of how easy it was to want to turn it off, before the ringing starts in earnest and he pulls away and takes a deep breath, both frustratedly amused.

“Guess who?”

“Marc.”

“Hole in one.”

“Ok.” Alex smiles at him, shrugging slightly, and then pries the phone from his hand and presses connect, putting it to his ear, eyes still locked on Dani’s. “Hey.”

_“ALEX!”_

“Hi. I hear you kind of miss me.”

_“Like hell. Where are you? What are you doing? Did Dani find…oh I guess Dani found you. How are you? Can I do anything? When will you be back?”_

“Just setting off to find a hotel with Dani, all good. No thanks we’re fine, probably tomorrow. I love you, now I’m going to put the phone down and I will see you tomorrow.”

_“No wait don’t-“_

He bites his lip to try and not laugh, mostly successful, before Dani takes the phone back.

“I found him. We’re going to find a hotel. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

_“No wait don’t-“_

“Marc?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Go and spend time with your fiancé, and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

_“Am I doing it again?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Ok well….whatever, you know. Call, don’t call…all fine…and relaxed, you know…no problem…”_

“Bye bye.”

_“Bye….”_

*

Marc: Where are you?

Jorge: On the way

Marc: Andorra tonight?

Jorge: Can you be bothered?

Marc: Yes I was ordered to spend time with you

Jorge: When you say spend time

Marc: I’m going to …ok no.

Marc: Hopefully _you_ are going to fuck _me_ into complete oblivion

Jorge: Good stuff. See ya soon ;)

Marc: And also hold me tight and be nice to me

Jorge: No problem ♥ idiot


	64. One Of These Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - the Eagles. Classic song :)
> 
> Thanks so much ♥ 
> 
> Hope you like :)
> 
> Now will be a bit away for a week, but hopefully won't be too disruptive! ♥

Marc: If it’s ok I’m going to set off now, I need the drive

Jorge: Did anything bad happen?

Marc: Like what?

Jorge: Like are you crying and screaming because don’t drive if you are

Marc: No I’m fine. I’ll see you up there. I love you. A lot. 

Jorge: Want to talk about it?

Marc: Later. Drive safely, amor

Jorge: You too xxxxx

*

“Marc?”

If it wasn’t for the car on the driveway, he would have assumed he wasn’t here. But the car is there, and his bag is abandoned in the hallway, and once he reaches the living room there is a lamp on, and a sleeping figure on the sofa. _God._ He looks at him for a few seconds, completely peaceful and sculpted and every cherub cliché he can bring to mind, before sitting in the just enough space in front of him, jacket abandoned on the chair opposite, and running his fingers down his forearm. “Hey. Wake up.”

“Hmm.”

“Tired…”

He blinks a few times, catching up with the situation, eyes locking on Jorge’s and letting him watching the spark of affection get lit as his brain processes who it is, before nodding and closing his eyes again, tugging lazily on his sleeve. “Get comfy clothes on and come and keep me company.”

_Ok._ He nods at him, although he realises a few steps later he couldn’t see that, and goes back to his own bag, jeans deposited next to it quickly, t shirt left as is, jogging bottoms – normal ones – pulled on, before going back over and poking him enough out the way to get on with him, frowning down slightly as he doesn’t really react except to pull him in and bury his face in his chest. The Mallorcan presses his lips against his ear and gives him a squeeze. “Hey. You ok?”

“Hmm. I’m ok. Maybe a bit hurt…”

“Alex?”

“Hmm. Not at him, just… everyone says the same thing.”

“You mean me.”

“Mm…yeah.”

“That’s different. Just because of the situation. If I could, I’d go everywhere with you and call you every few minutes.”

“Hmm.”

“I mean it.”

“Alex used to be like that.”

“I know. But Alex is-“

“Growing up and grown up etc, I know. I know, just don’t like it.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“Oh.” 

He feels the smile against the fabric of his t shirt and moves slightly to get comfier. “I was going to say, it’s a big year. In his career, and in his life. I don’t think he’s growing up and growing away from you at all. I think he’s just trying to find himself a bit of space to figure everything out.”

“You don’t think it’s going to stay like this?”

“You mean like you’re not twins? No. I think in the future I’ll be changing the locks as a surprise to try and get you to myself.”

“Seriously.”

“Seriously. I know him and Dani have a lot more space than we do, but I think that’s them, together. He’ll come back. I imagine it will be the other way round.”

“Other way round?”

“You’ll probably have to screen his calls and get a bodyguard.”

“Jejeje. I hope so.”

“I’ve always thought there was something slightly terrifying about him..”

“Alex?!”

“Jaja. No, just kidding. You’re the crazy one.”

“Ok, good.” His eyes finally open, head pulled just far enough back for the eye contact, Jorge’s breath stolen by it, before he lets his fingers wander under the fabric of the Yamaha rider’s t shirt, feeling the muscles twitch underneath, both still staring at each other, time slowing slowing slowing until he’s pushing him into the sofa, pinning him down, mouths crashing together, t shirts hitting lamps and chairs, before they’re yanking trousers off and finally smiling into it, Marc almost falling off in an attempt to free himself from a sock, yanked back onto his perch and ending up pressed flush against him, before he’s straddled and groaning at the friction. 

*

They’ve not spoken a word since they got in the car, Alex realises as they’re walking into the reception of the hotel. Dani’s voice confirming the reservation seems like it’s coming from a different reality, one that hadn’t just been filled with an hour of low music, headlights and the line in the middle of the road guiding the way through the dark, a reality where this was weird for them, rather than the only other person they should be doing it with. He stands there, kind of mute, confirming his details, more relaxed than he can ever remember being in public with him, certainly in Spain, and then follows to the lift, then out the lift to the room of the suite, with two double bedrooms attached to it, and finally finds himself pressing the button on the remote for the blinds and watching the city come into view inch by inch as it rises, aware he’s dumped his bag in the exact center of the shared living space and shrugging it off. 

“Leave the lights off.”

“Hmm?”

“Where are you?!”

“Bathroom. Unpacking.”

_Typical._ “Come back here, we’re only here for a few hours.”

“But-“

“Dani, come back.” He smiles to himself as the footsteps return, hands going round him from behind to give him a squeeze, before he turns round to look down at him and smile. “Lights off, so we can go on the balcony and be in here with the blinds up and no one can see in.”

“Ah. Ok.”

“Want a drink?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Ok.” He nods, pulling away and over to the mini bar, before diverting to the desk and picking up the room service menu, eyes studying it intently, Dani’s eyes studying _him_ intently, and then nods to himself again and looks back up, shy smile when he sees the audience. “What?”

“Just looking. Good view.”

“Not so bad from here…” He watches Dani grin back and then shrugs, very bad attempt at nonchalance. “There’s a hamster stood in the way of it though.”

“Pfff. I thought this was going to romantic and-“

“Shhh.” He grins at the irony, phone now in his hand and room service dialled, and then flips his middle finger up at the amused glare he can see out the corner of his eye. “Hi, yes. We need two bottles of Moët. Suite. 406…Thanks.” He puts the phone down and looks back at the sheepish MotoGP rider smiling at him, and then beckons him over and pulls him onto his lap. “Sorry, amor. What were you saying?”

*

“Fuckk.” He bites his lip again, fingers white as they dig in to the sofa, feeling his eyes roll back in his head as Marc’s extremely wet tongue circles again, hand wrapping around him, midnight eyes staring back up at him through his lashes, perfectly aware of exactly what he’s doing to him and more than enjoying the writhing mess he’s managed to create. He flashes his eyes at him, humming as he hollows his cheeks and swallows him again, pulling back to repeat and then slowly, slowly, does it again, gag reflex most definitely under control by now, the resultant growl making him twitch, pulling back again and rolling his tongue around his tip, string of saliva left connecting them as they lock eyes again and he lets himself smile, knowing how deliciously evil it looks [but definitely not ever practiced in the mirror not at all..], and then wraps his hand around him again, teasing now over and using every tool at his disposal, listening to the breath get faster and groans get lower until he pulls back, judged to perfection, and keeps that same expression as Jorge spurts on his face, that obviously some sort of final straw, like he’s finally been tipped over some sort of agonising edge.

“It’s…” It takes Jorge a good while to actually talk, Marc’s tongue playing with the corner of his mouth, still staring, challenging, evil, catching a drip, that making the older rider almost writhe around at the sight of it. “It’s one of _these_ nights-“

“Yeah. It is.” He smiles up at him, running his tongue over his top lip, before letting himself smile again, getting off him and heading for the kitchen, t shirt in hand, throwing it in the sink and flicking the tap on full for a second to wet it, then cleaning his face off with it and dumping it back in there, still rock hard and finding it hard to really go through the motions.

“I like these nights.” The voice makes him jump slightly, closer than he expected, before he closes his eyes and smiles, letting his head fall to one side to expose his neck to the kiss already making space for itself, groaning at the ceiling as Jorge’s hand snakes round and closes around him, kiss now more vampiric than teasing, until he follows his lead and bends over, hands braced on the edge of the counter, shivering as a saliva-lubed finger traces his crack and then pushes inside, lips attacking his back, everything just rough enough, soon enough cursing at the floor and hissing as he pushes inside, fingers digging uselessly into the marble counter and muscles flexing to hold himself there as he starts to thrust.

*

“Next bottle?”

“Next bottle.” Dani nods, reaching just far enough out the bath to grab it without risking toppling out, and slides back under him, tipping the bottle perfectly, guided by Alex’s hand, to let the younger rider take a sip. “This is heaven.”

“I know.” The Marc VDS rider nods, grinding slightly evilly against the older man, and then laces their fingers together on his stomach under the soap suds as Dani takes a sip. “Should do this more. No one gives a shit. No one can see that we’re in the bath about to have a lot of sex.”

“Oh are we…”

“Were my intentions not clear when I sucked you off on the balcony?”

“Alex!”

The younger rider grins at the splutter of champagne that fires past his face, and then again at the look on Dani’s face as he turns over to face him, fingers tracing down his chest. “Problem?”

“Well…no…”

“Hmm didn’t think so. Shall I do it again?” He cocks his head to the side, evil sparkle making Dani’s eyes even wider and darker and more magnificent than normal, and then takes a breath and disappears under the water, teasing him for a second and then popping back up, hair plastered down, one eyebrow raised. “Or maybe we could get out the bath and use the bed.”

“We could.”

“Maybe you could fuck me until I’m a mess and can’t walk.”

“Alex!”

“Problem?”

“Well…”

“No?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Missed you. Really loved all of tonight. And now I would like to meet tomorrow screaming, please.”

_Evil._

“Mr Pedrosa is that some driftwood in this sea or are you just happy to see me?”

“Right, that’s it.” He grins at him, sharing a sloppy kiss as he pulls the bath plug out, and then manages to haul them both, and some towels, over to the bed, mind briefly wandering over the idea of damp bed being unpleasant to sleep on before remembering there’s another one. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. And we’ll talk about it tomorrow, with breakfast in bed, and no reason in the world to move.”

“Perfect.” He grins into a kiss, slowly melting into the sheets along with him, until they end up half tangled in towels, trying to throw them off but caught up, the sound of Alex’s laugh making the hair’s on the back of Dani’s neck stand up, making every nerve ending hum. _God. And that’s mine, all mine, for the rest of my life._ “I missed you I missed you I missed you.” He punctuates each one with a kiss, pure bliss of the expression on the younger rider’s face making his chest feel like it’s going to explode, before finally they relax into it again, tongues exploring, little hums of pleasure passing between them, pressed together on the bed and pulling each other in. 

“Dani.” He pulls away, breathless and slightly flushed, and runs his hand through the older man’s hair. “Just…if I ever do that again, come and find me. Ok?”

“Maybe.” He runs his fingers down his spine and presses a kiss to the end of his nose, shy smile and closed eyes sending another little firework display through him. “But that seems to suggest I’m ever everrr going to let you go ever again.”

“Am I going to be stalked now?”

“No.” He squeezes his ass and flashes his eyes wide for a second; the breathy little groan in response reciprocated. “But I’m going to trust my instincts now.”

“Instincts.”

“Hmm, the one going _it’s not me, I should be helping_. Instead of the one worried you were…gone.”

“I’ll never be gone. Be serious, Pedrosa.”

“What-“

“I’ll never be gone.”


	65. Aragón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break... ♥
> 
> Thank you ♥

_Oh fuck._ He's not sure what happened as he gets down to turn 1, a few seconds down on them both after a bit of a crazy start to the race, but he's very sure what he's seeing. Two figures, one orange and one blue, just about getting to their feet, visors up, in a very definite stand off. _Oh FUCK._

*

"We did it in Donington, we can do it again."

"We can. Because we did." He nods against him, forehead to forehead, and then takes a deep breath. "And we have to start setting some kind of positive precedent if this-"

"I know." _If this is going to work._

"Marc?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Always."

"Irony."

"Fuck off."

He smiles at that, pulling him into another kiss, and then feels them both cling on a bit tighter for a second.

_At some point this week I think we decided this was the final straw, didn't we?_

*

_"I don't believe it! Lorenzo was trying to go round the outside and we have both the race leaders in the gravel at Turn 1, and they're a bit slow getting to their feet..."_

*

_Oh, fuck._ He watches them, yelling at each other, worrying about the obvious limp on his brother, and runs his hands over his face, aware this puts Dani in the lead, also aware what it might mean after talking to, or trying to talk to Marc about it. _"Well we can't go on like this, something's got to change."_

They're obviously not too bad, both at least on their feet, but they certainly don't look happy about it.

*

"Are you ok?!" Both with visors up already, Jorge struggles to his feet, aware they're probably expecting a show in the stands, making his body language as aggressive as possible. "Marc, answer me please."

"I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY-"

"I'M YELLING BECAUSE THEY'LL EXPECT IT. NOT YOUR FAULT. ARE YOU OK?" He walks over, hand gestures not too hard to decipher, and watches the spark come back slightly in Marc's eyes.

"OH. YEAH, JUST MY LEG. YOU?"

"I'M OK, JUST MY ARM. WHAT HAPPENED?"

"PUDDLE ON THE INSIDE." _And the rest._

"DID THE BIKE HIT YOU?"

"YEAH."

"GET CHECKED OUT PROPERLY-" He stops half way through, hoping Marc got the gist, and pretends to be talked down from his 'anger' by the marshals, answering their questions and looking back with a grimace as he sees Marc accept a stretcher, never a good sign and especially not from him. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

*

Dani: Any news?

Alex: Jorge's arm isn't good, Marc's seriously bruised his leg, can't stand up very well. :/ will you be ready to leave soon?

Dani: Yeah, are you still ok to leave tonight?

Alex: Marc got fairly angry when I said I'd stay, so yeah :) 

Dani: Ok, 15 minutes?

Alex: Perfect. :)

*

Jorge: Please reply :/ 

Marc: Sorry they took a while. I'm ok, I can still come over tonight if you've not decided you're angry after all :(

Jorge: I'm not angry, I've been panicking. Seriously it's too difficult to get information. Nothing broken?

Marc: No, just seriously bruised and some skin gone. Stitches, ouch. You?

Jorge: Yeah same but no stitches. Just a bit bandaged and bruised. I'm driving back, come with me?

Marc: Suspicious

Jorge: I don't care, just come back with me tonight please

Marc: You're really not mad are you?

Jorge: I decided to try it

Marc: And I skittled you onto the floor

Jorge: Yeah you fell off. I put myself in the way. Please come home and believe me.

Marc: I'm fine, I promise ♥ deep breaths. And yeah, let's get out of here. About an hour should do it.

Jorge: Ok. And you're sure they should let you go?

Marc: I'm going to give you a massive kiss in a bit and prove it ♥

Jorge: Sorry I'm being a bit pathetic

Marc: Yeah please don't show any affection for me :P

Marc: [I know how you feel, see you soon xxxxx]

*

@55martinaa: Knew it wouldn't last! :( #friendsyeahright @lorenzo99 @marcmarquez93 good for @26_DaniPedrosa though! ;) :D

@26_DaniPedrosa: Never good to see rivals crash! :/ RT @55martinaa: Knew it wouldn't last! :( #friendsyeahright @lorenzo99 @marcmarquez93 good for @26_DaniPedrosa though! ;) :D

@marcmarquez93: :) RT @26_DaniPedrosa: Never good to see rivals crash! :/ RT @55martinaa: Knew it wouldn't last! :( #friendsyeahright @lorenzo99 @marcmarquez93 good for @26_DaniPedrosa though! ;) :D

@lorenzo99: Jaja believe me we've argued before ;) @marcmarquez93 @26_DaniPedrosa @55martinaa 

@marcmarquez93: Nope never?! ;) RT @lorenzo99: Jaja believe me we've argued before ;) @marcmarquez93 @26_DaniPedrosa @55martinaa 

@marcmarquez93: Calm after the storm, food and football with @lorenzo99 @rickycardus88 #warwounds pic.twitter.com/kijisbijs

@lorenzo99: Still your fault ;) RT @marcmarquez93: Calm after the storm, food and football with @lorenzo99 @rickycardus88 #warwounds pic.twitter.com/kijisbijs

*

"Hey."

"Hey. Wish I could-"

"Yeah I know. Let's just get to the car-"

"Crutches?!"

"It seriously hurts."

"Would carry you if I could without people-"

"Come here."

"Don't want to be seen-"

"There's no one here-"

He leans in, Marc bracing himself on the wall and moving his hands around his waist, crutches dangling from his wrists, and rests their foreheads together, breathing him in, checking he's real, his own damaged arm left by his side as his other hand combs through Marc's hair and steadies his head, voice low. "Today was a complete disaster."

"I know."

"We need to seriously talk about this-"

"Yeah."

"Shall we go home-"

"Yeah. Let's go home and lock the doors and-"

"Ok." Jorge nods at him, finally letting their lips connect and letting a little satisfied hum into Marc's mouth as he lets him in, lost in it for a second, and then feels his blood freeze at the cough from the other side of the room, Marc going rigid in his hands. _Oh my-_

"Well th-this explains a lot."

*

"Hey there. Remember me? The guy from the hotel a few days ago?"

"Oh hi. Where are you headed? Connecting flight?"

"Nope, just Geneva."

"No way. Me too! When we get there would you like to have sex with me?"

"You know that sounds quite good. I don't have much luggage though if you want me to stay over."

"Well amazingly enough there's already quite a lot of your stuff there..."

"I guess that'll work out ok then. Sex with a stranger, exciting."

"Could make it even more exciting. Mile high..."

"Dani you don't-"

"Give me 2 minutes then follow me, ok?"

"You know how to sweet talk me."

"My mouth has many talents."

"Ok go go go go I will be there."

*

_Fuck._ "Um...yeah I guess maybe it does."

"How long?"

"Since December...."

"Fuck, Marc?! And you didn't tell me?!"

_I didn't want you to tell me to stop._ "No I didn't and tonight is not a good time-"

"Are you serious?"

"Um, yeah." _Once we've talked about this, who knows._ "Santi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it a problem?"

"N-no..." The older man looks between them, Jorge still with his eyes trained on the wall, face red, and clears his throat. "I'm just quite surprised."

"Um, we were."

"Jorge Lorenzo. I mean...Jorge Lorenzo?! I thought you'd fall out-"

"We did too." The younger rider smiles at him ruefully before looking back at Jorge and prodding him slightly, prompting Santi to try and back the sentiment up. "Hey, it's ok."

"Yeah, listen...I don't care. I mean, I care, but if you're happy then I'm happy. Just, um...quite shocked."

"Y-yeah." The Mallorcan nods and clears his throat, finally managing to look back at him. "We were."

"You, er...you going to drown your sorrows tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going to Jorge's."

"You do that a lot."

"I do."

"Because he's your boyfriend."

"Um...fiance..."

"Wow. Ok. Fucking hell..."

"I know. And obviously, you know..don't say anything..."

"Of course I won't. Who else knows?"

"Er...Emilio, Alex, Tito. Hector. Our parents. Laura. Dani-"

"Dani?!"

_Ah, yeah._ "Plus a friend from Cervera. Ricky. Jonathan. And Raul. Oh and Vale."

"What?! Dani and Raul and Vale?!"

"Yeah...funny story...Dani is gay with my brother..."

"WHAT."

"And Vale just kind of...figured it out at his Christmas party..."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not a joke." He pulls Jorge in again for a kiss, making the point, and then nods down at his bag. "Babe can you carry that."

"Yup." More confidence back, Santi very definitely not reacting negatively, the Mallorcan picks it up with his good arm and puts it over his shoulder, nodding Marc to go first and then reading the _actually just give me a minute with him_ and nodding at them both.

"I'll meet you at the car."

*

"Finally."

He nods down at him, just deposited on the sofa, and sits down next to him, good arm going round his shoulders and pulling him in, both relaxing into it for a few minutes, TV going on, letting everything sink in, before the younger rider sits back up, eyes suddenly brimming, and bites his lip, force of everything on his face taking Jorge's breath slightly. _This is it. This is going to be it. And in that way we always end up being ironic it's going to be me saying no._

"I'm really sorry."

"I put myself in the way."

"I lost it."

"It happens."

"Not like that. I lost it because I saw you were there."

_Oh._ He lets that sink in for a second, gulping and feeling his own eyes well up, before closing them and taking a deep breath. "We can't keep doing this."

"I know."

"I can't come out though, not yet. I can't do it-"

"I know." He coughs to try and rid the catch in his voice and looks back at the TV, although not watching it. "I'm not sure I can. And I'm not sure it would help."

"You mean-"

"Yeah I mean I can't do it anyway. I can't do it anymore and if we keep pretending we can we're going to keep losing and crashing and getting hurt but I don't honestly know what to do because I don't know if I can do it without you anymore but I know I can't do it with you and I _can't_ watch you end up on the floor-"

"Hey, shhh. Stop." He pulls him back in, feeling the same dampness on his cheeks, and hangs onto him for a while, until he's calmer and breathing more normally, letting his fingers wander through his hair and staring blankly at the TV, more strangely numb than really letting the reality start to sink in. "Marc?"

"Yeah."

"You can do it without me."

"Don't-"

"You can. But I don't think we should make any decisions tonight."

"But you agree."

"Let's not-"

"Just tell me if you agree."

They stare at each other for a few seconds, both kind of daring the other to hold it together, before Jorge gives him the tiniest nod and watches it crash down.

"Yeah." He feels another wave of emotion pass through him and bites his own lip again, letting himself get dragged down onto the sofa proper until there's nothing between them, feeling the reality of that start to sink in, Marc obviously a few seconds ahead in that reality and already trying to claw back to the other one, almost shaking his head through it like a simple refusal is as good as a rewind. The kiss desperately pulls him in, salt on his cheeks almost tasteable to the Mallorcan, as intense as it's seemingly possible to make a simple act - and they've tried more times than they can remember by now, any and all other things forgotten in a bid to prove it's not true, feeling that feeling he'd imagined couldn't really be that bad, realising in a crash that it's actually so much worse. _Better to love and lose than never love at all._ "Yes I agree." _I don't agree._ He feels his jeans undone, pulled down, t shirt pulled off and over the bandages incredibly gently, both reacting to it so differently, the younger rider's lips tracing a line down his stomach until he suddenly snaps out of it and shakes his head, pulling him back up and wrapping his arms round him, hanging onto him for a while, not sure what else to do and gradually feeling the fight leave the Honda rider, that, if anything, the worst signal for both about how serious they are. They stay there for a while until they're both just about able to talk again and Marc pulls the older rider's clothes back on, struggling to sit up on the edge of the sofa and staring into space for a while, until he feels the Mallorcan sit up behind him, good arm tracing his arm, lips pressing gently against his neck, still staring.

"Fuck, Marc. Is that you?"

"What."

He looks at his own arm, no red seeping through the bandages there, and gets to his feet as gently as possible, looking down and feeling himself flash white hot. _Fuck._ "Ok dressing change."

"Urgh. Sorry." He takes a deep breath and looks down to inspect it a bit better. "I didn't even feel it."

Jorge swallows hard, perfectly aware why, and heads off to the bathroom, getting everything together before closing the mirror door of the cabinet and suddenly finding himself face to face with the reality, watching his eyes well up again and biting the back of his hand, trying to keep it quiet at least, leaning over the sink and shaking his head, every few seconds managing to control it before it goes again, almost trapped in there, aware he shouldn't be, he should be helping, until the door opens and Marc's there, taking the stuff from him, sitting him on the toilet and tracing his thumbs under his eyes, kissing him on the forehead and running his fingers through his hair, before he changes the dressings, re-bandages with a bit of wincing, and washes his hands, finally ending up staring down at him and holding out his hands. 

"Let's just go to bed."


	66. Motegi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Snowed in so updating muchly ♥
> 
> We're getting closer to the end now! :/

_After all that drama in Motorland with both race leaders and the two chasing in the Championship ending up in the gravel, Pedrosa, who starts from P2 today, now has a 50 point lead in the Championship. If that was Marquez or Lorenzo we'd be using different words by now wouldn't we?_

_We would. But Dani knows as we do that luck can change in an instant, so I think for his sake as much as ours we'll leave it at that. 50 points, just has to keep finishing somewhere up there really, and come Cheste he should be champion._

*

"I'm really nervous today. Maybe because it's the home of Honda and I'm suddenly that guy, you know?"

"I do. But you don't need to be. 4 races left, so even if you just get 3rds and 4ths, even if Marc or Jorge wins every race until the end of the season, that's enough."

"You don't think I should push to win."

"I think you should push to win the title."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You know every time I wake up next to you the idea of the title gets more and more likely, and less and less important."

_Aww God._ "PR version: Don't say things like that. Go and win it." He backs him into the wall again, hand leaning next to his head, and leans down for a kiss. "Non PR version...that's the nicest thing I've ever heard and I love you."

"Hmm. Non PR version: can you stay a few more minutes-"

"Yes." The younger man nibbles his lip and palms him through his jeans, smiling at the little _hnggg_ that reverberates around them. "Think I can manage that."

*

Marc: Good luck!! You'll do amazing :)

Alex: Thanks! I'll try

Marc: Have you done the maths?

Alex: ??

Marc: P3 by Cheste is achievable, just stay in front of Luthi.

Alex: Oh, I know.

Marc: No pressure... ;) but you can take it because you're Alex Marquez and FUCK YEAH LET'S GO

Alex: Jajaja ok somehow that actually helped. :P ciaooo, good luck if I don't see you

Marc: Thanks :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx be safe

Alex: Same xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*

_And we thought at some point maybe it would go back to 'normal' but I think they really are friends now aren't they?_

_I'd say so. Even after Aragon, maybe because of that, they've been inseperable all weekend. Track walk, dinner on Thursday, autograph sessions. I think they even had breakfast this morning._

_You say 'because' of Aragon?_

_Proving a point, I think. That it's possible to separate on and off track. Although on track results have been patchy this year, Lorenzo certainly has changed a lot in public._

_He has, I agree. Always a pleasure in private but he seems to have started letting everyone in..._

*

Marc: Hear that?

Jorge: Yup. No gay suspicion? ;)

Marc: Apparently not, we're just friends ;)

Jorge: So see you at the hotel?

Marc: Bar, 9pm. Santi is coming. Bring someone.

Jorge: I'm bringing Ricky

Marc: Ok. Where are you?

Jorge: Hospitality.

Marc: Go to the toilet in 5 minutes exactly

Jorge: Baby...

Marc: Do it :P we agreed until Cheste and I'm not wasting it

Jorge: Right ok... [secretly not sighing at all ;)]

Marc: Hahaha :P just a chat and a kiss :P

Jorge: Jaja god I know, good luck trying anything else and not spending the race as a sticky mess

Marc: Don't :P

*

"Hey."

"Hey." He backs him into the wall, both already hands everywhere and mouths meeting in the middle, spending a couple of minutes like that before pulling away and going through the last minute details and wishes, Marc slightly limping away blowing a kiss back and trying to hide his flushed cheeks as he heads back to his side of the fence. 

Marc: See you on the podium. 

Jorge: Yeah you will, damn right

Marc: Today is mine, back off Princess

Jorge: Jaja we actually had Nico in here yesterday

Marc: Jajaja oh well :P fine

Jorge: Love you, be safe

Marc: Same, same.

*

"Hey. Leg ok?"

"Not bad."

"Where the hell did you find that pace?"

"It finally clicked again, I don't know to be honest. Good setup too."

"Hey."

"Hey. How were you getting out the corners like that?"

"Well I'm definitely not telling you. What is it now, 40?"

"41." The smaller rider smiles at them as he walks past to take his place on the podium, gap still substantial, and smiles down at the reception, Jorge joining him a few seconds later. _Good day to be a Honda rider._

_"And race winner, Maarrrrccc Marrrrrrquez!"_

*

"You know..." He smiles across the pillow and ruffles some of Marc's hair, hand captured and laced through his. "Every time I wake up and see you here it feels like the first time."

"Yeah, I do know." He presses his lips to the back of his hand and then pulls himself in to snuggle, satisfied sigh breezing over the Mallorcan's chest and concentrating on the moment as much as possible. 

_Getting harder though. Knowing when it's going to end. Knowing that's going to rush up and hit us in the face. Knowing this isn't going to happen rarely, it's not going to happen at all._ "You know what else I know?"

"What?"

"The only mistake I made was running away."

"Hmm?"

"On the street in Geneva. I shouldn't have run away. And thank God you followed me."

He bites his tongue before the _I'll always follow you_ escapes, forgetting the deadline for a blissful second, before nodding into his hair and pulling him into a proper kiss, hands moving him on top and grinding them together until he's really moaning at him, before turning them over and closing his eyes to anything else, concetrating on Marc's breathing as he works him open and pushes inside, still mesmerized as always by the face looking back at him, and the moment that sometimes happens, and happens today, when he gives away what he wants and digs in, kiss more violent and teeth nipping at his lip, blood tasted before his eyes roll back in his head and his hands grip the headboard to steady himself as the Yamaha rider pounds into him and he lets himself go, these moments more often than the gentle ones since they had the breakdown and the conversation and made the decision. _And I would complain but I know we're just getting better at self-defence._ He grunts through a few more thrusts, Marc groaning at the ceiling and knuckles white as fingers close around him and pull him over the edge, growling through it as he spurts between them and braces himself a few more times until Jorge follows him over and collapses on him, panting into the pillow. _Just like the first time. Full circle._

He stays there a few seconds before pulling out and moving back round him, letting that same deceitful little cloud of _look we're putting the barriers back up, it's more sex than love now, we can do this_ take over, before Marc locks eyes with him and they both feel it go, melted by the truth and replaced with that same desperation from the two days after Aragon, when every look was full of the same thing and knowledge and countdown, eyes welling up slightly before the younger rider manages a rueful smile and shakes his head, burying his face in Jorge's neck and running his fingers through his hair. 

"We're doing better."

_You know, we are. But are we doing better at the right thing._


	67. Phillip Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup still stuck! ;) Enjoy? ♥ please let me know...!

_Jorge Lorenzo, starting from pole in Phillip Island once again, will be hoping to get back on the top step of the podium today after Marquez did it last time out in Japan, both still chasing Dani Pedrosa's significant championship lead..._

*

"I don't care."

"Marc-"

He cuts him off with another kiss and throws the bolt over on the door, now locked in and eyes burning at him, before manhandling him out his t shirt and starting that evil grin again. "We said we'd just live a little before we-"

"I know, but this is-"

"Really risky and really hot? I know." He pulls on Jorge's jeans, managing to get him out of them, before ripping his boxers down and pushing him face first against the wall, legs spread far enough to both tempt Marc and compensate for the height difference. "Say stop if you want me to stop."

The silence rings on.

"Ok then." He smiles to himself and gets on his knees, pulling his cheeks apart and lapping at him, feeling the reactions and little reaction noises go straight to his groin in the dark, abandoned Honda garage, and then works his fingers in, crooking them and sinking his teeth into his shoulder as Jorge growls at the wall and bucks against him. _Just tell me to stop..._ He repeats it a couple of times, well aware by this point that the Mallorcan is nowhere near listening, reduced to a growling, leaking mess, and then growls back at him as he buries himself and lets the breath he's been holding go in a long moan, feeling incredible and not felt very often, hiss usually coming from the other, before he starts to move and laces their fingers together against the wall to steady them, rhythm increasing until he's straining with the effort and sweat is pouring off both of them, before he wraps his hand around him and tugs him into oblivion, thrusting again as he follows, both panting against the wall as they come down from it and he pulls out.

"Fuck."

"We're going to do that again before Valencia."

"Fuck, please."

Marc smiles at that, smiling to himself more than anyone, and presses another kiss to his back before moving him out the way and getting on his knees.

"What are you..." Jorge trails off as he watches, eyes devilish again and mirroring those staring at him oh-so-innocently, and he bites his lip harder than Marc managed to in the preceding ten minutes. 

"Fuck."

"Someone has to clear it up...." He grins up at him, still evil, and traces his tongue up the sign again, tasting the Yamaha rider and cleaning off the splattered 93 on the wall. "Feel free to join in..."

*

_And you can see from the reaction that this victory means a lot, Lorenzo really back on form here at Phillip Island, Marquez just not able to keep the pace. And another great ride from Pedrosa keeps that lead to a good margin; he's really managing the pressure well._

_That he is. And if he keeps doing that, he's going to be World Champion no matter how many races the others win._

_Exactly. No heroics, and it will finally be his._

*

Dani: No heroics?! I'm leading the title fight, bastards ;)

Alex: Haha I heard that. I think they meant the bad kind ;) we still on for tonight?

Dani: I'm waiting for youuuu, mini bar is open

Alex: But are you open? ;)

Dani: I can be...

Alex: Hnnnnngg ok ON MY WAY

*

Vale: Miss you

Linda: Miss you too. How is gay island?

Vale: Jeje it's ok I think. Dani and Alex are good, certainly

Linda: Damn. 

Vale: ?

Linda: My dream threesome! hehe ;)

Vale: Ok which one...

Linda: I didn't dance with the baby for nothing...

Vale: You know if you'd said the other one I might have thought about it long enough to lose some sleep and scare myself

Linda: Dani is a cuddler. I would refuse that.

Vale: Noted. I'll give Alex a call then shall i?

Linda: Jeje you wouldn't dare. but I would not refuse :P

Vale: Payback is that red head from that model shoot you did last month

Linda: Haha saw you looking :P 

Linda: And hell yes

Linda: and since Bambino probably wouldn't say yes, maybe we should cut out the middle man and call her...

Vale: Don't tease me.

Linda: Me?? ;)

Linda: I'll think about it :P

Linda: I miss you ♥

Vale: I miss you. Everything ok?

Linda: All good except you're not here. Also you said Dani and Alex...

Vale: Ah yeah, something weird with the other two. They're obviously still together but...I don't know. Something changed.

Linda: Bad way or good way?

Vale: 'walk into Yamaha and find things I'll never forget' way. And they seem distant and...fakely cheerful.

Linda: Hmm well...everyone has those moments I guess, easier to smile than explain

Vale: I love you.

Linda: I know baby, I love you too

*

_Nine points._ He looks over the pillow at Alex again, snuggling closer, which is fairly rare, and feeling his heart melt as the younger rider seems to sense him and pull him in, ending up much closer and smothered in adorableness, before taking one last deep breath and forcing himself to relax, shutting down all the scenarios going through his mind until he's breathing in time with the Moto2 rider wrapped around him, finally starting to drift off. _Nine._

*

Marc: We didn't fuck in a toilet yet

Jorge: Sweet talk, awww

Marc: Too much vodka for sweet talk. How's the parrrrty Mr Victory?

Jorge: Good, please come down

Marc: The way I feel right now that's a bad idea

Jorge: Aww sorry

Marc: No I mean I'm horny as fuck and had enough to drink to not trust myself

Jorge: You're in the same hotel yeah?

Marc: Yeah

Jorge: Bar toilets, 5 minutes

Jorge: Disabled, better lock and more room

Marc: If the elevator has a camera they might see my excitement :/

Jorge: Think about Jack Miller

Marc: Cool thanks, sorted :P ;)

*

"FUCK." He pulls out slowly, aware the rest of it was enough for Marc to probably wince for the rest of the night, and grabs enough paper towels to kind of clean them off, before he's watching Marc slide to the floor, trousers still down, boxers up and face flushed, kind of collapsed and glassy and grinning. 

"Wowwww."

"Good?"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." He grins up and him and sighs, before looking down at his state of undress and seeming relatively amused by it. "So good. Toilet sex, check."

"Check."

"Come and sit down."

"It looks so inviting."

"Shush. Sit."

"Ok, Sir." The Yamaha rider raises his eyebrows, him now buttoned up and normal-ish looking, before joining him and sighing in the same way, enjoying the teenage rebellion of it much more than he wants to admit, before almost choking as a plume of smoke billows out from his companion. "Marc what the f-"

"Nine points. Fuck it."

"But-"

"But *lists 99 problems*...a cigarette isn't one so shut the fuck up." He grins sideways at him, registering the slight spark of worry behind the excited, amused horror, mirroring it somewhere himself, before he takes a long drag and leans in to blow it back into his mouth, losing his mind slightly as he realises Jorge knows what he's doing and is accepting it, ending in another nicontine stained kiss before an alarm starts ringing and they both start to giggle, swear and panic in equal measure.

"FUCKING SMOKE ALARM! WELL DONE!"

"I didn't know they'd have one in here-"

"Put it out!"

"Too late! Boost me up." Marc ends up under the window, cigarette still in mouth and nodding up at the open window, waiting, before they both suddenly realise the ridiculousness of the situation again and giggle, too much alcohol and pressure to not, really, and Jorge starts to shake his head, realising the crux of it. 

"Oh _no way_. If you escape I'm the one found in the smoky toilet with no fucking excuse."

"Fine ok, you go then. But hurry the fuck up!" He drags him over and bends down with his hands laced, sharing another slight giggle before there's a non-Gas jeans clad ass disappearing out into the alley behind the hotel, followed by a loud _oof! Fuck!_ , Marc left with an amused eek face. "Ok babe?"

_"Yeah great it's only about 3 fucking meters!"_

"Ouchhhh." He giggles again, able to hear the grumbling, still, and then takes a deep breath. "But you're ok?"

_"Yeah I'll go and walk in the front door covered in shit and moss."_

"Ok..." He grins to himself, knowing the tone and knowing there is a grin under the grumbling somewhere, before wincing as the banging on the outside door starts and he gets pulled back to reality. _Ok well...I'm alone in a toilet that is full of smoke. I am drunk. My t shirt is ripped. My lips are swollen. It could be worse. I am the World Champion for at least another week, and that's worth some mercy, right?_ He takes a deep breath, wondering if the staff are going to know who he is before deciding they probably won't, and then opens the door. The look on their faces reminds him of the other two problems quite quickly, re-fastening his jeans as fast as possible with a red face and spitting the cigarette onto the floor, _tiles; tiles are ok right, they don't burn?_ , before desperately trying not to laugh on his way back to the main entrance, almost running away, refusing to engage in English, heading outside to actually smoke one via the bar for a another beer, before almost weeing himself as an arm goes round him from the dark.

"Marc?!"

"ARGH!!!" _Santi. Santi. Don't hit him._ "Hiii."

"What are you doing, hmm?"

"Smoking my second cigarette of the night because the first one set the smoke alarm off in the disabled toilet."

The older man stares back, mouth open. "Right..."

"We tried toilet sex and I'm DRUNK. But toilet sex was good. Messy? And then I set everything on fire and Jorge jumped out the window."

_He jumped out the window._ "What?!" _Toilet sex._

"It was only about 3 meters, he's fine. I don't think he fell over."

Santi rubs his hands over his face, still not quite on board with the situation being factual, before feeling himself start to laugh, Marc joining in and nodding, equal _I know, what the fuck?!_ expression on his face, holding each other up and giggling and nodding.

"I know."

"3 meters?!"

"I know I thought it was ground level but you could..." He giggles again and takes a second to get his breath back. "You c-could almost hear the cartoon whistle when he plum-plummeted."

And again.

"Fuck."

"I know."

"Fuck. Is he ok?"

"I assume he's back-"

"No he's not back at his fucking party." The voice makes the other two turn round, irate Mallorcan stood behind them pointing at his trousers, eyebrows raised. "Becasue he can't find the fucking door. 3 meters. 3 fucking meters."

_You've just been wandering-_ "Aww babe, you work out though, right?"

"Don't try and 'babe' me you violent little shit."

"Oh violent, really?" He grins at him in disbelief, holding his t shirt up to reveal a bite mark that makes Santi cough and go purple, before feeling the breath leave his lungs as something suddenly clicks, smoking area secluded and safe enough, and he finds himself left with a fakely sullen, amused nod, cigarette stolen from his hand, and Jorge's arm going round him, Yamaha rider's hand wedging in the back of the waist band of his jeans as he presses a kiss into his hair; Santi not sure where to look but more from a sudden attack of strange _awwwww_ than anything else. They stand there for a little while, comfortable silence and watching the smoke spiral out, before Jorge strokes his thumb over the small of his back and nudges him with his hip.

"Cold, babe?"

"Frozen."

"Well to prove I'm not the kind of boyfriend who throws his boyfriend out of windows..."

"Hey-"

"Shut up." He grins and steals the word with a peck on the lips, before pulling away and taking off his jacket, much more clothing on underneath than Marc anyway, and draping it roud his shoulders, sharing the close eye contact as he does and feeling that constant little spark go through them again. "Better?"

"Much better. I'm glad you're not that kind of boyfriend."

"Me too." He smiles down and pecks him on the lips again before grabbing the packet from his jeans and lighting another, aware of the third wheel and not wanting to make the couple moment too long, and looking over at Santi. "Nine points. Any suggestions?"

The other man looks back at him for a minute, recognising the attempt at reinclusion and smiling appreciatively for it, before kind of half-nodding and half-shrugging, looking away to the opposite side of the little terrace. 

"Well...Dani is quite small. To be honest I'm not sure he'd survive 3 meters..."


	68. Sepang, Part 1: The Bottom Half of the Hourglass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title kind of nicked from FOB Immortals.
> 
> Chapter longer than anticipated, cliffhanger more cruel. ;) ♥ 
> 
> I hope you like?! It's quiet, please let me know! ♥

"Well...I'm out. So I guess fiance rules have to come into play now."

"You can still catch me for P2."

"I can. And if I think you're not going to get Dani, I will. Fair deal?"

"Fair deal."

"Ok. How hungover are you?"

"Fuck I'm glad you said that because I think I died."

"I think...did I...I think I had a weird dream..."

The younger rider shakes his head slightly before regretting that and burying it back in the pillow. _Nope._ "If you meant the window...that actually happened." He giggles and winces again, hearing Jorge do the same, and nods again. "Yup."

"Thr-"

"Three meters."

*

marcmarquez93: Paradise with @lorenzo99... #Bali #PreSepang2daysofparadise #shortbutgood @26_DaniPedrosa

*

Hector: ....

Marc: Lighten up :P ;)

Hector: I like how you know exactly what I was referring to

Marc: Ah, yeah...

Hector: To be fair it's true

Marc: Alex would tag it differently

Hector: ?

Marc: Think about it ;) :P

Hector: ARGGHHH

Marc: Jeje sweet dreams. Jorge says night night loverboy

Hector: You're with him again?

Marc: He can see the screen and yes we're wrapped up in the bed with the air con really high to remind us it's October

Hector: Freaks

Marc: It's not all cold...

Hector: K bye

*

anamaria99: So @lorenzo99 and @marcmarquez93 on holiday together again... seriously guys...is it a gay bar?

marcmarquez93: Look who I found in the bar?! Not that we were in the bar. ;) @lorenzo99 #seriously pic.twitter.com/ojbs

*

Hector: Stop anon-sassing members of the public!

*

93jaja73: You really expect us to think you're this good friends... @marcmarquez93 @lorenzo99 

marcmarquez93: Good friends = good holiday @lorenzo99 #yesreally

*

Hector: Marc

Marc: Hi

Hector: I will confiscate your phone

Marc: Yeah that'd be fun for you :P

Marc: Give up until after Cheste, ok?

*

"Alex, are you awake?"

"Yup." He sits up, yawning slightly and rubbing his eyes, before pressing the light controls for the bathroom, enough light coming into the room for it to be enough but not a shock. "You ok?"

"Um, no."

"What's wrong?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"I could win it tomorrow. And I know I didn't freak out and everything's fine and I'm calm and collected and-"

"Are you finally having a meltdown-"

"Yes."

"Right." He nods, turning the lights up in the room a bit more, before turning back to him and settling back down, pulling him down with him and pulling the sheet over them, _like usual_ , counselling space they always use, somehow, light shining through the white cotton enough to light them up enough. "Talk to me."

"You should go back to your room and sleep."

"Maybe I should. If I'm feeling like a dick."

"Still feeling like my rock, then?"

"Yup." He smiles at the expression and cups his face as he kisses him before moving a bit closer, breath warm between them, and sighs contentedly. "So I'll be waiting until dawn, talk whenever you can."

He nods, taking a few minutes of kisses and deep breaths, before finally it starts rolling, from 125cc through 250cc to MotoGP, through injury and triumph and belief and self-belief, until he's listening to Alex recount every point and pick it all apart, somehow remembering the most ridiculous details from almost half an hour ago, listening to reason and belief pull apart every bit of doubt and fear, until he's nodding into his chest and taking some more deep breaths, feeling it all start to make sense again.

"Alex you'd better never leave me because I will fall apart."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"Jeje." He laughs into his hair and ruffles through it, turning the lights off again and curling round him, heart melting at the way he clings on, and keeps his mouth as close to his ear as he can as he carries on, not really saying anything at all, just waiting until he's calm and then almost asleep and then asleep, spending the few minutes after that looking down at him and having his own private freak out, the possibility almost exciting enough to make him need to jump up and down and scream at what is now 3am, before he controls it and matches their breathing to clam him down, last little words he's not sure if he said in the room or in the dream but meaning them either way.

"Same."

*

_3 hours._ He looks down at the screen telling him the time and then back out at the view that's been stealing his breath every time he's seen it since they got there, and takes a deep breath. _One day we'll come back, right? We'll come back and we'll only have to buy one room. And we'll sit here together and instead of me crying over it, we'll be laughing about it, right?_ He takes another sip of his drink, feeling the burn and hissing slightly, watching the sun really start to peek out from the horizon by this point, and suddenly feels it hit him again, so beautiful all he wants to do is go and shake the man in the bed awake so he can share it; so aware he's not doing that and he's not going to do that. _Step by step, we step back. Because-_ He hears the bed creak behind him in the room and looks back in time to see him come out and sit down next to him, draping his arm round his shoulders and pulling him in, nothing said until the sun hits them and he nods towards it.

"Sunrise."

_Yup._ "D-didn't think I should wake you-"

"I've been awake for a while."

_Oh._

"Watching you and wanting to come outside-"

_Oh._ "Don't. I know. I wanted to wake you up-"

"Don't cry alone, baby. Especially not looking at something like this."

"Can't really help it-"

"You can. You can do anything."

"I can't-"

"You can. It's rude to argue with your fiance at sunrise."

"Oh, ok." He sniffs and laughs slightly, one of those sad ones to acknowledge the effort and intention of the words instead of because anything's funny, and then turns and buris his face in his chest. "Don't."

"Don't..?"

"Don't."

*

Alex: Pole = good start

Dani: Agreed, same to you.. ;)

Alex: yeah don't know how that happened?!

Dani: I do ;) 

*

_So if he wins this race, he's World Champion, obviously. If he finishes in front of Marquez, the same. If he doesn't finish, Marc has to be on the podium at least. The rest of the maths you can see on screen now. It's a great margin to have to play with..._

_It is, and starting from pole will certainly have started to calm the nerves._

*

Dani: I need to see you

Alex: Same, same. Just about done, stay as late as possible in the garage

Dani: Ok

Alex: Ok here, come out

Dani: no, come in. First door on the left

Alex: ok

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Ok?"

"No. Not ok. Relapse."

"Ok well...breathe. Ok? Just breathe." He cups his face in his hands and smiles at him as Dani closes his eyes and wraps his hands around his forearms to hold him there. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Congratulations on your podium."

"Thanks. Ready to repeat that?"

There are a few seconds of pause filled with more deep breaths before he nods and opens his eyes again, Alex standing back in satisfaction when he sees the expression in them, nodding and pulling him 

into a kiss. "There we go. Let's do this."

"Win a title. Win a title. Done it before."

"Quite a lot."

"Going to do it again."

"Yup."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm coming to parc ferme so for God's sake remember not to kiss me..."

"I'll try..."

"Always good enough. Vamos!"

*

_Incredible start for Lorenzo from the second row, shoots in front of his friend Marc Marquez and Championship leader Pedrosa into Turn 1, leading from the front as he does..._

_Now the big question for this race is: will Pedrosa push? Or is he going to keep it as sensible as possible?_

_I think that depends on the situation. I think if the others try and really up the pace early, he'll settle and concentrate on staying-_

_Sorry, what were you saying?_

*

_Oh my GOD DANI._ He takes in another sharp breath, technically watching the race from Marc's side of the garage, but enough general drama to cover it and everyone knowing he's very good friends with the older rider, before feeling himself start to calm, remembering that expression before he went out, and so many others before it, feeling himself start to smile as Marc takes him back and starts after Jorge again. _Oh my God Dani._

*

_Lap 10 and Lorenzo still leads, but the gap back to P3 is less than half a second, both Repsol Hondas missing some paintwork by now I imagine..._

*

_"If you're not past by lap 10, it's better to wait a while and think about it. Then with a few laps to go, then come back at them-"_

_"Marc says the same."_

_"Marc's right."_

_"So you usually look at it like that?"_

_"Depends what's at stake but usually, yeah. It's usually not as crazy as what you were used to..."_

*

_I thought they might have decided to concentrate on keeping Lorenzo in their sights, but this is certainly civil war at Repsol Honda, and somehow the Mallorcan still hasn't disappeared into the distance..._

_Well he is good friends with Marquez, maybe there's a plan._

_Unless that plan involves a crash, I don't think it's going to work._

*

_Don't you dare._ He walks outside, staring up at the sky, and somehow catches the eye of Emilio across the pit lane, world slowing to a standstill around them, so much said in it that he forces himself through the next breaths still staring at him, before looking up again and then back, catching the tiny, regretful nod and shrug, confirming the desolation for one side of the garage and the one last roll of the dice for the other. 

_Don't you dare rain-_

He grits his teeth as the first drops hit, sudden and almost unannounced as everyone who's ever ended up in the gravel in Sepang can attest to, before that seems to break the spell and he runs back to look at the screen. 

_Now please, just come in._

*

_Fuck._ It's almost funny, after so many laps of complete war, the way they all sit up at the end of the pit straight and look at each other. Genuinely, far enough ahead to afford the moment, the 3 last rivals standing, all just sitting up to ask each other. _Well, gentlemen. It appears to be raining. What do you think?_

A lap of Sepang is long. A lap of wet Sepang is very long. A lap of wet Sepang on dry tyres is long enough to bear, raise and educate a child to Masters level. Marc goes first, Jorge more nervous although with less to lose, making it round the first couple of corners ok, rain serious but not yet standing on the track, residual heat forcing steam up from the tarmac, nothing left in the world except the feeling of the tyre on the surface and the track in front of him, concentration level impossible for more than a couple of laps, no idea if he's left them in the dust or if they're sat behind him playing chess and laughing, about half way round before he risks a look and feels his heart jump slightly, one Repsol Honda still on his exhaust and a Yamaha not too far behind, although the gap certainly bigger than it would have been in the dry. 

By the time he's taking the last apex before the back straight, he's aware of the salvation waiting so close down the road, aware of the importance of the next minute, and lets his brain wander through the possibilities of where everyone else might be, no idea how far back anyone else was, or who managed to pit with enough warning, before he eases on the brakes, like it's a 125 on a test, and holds his breath through the corner, making it into the pit lane with a woosh of breath, brief relief gone as he readies himself for the swap, Dani's crew readying themselves the only clue as to his rival's success in navigating back there with him.

_So I guess this is it. And if I win, I still lose._

And the pit board doesn't help.

P8, +13.8, L8

_Impossible?_

_Nah._

*

_Still here. Still upright. Still looking at my twin exhaust. Still seeing the numbers tick down. Still catching. Still going to do it._

And then that evil little voice comes back, not the one from the midnight therapy with Alex, the real devil; the other devil. The one that's best friends with Marc.

_But it would be great to finish in front of him._

P6, +8.9, L5

_It would be great to finish in front of him._


	69. Sepang, Part 2: The First and the Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys ♥

_Please just stay there, and stay on._ He watches him through a few more corners, sure he'd seen more than just 'a different line' through the previous two, sure he was lining him up, sure it was a bad idea, regardless of the glory, and sure there was nothing he could do about it except wait, and watch. _Please just stay there._

*

P4, +3.2, L3

_3 laps. 3 laps, World Champion. Marc, Pol, and Valentino. 3 laps._

He brakes a bit earlier than Marc, nerves back again although the state of the track is soaked but constant, and then follows him round one and two, both ending up right behind the Tech 3 in front, Marc obviously lining him up, pace now back to World Record ridiculous, before he dives down the inside, just enough room for it to not be stupid, but not enough for it to not affect the other Catalan rider, before Dani is suddenly looking at an open gap just waiting for him, takes a deep breath, and takes it.

P2, +2.6, L2

_2 laps. 2.6 seconds. No._

He feels that sink in, a reality where Vale is on the top step, he's on the podium and Marc is up there with them seeming like a very good option, and finally feels that evil little voice stop, focusing only on the track in front of him, so, so close now, and letting Marc through without a second thought once they're on the back straight, watching him have a wobble in true Lorenzo 2012 style, foot stamping the floor to keep himself on, Dani staying to the inside and mindful of what happened in Aragon, before he's passing the pit board, he realises, for the last time as The Best Rider to Never Win A Title. He feels the emotion of that hit him again before he starts to brake into Turn 1, focus back and giving him some relief from it, through 2, and then Marc is taking him again and he's waving him through, gap back to Jorge big enough to drop the pace a bit and be careful, half a lap, quarter of a lap to go, and then the back straight, and that final hairpin that feels like he's in slow motion, before he's finally heading straight towards the line, one more time, with what feels like hours to let that sink in before he really gets there, chest exploding and eyes suddenly wet as he crosses it, shaking his fist at the team, almost unbelieving, still, braking down into Turn 1 and looking up to see a man in blue and yellow sat there, waiting, waving to his crowd before turning back and beckoning him over. 

He stops, somehow, marshals there to hold the bike as it sits there, and ends up smothered in Yamaha rider, Vale's eyes wide and happy, arms pulling him in, yelling nice and congratulatory things between them, before there's Marc on the other side, visor flipped up, eyes emotional and, he can tell, not about losing, just about _him_ , arms going round him and squeezing, _I'm proud I'm so proud of you, well done you bastard_ somehow reaching his ears, before Vale's pulling a wheelie away from them and he's waiting for Marc to leave, but he isn't leaving, and there's another Yamaha rider pulling into the space left by his teammate, beaming at him, holding out his hand to shake in a nice little reminder of the past and the fact that it is the past, eyes meeting and Jorge's crinkling as he obviously smiles again, reading the emotion and pulling him in for a hug, before he's left briefly alone as they pat him on the back and roar off, both having a rare moment of after the flag teenage rebellion and drag racing and wheelie-ing their way back round, and Dani's left looking up at the crowd for a second before two more figures appear. 

"Well done. Not too suspicious if I'm here too, right?"

He shakes his head, just about able to make sense of Raul's words, accepting the hug and congratulations and yelling through it with him, before he's left staring a a very emotional face, passing him his victory flag, nothing said or needed to be said during the eye contact, before he pulls him into a hug and squeezes, feeling Dani kind of go and it all suddenly hit him, hanging on for a few seconds and trying to make sure his words are heard, _world champion, Dani, world champion_ hammering it home.

"Ok, go go go and I'll see you in parc ferme. Love you."

*

_I'm sorry for the emotion up here in the box, it's just fantastic to see him finally win a title._

_It is, and from the reactions of everyone stopping to congratulate him and cheering for him in parc ferme, I think even his rivals agree._

_I think they do. Alex Marquez especially. They are very good friends and do a lot of training together in Geneva, and the family defeat obviously doesn't get in the way, it was more like watching Marc and Tito last year._

_Yeah I think it's great to see, everyone genuinely very happy for him. And, of course, drowning him in champagne._

*

Dani: It's been amazing but just want you now please :) I'm in the smoking area with Santi and Emilio, somehow

Alex: I've been looking for you! Give me a minute :)

Dani: NOW

Alex: Jeje :P I'm coming

"Hey."

"Hey. Is there CCTV out here-"

"No." The older rider pulls him into a kiss, finally a sweeter taste than champagne, and steadies them against a table as Santi blushes slightly and smiles into his beer, secluded in the little garden courtyard, noise from inside still just about audible. "You'd better be sleeping in my room tonight."

"Oh I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

"Ok, good."

"Good?"

"Um maybe a bit more than good." He grins at him, pulling him down for another kiss, before they try and look casual and not gay as they hear the door open, relaxing once they hear the _jajajajajaja_ echoing up, all looking at each other in a kind of _oh well guess who that is._

"Daniiiii!" His teammate grabs him into a hug, flinging Alex out the way as he does and earning himself a smack in the process, before it's Jorge pulling him in, not throwing anyone out the way, squeezing him a bit too hard and then letting go, pulling something out his pocket and unwrapping them before passing a cigar to each of them. "The door's locked for the next 15 minutes so no one else is coming out." He lights his, lights Marc's and Santi's and Emilio's, lights Dani's under a look of pure appreciation as he realises what that bit of peace means, before wrapping his arm round Alex and pulling him in just as the Mallorcan puts the lighter back in his pocket and shrugs at him, evil grin. 

"Yours is just for show. You're too young."

If looks could kill. "Light my fucking cigar, Lorenzo."

Jorge looks at Marc, whose eyebrows are equally raised and mouth is equally grinning, before smiling back at him and flicking the flame back on, depositing it again in his pocket and sighing in satisfaction as Marc moves under his arm and pulls him in, air sticky and hot but never too hot for that, comfortable silence reigning for a minute or two before Marc clears his throat and looks at his manager and brother. "So...funny story. Don't know if Santi told you, but last weekend-"

"Marc-"

"Last weekend-"

"Marc!"

"LAST WEEKEND..." He almost yells it this time, no hand going over his mouth or fingers poking him to make him stop, just about able to talk through the giggles, and gives Jorge a squeeze, now tangled up in each other after the slight struggle and Marc peeking out from under his arm. "Last weekend after the race..."

*

"Keep them closed..." 

"Yeah they are..."

"Ok now walk another three steps and then stop."

"Ok.."

"Ok, now open your eyes..."

He does, face going straight back to emotional, what he imagines from the quick cursory count is 26 red roses on the bed waiting for him, confirmed a second later, and buries his face in Alex's chest for a few seconds, getting himself back under control, before pulling away again and having a card, a very big card with 'World Champion' scribbled on the front of the envelope, put in his hands, both sitting on the edge of the bed and Dani starting to open it with trembling fingers, reading through it and eyes welling up as he does.

_Dani...you did it :). So first, I talked to everyone and got it all organised, and we're not actually going home tomorrow. We're going to Bali, to spend a week together, just you and me, to the hotel where Jorge and Marc went; so we know they'll keep their mouths shut ;)._

_Secondly, well...I'm not sure where to start. The bit above I left space to write in after, once we knew where you were going to win it, but this bit I'm writing sat in the back garden in Cervera. I hope it was Sepang or Phillip Island because I think a South East Asian post-championship honeymoon would be better ;) Anyway, we've just been to Rufea, and you're starting to kick our asses. Well, certainly mine. You're in the shower and my mum is making us all coffee. And I'm not sure why now, and I'm not really sure why I'm so sure you are going to win it, but you are. I dreamt about Montmelo last night, and you were asking what suddenly made me so affectionate...well for a start I'd hope I'm always nice :P but I know what you mean. And it's just because I'm so proud of you. Now, though, just as much as after any victory, or when you win the title. Because it started when you first got on the bike, and finally you're going to get the pay off. So yeah, I'm always proud when you win, but I'm more proud of how many times you've lost and kept trying. Because...because...it's just amazing. And that more than anything means I know that you're never going to drop me, because you're a superhero. And you're mine._

_I guess one day we're probably going to get married. Maybe by the time you read this I will have proposed to you... ;) who knows. If not, I guess I'm standing or sitting next to you right now with a ring in my pocket and a whole other speech...and maybe tipping you off about that isn't very romantic but you love me how I am, and how I am is that I wrote that here so :P._

[pause for eye contact and either proposal or kiss to reinforce previous proposal] _jaja_

He gets to that bit and looks up, grinning through tears again, and laces their fingers together before pecking him on the lips and carrying on.

_Or maybe you proposed to me? ;) Who knows. But that doesn't really matter. I want that, and I want that with you, but I just want to spend my life with you. And maybe sometime I'm going to take your seat, or you're going to retire, and I'm going to move to Swtizerland. Maybe I'm going to be the one who starts falling off and getting hurt. We're possibly going to have to suffer through double dates with my brother and your old enemy. Point being, some of it is going to be incredible, and some of it is going to hurt, but as long as you're there, I'll be ok. And I hope that's true for you._

_So well done baby. I love you, and I'm so glad I hunted you down so cruelly and forced you to be gay with me ;)_

_You're everything ♥ and I love you a lot_.

_Love,_

_Me._

_I was going to put my name, but I'm fairly sure there's only one person who would write this..._

_And one person whose words you would read to the end._

x

[throw card on the floor and make love to me]

*

He shakes his head as she raises her eyebrows and is about to ask about another drink, private flight and very trusted staff, and shifts slightly in the seat to try and wake his arm up, looking half out the window at the lights of Asia twinkling below and half at the figure asleep curled round him, a weird mixture of bliss and torture, letting his fingers play little patterns on the small of Marc's back under the fabric of his t shirt as he thinks, knowing his face is set in that overly serious expression the younger rider always tries to kiss or poke away, letting that thought and every other one fade for a few seconds as Marc mumbles and snuggles down, fingers splayed on his chest moving slightly, leg wrapping a bit further round, like he's trying to hang on.

_This is the last long flight we're going to take._

It makes his eyes well up and makes him guiltily call her back and order a whiskey, smiling self consciously as Marc shifts slightly again and she looks at them both in complete adoration, before he knocks that back and stares out the window again, wishing they were what she was seeing, aware his fingers have stopped moving and they're now there to make sure he stays there, gritting his teeth and sniffing slightly.

_This is the last long flight we're going to take, either forever or for long enough for it to have been too long ago._

"Jorge."

He looks round at the voice, ending up face to face with Santi, which is still weird for him, private plane or not, knowledge or not, and tries to blink it back. "Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

_Am I ok. There's not really much I can say to that._ He smiles at him sadly, slight shrug moving Marc a bit too much and earning him a sleepy grumble, before he looks back down at him and bites his lip, everything suddenly coming back at the sight of him with blinkers off, and shakes his head back at the older man before sliding down further in the seat and wrapping Marc up properly, forehead to forehead and closing his eyes, trying to block out everything else, feeling a blanket land on them and the glass of whiskey taken away, whispers just in ear shot from further down the cabin.

_"Did something bad happen we don't know about?"_

_"I've no idea. I think just let them sleep and wait and see if they want to talk. If it did, it obviously wasn't between them."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Well...look."_

The Mallorcan swallows, hard, just about back under control again, trying to filter it out, and traces his finger down Marc's cheek before leaning in to peck him on the lips, settling back down, eyes closed, that at least affording him a bit more privacy in some ways, and settles in to spend the flight the opposite of asleep, taking advantage of the 12 hours or so they have before they land to hold onto him and not have to look at the same expression on his face mirrored on Marc's, that just a step too far.

_Will it ever have been too long ago._


	70. De Memoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took years ♥ Title means 'off by heart' in English, ie from memory.
> 
> I used my favourite soppy song, again...Amenjena by Nicole Scherzinger. ;) :) and again, hope it's ok with that someone that I did another song chapter ;) ♥
> 
> The italics aligned left are flashbacks, most to a holiday they went on between parts 1 and 2 that I didn't write; to AmenJena which I think is a resort in Morocco? Can't remember. Or other moments. The non italicised bits are 'now' ie between Sepang and Cheste.
> 
> We're getting close, now. Just thanks so much ♥ can't even explain how much!

_My love I don't know where to start this_  
 _Because I don't know where it ends_  
 _I want to try and say things_  
 _I've never had the courage to send_

"Morning."

"Morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Um, since 3."

"What time is it?"

"9."

"Fuck, Marc-"

"I slept a lot recently." _And although you'd never admit it, I know-_ "You didn't. I played a lot of Clasicos..."

"Did you...?"

 _Glide over the unspoken 'all the hours I shouldn't have slept through'..._ "Yup. Kicked a LOT of ass."

"That's good."

"It is. Coffee." He puts it on the bedside table and leans down for a kiss, soon wrapped back up in sheets and fiance, before they end up staring out the window, coffee getting colder and colder, Marc suddenly turning to him and lacing their fingers together. "I'm going for a run-"

"I'll come with-"

"No, I need it."

"Oh. Ok..."

 _Please don't think it means anything._ "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"The first time I came here and looked at that view, you know what I could imagine?"

"What?"

 _Finally dare to say the things that are useless, now. Good idea._ "Hiking up that hill." He takes the coffee back, now cold and not his, but takes a sip anyway. "With our kids and a picnic, and telling them about that time their _other_ dad almost pushed his friend Ricky-"

"Don't."

"Yeah you're right I'll see you in a bit." He gets up and leaves, already dressed for the run, hearing the figure in the bed cover himself back in it and biting his lip until he's past the front door. _See you soon._

_Baby believe me when I tell you_  
 _You have made me a new heart_  
 _Remember us in Amenjena?_  
 _If we could just go back to the start_

_"You know sharing a room with you for a whole week is less annoying that I thought."_

_"Oh great, low expectations eh?"_

_"Jeje. Maybe in some ways. I've read your book, I know you're naturally a mess."_

_"Oh don't read that."_

_"Why?! You published it. It was interesting."_

_"Yeah I did, but now...I don't know. It's a bit out of date. Don't need it anymore."_

_"Don't need it?"_

_"I don't feel like I need to hide behind everything and write a book of all the things I'm scared to say."_

_Aww. "Oh."_

_"You've changed me, Marquez. You've changed me into...I don't know. Someone better."_

_"Says you..."_

_"Yeah?!"_

_"Well I don't remember ever having been a better person than you."_

_Aww. "Do you remember thinking you were?"_

_"Oh great so you're just accepting that, then? Pff."_

_"Jeje no, just carry on."_

_"Ok fine...well...yeah I do remember thinking I was. And how long that guilt took to disappear once I got to know you."_

_"Same. So no, not accepting that. But...admitting I was wrong. Which is big progress."_

_"Oh IT IS. Jeje. But no...I was a kid. I don't really feel like you were ever a kid like that-"_

_"I was the biggest kid in the world-"_

_"No, you weren't. You never were. That's why I love you like this."_

_"Like this?"_

_"Laughing and being an idiot. Forgetting about consequences...saying whatever comes into your head. Ignoring everything except what we're doing now, and having fun."_

_"You scare me."_

_"I thought we were over that-"_

_"I don't mean on track. I mean...that."_

_"Don't get too deep about it. Throw some more grapes at me and-"_

_"Do that?"_

_Yes, just do that. "Yes. God yes do THAT again."_

_"No problem."_

_"I lvvv ooo."_

_"Wht?"_

_"I LOVE YOU."_

_I've lost paradise in crying_  
 _I want to be done loving you_  
 _But giving up feels like I'm failing_  
 _And that's just not what I do_

_Maybe we could try again, and just change it a bit. Maybe we could rewind to that moment I really fell in love with you, shivering against the wall in Tavullia and I could walk away this time and listen-_ He cuts that thought off, Neymar slicing past Iker on the screen in front of him, and puts the controller down, house filled with the strange sound of Camp Nou celebrating, sounding too hollow somehow, sun still a while away, before running his fingers under his eyes again to catch it and holding his head in his hands; faint, half-macabre laugh leaving him as his eyes focus on the floor and the remnants of a red wine stain shoot another memory through his brain. _Maybe we can just switch it off, and go back to how it was before. Be done with it, move on. Cry and move on._

He starts another game, realising how long he's been sat there as the first rays of sun start reflecting on the screen, and then sighs again and gets up, leaving it on pause and grabbing his jacket, early November in Lugano greeting him with a gust of cold air as he goes out onto the terrace, lighting a cigarette and sliding down the wall to watch the sun come up. _Like the first time. Like the sunrise in Cervera. The one in Andorra. The one in Morocco the first time I really understood how amazing what we have is. The one we met in Melbourne from the other side of the night before crashing into bed and sleeping past the check out time. The one in Bali, accidentally shared. The one in Sepang that woke us up. The one last week that greeted us back to Switzerland and lit you up in the passenger seat all the way back, asleep like I had been all the other way back. Like this one, one of the last. Maybe the last, if the clouds come back before we go. Accidentally not shared._ He takes another long drag, watching the valley light up bit by bit, before picking up his phone to take a picture, way past caring what would be said about sunrise tweets from Jorge Lorenzo's house, and wonders what exactly to say.

marcmarquez93: Sunrise over Lugano, time to run. #wedontgiveup #fail #tryagain @lorenzo99 pic.twitter.com/ycbw

 _That's just it._ He lights another, slight sad smile at the irony of the attitude of the tweet compared to the truth of the moment, and leans his head back on the wall. _Why are we, of all the people in the world, the ones who are about to give up. Just give up, accept we failed, and move on. Why are we so out of character in the middle of our own lives. Why does it feel like failing instead of having tried._

_If only it could be easy_  
 _If only this could be easy_

_"You know I wish it was easier."_

_"I wish it was easier. But then-"_

_"But then the worthwhile things are never easy. I know, Mr Insta."_

_"Pff. True though."_

_"It is. You agree it's worthwhile then?"_

_"Did the the impromptu undercover holiday not give it away?"_

_It isn't fair, it isn't perfect_  
 _For me you've always been enough_  
 _And I know it's hard to see when you don't believe it_  
 _If you could just only trust_

_"Look, it's not like that, ok?"_

_"I just don't understand why I miss you so much it hurts and you're just..."_

_"Just what?! Better at hiding it? Better at understanding how unfair it is? Better at realising how much we can't change it?"_

_"Better at being away from me."_

_"I'm not better at it, Marc. I just lie better."_

_"Useful skill."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"It's an easy excuse, to be honest. 'Of course I do, I'm just a stronger person than you, clearly.'"_

_"Ok seriously, I don't know what to say to that. It's not a fucking excuse, ok? Just trust me, it kills me."_

_"I don't want it to kill you-"_

_"Well it does. It does and it's unfair, but what can we do?"_

_"Maybe admit it-"_

_"Ok. I'm sorry. I'll admit it."_

_"I'm really sorry I said-"_

_"Come here."_

_Cause we had the sweetest California_  
 _Baby we were free, we just drove_  
 _Right off the cliff and now we're hanging_  
 _And we just can't let go_

"What are you watching?" He sits down next to him and curls under his arm, hand snaking into the open cereal box Marc is munching from, missing the affectionate irritation directed his way before he answers.

"Documentary about San Francisco."

"Wow. Educational TV? You?"

"Fuck off." He elbows him slightly and snuggles down, surrendering the cereal to a shared reality and pointing the box further towards Jorge before nodding and taking a bit more for himself. "We should have gone."

"Gone?"

"To San Francisco. Properly. No Cal tweets about Alcatraz..."

"You mean on the holiday?"

"Yup. We could have locked Jonathan and Raul in and driven away."

"Jeje. Yeah...kind of surprised they didn't get on, to be honest."

"Hmm me too a bit. Made for good entertainment though. I've never seen crazy golf earn it's name so well."

"Jejejeje. Yup. That was a good day. And when we drove to that vineyard-"

"And I finally got control of the music in the car and we found out Ricky is a diva-"

"And I finally realised why I could never live with him ever again..."

"Jeje. That was up there with my best weeks of the year."

"Same. Felt like we were just friends on holiday doing whatever we wanted-"

"Who dragged friends along on a blind date who were disgusted with each other-"

"Jaja. Exactly. Normal free people."

 _Normal, free people._ "Exactly."

_If only it could be easy_  
 _Love, why can't it be easy?_  
 _Easy like when you shocked me_  
 _Why don't you fight for me?_

_"Sunk in yet?"_

_"You mean the fact you proposed out the blue?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"Well then maybe..."_

_"Good. You're almost human coloured again, at least."_

_"Oh come on, you know we're aliens anyway..."_

_"Well I guess that explains the purple face-"_

_"Don't do it, Marquez. I'll say no..."_

_"You wouldn't dare. You're mine now, get used to it."_

_I'm losing myself_  
 _I'm just losing myself_  
 _Can anybody save us now?_  
 _Cause I don't know how._

Alex: Something's wrong, I know. If you want to talk about it I'm here :) and you can always come back up here before the flight and we can sort it out and talk.

 _'We can sort it out'._ He reads it again, taking a deep breath and shaking his head, affectionate smile for the spirit of it - 'we can sort it out, just have to decide to' - no possibility of that being 

impossible, before managing a reply and almost dropping the phone in the pan as the timer alarm goes off, giggling to himself and then hearing it die too early. 

Marc: Thanks but best leave it until after Cheste. Don't worry :) hope you enjoyed your practice honeymoon ;) :P

Alex: Ok if you're sure? And yes, WE DID. Thanks :D

"It's ready, babe."

_"R-right. Coming."_

_I see the sun in the distance_  
 _Just keep on moving with the wind_  
 _Goodbye Geneva_  
 _Not going back there again_

"I like private jets."

"I agree."

"Move your arm." 

He does, wrapping it around him, and opens his mouth as he catches the snack heading towards it out the corner of his eye, looking back at Marc for eye contact as he pouts at him having seen, both then leaning in for a kiss before looking over at Alex and Dani over the aisle, both half asleep and slack jawed, Alex's head lolling down from time to time and waking him up, before going back to the same position and repeating it again.

"It's good traveling to Cheste with them. Silent and gross as they are..."

"Jeje. It is." He nods back at him and accepts another kiss before Marc shifts back into his own seat and does up his seatbelt, taxiing now and about to take off, finding Jorge's hand between them and lacing their fingers together, both looking out the window, wondering if they're each thinking the same thing and both thinking the same thing, before it's confirmed as they lift off. The grip on their hands is suddenly like a vice; that moment, more than getting in the car and packing bags and driving away from Lugano; the moment of suddenly being disconnected from the Swiss soil they'd spent the most time on feeling like the most significant, not turning to each other, not saying anything until they're half way over France and their hands are half numb from the pressure, finally letting go and each taking a deep breath, split second of eye contact that gives it all away, before Marc is smiling at him and undoing his belt, climbing back on, talking about the race, talking about breakfast, talking about Dani and Alex, talking about Rufea, talking about Tarantino and Tavullia and anything in between to try and keep themselves occupied, not stopping until they're in another car, a different car, pulling into the paddock and silently taking their bags out the boot, task done in silence, locking up silent, before the Yamaha rider is helping him and Julia over to Marc's motorhome with the younger rider's luggage - more of it than he has himself, most of which isn't for the weekend, it's stuff from the house in Switzerland that he's brought 'home', watching the bags disappear inside and Marc's eyes not leave his, Julia watching it intently and not having a clue, watching the people walking past who seem to sense it somewhow, realising he's frozen to the spot and unable to move until the younger rider is stood in the doorway staring back, mouthing 'bye' and giving him a little wave, door slowly, slowly swinging shut.

_Don't you know I'd paint the skies for you_  
 _Blow it up in lights for you if that would make a change_  
 _I'd forgive the night we died, bring AmenJena back to life_  
 _If that's all it would take_

Marc: I'm alone and I don't think it's going to make it better on Monday if we do this. Come over.

Jorge: I don't know if that's a good idea.

Marc: We have time to practice this before next season but tonight isn't the night to start

Jorge: Did something happen?

Marc: Yeah it's called 'Jorge Lorenzo' and it's a real shock to the system

Jorge: Marc...

Marc: That's me. Still yours until Monday. Come and make the most of me. 

_Come and make the most of me._

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. I'm not." He captures him into a kiss and backs them against the wall of the motorhome, clothes already on their way off, stress of the day raising the intensity, words gasped out between kisses. "I'd do anything-"

"Same."

 _So why aren't we._ "You remember that first night in Morocco-"

"Yeah."

"That. Tonight we're aiming for that. Ok?"

The Yamaha rider slows them down, advice on board already and followed, running his fingers over his chest and moving the kiss down his neck, hand grasping his hair to guide him all the response he needs to know that that's understood, hands slowly pushing under the fabric of Marc's boxers and pulling his ass in to give them a tease of friction, kiss mouth to mouth again, feet starting to move slowly towards the bed.

_Ok._


	71. Cheste: Helter Skelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you ♥ 
> 
> I'll reply soon! I bought more data :/ ;)

_And Marquez back on pole, an all Spanish front row here in Cheste, ready for the last battle of the season..._

*

"Right, last one. We doing normal, or everything?"

"What's your version of everything?"

"Beat you or die trying."

"Maybe a bit reckless."

"I've heard worse."

"Marc?"

He turns back round to him, headed for the door before dawn breaks properly and he loses his cover, before getting pulled back into a kiss.

"I'm not worth it."

"See, that proves you make more mistakes than me."

"M-"

"Don't." He grins at him, finger against his lips, and plants another sloppy kiss on him before squeezing his ass to a yelp and bounding out.

_Last one._

*

_And it's almost like Catalunya all over again, absolute war out there..._

_Only this time Valentino's in there too. What a show._

_What a show. These races don't come around very often. And Lorenzo's going again into Turn 1..._

*

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure to beat you."

"Eyyy cheeky." Vale whacks him on the ass and grins through an eye roll before patting Jorge on the back as the Mallorcan heads out to take the bottom step, finger flicked up to Marc behind his back, younger rider blushing and grinning at it, melting slightly until the watchful Italian eyes, before he's left there alone to wait for his name, sudden quiet pulling it all back into focus before he's hit with a wall of noise, everything passing in a blur, until he's almost drowned in champagne, Vale somehow reading what he wants so badly and pulling him into a hug, allowing him to turn and lock eyes with Jorge over the podium as partners in crime for the last time, pulling him in and glad his face is the one hidden to the cameras, just about able to keep it to a sensible length before they pull apart, back to the laughing and grinning, Jorge spraying the last of his champagne at his teammate's face before making his exit, low _thank you_ muttered out to him as he pats him on the back through the splutter, heading straight for the interview, as quickly and as painlessly as possible, before he wonders about waiting for Marc or going, eventually almost running back to his motorhome and slamming inside, sitting on the sofa and holding his head in his hands for a while before there's a small pile of what used to be mugs and plates smashed in the middle of the floor, ear phones in and deafening, at least, not able to hear himself above them.

*

Marc: I know you're in there and I'm coming in in 2 minutes if you don't reply

Marc: Please baby, I know.

Marc: Jorge don't you dare start this now, we have suits to put on and smiles to lie through

Marc: Open the fucking door or I will use my key in public

Jorge: Oh fuck

Marc: Yeah exactly!

Jorge: Ear phones, coming now. Sorry

Marc: Oh.

"You didn't need to text 'oh' from right outside-"

"Shut up and let me in." He smiles up at him, eyebrow raised, pushing past already, before the door is shut, lockdown and privacy inside, two sets of champagne-sticky leathers starting to rip each other onto the floor, no sadness this time, more something animalistic to release the pressure of the race and podium and everything else, another couple of plates and mugs ending on the floor as they rip through the kitchen, bruises littering the younger rider's back already where he's hit the walls, still pulling at him for more, gasping through the taste of blood as Jorge's teeth sink into his shoulder and he ends up face first in the carpet, fingers clenched into it by his head, groaning and knowing he's being too loud, one of those moods that just call for it regardless of the consequences, opened roughly and pulling him back as he moves for lube, shaking his head and begging into the carpet just _now now now_ , saliva-reduced burn as he pushes inside the first thing that's really stopped his mind whirring since the flag dropped on the end of the race, noise coming out of his mouth guttural and low, nodding and hanging his head as he starts to move, spitting into the floor to try and get the carpet fibres out of his mouth, knees and cheek burning as the thrusting forces him to move slightly, carpet burn a known quantity by this point, pushing back against him and growling as the fingers on his hips dig in harder and slam them together, skin on skin echoing through the room until he wails through it as Jorge's hand reaches round and keeps the rhythm, following him over the edge with another growl, hand tangled in Marc's hair to pull his head up as he thrusts the last time, collapsing on their own mess in a pile of sweat and panting at each other for while. They end up side by side staring at the ceiling, the older rider first to move and pulling Marc to his feet, headed for the shower to soothe the damage just done, towel drying Marc's hair frantically as he realises he has to go back to his own motorhome and fetch his suit and the wet hair might give the game away slightly, before getting lost in a twenty minute kiss in the kitchen that passes the drying time just fine, like teenagers who just found out how to do it, and then finally the Honda rider finds his way back and walks in before stopping dead. _Shit._

Roser looks up at him in a classic _where on Earth have you been_ , quickly replaced by a _what on Earth have you been doing_ , and widens her eyes slightly as the blush says it all, scratches and bite marks enough anyway, final icing on the cake the carpet burn on his cheek.

"I have make up."

"It's not that-"

"Marc, it's awards. It is that bad."

He starts to disagree again before ending up in front of the mirror and wincing, both from shame and nerves at covering it up well enough, before catching her eye in the mirror and gulping. flashing red hot again.

"Did he hurt-"

"No. Well...only what I..." _God please don't._ "..wanted."

"Did you want-"

"Yes. Yes. I'm sorry, I did. I wanted all of it, and sometimes we do that and it hurts, and I don't honestly know if that's normal or not and I'm sorry, I forgot about the awards when my face was pushed into the carpet of my boyfriend's motorhome whilst he fucked me senseless-"

"Marc!"

"Sorry." He goes red again and shrugs slightly, withering slightly under the gaze that seems to see straight through the bravado and senses a real reason behind it all, before he's wincing and making faces in the mirror as she gently presses the sponge onto his cheek, doing quite a good job of it, standing back to admire it and nod, equally satisfied with the result, before he's suddenly clinging onto her and giving in, leaving her facing her own puzzled frown in the mirror and combing her hand through his hair.

"Shh. Baby. Did something bad happen?"

He shakes his head and squeezes her again, pulling away to try and wipe the tears before they manage to run and ruin the cover up job, and sniffs a few times to get himself together. 

"Nope. Now let's suit up. Yeeehaaaa."

_You've never been a good liar._

*

"Oh my God Dani!"

He stops, knowing it was probably going to be impressive, before licking his lips and raising his eyebrows. "Oh my God me? Have you looked in the mirror?"

"I have." He does a twirl and ends up much closer, pulling him in for a kiss and feeling the delicious shiver at the _sound_ of the fabric, before nodding and grinning again, walking out into public looking as perfectly innocent as anything, before they're suddenly arriving and going through the whole circus, P1 in MotoGP and P3 in Moto2, urge to hold hands a bit worryingly strong at times, Marc and Jorge both looking like their normal, dapper selves, Jorge grumbling about how he was forced to wear a suit, Marc shooting him a wink and nodding.

*

Marc: Fucking hell I think I'm on fire. I told you the suit would get you laid

Jorge: Honestly I like it

Jorge: And I'm fairly sure I've spent most of the time in close proximity to you with a hard on, FYI

Marc: Jajaja. 

He stops himself making that comment, the marriage suits comment, before looking up and seeing him coming towards him, barreled into the toilet and locked in; this time for nothing more than a few minutes wrapped round each other and a kiss, nothing too terrible to ruffle them.

*

Marc: I saw you frowning at me and stop it, yes it is a carpet burn, yes mum helped me cover it with make up and I burned again but from shame, yes my face was pounded into the floor earlier this evening

Alex: Overshare

Alex: And JAJAJAJAJA

Marc: Lesson learnt 

Alex: Was it hot?

Marc: Damage is $$$$$$$$ ;)

Alex: Ok eww no we're not past this boundary yet

Marc: You asked

Alex: No you sent me a text detailing sex injuries out the blue

Marc: Shit that's true. Well fine. Shhhh

Alex: :P

*

Alex collects his award, watches Dani on stage and tries to not be pathetic about it and give away that it's the love of his life, before letting his gaze wander over the other two figures on the stage, something different there, and not the normal publicly crafted distance, something more and he hopes, only obvious to people who really know them. Dani gets a standing ovation, and Alex does slightly cry, Tito trying to bully it out of him with a man hug, before it's suddenly over, like the season, gone and done already, set free and reset for another year.

*

"Hey."

"Hey." The younger rider passes him the packet and blows the smoke away from him, jacket discarded behind him, sat lazily against the staircase wall on the roof, night cold, sleeves still rolled up and tie gone, shirt unbuttoned and, Jorge thinks, possibly the most breathtaking Marc Marquez he's ever had the pleasure of looking at.

"2015's gone."

"It is."

"Feels like a lot's going with it."

"Yup."

"There's a lot of champagne downstairs that no one's drunk yet."

"Sounds good to me."

"You really going to sit there like a James Dean Jesus and not at least let us roll around on the jacket for a bit?"

He looks back at that, knowing it's a joke because that would definitely raise questions, one eyebrow raised, cigarette dangling and face mostly amused, nodding before he leans back again and sighs as the Mallorcan's hand squeezes his knee, catching it before it goes and lacing their fingers together, another plume of smoke heading up as the flash of fire from his left indicates his fellow World Champion has joined him on the other side of giving a fuck, too.

"I fucking hate these awards."

*

Alex doesn't see Marc after, somehow, intending to ask, knowing they're going their separate ways and celebrating in couples, before his mother corners him out of it and gives him a look that he's not really sure about, until she pats him on the back and whispers it in his ear.

"I think there's something going on, but I already tried. Leave it until tomorrow."

He nods, hugging his mother and Julia into their car, and watches them drive away, both sat in the back staring out opposite windows, before his dad obviously says something and Roser nods, leaning into him, leaving him with the exact same image he's about to recreate with Dani.

_Leave it until tomorrow. Marc's favourite phrase today._

*

"Tomorrow means-"

"Tomorrow means after we sleep."

"Ok." He nods out the window and checks the driver's sight line before lacing their fingers together. "Good."

Jorge: Honestly, you're absolutely irresistible tonight. 

Marc: Good. I put on make up and everything... ;)

Jorge: Cheek

"Yes."

"Jejeje."

"Yup, not even joking."

Marc: You look like someone I'm completely in love with

"Good."

Marc: You look like someone I should be allowed to look at forever

"Don't."

Marc: You look like someone who chose the wrong night to finally wear the perfect outfit

"Marc..."

Marc: You look like someone I'm never going to forget.


	72. Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Angel. Nothing in common with the plot, just ♥
> 
> The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy played a big role for the last half of it...
> 
> And I'm thankful, and sorry ♥

_Irresistible. I know the feeling._

Walking in the house is strange, memory round every corner, silence complete and loud, door banging shut behind them like a gunshot in the dark, before Jorge finds the lights and they're bathed in the kind of light that only adds to the already stifling, inescapable magic of everything; the suits, the headlights cutting through the dark, then the short, expensive and private flight where they'd just sat there and nursed a whiskey each before more headlights, more roads, and finally midnight passing, just, and stars twinkling through the inky black, pool lit up turquoise, flashes of light shimmering across it. And since he sent that text they both seem to have lost their voices slightly, aware there's not much else to say, important stuff easier to express and words never going to do it justice, ending up leaning in the kitchen drinking a glass of water each in silence, eyes still locked on each other, jackets left at the door and now both sans tie, cuffs undone and rolled up, collars loosened, feeling the magnetic field of the other and concentrating on not giving in to it, not yet anyway, ironically, given everything, no rush to tire themselves out. _Because when we sleep..._

Jorge moves first, over to the coffee machine, thoughts of tiredness obviously having followed the same path as Marc's, and sets to work, feeling the eyes boring into his back, watching every move, no pressure with it, more an intense kind of zoomed in feeling, feeling each of his own muscles flex, until he's passing over the double espresso and knocking back his own, eyes still on Marc's, trying to read it, honestly not sure what they do now; that classic paralysis of a situation where there's enough freedom for the choice to become a new prison. He's thinking that, feeling his mind start to wander back to driving itself crazy in circles, before Marc finishes the coffee and puts it down, walking out without a word said and coming back in a few seconds later with nothing to show for it, before he walks over to the fridge and opens it, cracking open a can of Monster and linking their arms together.

"Let's go and get cold enough for it to feel hot."

 _What._

"The pool. I put the heater on high. Let's go and wait for it."

 _Yeah, let's go and wait for it._ He follows, feeling himself melt slightly at the way Marc leans into him, before they're shivering at the edge of the pool, passing the Monster and a few cigarettes by the time it's starting to get warm, nothing said, still, just little looks and glances, at each other and at the sky, light flashing in Marc's eyes like it's a mini firework put there on purpose, before he's taking off his socks and dipping a foot in, obviously warm enough because he looks back, nods forwards, and then slides in fully clothed, letting himself go and disappearing under the water, facing away from him, breaking the surface again a few long seconds later like he's in slow motion, hands slicking his hair back, turning back round to find Jorge transfixed, own breath stolen slightly by the look on his face. He locks their eyes together again, spreading his arms on the surface of the water and taking a couple of steps back towards the infinity pool wall, before starting on the top button, and the next, eyes black gold in the low light, until he's watching the shirt float away and leaning back to float on the surface, staring up at the stars for a few seconds before closing his eyes with an almost imperceptible nod as he hears the soft splash from the other side and waits.

_You didn't even ask me that out loud._

He feels the water ripple around him to announce the Mallorcan's presence, eyes still closed and Jorge not touching him, before a finger traces his chest, the Yamaha rider registering the small smile straight in the chest before he gets the point and let's himself go to float next to him, two plumes of breath spiralling up towards the winter sky, hypnotising them both for what feels like hours, before Marc's fingers lace through his and squeeze, that simple, tiny thing enough to spring tears into his eyes on perfect cue, squeezing back and leaving the calm silence as it is, distant road and low symphony of civilization seeming to get louder as they allow it to, before the younger rider moves, standing up again and letting go, unbuttoning and freeing himself from his jeans and boxers, Jorge following suit again and shadowing him over to the inifinity part of the pool, ending up leant on it, Marc's head resting on his clasped hands.

"I think that's the only thing I can really say."

The sudden words seem to roll through the air for a while until they're understood, at least in what they are more than what they refer to, before the Honda rider looks back at him and swallows, infinitesimal shrug, eyes black and still dancing with the reflection.

"I mean...that I'll never forget you..."

They stare at each other for a few seconds, another little stand off in who can keep it together, before the younger rider moves towards him, pausing in front of him and looking down, taking a deep breath and letting himself get moved closer, skin shivering in the warm water under the touch as Jorge's fingers gently pull him in, arms going round his waist and still waiting, knowing it's going to be another earthquake when he finally looks up, which it is, head tilted to the side as he traces the line of the Mallorcan's jaw, like he's trying to understand something, and then drapes his arms round his neck. They end up eye to eye, breath visible in the cool air spiralling between them and some of it shared, tendrils traced from one mouth to be breathed in by the other, too close to really be able to see anything else, before Marc pulls them back to the wall to steady themselves against it and sink low in the water until they're just two heads, disconnected on top and wrapped up under the surface, although nothing sexual about it, yet, just for the contact, words soft and low, conversation slow and measured, the younger rider not able to keep the eye contact quite the same and distracting himself by letting his eyes wander over his jaw and neck; fingers following their path more often that not.

"You know what I realised yesterday."

"No, I don't."

"Well...Alex went."

"He did."

"He did. Quite a long way. And there's the Cervera crowd still, a few of them. Tito. Miles away from me. And then there was you."

"Th-there was." _There was._

"And I was thinking about it last night, trying to picture me without you. And I can't really. It's weird. Because you're such a big thing. You know?"

The older rider closes his eyes to try and blink it away and nods as they fall anyway, only one destination available anyway.

"Yeah. And it's really weird, because it's everything. I love you, obviously. I sleep with you. I mean, sleep, too, and I let you do things to me that I didn't think I'd ever dare to. Sharing a bed with someone for that long is a big thing, you know? We share all that. We make each other scream really well." He sniffs slightly and swallows before he carries on, sad smile reflected in front of him. "But more than that...Life. Training. Can't really remember what I used to do, now. More motocross. More mama's sandwiches getting covered in mud before I ate them anyway. Alex shadowing me. Tito working until it started to get dark and we'd drag him back. And we said..." He chokes it out and leans his forehead on Jorge's shoulder for a second before he can carry on, the older man's thumbs tracing under his eyes to catch them. "We s-said that would never, ever change. And it did, so quickly."

"You can't regret-"

"No, I'd do it all again, every time." He lets that sink in and nods, pecking him on the lips to underline it, hand ruffling through the hair at the nape of Jorge's neck, before taking another deep breath and steadying his voice. "I don't regret it, I just...it seems so unbelievable. Who I was when I thought that was realistic. Tito...I don't know. His girlfriend isn't quite the same as a rider. She's lovely, but it's not quite the same. And that, plus me and Alex and you and Dani...you know, he stayed in Almeria more, and Alex went to Geneva more and more, and _we_ ended up the new Rufea Team, somehow. Me and you, dirt here and tarmac in Lugano, the most unlikely training partners ever. And I loved every second, in bed and on the track, running until our lungs burnt, beating you and being beaten, learning to cook and smashing those glasses, crying and screaming at you. Driving around looking for a supermarket in stony silence. That night in that restaurant on the lake when we ran the r-risk..." _Don't cry._ "Every. Single. Second."

"Marc, Tito and Alex was only last year-"

"I know. Crazy, right?" They stare at each other for a few seconds before he carries on. "And I'm going to miss you and the things you do to me, and the way you make love to me, and all that stuff. The physical things, and the romantic things. But at the end of the day..." He stops again and bites his lip, desperate to get it all out before it really crashes down, looking up at the sky for a few seconds and sniffing as he feels one tear at least escape, before gritting his teeth and looking back at him, closer, arms hanging on for the extra moral support, voice suddenly miles away and eyes welling up as it's suddenly let out. "You're my best friend. And I..."

He pulls him in as it cracks, nodding into his shoulder as he feels his get wet again, arms laced round him and eyes closed as he feels that sink in and have the same effect, before the elegance of the night is gone and it's just two people sobbing in a pool, hanging onto each other and nodding, everything poured out at once.

"And I don't know how I'm going to do this. Because it's not enough, to be that and not the extra too. It's not enough to not be worse in the end. And I can live without the sex and the coffee in the morning and all that. I can live without that but I don't know who I call in the middle of the night when I have to and I don't know who I ask embarrassing questions. I don't know who I send things to that make me laugh. I don't know how I suddenly separate my life from yours when I drive away tomorrow because you didn't d- _die_."

_I know exactly what you mean._

"You didn't get hit by a car or have a crash or get something terrible they couldn't cure. You're not going to disappear; you're still going to be here, and I'm going to be there, it's just that we're going to pretend we're not. And however much we made the right decision, I don't know how I'm going to do that. And the one person who could probably figure it out with me isn't going to be there and I just want to say that. That's the worst part-"

 _However much we made the right decision._ "That's the worst part, I know."

"But if you do need me, ever, for anything, that's always going to be true, ok? And you can call me or anyone around me and whatever it is, I'll do my best."

 _Yeah, you will._ He stares at him for a few seconds, having another, badly timed moment where his breath is taken away by the person stood in front of him, and nods, hoping his voice is going to work and finally feeling it change into a salted kiss, and another, and more, and more, and more, nodding at each other and desperately gasping into it. _That's what a friend is, amor._ "I know. I'm yours, and you're mine."


	73. Lo que más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Shakira.
> 
> Last _full_ chapter. [73 ftw ;)]
> 
> Thank you! ♥

"It's me."

_"Hello, me."_

"Are you up?"

_"Awake yes, up no. What's up?"_

"Did you hear?"

_"Hear?"_

"Marc and Jorge split up."

*

It's 3am by the time they're warm and dry again, shower shared, bed too inviting and pulling them in, fingers tracing lines over every muscle and scar to map them out in memory, after the pool and the motorhome destruction Jorge on the bottom for the first time that night, relaxed and languid, wet kisses exchanged over slow thrusts, ceiling hearing another repeat of the same names from the last year, cleaned off by Marc's mouth before another coffee and another smoke, tastes starting to form a memory of their own, copper, nicotine and caffeine all swirling again round their tongues in the kitchen, younger rider sat on the counter in boxers only, pulling him in like the night he proposed, that detail lost on neither of them, another few minutes closer to sunrise and exhaustion, before he's carried back to the bedroom and set down, underwear pulled off and mouth swallowing him down, teasing, fingers slowly pushing inside and making him squirm, hand tangled in Jorge's hair until they're mouth to mouth again, same image but reversed, Marc sore enough to feel it but never enough to stop, residual pain almost a positive thing to sear it into his brain, skin on his neck and torso damp again where a tongue has traced over them, cheeks flushed and hair plastered to his forehead, trying to remember the feeling in every detail as he's pulled towards the edge, finally letting himself go and whimpering through the sensitivity as the older rider pulls out and cleans them off, staring at the ceiling in silence for a while before Marc curls himself around him and dares to close his eyes for a few minutes, both getting too close to going to sleep before the Honda rider snaps out of it and sits up, pulling him back downstairs and starting a boxer-clad cookery hour, eating stood in the kitchen once it's cooked, another coffee, another cigarette, before he's leaning against the Mallorcan in the kitchen, face buried in his chest, the kind of hug he would share with his mother if he was upset, except that it wouldn't have been 37 minutes long.

*

"Marc and Jorge split up."

Dani looks up, eyes wide, and feels his mouth drop open slightly. "What?!"

"I know. That was Tito. Marc just showed up in Almeria kind of...tired and zoned out, obviously something had happened. Took him a while to get it out of him, but apparently they split up last night and he drove down to Almeria and appeared about 6 this morning."

"Oh my God..."

"I know...I mean...I could tell something was wrong...could you? Since Motorland or kind of round that time."

"Yeah, I guess. But they got over that didn't they?" 

"Yeah. I don't understand how they were spending even more time together if it could be anything to do with the crash or disagreeing or whatever."

"Maybe they're just not in love with each other anymore."

Alex looks at him, his best _really?_ face, before the smaller man sighs and rolls back onto his back to look at the ceiling, nodding. "True. So what happened?"

"I don't know babe, but I'm going to Almeria. Ok?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. Thanks. I think it's more a...brother thing...plus Tito. Who counts as a brother anyway-"

"I know, it's ok. I'll drive you to the airport, if you fly to Granada I think that'll be fastest."

"I love you."

"Hmm?"

"Just...'yeah no problem, I'll cancel all our plans whilst you run off to Spain...'"

"Yeah of course. Might go too actually, see my parents. And you could come up on the way back..."

"Ok." He nods and smiles at the nervous look on Dani's face, leaning in for a kiss and hanging onto their own personal bubble of happy, before Marc is back on his mind and he's googling flight times, biting his lip and trying to stop his brain imagining quite what a state he's going to be in.

"Ok 12.30."

"Yup. Me to Barcelona?"

"Because fate smiles on us, 13.10."

"Right." The older man nods and yawns, sitting up to check the phone screen and blinking at him like a newborn calf confused by the world, before he closes his eyes and smiles through another yawn as Alex starts arranging his very ruffled hair into something more human.

"Come on then, hamster. If you make eggs I'll go and fetch expensive coffee from the place on the corner."

Dani pauses for a minute, nodding and yawning again, before swinging his legs out and stretching his arms to the ceiling, Alex transfixed by the way the muscles in his back move, before he's then transfixed by the perfect ass wandering its way over to the bathroom, little growl of frustration at not having time to pull him back to bed and hide for a few more minutes.

Alex: Did you hear?

Julia: Hear?

Alex: Don't tell Marc I told you yet, or anyone [other than mum], because I don't know if I'm even meant to know, but Marc and Jorge split up last night.

Julia: Oh no. Where is he? What happened?

Alex: He turned up on Tito's doorstep at 6 this morning, no idea what happened.

Julia: He didn't come here...

Alex: I think he went where Jorge hasn't, don't worry.

*

"I like this house."

"Buy it if you want..."

They share a little look and sad laugh, now sat outside again but wrapped up a lot warmer than last time, more coffee and cigarettes, waiting for the sun that is now starting to announce itself on the horizon, both tired and sore but sated, cuddled under a blanket that Marc has only accidentally lit on fire twice, that evening at least. _Almost like we're alive again, almost like we got some sleep and woke up at a normal time to share this after a coffee accompanied by toast instead of cigarettes. Like we're about to call Ricky and Alex and even other Alex maybe, and go and get a whole different kind of dirty. Or maybe run up that path behind the house, always deserted, and end up pressed against that tree again-_

"We should probably sleep soon, you know."

*

"Honestly, I can't really talk about it yet. Can...I don't know. What were you going to be doing today?"

"Laps."

"Ok. Well can we just do that?"

"You've not had any sleep-"

"I got up yesterday at 6 in the evening, I'm ok. I'm sorry I woke you up-"

"What the hell happened-"

"There's a bike I can use, yeah?"

_Stop asking questions, point taken._ "Yes, there is. Sure?"

"Very sure." He almost makes it past him before getting grabbed into a hug by the older rider, trying to not let himself go until he realises that's not going to work and grabbing on, surrendering to it and trying to take deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Marc. Whatever happened, I'm so sorry."

*

They are in bed by 10am, light shut out but still outlining the blinds in enough detail for it to not be really dark, staring at each other across the pillow, unsaid decision seeming to be to lie there until they end up asleep, content that really, that's the best use of the time; waking up to each other or curling up together honestly the best bit anyway in so many ways, hanging onto the same fizz shooting through each other since that first time they realised in Geneva and that high five, or low five as it was, had ended up so different, that touch the first of all of them, and the same feeling still there now, no weaker than then when they'd been more terrified by it than anything.

Marc sleeps first and wakes up second, Jorge secretly relieved by that, getting those few precious moments like those on the plane, needing the time to stare at him and process, never able to just sit there and throw it all out as he thinks it like Marc can; equally never able to accidentally create rose red faces or backtracked apologies, so it worked out kind of even. _That's what we do, really. Balance out. But not on track._

*

"Passport-"

"Alex I swear to God, I have travelled before."

"Sorry I'm just stress-"

"I know, sorry. I'm stressed that you're stressed."

"I know." 

"We leave in 5 minutes."

"I know."

"Ok so come here." He pulls him in, shorter but still more solid, Alex curving round him perfectly, and all but forces him to relax, both taking deep breaths for a while before the clock hits the hour and they nod and grab the bags, mission underway. _Here we go._

*

Marc: Hi. We split up. I don't think he's going to tell anyone though, and I don't want him sat there alone. Please can you check he's ok?

Ricky: Oh God. Is there anything else I can do? Are you ok?

Marc: I'm not, no. But I have people here.

Ricky: I'm so sorry. What happened?

Marc: You saw the crashes and the points. Thanks, Ricky. It's been nice to get to know you. Look after him please, don't leave him there alone.

*

"Hi."

"Hi."

"He's in there. I didn't tell him you were coming."

"Ok."

"I don't know why he came here."

"I think he just wants family and somewhere Jorge hasn't been."

"Hmm. He's smoked a packet of Marlboros and drunk more than half the beer in there."

"Did he ride?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Kicked my ass."

Alex allows himself a sad little sideways smile and taps Tito on the shoulder as he walks in, gesture saying the whole _thank you now let's see how much progress we make, give me a few minutes alone with him and we'll see how it goes_ in the telepathic way always possible between brothers and friends; this case almost both.

"Hi."

He studies Marc's face as he looks up, voice recognised immediately, surprise melting into disbelief melting into relief as he processes it, before he's nodding at the wall and looking at the floor, lip wobbling and teeth biting down to stop, nothing changing in that until his face is buried in his brother's hoodie, fingers digging into his back, shoulder wet already.

"Shhh. It's ok."

"N-no." He chokes it down a bit and shakes his head into the fabric before pulling away to look at him. "It's not ok."

*

Watching him wake up is strange; normal flash of bliss and affection in the _I'm waking up next to you_ phase, before he catches up with the fact it's the last time and swallows, clouds passing over the expression straight away, pulling him in and closing his eyes into a kiss, hand wandering over his back before combing through his hair and cupping his face across the pillow, leaning forehead to forehead and taking some deep breaths, opening his eyes again and biting his lip. "Morning."

"Morning..."

"What time is it?"

"6pm."

"Right."

"You want food before-"

"No." He shakes his head and closes his eyes for a second, when open again proving wetter, and then pecks him on the lips again before he sits up. "Thanks. I'll get my stuff."

*

Ricky: I know you're in! Thought I'd drop by and say hi :)

Jorge: I am but I'm not feeling very good. Maybe tomorrow?

Ricky: I won't stay long...

Jorge: Sorry.

Ricky: Ok, I _know._ And I'm not leaving until you let me in.

Jorge: Know?

Ricky: Don't try it. Let me in. 

Jorge: Who told you?

Ricky: Marc. He said he didn't think you'd tell anyone and wanted me to check on you.

Jorge: I appreciate it but honestly I'd rather be on my own

Ricky: He specifically said don't leave you on your own and I agree. So I'm going to sit outside the gate as long as it takes for you to open it.

_Fuck._ The thought, of Marc driving away and stopping to let Ricky know, and send him over, makes him reach for another tissue before he gives up and presses 'open', taking a deep breath and watching the headlights cut into the dark of the drive. 

*

"R-right. That's everything." He stands there in the middle of the hall and stares at him, looking about 3 feet tall. "So...I guess this is it."

_It is, and it feels like the biggest mistake in the world._ "Y-yeah..."

"I'll never forget you or this year. And I'd do it all again, and just...be careful? Please."

"You be careful."

"Always..."

The Mallorcan nods, classic response making them both smile sadly, before he's bracing himself against a hug and breathing him in, standing there like that for a few minutes until Marc suddenly pulls away, big strides back to his bag, hoisting it over his shoulder and walking straight out the door with a last _love you_ echoing back to him, in the car and gone before Jorge's moved an inch. _I knew you'd do it like that._ He lasts another 20 or 30 seconds kind of standing there lost and shellshocked, until the sound of the engine has gone completely and he turns round and heads back into the kitchen, hands braced against the corner of the worktop as he stares at the floor, before he looks up and looks towards the flash that catches the light in the middle in front of him, focusing on it as he realises what it is: Marc's ring, next to a piece of paper folded in the middle so it stands up.

_Not wearing it, but I'll always feel it. Thank you for the best year of my life in so many ways. I've never loved anything more than you._ x


	74. Epilogue: 2016/2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quiitte at the end...

2016

marcmarquez93: New season, new goal: be world champion again! ;) Already in Sepang! #dontgiveup pic.twitter.com/ibdl

*

lorenzo99: Leaders again! Thank you to my team for this victory in Mugello! :) #dontgiveup pic.twitter.com/onfb

*

marcmarquez93: Double in Montmelo! @alexmarquez23 #brothers #leaders ;) #dontgiveup pic.twitter.com/ohvs

*

lorenzo99: @PolEspargaro welcome to the team 2017 ;)!

*

lorenzo99: Unexpected result today but very happy! #thankyou #dontgiveup twitter.com/onasd

*

marcmarquez93: Great duel for the victory in Motegi with @26_DaniPedrosa! #dontgiveup pic.twitter.com/phsd

*

lorenzo99: Difficult race today in Phillip Island but very proud of this new victory! Thanks to my team! #leaders #dontgiveup pic.twitter.com/nihd

*

marcmarquez93: Crazy day in the rain in Sepang! Points at least! Hope @lorenzo99 is ok #dontgiveup and congratulations on the win @ValeYellow46 pic.twitter.com/jbsd

*

lorenzo99: Nothing broken :) thanks for all the messages! See you in Cheste! ;) #showdown #replay2013 #dontgiveup pic.twitter.com/sdui

lorenzo99: @marcmarquez93 I'm ok thanks :) #dontgiveup... I won't

*

cabraadabra93: Are you stealing the hashtag on purpose @lorenzo99? #unoriginal #pleasegiveup @marcmarquez93

@marcmarquez93: @cabraadabra93 well..I'm ok to share if you are @lorenzo99?

@lorenzo99: @marcmarquez93 @cabraadabra93 I'll never give up on it #dontgiveup

*

marcmarquez93: Champions!! Thanks for the messages and thank you @lorenzo99 for the amazing battle! Amazing season! pic.twitter.com/awbs

*

"Hey."

 _Wow. Just, wow._ "H-hi."

"Nice suit."

"Thanks. Thought I'd, er...better wear one..."

"Yup." _Wow._ "Looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"Did you have help-"

"Maybe..."

"Jeje. You?"

"Um, yeah. Tito."

"Spend a lot more time down in Almeria now don't you?"

"Yup. Helps make it seem different instead of worse."

"Different."

"Life."

"Oh."

"The house sold."

"Yup."

"Cool. Good?"

"Yup. Never go back there now anyway."

"Right..."

"Seeing anyone?" _Smooth._

"Not really. There's a girl I've seen a few times. You?"

"Nothing serious."

"Right."

"Ok I think you're on..." _Run away with me._

*

2017

lorenzo99: Good start in Qatar ;) Thanks to my team! #staystrong pic.twitter.com/pajd

*

marcmarquez93: I love Texas! Yiihhaaaa!!!! Jajajaja :D #itdoesntgeteasier pic.twitter.com/ksdu

*

lorenzo99: Another wet victory in Le Mans! #flasback2009! Oops @marcmarquez93... 

marcmarquez93: pfffff :P @lorenzo99 #lookforward 

*

marcmarquez93: Great victory in Assen! Thank you everyone! Especially @lorenzo99 jajaja pic.twitter.com/oihad

lorenzo99: @marcmarquez93 evil! jajaja :P

Marc: Hope you took that the right way. :/ I almost fell off when I saw you.

Jorge: I did.

Marc: I still miss you...

Jorge: Goodnight.

*

Marc: Sorry, I was a bit drunk. True but shouldn't have said it.

*

26_DaniPedrosa: Thank you for all your messages! I think it's the right decision and the right time. Thank you so much for all the support, and I'll give it my all in these last races!

alexmarquez23: RT @26_DaniPedrosa: Thank you for all your messages! I think it's the right decision and the right time. Thank you so much for all the support, and I'll give it my all in these last races!

26_DaniPedrosa: @alexmarquez23 look after her... ;)

alexmarquez23: @26_DaniPedrosa I will try my best :) 

26_DaniPedrosa: DM @alexmarquez23 always good enough. Also, when you come upstairs can you bring my book from the coffee table please??

_"Sorry I used it as toilet paper earlier!"_

"Bastard!"

_"Just because you're retiring doesn't mean you can get lazy!"_

"I'm naked and giving you puppy dog eyes..."

_"Right, fiiiiiiine."_

*

lorenzo99: Back on top in Misano! Thanks! # #closethegap pic.twitter.com/niuv

*

marcmarquez93: I love this track so much! Thank you Motorland!! #closerthanever with @lorenzo99, crossing the line pic.twitter.com/kbdibd

*

Ricky: That's so sweet

Jorge: Don't. We can't cross the line.

*

marcmarquez93: Mistakes happen but so sorry for all the fans and Honda at their home race! Congratulations @26_DaniPedrosa :) #dontgiveup 

*

marcmarquez93: Thanks for the messages, nothing broken! It's cold already here without ice packs! :/ !! #bringonSepang #dontgiveup pic.twitter.com/oadl

*

marcmarquez93: @lorenzo99 congratulations on the title! I'll be back next year! ;) #dontgiveup

*

"Oh. Hey." _Like I didn't come up here on purpose._ "Congratulations..."

"Thanks."

"I'll get you back." The horrible irony of the words hits them both and Marc grits his teeth and looks at the floor. "You know what I meant."

"Hmm."

"How are you?"

"Ok. You?"

"Ok."

"How's Almeria?"

"Ok. Useful. Was thinking of Geneva next, actually. Don't want to get bored."

"Sold Andorra?"

"No. Keeping it. C..." He frowns the opposite way for a second. _Come on._ "Can't let it go yet."

"Oh."

"I didn't mean...I mean...your house was different-"

"Was it?"

"Yeah. Because it was where...you know. I would have still sold that, too."

"Right. Is Alex excited about MotoGP?"

"Nervous."

"Understandable."

"I'm not..." _Deep breath._ "I'm not sure how it's going to go."

"You mean him or you?"

"Me."

"I don't...I mean...him and Tito...both on the grid next to me and Alex in the same garage..."

"You'll do fine."

"I guess we'll see."

"How's Emilia?"

 _Don't._ "Um...ok I guess."

"Right. Do you love her?"

"She's perfect."

"Right."

"For someone else."

"Don't."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to go."

_Small talk. With you. And I can't even do that right anymore._


	75. Post Credits: Midnight City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yes I watched some Marvel so...it's a post credits scene ;). Midnight City - M83 was the writing soundtrack and kind of the end credits song for this fic. Because, fittingly given the title and idea, it was used at the end of the Mindy Project Season 1. ;)
> 
> I honestly can't say enough thank yous or maybe explain to you well enough quite what it means to get all your feedback and reactions, and to know you're reading. I made a stupidly good but terrible decision on Christmas day 2013 to write a Dani/Marc one shot and now I'm over 900,000 combined words on AO3, and I mean it: there would be about 2,000 of them if it weren't for you.
> 
> So...thank you, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry for some of it ;) and I hope, hope _hope_ that this works, because I've been trying to do this since Gasolineros. ;)
> 
> Adeu ♥
> 
> Until soon. ;)

"Are you ok?"

Marc blinks and sits a bit further up in the chair, pretty much having forgotten everything in the world around him since he looked down, saw the date, and then let that sink in. _Four years and we've shared about 40 words._ "Yeah, sorry. Just distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Today."

"Today?"

"4 years ago today I ran away from him down the street."

 _Oh._ "Oh."

"Yup."

 _What do I say now?_ "Um...do you-"

"Actually I think I'm going to go for a walk. Ok?"

"It's freez-"

"I know, mum. I'll wear my coat."

"Pff. Do you want-"

"No, I just...I don't know. I'm meant to be upset about her, aren't I?"

"Emilia?"

"Yeah."

"You're not."

"Honestly I'm just fucking relieved. What was I doing. Seriously Alex _what was I doing._ What were _we_ doing. What ARE we doing?! 4 fucking years and I still couldn't overtake him without my heart in my mouth or waiting too long-"

"Hey, it was still a lot better-"

"Better on track and 3 years with a girl _I don't even think I'd notice if she walked past me on the street._ I can't explain, I just...it was fine. It was really fine and then she's talking about moving in and marriage and everything and it made me feel sick. It just made me feel sick. I can tell it's _him_ when I'm 300m behind him walking the track. I just..." He gets to his feet and takes a deep breath. "I just don't know why I can't move on from it when he obviously has-"

"You don't know he has." _Oh that helps._

"He didn't come to the hospital."

Alex looks up at him, guilty face badly hidden leaving Marc's mouth slowly dropping open, before he bites his lip and shrugs apologetically. "He made me promise not to tell y-"

"How long was he th-"

"Does that matter-"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"Alex."

"11 hours."

He watches his eyes well up, fists clench, and then sighs at the ceiling as the footsteps recede. _Don't look at me like that._

"Don't wait up."

*

_4 years._

Lucia: Enjoying Geneva?

_Yes, my love. I'm enjoying the cold, windy anniversary of the night everything changed, that you know nothing about. And maybe just that is enough to make this phone call, or maybe what's enough is that you're texting me to find out what I'm doing who I'm with and why and when and how and how much money I'm spending and where I'll be in 10 minutes and 20 minutes and all the rest of it. And you don't even know that now, most of the time, I lie anyway._

He presses call and shivers, leaning over the railing to stare at the water, and then takes a deep breath.

_Because lying is so much easier._

_"Oh, hi."_

_Right?_

"Hi."

*

Marc: Sorry, I'm upset

Alex: I know. Where are you? 

Marc: Guess

Alex: Whiskey or beer?

Marc: Both, reverse order

Alex: Dani says his taxi can pick you up on the way through

Marc: Oh cool he got a new career

Alex: I want to laugh but.. ♥ I'm sorry. 

Marc: I will either be here or asleep on your sofa by sunrise. Ok?

Alex: Ok. I will be on the end of a phone all night. 

Marc: I love you

Marc: And you know what's really sad?

Marc: I've not told you for years. But I do. And I'll leave you alone now.

Alex: Don't jump off the bridge. ♥

Marc: Nah maybe just waist high ;) 

Marc: 11 hours

Marc: He waited 11 hours, after 4 years.

Alex: Would you?

Marc: How long was I out?

Alex: 11 hours and 5 minutes

Marc: I would have managed the extra four minutes *sad laugh*

*

_"How's your first post-retirement business trip?"_

"Great."

_"Good. What have you been up to?"_

He's not exactly sure how it ends up coming out so positively evil, but it does, words feeling like someone else is saying them, shoulders relaxing for the first time in weeks, braced for the guilt and then realising it just isn't going to appear, all the little moments he'd filed under 'well, she's just not Marc' suddenly appearing in their correct category: _she's not a good person._

"I cheated on you. Last night. With a guy. Because I don't love you, and I don't love who you make me, and I don't love why you think you love me. And I'm gay."

_"Have you been drinking-"_

"No. I haven't. I don't want to hurt you, but we're done. Sorry."

And then the call is over, he's staring across to the other side of the river, the side where they tried take 2, the side with the hotel, the side away from where he'd sat outside the Cathedral staring at his phone waiting for a mystery to unravel, after having already come face to face with the truth of it earlier that evening and brushed him off like nothing.

_Maybe we did start in neutral but we hit top gear fairly quickly._

*

"Marc."

"Nice to meet you, Marc. I'm Jean."

 _Ooh hello Jean in a french way._ "Pleasure." _Me._

"Maybe, yeah."

"Jeje. Can I get you a drink?" _Ooh please. Roughly._

"Well I don't know, can you?"

"Yes." He downs the rest of the whiskey, eyes still locked on the handsome almost-stranger's, and puts it back down on the bar with a sideways smile before focusing on the barman. "Another, please. And whatever this gentleman would like to drink."

"Gentle...?"

_Whichever does the best version of amnesia._

*

"Can you stop calling me please?"

_"We need to talk about-"_

"No, we don't. I'm sorry, just leave it."

_"I definitely think you've been drinking-"_

"I haven't."

_"Jorge I found the ring, ok? So whatever happened just stop being such a prick-"_

"What?"

_"I guess you're going to propose. I mean, it's a bit plain but-"_

_Oh my God._ "You went through my stuff."

_"Well I was looking for something-"_

"In the bottom layer of a closed box in the bottom drawer?"

_"Yeah. I'm sorry I ruined the surprise. It's-"_

"You put it back where you found it?"

_"Well yes-"_

"Ok. Good. Because it's not for you, it will never be for you, and if you touch it again I want _everything_ back. Every fucking penny-"

_"What?!"_

"It's not for you, you stupid fucking golddigger. It's one I already gave to the _right person._ Stop. Fucking. Calling." 

He does raise his arm, but the phone doesn't quite sail into the water. 

*

"So...Marrrrc. You want to have another whiskey from my mini bar?"

 _I did, yeah. But-_ "Actually, I'm going to go."

"Go?!"

"Go."

"Wh-"

"Sorry." He gets off the stool, 50 euro note on the bar and coat back on, before turning back to him and taking a deep breath. "Jean, you are very very hot, and maybe another night we could have enjoyed that room. But tonight it's 4 years since I found the love of my life."

"Oh. Sorry-"

"Yeah you're that guy, rub it in."

"Hmm?"

"The really nice guy who apologises to me for me leading you on all night. _I'm_ sorry. Maybe if you weren't in the same fucking room in the same hotel I might-"

"Merde."

"Weeee." He holds out his hand and shakes the other man's, both smiling slightly sadly and leaning in for a kiss on the cheek, until he's back on the pavement freezing half to death, walking towards the river, smoking, swearing and shivering through it as though to act angry is going to take away the lump that's been in his throat since he heard the number. _The same fucking room._

*

lorenzo99: "A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen." Good quote for a night like tonight. #fullcircle #Geneva #newchallenge pic.twitter.com/mdps

*

 _Oh my God._ He stops, staring down at the phone, hashtag read before the picture loads, air completely sucked out of him as it does, head then snapping up to try and see him, realising what he'd said to Alex earlier and how true it is as he spots the figure in the distance, leaning the opposite way, feeling the swell of joy fall into a pit of absolute terror, before he grits his teeth and turns round a second, no idea why because he'd need binoculars to see the tears from that far away; needing though, more than anything, to keep them hidden _in case._

He turns back to double check and sniffs through it, phone back in his pocket and footsteps resuming, before taking another few calming breaths and watching them spiral out in front of him. _In case what?_

_In case...in case of anything. In any case at all._

*

marcmarquez93: It's not failure; it's unfinished success. RT @lorenzo99: "A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen." Good quote for a night like tonight. #fullcircle #Geneva #newchallenge pic.twitter.com/mdps

*

He watches him look down at his phone again once he's stood a reasonable distance behind him, wondering what's going to happen, maybe expecting a sad laugh under his breath, no idea what he does himself now, before he watches him lean his forehead down on the railing and start to cry. Not slightly, not the kind of crying where he's aware what he's doing and where; silent tears hastily wiped away. It's the kind that's making everyone else out there look at him, as few people as there are, and the kind that feels like someone is reaching into Marc's chest and squeezing his heart. _You're going to turn around. Please tell me you're going to turn around._

*

marcmarquez93: DM @lorenzo99 It was meant to be a question.

lorenzo99: DM @marcmarquez93 what?

marcmarquez93: DM @lorenzo99 I love you. I know you have a girlfriend. I know you're terrified of going public. I know you've retired and we're not rivals anymore.

marcmarquez93: DM @lorenzo99 I know I think about you every day. Or maybe every minute? I miss you. And I'd do anything. But I know 4 years is a long time.

marcmarquez93: DM @lorenzo99 I think you might have moved on already and I think you might think it's too late, but read these 2 through carefully before you move, because...

marcmarquez93: DM @lorenzo99 I'm stood behind you, and I'm going to be stood behind you for the next 30 seconds.

marcmarquez93: DM @lorenzo99 If you still love me, and want to try again, public and committed and everything it should be, you and me, turn around. If not, goodbye and I love you.

*

29

_I honestly don't know if you will._

28

_Maybe it was a text from her._

27

_Maybe you're engaged._

26

_Maybe she's pregnant._

25.

_Maybe this is coincidence._

24

_Which would be fucking cruel._

23

_Maybe we could just pause, now, where I've got just enough-_

22

_Hope to still stand up, even though-_

21

_It's almost ten gone and you're still_

20

_Crying at the river._

19

_Maybe I'm underestimating-_

18

_How scared you are-_

17

_Of holding my hand in public_

16

_Or telling anyone you love me_

15

_Or underestimating_

14

_How you've been with her_

13

_And what you'd be walking away from_

12

_Maybe 11 hours in a hospital is just what friends do_

11

_And I'm creating everything it means to me_

10

_And somehow this is the last ten seconds_

9

_and I shouldn't have done this on a bridge_

8

_Because you're not moving_

7

_And I don't think I thought through_

6

_How much it is going to truly hurt_

5

_When you don't_

4

_Even_

3

_React_

2

_Or_

1

"Marc."


End file.
